§ O País das Fadas§
by Morgana Black
Summary: Os ensinamentos da Sagrada ilha de Avalon não foram perdidos. Estão adormecidos no seio de toda forma de magia.E Harry, em busca de uma maior compreensão dos mistérios que o envolvem, descobre novas fontes de poder. Contém spoilers do 6º livro.
1. Prólogo

_**Epílogo**_

_**"Não existiria som se não houvesse o silêncio**_

_**Não haveria luz se não fosse a escuridão**_

_**A vida é mesmo assim: Dia e noite, não e sim..."**_

A Senhora do Reino das Fadas diz:

- Todas as coisas foram criadas por um motivo, uma razão. Nada é por acaso.

As coisas criadas pela Deusa-Mãe possuem duas faces: trevas e luz, amor e ódio, bem e mal...

Um não vive sem o outro. Um traz sentido ao outro. Um simplesmente é através do outro.

O amor é uma arma perigosa, decisiva. Ele pode ser a perdição ou a salvação...

Mas tudo é face de uma mesma verdade

Tudo é feito por vontade da Deusa. E a Sua face está em todas as mulheres.

Assustador? Nem tanto...

Assim como a lua cresce e mingua, tudo faz parte de um ciclo... São coisas da vida...


	2. Pesadelo Acordado

_**1 - Pesadelo Acordado**_

_**"Rastejando na minha pele essas feridas não vão sarar**_

_**Estou sentindo muito medo, confundindo o que era real..."**_

Todas as noites a mesma coisa.

Como num trash filme de terror troxa, as cenas mais perturbadoras da vida de Harry, atormentavam todos os pensamentos dele. Pior que isso, só o sentimento de culpa e inutilidade que o consumia.

Uma onda de ódio fazia o seu corpo estremecer. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo era melhor do que a tristeza que o invadia. Odiava Snape, odiava Draco, e odiava aquela guerra idiota, que ele, sinceramente, não compreendia os reais motivos.

É véspera de seu 17º aniversário, e Harry sente na pele como é árduo o peso da maioridade. Muito a contragosto passou os últimos dias na casa dos Dursley. Para ele, isso é um dever que ele teve de cumprir em honra à memória de Dumbledore.

O seu único consolo era que os Dursley o ignoravam permanentemente. Não lhe era necessário justificar o seu silêncio e a sua compenetração.

A madrugada chegava e Harry ainda estava acordado. Um calor insuportável o impede de dormir, e mesmo se ele fosse capaz de dormir uma semana inteira sem intervalos, esse tempo não seria suficiente pra sanar o cansaço de seu corpo e mente.

Passos lentos o guiam até a janela. Harry observa a perturbadora calmaria da rua dos Alfeneiros.

Um sorriso sombrio se instala em seu rosto ao pensar na drástica decisão que estava prestes a tomar.

E envolto nestes pensamentos, viu os primeiros raios de sol da manhã de 31 de Julho iluminarem a paisagem.


	3. Mais uma vez

_2 - Mais uma vez_

_**"Eu queria as respostas certas e não mais mentiras.**_

_**Eu queria fechar a porta e abrir a mente..."**_

Os Dursley já estavam à mesa tomando o desjejum, quando o último "membro" da família chega à cozinha. Como de costume todos o ignoram. Apenas Tio Válter solta um grunhido que Harry não soube decifrar, e que, sinceramente não o interessava.

Desde que foi atacado por dementadores, Duda se tornou meio que "tolerante" com as aberrações - como seu pai costuma afirmar - do mundo mágico. Este era o único que não lhe dava olhares raivosos. Já teve experiências bem traumáticas e tudo o que ele não queria era ter de provocar a ira de um bruxo.

- Bom dia! - diz um Harry totalmente animado.

Seus tios se olham e continuam a ignorá-lo, como se ele fosse um insetinho chato que perturbava o seu café-da-manhã.

-Bem, já que vocês não querem falar comigo, eu não me importo de continuar falando. Pelo menos não vou ser interrompido. Acho que é do interesse de vocês o que tenho a dizer.

Seus tios continuam calados e Duda dá um olhar temeroso à mãe.

-Ótimo - continuou Harry - Não sei se vocês sabem, mas estou completando 17 anos e...

-E o que moleque? Quer festinha de aniversário? Ou quem sabe um presentinho?

-E como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido - neste momento Harry olha ameaçador para o Tio Válter - Como estou fazendo 17 anos, isso significa, no mundo bruxo, que eu já sou maior de idade.

-E daí? - diz tia Petúnia

Harry olha impaciente para todos - e dai, que eu estou me mudando daqui. Bem, acho que o nosso amado Dudinha vai ter o seu quarto de volta.

Após dizer isso, Harry sai da cozinha, deixando os pobres Dursley com uma expressão que variava entre a incredulidade e a mais pura felicidade.

Diferente de quando estava no seu 3º ano, Harry saia de casa de caso pensado. Isto estava em seus planos desde que pisara os pés naquela casa neste último verão.

Enquanto entrava em seu quarto, viu duas corujas em sua cama.

Edwiges já nem se importava com as visitas daquelas intrusas. Harry imediatamente reconheceu Pichitinho - a coruja de Rony - e uma outra coruja que Mione sempre usava.

Seu coração deu um looping na esperança de ter uma carta de Gina. Mas apenas Rony e Mione tinha escrito pra ele.

Harry até poderia entender a atitude de Gina. Seria prepotência demais de sua parte pensar que ela perderia seu tempo com ele, principalmente depois, em que ele próprio, terminou com ela.

Mione tinha mandado um pacote, que pelo formato, ele deduziu ser um livro. No cartão ela explicava que era uma biografia dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

Ele escutava a voz dela mentalmente lhe dizendo: "Acho que isso pode te ajudar a acha aquilo-que-você-precisa-destruir ".

Rony mandou uma foto com as pessoas que Harry mais prezava no mundo: Seus melhores amigos Rony, Mione. E Gina com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ainda com o uniforme de quadribol da Grifinória.

Aquela foto foi tirada no dia em que ele a havia beijado pela 1ª vez. Parecia que tinha se passado uma vida após isso.

Uma pontada de angústia atingiu seu peito ao se lembrar dela.

Assim que Harry terminou de arrumar seu malão, Harry tratou de despachar uma coruja. Ele sabia quem poderia ajudá-lo na sua saída...


	4. A Bela e a Fera

**_"Quando me vi tendo de viver, comigo apenas e com o mundo  
Você me veio como um sonho bom e me assustei..."_**

Edwiges batia insistentemente contra o vidro de uma janela. De um certo modo, a ave estava ciente de que era uma correspondência importante.

A janela dava para um aposento modesto, com poucas mobílias, mas ainda assim asseado.

Pela porta em frente à janela entra uma jovem mulher. Ela era esbelta, de altura mediana. Possuia cabelos na altura dos ombros de uma cor amarelada. Seus olhos, apesar de ter uma cor indefinida, transmitiam muita alegria e segurança.

Assim que viu Edwiges, ela foi mais do que depressa abrir a janela. Edwiges deu um pio satisfeito enquanto a jovem a acariciava.

- Desculpe a demora Edwiges, você sabe como eu sou distraída, não é mesmo? E seu dono como vai, hein? Anda dando muito trabalho pra você?

Edwiges piou de novo e começou a dar leves bicadas no dedo da jovem como se quisesse dizer para ela pegar a carta.

- Oh sim, desculpe... e eu aqui falando que nem uma tagarela... foi mal...

A jovem retirou a carta e se encaminhou para um outro aposento.

Este era ainda menor que o primeiro. Era uma espécie de escritório improvisado. Estava abarrotado de livros e pergaminhos por todos os lados. Podia-se ver nas paredes vários recortes de exemplares do Profeta Diário, todos eles com fotos de Comensais procurados.

Numa escrivaninha próxima à uma janela, estava sentado um homem que de tão concentrado não notou a entrada da jovem.

-Remus?- ela disse carinhosamente, mas a concentração era tão grande que ele nem ouviu. - Remus? -ela disse de novo. _"Afff... o que eu tenho de atrapalhada ele tem de distraído, não é à toa que o chamavam de Aluado"_. Ela bufou e simplesmente disse - Accio pergaminho!

Ele deu um pulo na cadeira e derrubou o restante dos pergaminhos no chão.

Ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto o via todo atrapalhado. Aliás, era esse o efeito que ela sempre causava nele.

-N Y M P H A D O R A T O N K S ! Ele pronunciou todas as síladas de um modo bem cômico - Isso são modos, mocinha?

A essa altura, Tonks já bufava furiosamente enquanto empunhava a sua varinha.

-TONKS, Meu nome é TONKS! Não se esqueça, senhor Remus Lupin, de que sou uma Auror e não vou exitar em azarar você se você continuar me chamando assim.

Agora era a vez dele de dar sonoras gargalhadas. Ele sabia bem como irritá-la e, melhor ainda, de como acalmá-la depois.

- Ok, ok TONKS - dessa vez ele frisou bem o nome - A propósito... eu já disse como você fica linda irritada?

Isso já havia sido o suficiente para ela baixar a guarda. Um sorriso maroto já brincava em seus lábios. - Remus, mais tarde a gente vai ter uma conversinha sim! Agora, o assunto aqui é outro.

E dizendo isso entregou o pergaminho. Lupin o examinou como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

-Abre logo, Remus. Eu tô curiosa...

-Calma eu já tô abrindo... é uma carta do Harry...

-Duh! isso eu já sei né!

Lupin bufou impaciente. Enquanto lia a carta um sorriso paternal passou em seu rosto e logo se transformou em uma ruga de preocupação.

-E então? Aconteceu algo com ele? Foram aqueles troxas de novo, não são? Ah se o Moody descobre...

Calma Tonks... Vou ler a carta para você...

_"Caro Aluado_

Como vão as coisas por aí? Espero que bem. Estou precisando de sua ajuda. Não quero continuar na casa do 'Trio de Trasgos engasgados'. Gostaria que você me arrumasse um lugar seguro pra ficar.

_**É urgente!**_

Cabeça Rachada

_Ps: Mande um abraço pra Nympha"_

- E então? O que você vai fazer, Remus?

-Nympha... Gostei...

-Ai meu Merlin... tô falando da carta...

-Ah sim, desculpe...Bem, até que ele foi bem paciente nessas férias não é? E apesar de achar perigoso, o papel dele nessa guerra é crucial. Mas por enquanto é melhor ele ficar na Toca, pelo menos até o Moody ajeitar as coisas na Ordem... O que você acha?

-Por mim tá tudo beleza...

Ainda naquela mesma manhã Harry recebeu a tão esperada resposta:

_"Caro Cabeça Rachada_

_Vá para a Toca do 'Chapeuzinho Vermelho' enquanto o seu lobo não vai te buscar._

_Um forte abraço do amigo Aluado_

_Ps: Nympha adorou o apelido..._

_Pss: Espero que você tenha entendido a mensagem"_

Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios de Harry. Ele compreendera a mensagem.

Enquanto Harry dava uma última verificada na sua mudança, alguém dá leve batidas na sua porta.

-Entre... - Sua voz tinha um tom levemente temeroso

Alguns segundos depois, a cabeça de Tia Petúnia aparece pela porta.

-Você tem um minuto?

-Claro, Tia!

-Eh...bem... é tão difícil falar sobre isso...

-Algum problema?

-Ah Harry... Certas feridas tem de ser mexidas novamente... mas são tão doloridas...

A essa altura o rapaz já estava mais do que assustado.

-Como essa vida é engraçada, não é mesmo? Eu vi essa cena que você fez na cozinha a alguns anos... exatamente como sua mãe...

Se a intenção dela era deixá-lo curioso, com certeza ela conseguiu isso...

Depois de uma pausa ela concluiu: - Só espero que você não tenha o mesmo destino que ela. Você pode não acreditar mas eu amei muito a minha irmã... Tome isto é pra você. Acho que é o momento certo pra isso...

Neste momento Petúnia estendeu uma fina corrente prateada com um pingente em forma de meia-lua.

-Era de Lilian... Acho que ela ficaria feliz que isso ficasse com você...

Harry nem soube o que dizer. As palavras sumiram de sua boca.

-O-obrigado... muito obrigado mesmo...

-Faça com que o sacrifício dela não seja em vão, viu...

Quando Harry ia olhar novamente para a tia, ela já estava limpando os olhos e saindo do quarto. Agora ele estava pronto pra partir. Deu uma última olhada em seu quarto e saiu.

Um sentimento estranho se apoderava dele enquanto saia daquela casa.

Ele planejara tudo nos mínimos detalhes, mas Tia Petúnia conseguiu abalar as suas estruturas. Essa 'conversa' com sua tia martelava em sua cabeça. Mas aquele não era o momento pra isso. Quando se deu conta já estava em frente à uma das casas da vizinhança e atravessava o seu jardim.

Deu uma leve batida na porta da frente. Uma senhora de idade atendeu rapidamente, como se já estivesse esperando por isso.

-Bom dia Sra. Figg, por acaso a senhora teria Pó-de-Flu?


	5. Premonição ou Intuição?

_**"Não sei bem certo se é só ilusão, se é você já perto, se é intuição.**_

**_Aonde quer que eu vá, levo você no olhar..."_**

A madrugada caminhava suavemente para o seu final enquanto a aurora aguardava ansiosamente a oportunidade de exibir os seus raios de sol.

Apesar de estarem em meio à uma guerra impiedosa, os habitantes da Toca podiam gozar da tranqüilidade de sua casa.

Todos dormiam e tinham sonhos agradáveis com promessas de paz, exceto a caçula da casa. Não era um pesadelo, mas era um sonho bem estranho.

Era uma caverna iluminada apenas pela luz pálida da lua. Apesar de não ver a si mesma naquele lugar, ela sentia que seu espírito, de alguma forma pairava ali. Mesmo a caverna estando pouco iluminada, Gina era capaz de ver uma mulher muito jovem que Gina não soube dizer se era bruxa ou troxa, mas ainda assim sua aura emanava uma força e uma magia muito poderosa.

A desconhecida tinha símbolos estranhos pintados em seu corpo e uma grinalda de flores em sua cabeça. O mais curioso na mulher era uma estranha tatuagem em forma de meia-lua que ela carregava na testa.

A mulher era realmente estranha, seus olhos estavam desfocados e ela parecia estar em transe.

De repente, Gina sentiu o seu espírito se deslocando da caverna. Era uma sensação realmente esquisita.

Agora ela circulava livremente em uma floresta densa e, apesar daquele lugar não lhe dar medo, ela se sentia muito sozinha ali.

Não tendo outra alternativa, Gina apenas se deixou guiar pela magia que pairava no ar. Em um determinado momento Gina se depara com um homem, muito jovem por sinal, correndo pela floresta atrás de um cervo, corria como se algo sobrenatural o motivasse, corria como se sua vida dependesse disso.

O jovem também tinha pinturas estranhas no corpo e em cada um de seus pulsos havia uma tatuagem de um dragão que se enroscava em seus braços. Na sua mão direita ele carregava uma pequena faca encurvada.

Gina sentiu que de, alguma forma, o jovem estava ligado à mulher na caverna. Era como se ela, em seu transe mágico, o estivesse guiando.

Então a imagem do homem se desvaneceu e em seu lugar surge uma outra tão estranha quanto a primeira.

A floresta ainda era a mesma, mas havia um outro jovem que andava cauteloso ali.

Ele estava com a sua varinha em mãos e uma fraca luz se desprendia dela iluminando o seu caminho.

Gina não precisou se esforçar pra ver quem era o rapaz. O rapaz era Harry...

Gina passou aquela manhã muito calada e pensativa. Nem a possibilidade de implicar com as babaquices de Rony a animou.

Ela queria entender o significado daquele sonho. Gina já havia sonhado várias vezes com Harry, mas eram sonhos românticos, bobos até. Mas aquele... aquele era de longe o mais estranho de todos.

Perdida nestes pensamentos ela ouve a voz de sua mãe a chamndo:

-Gina querida, desce logo! Preciso que você me dê uma mãozinha aqui.

Na cozinha da Toca, a Sra Weasley vê uma Gina muito aérea e distraída.

- Bom dia, querida! Eu preciso que você mexa essa poção pra mim, sim?

-Por que o Rony não pode fazer isso, mãe?

-E desde quando o Roniquinho se dá bem com poções?

-Que que tem eu ai, mãe?

-Nada Rony, nada...

Gina se aproxima do caldeirão fulmegante e faz uma careta. - nossa, que cheiro forte, mãe! Que é isso?

-É uma poção revigorante. O pobre Arthur têm estado tão cansado... Bem, querida, é bem simples: é só mexer no sentido horário até soltar uma fumaça esverdeada, sim?

Gina começou a mexer a poção um pouco contrariada. Detestava ser a única filha mulher. Esse serviço sempre sobrava pra ela.

Rony como sempre estava comendo. Parecia que a sua vida dependia daquilo."Garoto bobo" ela pensava.

O movimento repetitivo e o aroma da poção faziam com que a mente de Gina divagasse livremente por entre seus pensamentos. Aos poucos ela foi perdendo a consciência do lugar onde ela estava, suas mãos executavam a tarefa mecanicamente. O seu olhar ficava cada vez mais vago. A mente viajava e, no seu corpo entorpecido, os seus sentidos se alteravam.

E Gina continuava mexendo, mexendo...

Seus pesamentos sempre se voltavam para Harry e a misteriosa floresta... Sim, era ele... Sem dúvidas era ele no sonho...

De repente, ela desperta de seu transe. Nisso acaba se assustando e derruba a colher no chão.

-Gina? Quê foi garota? Você se queimou?

-Rony... o Harry...

-O que tem o Harry?

-Ele tá chegando...

-Ahn...

Após dizer isso, Gina sobe as escadas correndo e se tranca em seu quarto.

-Eu hein! Garota louca... acho que mamãe colocou cogumelos demais nessa poção...

Gina, em seu quarto, escuta um barulho estranho vindo da lareira e a voz de um Rony meio abobado.

-Harry! O que você tá fazendo aqui?


	6. De volta à Toca

_"Há dias em que os dias passam devagar  
Tudo se foi, nada restou pra mim..."_

-Harry, o que você tá fazendo aqui!

-Tô verificando o funcionamento da sua lareira e pelo jeito tá tudo ok! - Harry olha impaciente pra ele enquanto limpava a poeira de sua roupa - Duh, Rony, você esqueceu que eu viria pra cá?

-Pô cara, foi mal. - Rony ajuda o amigo a pegar as suas malas e a sair da lareira - Tá tudo bem com você?

-Bom, tirando o fato de que eu tenho de achar quatro Horcruxes, acabar com um traidor e salvar o mundo mágico de um maligno bruxo das trevas, tá tudo bem comigo!

-Aff cara... Relaxa... Você anda muito tenso...

-E não tenho motivos pra estar assim?

-Até tem, mas você ficar rabugento desse jeito não vai te ajudar em nada. Vem, vamo levar as suas coisas lá pra cima.

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Harry olha ansioso pra porta do quarto de Gina, mas desvia o olhar rapidamente e segue o seu caminho rumo ao quarto dos gêmeos.

- Harry, você é telepata?

-Não... pelo menos eu acho que não. Por que?

-É que aconteceu um negócio esquisito aqui antes. - Harry se volta preocupado e com um semblante um tanto sombrio.

-O que foi? Tá todo mundo bem, não tá?

-Não, tá tudo mundo ok... Foi a Gina... Ela tava preparando uma poção e começou a ficar toda esquisita e disse que você tava chegando. Daí não deu nem dois minutos e você saiu da lareira...

-Bem... isso é realmente estranho, mas ela tá bem não tá? Você sabe, por eu ter terminado com ela?

-Ai, Harry... você sabe que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra falar sobre isso. Como diria a Mione:_ "Ai, Rony, você é tão sensível quanto um trasgo montanhês"_ - Ele imitou o jeito mandão e empinado da Mione e conseguiu arrancar um raro sorriso do amigo.

-Falando nela, vocês têm se falado?

-Ahan... ela vem pra cá no final da semana pro casamento do Gui.

-E como é que tá o teu irmão?

-Bem, o Lupin ficou dando uma assistência, mas na primeira lua cheia não aconteceu nada. Ele só tá comendo bife que nem um Hipogrifo esfomeado. Mas de resto ele continua o mesmo.

-Roniquinho, com quem você tá ... Ah Harry, querido que bom que você veio - Nesse momento a Sra. Weasley botava a cabeça pra dentro do antigo quarto dos gêmeos. Ela examinou Harry de cima a baixo com um olhar indignado - Ah querido você tá tão magrinho. Vem, que eu vou te preparar alguma coisa. Rony, vá chamar a sua irmã pra almoçar também.

Harry seguiu a Sra Weasley em direção à cozinha, enquanto Rony ia chamar Gina.

-Harry, alguém da Ordem sabe que você veio pra cá?

-Sim... O Lupin sabe... Aliás, foi ele que me pediu pra vir pra cá. Eu sai de casa hoje.

-Como assim saiu de casa! - Rony apareceu do nada e perguntou todo afobado.

-Eu simplesmente saí. Não vou voltar mais. Rony, você sabe muito bem que aquele não é o meu lugar e também sabe porque eu tive de ficar lá por tanto tempo.

-A essa altura os seus tios troxas devem estar dando pulinhos de alegria! - A Sra. Weasley dá um olhar de censura à Rony.

-Ah mamãe, deixe disso. Todo mundo sabe que os troxas não gostavam do Harry.

Harry começa a se sentir incomodado e desvia o assunto - E então, como andam as coisas na Ordem, Sra Weasley?

-Bem, o Moody assumiu, de certo modo, o comando da Ordem. Todos estão bem mais cautelosos depois do ataque à Hogwarts e Moody mudou a Sede de lugar... você sabe, Severus sabia muita coisa sobre o lugar. - Á menção do nome de seu antigo professor, Harry teve um estremecimento e fechou os punhos com força.

-Alguma notícia sobre o traidor imundo? - Harry perguntou com desdém.

-Até agora nada, querido. Os comensais continuam atacando, mas até agora não se sabe nada sobre ele.

De repente a Sra. Weasley para e nota que falta uma pessoa na cozinha -Rony você chamou a Gina pra almoçar?

-Chamei mãe, mas ela disse que tá com dor de cabeça e que iria descansar.

_"Espero que ela não esteja assim por minha causa"_, pensou Harry

-Ah pobrezinha... ela ficou muito abalada com os rumores de que iam fechar a escola.

-Vão fechar Hogwarts mesmo, mãe?

-Não sei Rony... McGonagall reuniu o conselho da escola e as autoridades pra discutir se a escola deveria abrir ou não.

-Dumbledore não gostaria que a escola fechasse, muito menos eu. - Harry pronunciou as últimas palavras num fio de voz.

-Eu também não, Harry... - Rony dá um tapinha nas costas de Harry - Eu tenho certeza de que não vão fechar.

Harry e Rony passaram o resto daquele dia no galpão de vassouras treinando feitiços não-verbais. Rony estava ficando muito bom em feitiços de proteção.

-Pô cara! Assim fica difícil - Harry ofegou e encostou-se à parede -Você andou treinando?

-Bem, a Gina meio que me obrigou a treinar com ela. Foi que nem nos velhos tempos da AD.

-Você ficou treinando azarações com a Gina? - Harry tinha um tom indignado na voz.

-Hey, cara! Ela é minha irmã, eu conheço aquela pestinha a tempo suficiente pra saber como ela é terrível! - Agora ele falava todo orgulhoso - e não é querendo me gabar, mas eu a treinei muito bem!

-Putz, Rony já ia me esquecendo. 'Brigado pela foto que você me mandou

Agora Rony dava um tapa na testa - Meu Merlin, como eu sou burro... já tava me esquecendo de te dar parabéns. E então, qual a sensação de ser maior de idade?

-Hmm... - Harry se examina distraidamente - Acho que não mudou muito  
a coisa.

-É realmente... você continua magrelo e despenteado como sempre - E Rony bagunçou carinhosamente o cabelo do amigo.

**N/A: ok, ok, podem me bater... esse capítulo ficou horrível, mas eu preciso situar o Harry no contexto da guerra. e tbm me desculpem pela demora, mas é q eu realmente ñ tive tempo...:(**

bjus e inté o próximo capítulo


	7. Um grifinório domesticado

_"És parte ainda do que me faz forte,  
E pra ser honesto só um pouquinho infeliz... mas tudo bem"  
(Giz - Legião Urbana)_

Os momentos em que Harry e Rony passaram no galpão de vassouras fez com que Harry esquecesse temporariamente os problemas que o atormentavam. Eles somente saíram de lá quando a noite se aproximava.

Entraram na Toca conversando distraidamente sobre feitiços e contra-azarações.

-Imagina só, Harry, se só com os feitiços e azarações que a gente aprendeu na escola já conseguimos enfrentar comensais, imagina como será quando você se tornar Auror! Cara, isso é muito legal!

Harry observou a empolgação do amigo e desejou imensamente pensar desta maneira, mas o único pensamento que lhe ocorria era: _'viver o suficiente para derrotar Voldemort'. _

Tentando afastar esses pensamentos, ele deu um sorriso fraco ao amigo e continuou caminhando em direção ao quarto dos gêmeos.

Se largou cansado na cama de Fred e fitou o teto, pedindo aos céus alguma solução, alguma pista para os enigmas que lhe rondavam o pensamento _"o pingente.., a copa... a cobra... algo sobre Grifinória ou Corvinal... o pingente... a taça... a cobra...". _

Este mantra pulsava em sua mente e fazia com que o jovem grifinório se sentisse velho e cansado. Desejou por um breve momento aquelas preciosas poções de Madame Pomfrey que lhe davam um sono sem sonhos. Mas se entorpecer era o mesmo que fugir, e ele sabia bem que a fuga não era a solução. Se fugisse, ele estaria fazendo com que a morte das pessoas que lhe foram muito caras fossem em vão. Adormeceu com a lembrança da última frase que sua Tia havia lhe dito: _"Faça com que o sacrifício dela não seja em vão, viu..."_

Pouco tempo depois, acordou assustado, com batidas insistentes na porta. Demorou um pouco para se lembrar onde estava. Ajeitou os óculos e tentou não parecer tão largado.

-Te acordei? Desculpa, mas mamãe tava te chamando pra jantar.

-Não tem do que se desculpar Rony. Afinal, aqui é a sua casa!

-Hey, não fala assim que eu me ofendo. Você é como se fosse da família e, por um tempo, também foi o meu cunhadão! - Rony tentou animar o amigo, mas ele conseguiu afundar mais ainda o ânimo do moreno.

Enquanto jantavam, Harry notou que a cada ano, a casa dos Weasley parecia mais vazia. Carlinhos estava na Romênia, Gui trabalhando em Londres, Percy puxando o saco do Ministro em algum lugar da Grã-Bretanha e os gêmeos com sua loja de logros e brincadeiras no Beco Diagonal.

-Mãe, eu to ficando preocupado com a Gina. Ela não vai descer pra jantar, não?

A Sra. Weasley lança um olhar indefinido a Harry e comenta - Deixe sua irmã em paz! Depois eu levo o jantar pra ela.

Para Harry, era extremamente constrangedor ficar na mesma casa de sua ex-namorada. Não por ela, mas por si mesmo. Não queria ter terminado com ela, mas também não queria perde-la para Voldemort. A simples insinuação de não ter a oportunidade de fitar aqueles doces olhos castanhos fazia com que seu coração diminuísse de tamanho.

-Sra Weasley, pode deixar que eu levo o jantar da Gina! - quando se deu conta já estava de pé deixando Rony e a Sra. Weasley um tanto confusos.

-Não precisa se incomodar querido!

-Não vai ser incomodo nenhum.

O jovem ruivo lançou um olhar cúmplice ao amigo e acrescentou - Deixe ele mamãe! Acho que o Harry quer animar a Gina um pouquinho... você sabe, por causa da escola...

Deu uma piscadela e Harry anotou mentalmente que precisava agradecer ao amigo mais tarde pela desculpa.

A Sra. Weasley, apesar de não ter acreditado numa única vírgula do que Rony disse, olhou carinhosamente para Harry e foi ajeitar uma bandeja com o jantar de Gina.

Harry se demorou alguns minutos em frente ao quarto da ruiva, sem ter coragem de bater na porta _"E agora? O que eu vou dizer? Olá Gina, como você vai? Eu terminei com você, mas eu lhe trouxe o jantar..." _

Reuniu coragem e deu três batidas ritmadas na porta.

-Eu já disse que não quero jantar, mãe!

Harry respirou fundo e repetiu o gestou. Bateu de novo na porta.

Escutou um clique e a porta estava destrancada. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta cautelosamente. Gina estava debruçada sobre a janela, olhando a lua nova no céu estrelado.

O quarto da garota tinha uma aparência romântica, com cortinas amarelas com pequeninas flores brancas que combinavam com os seus lençóis de cama.

Ele observou como o seu cabelo ruivo parecia em chamas, balançando sob a brisa suave da noite.

-Mãe, eu... - a frase morreu na garganta, e a caçula sentiu suas faces vermelhas quando fitou Harry com o seu jantar numa bandeja. _"Droga! Por que ele tem de ser assim?"_

-Er... O-oi Gina!

-Oi... o que você veio fazer aqui? - sua voz saiu fraca e tremida; e o seu olhar um pouco magoado e ferido.

-Bem, eu trouxe o seu jantar. - Colocou a bandeja em cima da pequena escrivaninha ao lado da cama - Sua mãe está preocupada com você. Ela me disse que você estava chateada por causa da escola...- o jovem tentou parecer natural e despreocupado - eu também me preocupo com você.

Ela olhou incrédula pra ele. Não queria acreditar no que ouvia.

-Você não precisava trazer o meu jantar! -sentou-se com ar aborrecido na cama e olhou para Harry - Não fique com a consciência pesada, eu estou muito bem assim!

Harry conhecia Gina o suficiente pra saber que ela mentia, que no fundo ela estava tão ansiosa quanto ele. Sorriu quando notou ela tentando parecer aborrecida e agachou-se ao seu lado na cama.

Com uma vozinha aguda e esganiçada ele disse - Se eu aborreço a senhorita, Potter deve ser castigado! Potter é um mau menino, sim ele é! Potter tentou agradar a senhorita e fez tudo errado! - numa tentativa cômica de imitar Dobby, ele ameaçou bater a cabeça na parede - Potter mau, muito mau!

Nesse momento Gina já dava altas gargalhadas e tentava impedi-lo de continuar com a sua brincadeira.

-Harry, pára! Deixa de ser bobo! - ela tentou controlar o riso inutilmente.

-Eu posso ser bobo, mas se te faço sorrir já me dou por satisfeito.

Os doces olhos castanhos de Gina se encontraram com os seus olhos e por um momento ele se perguntou se a sua decisão de se manter longe dela era realmente necessária. Ficou tanto tempo sem nota-la, sem saber que gostava de sua presença. Ele se repreendeu muito por ter demorado tanto a ama-la. Mas tudo isso pertencia à um tempo que ele gostaria de guardar com muito carinho no meio de suas lembranças mais queridas.

-E então... você ainda tá brava comigo?

-Como se isso fosse possível!

-Essa é a sua casa e eu não gostaria de ser um incômodo pra você... Se você ficasse chateada comigo eu entenderia...   
Ficaram em silêncio por um instante até Harry se manifestar.

-Gina... o seu irmão tava me falando uma coisa... sobre você hoje...

-O que ele falou?

-Que você disse que eu tava vindo pra cá, sendo que eu não tinha avisado pra ninguém que eu viria... Gina, você é ...hm...legilimente?

-Não... eu passei o dia todo pensando nisso e também não consegui entender. - ela piscou confusa, tentando lembrar ao máximo o que acontecera naquela manhã - Eu tava fazendo uma poção pra mamãe. Ai, de repente eu comecei a me sentir um pouco zonza e, de repente, eu simplesmente tive a certeza de que você estava chegando. Mas, eu realmente não sei como isso aconteceu.

-O Rony perguntou se eu era telepata. Mas eu acho que não sou telepata...

Gina observou que não era tão difícil conversar com Harry, como ela imaginou que seria. Enquanto ela jantava, ficaram um bom tempo falando sobre coisas diversas como a guerra, a escola, o casamento de Gui...

Já eram quase dez horas quando Harry resolveu ir para o seu próprio quarto. Afinal, não podia abusar da hospitalidade de seus amigos e permanecer horas no quarto da caçula da casa.

Harry se despediu dando um beijo suave na bochecha da ruiva. O que lhe pareceu muito estranho. Já que estavam habituados com os beijos calorosos e apaixonados que eles trocavam na sala comunal da grifinória.


	8. A marca queimada

_"Ninguém vê aonde chegamos;  
Os assassinos estão livres, nós não estamos"  
(O teatro dos vampiros - Legião Urbana)_

Dois dias se passaram desde a chegada de Harry à Toca. Eles permaneceram com a mesma rotina de treinar no galpão de vassouras, só que com uma pequena diferença: Gina também estava com eles.

Harry pôde notar que Rony tinha motivos pra se orgulhar da irmã. Gina tinha estilo, tinha graça em suas azarações, e ela realmente era difícil de derrubar.

-Rony, presta atenção no que você tá fazendo!

-Que é garota! Eu to prestando atenção, sim!

-Então por que você não para de olhar pra fora?

-Eu? É impressão sua...

-Sei... - Ela olha divertida pro irmão e cochicha para Harry - Ele tá assim por que a Mione chega hoje.

-Hei, Gina. De onde você tirou isso?

-O que foi irmãozinho? Eu não falei nada... - E faz a cara mais cínica que conhecia.

Nisso a Sra. Weasley dá um berro da porta da cozinha: - Crianças, Venham! A Hermione chegou!

Rony, como de costume sentiu as orelhas queimarem e ficarem tão vermelhas quanto o seu cabelo. Gina e Harry se entreolham divertidos.

Rony ao passar do lado da mãe, murmura mal-humorado - Crianças, mamãe! Francamente, viu!

Ao chegarem na sala se deparam com uma Hermione triste, abatida, completamente diferente da Hermione de antes, sempre empinada com o seu jeitão mandão e astuto.

Harry se vê sufocado num abraço apertado e saudoso da amiga de tantos anos. Após alguns instantes ela se separa dele e dá um longo olhar ao ruivo que a fitava sem jeito.  
Ela se aproximou lentamente e lhe deu um abraço demorado. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo ali, abraçados. Rony acariciava os cabelos de Hermione, murmurando algo que os demais não puderam ouvir.

Se separaram um tanto envergonhados, enquanto ela ia falar com Gina.

-Mione o que aconteceu contigo?

-Nada, Gina.

-Mione, eu te conheço a tempo suficiente pra saber que você não tá bem.

Os garotos olham preocupados pra amiga ao verem uma lágrima solitária passear em seu rosto. Ela afunda o rosto entre as mãos e cai num choro angustiado.

-Mione você tá deixando a gente assustado...

Harry a abraça carinhosamente - Mione, você sabe que nós somos amigos, não sabe? Você pode contar com a gente sempre, ouviu? - Segurando o queixo da amiga com ternura perguntou novamente - O que foi que aconteceu?

-M-meus pais...

-Atacaram os seus pais, Mione!

-N-não... Eles não queriam me deixar vir pra cá... Depois que souberam da morte de Dumbledore, eles não queriam me deixar partir... Ai, eu disse que se eles não me deixassem sair, eu fugiria de casa e eles não me veriam nunca mais...

Rony conjurou um copo d'água e entregou a Hermione. Olhou apreensiva pra irmã e depois para Harry.

-Você fugiu de casa, Mione? -ela faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça enquanto tentava beber a água. Tomou fôlego e explicou a situação.

-Eles ficaram assustados quando eu disse isso e me deixaram partir. Eu nunca imaginei na minha vida esse tipo de situação.

A Sra. Weasley retorna à sala e vê a seguinte cena: Mione chorando convulsivamente e Harry, Rony e Gina ao redor dela tentando conforta-la.

-Oh, minha querida... o que foi que te aconteceu, hein!

Vendo que a garota não conseguia falar, Gina explicou tudo à sua mãe.

-Mas querida... isso é muito sério... - a abraçou maternalmente e murmurou ao seu ouvido - vai ficar tudo bem! Eu e Arthur vamos conversar com eles, sim?

Hermione suspira e olha agradecida à Sra. Weasley.

Os três passaram boa parte da manhã no quarto de Rony trocando informações.

-Então, Harry, você já tem alguma pista sobre... bem, você sabe... sobre os horcrux?

-Não, nada. Estando preso aquele tempo todo na casa dos meus tios, não consegui descobrir nada - Harry suspira cansado e tira a jaqueta. A corrente que pertencera à sua mãe cai do bolso interno.

-Ué Harry, agora deu pra usar jóias? - Rony ergue a corrente curioso e a entrega ao olhar inquisidor de Hermione.

-Ah...isso foi realmente estranho...

E narrou aos amigos as circunstancias onde obteve a corrente.

-Então isso era da sua mãe? Agora você tem a capa do seu pai e a corrente da sua mãe - Rony conclui.

-Mas isso não é o mais estranho, Rony - Hermione olha do ruivo para o moreno e continua - O mais estranho foi o que a Tia dele disse. Afinal, ela sempre tratou mal o Harry, e depois diz que amava a irmã e que não queria que ele tivesse o mesmo fim dela... ela deve saber mais do que imaginamos...

Harry simplesmente observava as conclusões dos amigos, sem dizer uma única palavra.

-Mione, eu acho que eu entendo o que aconteceu com a Tia do Harry.

Harry olha espantado pro amigo - O que você quer dizer com isso, Rony?

-Você não disse que a sua tia sentia um pouco de inveja quando os seus avós souberam que tinham uma bruxa na família?

-Sim, Rony, mas isso não justifica ela ter me tratado tão mal esses anos todos.

-Eu sei, Harry. Mas o que eu to tentando dizer, é que eu entendo um pouco essa inveja que ela sentia. Quando eu era mais novo eu também fui um pouco assim. Meus irmãos sempre se destacavam em algo e eu sempre ficava de canto. Mas isso não significava que eu não gostasse dos meus irmãos. Eu admirava tanto eles que acabava sentindo inveja.

Mione olha sensibilizada pro amigo -Mas hoje você não é mais assim. Você provou ser tão talentoso quanto os seus irmãos e tem a admiração dos seus amigos.

Rony sentindo que ia corar, se afasta e vai até a janela. Observa um ponto marrom se aproximando e pousar graciosamente no parapeito da janela. Tirou algumas moedas do bolso, pagou a coruja e retirou o jornal que ela trazia.

Como de hábito passa os olhos em busca de alguma notícia relacionada à Você-Sabe-Quem. Surpreso com o que vê, ele sente alguém por cima do seu ombro tentando ver o jornal.

-Olha só isso Hermione!

Hermione dá um grito horrorizado ao ver a foto estampada na primeira página do Profeta Diário.

Harry, toma bruscamente o jornal da mão da garota e lê a seguinte notícia:

_**JOVEM COMENSAL É ASSASSINADO**_

O jovem Draco Malfoy, 17 anos, foi encontrado na noite de ontem numa cena um tanto macabra. Filho de duas das famílias bruxas mais influentes de nosso tempo, passou para o lado das trevas ainda muito jovem.  
Há rumores de que o jovem, por ter falhado numa missão à Você-Sabe-Quem, foi castigado severamente por seus companheiros.

**_  
Mais detalhes nas páginas 5 e 6._**

Harry sentiu náuseas ao olhar a foto estampada no jornal: Draco deitado no chão de um parque, com o rosto totalmente transfigurado por picadas de serpentes que se enroscavam em seu corpo pálido e saindo de todos os orifícios de seu rosto. No braço onde se encontrava a marca negra, a carne de seu braço estava exposta e totalmente negra por causa de uma queimadura. Era como se não quisessem deixar vestígio de que ali jazia um ex-seguidor do Lorde das Trevas.

Draco se transformara num quadro bizarro da Marca Negra!

Durante todo o verão, Harry sentiu um ódio absurdo de Draco, querendo a qualquer custo se vingar dele. Mas agora, a única coisa que ele sentiu foi pena.

-Harry.. - Hermione o chama temerosa, com medo da reação do amigo. Ela notou que desde que pegara o jornal nas mãos, o olhar do moreno estava sombrio e indefinido - Harry!

Despertando de seu estado entorpecido ele larga o jornal num canto e olha para os amigos - O que vocês acham que foi isso?

-Não sei Harry... Cara, isso me dá arrepios...

-Eu acho que Voldemort não gostou nem um pouco da incompetência do Malfoy - ao dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas um arrepio involuntário passou pelo seu corpo, ao qual ele não deu importância - É como se ele estivesse nos dando um aviso: se com aliados ele faz isso, imagine com os inimigos!

Hermione, que esteve calada durante todo esse tempo, se encolhe mais ainda na cadeira com uma expressão de medo no rosto.

-Harry, para de falar assim... você tá assustando a Mione!

Harry se aproxima dos amigos e abraça os dois ao mesmo tempo - Eu prometo pra vocês, que isso não vai durar muito tempo. Nem que eu tenha de dar o meu sangue pra isso, mas eu vou acabar com a raça desse imundo!


	9. Casamento à Francesa

**Considerações da Autora:  
1- Eu sei que ficou meio pesada a cena do Malfoy, mas se tratando de Lord Voldemort e seus comensais nada é exagerado.  
2- Vocês devem se perguntar como isso foi acontecer, se Draco seria protegido pelo voto inquebrável, não é? Aguardem os próximos capítulos onde isso será explicado.  
3-Realmente me desculpem pela demora do capítulo, mas eu estou sem internet em casa. Então é uma verdadeira maratona para eu postar os capítulos novos. Eu digito em casa, salvo num disquete e posto do serviço. Mas vou me esforçar para entregar os capítulos mais rápido.  
4- Espero que vocês apreciem o próximo capítulo e MUITO OBRIGADO pelos comentários de vocês.**

_"A partir deste momento fui abençoada  
eu vivo apenas para a sua felicidade  
e pelo seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro  
A partir deste momento..."  
(From this moment - Shania Twain)_

A casa dos Weasley na semana do casamento de Gui e Fleur tornou-se uma verdadeira balbúrdia. Pra todo lado, só se viam ruivos atarantados e francesas desesperadas tentando organizar um casamento.

A Sra. Weasley era capaz de gritar com qualquer um que se aproximasse dela, tamanho era o seu nervosismo. Harry e Mione, mesmo não sendo tecnicamente da família, também entraram na dança. Empenharam-se ao máximo em ajudar os atarefados Weasley a transformar os jardins da Toca em um salão de festas.

Mas, apesar de tudo e dos olhares raivosos que Gina lançava a Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur - a garota praticamente perseguia Harry pelos cantos da Toca, sempre suspirante - a semana passou rápida e tudo foi se ajeitando sem ninguém sair ferido.

Os noivos pretendiam fazer uma cerimônia simples, com apenas a família e alguns amigos próximos. O que realmente não aconteceu, já que somente os Weasley eram suficientes pra lotar a casa inteira.

Um forte esquema de segurança foi feito, para garantir que nada de errado acontecesse na festa. O que, logicamente não foi difícil de se arranjar, já que grande parte dos convidados ou faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix ou trabalhavam no Ministério.

A noite estava esplendorosa. Parecia que os deuses, ou a força que regia o universo, estava lhes dando a noite mais bonita do verão como presente de casamento. As estrelas brilhavam como pequenas lamparinas coloridas e lua lançava raios luminosos abençoando a união do casal.

A cerimônia transcorreu de maneira normal. A noiva estava mais deslumbrante do que o normal, se é que isso era possível. Fleur usava um vestido azul claro, que combinavam com seus olhos brilhantes lhe conferindo um ar angelical e a grinalda que pertencera a tia Muriel caindo graciosamente por sobre o seu cabelo loiro.

O rosto de Gui ainda estava bem desfigurado, mas já estava bem melhor do que antes e algumas das feridas haviam cicatrizado. Ele era só sorrisos e não desgrudava nem por um segundo de sua bela noiva.

A Sra.Weasley passou cerimônia inteira fungando e lamentando algo como "O nosso menino está nos deixando, Arthur..." ou "Ele é ainda tão jovem!" e o pobre Sr. Weasley tentando consola-la em vão.

Todos os irmãos de Gui estavam presentes no casamento, inclusive Percy, que foi habilmente convencido pelos gêmeos - o que também significa: se tornar uma cobaia humana para suas "mercadorias", a fazer as pazes com o seu pai.

Harry passou boa parte da festa pelos cantos, tentando fugir de perguntas indiscretas e olhares curiosos dos convidados, tendo por companhia Rony, Mione e Gina e, também, se divertindo com as tentativas frustradas de Mione tentando ensinar Rony a dançar.

Após ver Rony dar um pisão assombroso no pé de Hermione, Gina se vira para Harry,com um olhar decidido -Você não pretende passar a festa toda só olhando os outros se divertirem, não é mesmo?

Quando ele pensou em responder alguma coisa, se viu arrastado pela ruiva para o meio da pista de dança, onde agora começava a tocar uma música lenta.

-Alô, alô. Terra para Aluado, Terra para Aluado! - Uma jovem com cabelo cor de chocolate acenava freneticamente em frente ao rosto de Lupin, tentando chamar a sua atenção - Um galeão pelo seu pensamento!

Lupin fitou aqueles olhos redondos e travessos e sorriu. Puxou Tonks pela cintura e indicou o meio da pista, onde Harry e Gina dançavam.

-É... eu sei... eles são fofos mesmo, não é Remus?

-Eu estava lembrando do dia do casamento de James e Lilly (N/A: A lia Wyler que me perdoe, mas a eu prefiro os nomes originais.). A cena é espantosamente parecida.

Ela lhe fez um carinho no rosto marcado por rugas precoces - Eu entendo que você sente muito a falta deles, mas ficar se lembrando do passado vai te machucar mais... e além do mais, o Harry não é o pai dele, por mais que seja parecido!

-Eu sei disso, Nympha... mas também não posso deixar de lembrar o quanto os pais dele foram importantes pra mim e o quanto eles me ajudaram quando eu precisei. Agora eu me sinto meio que na obrigação de ajuda-lo no que for preciso. Ele não tem mais ninguém que olhe por ele, nem Sirius e nem Dumbledore.

-Eu acho muito legal isso da sua parte, mas Remus, vê se relaxa um pouco, homem! Nós estamos numa festa de casamento, afinal de contas! - ela olha carinhosamente para ele e conclui - Me espere aqui que eu vou buscar algo pra bebermos.

A música lenta e suave embalava os casais que dançavam na pista montada nos jardins da Toca.

Harry olhava para todos os lados, em busca de algo que desviasse sua atenção de Gina. Se ficasse mais tempo ali acabaria fazendo algo que não queria, ou melhor, algo que ele queria mas não poderia fazer.

_"Concentre-se, Harry, Você não pode cair em tentação! Vamos lá, pense em outra coisa"_ -Gina se aninhou no seu ombro esquerdo e a criatura adormecida no peito de Harry reapareceu mais rebelde e voraz do que nunca._ "Ah... não, não mesmo! Controle-se, Harry! Onde está sua força de vontade, hein! Vamos, pense em outra coisa, algo desagradável de preferência!"_ Conforme Gina mexia a cabeça, um perfume suave se desprendia de seus cabelos ruivos e alcançava o nariz de Harry. Provocando. Atiçando aquele estúpido animal que sismava em não ficar quieto.

Olhou por cima do ombro de Gina e viu o casal de amigos dançando. Ambos estavam um pouco sem jeito, envergonhados. Deu um meio giro com Gina, de modo que os dois pudessem observar Rony e Mione melhor.

-Olha só aqueles dois, Gina - A garota levanta a cabeça, que até então esteve apoiada no ombro de Harry e olha para a direção indicada pelo rapaz - Quer apostar quanto que um dia eles vão acabar se entendendo?

-Se o meu irmão não fosse tão estúpido isso já poderia ter acontecido!

Harry sorri de um modo intrigado e pergunta -Gina... Você sabe de algo que eu não sei?

-Não, mas... Eu tenho quase certeza de que tem alguma coisa ali. Eu fico tentando provocar o Rony pra ver se ele diz alguma coisa, mas pelo jeito só _Veritasserum_ mesmo!

-E a Mione? Não fala nada? Vocês são garotas e, hmm... vocês não falam sobre isso?

-Bem... A Hermione não é o tipo de garota que fica pelos cantos suspirantes por causa de um garoto. A não ser que ele seja algum personagem de um livro - e riu.

-Lupin! Remus Lupin é você mesmo?

Lupin vasculha a sua memória tentando recordar de onde conhecia aquele par de olhos azuis brilhantes que o estudavam e o encontra num colega da Lufa-Lufa dos seus tempos de Hogwarts.

-Bennington! Louis Bennington?

-Eu mesmo, quanto tempo não é mesmo?

-Pois é. - Lupin respondeu entediado.

Lembrou-se que Louis Bennington era extremamente intrometido, sempre querendo ser um dos marotos, fazendo perguntas demais e tirando conclusões absurdas sobre tudo. O homem começou a conversar com Lupin (ou melhor, um monólogo com Lupin por platéia), deixando ele completamente desesperado a procura de Tonks. Quando finalmente a encontrou com os olhos, viu que ela conversava animadamente com Carlinhos Weasley e afundou desanimado na cadeira em que estava sentado.  
Bennington, curioso como era, olhou na direção de Tonks e fez aquela típica expressão de quem tinha entendido tudo.

-Ah Remus, meu velho! Não precisa ter ciúmes não!

Lupin olhou espantado pro homem, sem entender do que ele falava. E antes, que ele pudesse retrucar ele apontou para Tonks e prosseguiu com o seu monólogo - Eu vi vocês dois juntos. É uma bela garota devo admitir, mas elas crescem e é natural que você sinta ciúmes de sua filha, Lupin!

Lupin arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa e sentiu as bochechas queimando. Procurou se acalmar e pensar no que dizer.

-Ah a Nymphadora? Bem, na verdade ela não é minha filha...

-Não?

-Não mesmo! Desculpe interromper a conversa - Tonks entregou uma das garrafas de cerveja amanteigada para Lupin e estendeu a mão para o outro e forçou um sorriso simpático - Muito prazer! Meu nome é Tonks e eu sou a namorada do Remus!

-Ah Olá... me desculpe Lupin... céus, que vergonha! - olhou de um para o outro, enquanto Tonks tentava segurar o riso - Oh, acho que minha esposa deve estar me procurando! Me desculpe mais uma vez e... felicidades!

-Ai! - Hermione fez uma careta de dor e massageou o pé dolorido por cima do sapato de salto.

-Mione, eu disse a você que não sabia dançar!

-Eu sei, mas você podia se esforçar mais, não!

Rony notou, que após os seus pais terem conversado com o casal Granger e te-los convencido de que tinham uma filha brilhante e que seria um desperdício deixa-la afastada do mundo bruxo, Hermione começava a voltar a ter o seu humor instável e mandão.

-Oh sim... me desculpe se eu não sou um exímio bailarino como o seu amigo, o Vítinho! - Rony numa voz irônica e desdenhosa, praticamente cuspiu o nome do búlgaro.

-Ah, não, Rony! De novo não! - Ela olha exasperada para ele - eu pensei que você já tivesse superado isso!

-Eu? Superado o que, Mione? - as orelhas começavam a atingir um tom púrpura e um brilho selvagem dançava em seus olhos.

-Essa sisma idiota que você tem com o Vitor!

-Sisma! Não é sisma, não...

O tom de voz de ambos começava a se alterar. Hermione com um olhar ameaçador o provocou - Se não é sisma, é o que Ronald Weasley!

Ele simplesmente bufou, virou as costas e deixou uma Hermione raivosa para trás.

Harry e Gina que observavam toda a cena de longe trocam um olhar entre cúmplice e divertido.

_"Tava demorando para eles brigarem!"_

Gina se separa de Harry e cochicha no ouvido dele, provocando-lhe um estranho calor no estômago - Eu vou falar com a Mione, tudo bem?

-Tudo ok! Acho que vou procurar o seu irmão...

Harry se esgueirou por entre os convidados à procura de Rony e se depara com um jovem homem de cabelos grisalhos lhe sorrindo cordialmente acompanhado de uma garota que não lhe desgrudava nem um minuto.

-Lupin, como vai!

Lupin trocou um olhar significativo com Tonks e respondeu - Muito bem, Harry... muito bem!

-Tonks?

-Comigo também e você? Beleza?

-Ahan...

-Tonks, eu gostaria de trocar uma idéia com o Lupin, você se importa se...

-Oh, relaxa Harry... eu vou procurar as meninas lá dentro. Faz tempo que não converso com elas!

Harry e Lupin observaram Tonks se distanciar desajeitadamente, até ela desaparecer por completo no meio dos convidados.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? - Lupin se volta preocupado para o jovem.

-Não, pelo menos eu acho que não! Mas eu tenho um assunto sério a tratar com você. - Os olhos de Harry assumiram um tom sério e Lupin notou que ele não parecia um adolescente de 17 anos, mas um homem maduro marcado pela dor e sofrimento de muitos anos de luta. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente a Lupin

-Sou todo ouvidos...

-Lupin, você já deve saber que eu sou maior de idade. Também, deve saber o que os jornais dizem a respeito de mim "O Escolhido", eu acho que é assim que me chamam agora. - Lupin se limitou a afirmar com a cabeça e se manteve calado até Harry terminar - Lupin, eu quero entrar para a Ordem da Fênix!

-Harry, eu acho que você já tem uma carga muito pesada em seus ombros, deixe para outros a responsabilidade da Ordem!

-Outros como Snape, por exemplo?

-Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil para você...

-Se sabe, então me deixe lutar com vocês! Não vou ficar me escondendo como uma donzela amedrontada!

-Harry, eu não posso impedir você de lutar conosco. É uma escolha sua! Agora vejo a quem você puxou! - sorriu sincero - Você tem a determinação de seu pai e a teimosia de sua mãe!

-Lupin! -sua voz soou embargada e tremida

-Sim, Harry!

-Eu gostaria de visitar o túmulo de meus pais. Você iria comigo?

Lupin sorriu emocionado e pôs a mão sobre o ombro direito do jovem - Com o maior prazer Harry!

Combinaram de ir no dia seguinte, bem cedo, a Godric's Hollow. E Harry, teve a árdua tarefa de explicar e convencer seus amigos de que seria melhor se eles ficassem em casa enquanto ele iria fazer, mas isso não foi necessário já que Gina os olhou de maneira enigmática e simplesmente disse: _O Harry sabe o que faz!_


	10. Lar, amargo lar

_"Se fosse só sentir saudades, mas tem sempre algo mais  
Seja como for, é uma dor que dói no peito  
Pode rir agora que estou sozinho,  
Mas não venha me roubar"  
(Angra dos Reis - Legião Urbana)_

Do alto de uma colina erguia-se o místico templo dedicado à Deusa. Na verdade, era um altar ao ar livre, rodeado por pedras circulares que eram marcadas por insígnias sagradas. Lugar este, onde sacerdotisas e druidas mantinham as tradições e ensinamentos passados de geração em geração.

Amanhecia, e a Senhora daquele lugar já estava desperta. Ou melhor, havia passado a noite toda em vigília elevando suas preces à Grande Mãe em busca de luz e entendimento. O céu começava a clarear e ela podia distinguir claramente os contornos do lugar que ela chamava de lar. O sacrifício de tantas gerações não havia sido em vão, o lugar ainda estava imaculado da mancha da maldade do mundo e ela se orgulhava de manter a terra abençoada pela Deusa.

Imersa em pensamentos ela quase não nota a companhia silenciosa de uma de suas jovens sacerdotisas atrás de si observando-a cheia de uma profunda reverência.

-A maré dos tempos está mudando, minha jovem. Eu sinto isso na brisa da manhã, no orvalho que sacia a sede da terra, nos sussurros das árvores. Chegou o tempo em que os véus que separam os dois mundos devem ser desfeitos e a entrada para a terra abençoada deve ser aberta!

A Senhora tinha uma voz firme, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e aveludada que ecoava dentro da mente e coração da jovem sacerdotisa. Convivera tempo demais com a Senhora para saber que ela estava tendo a Visão e, apesar de ser comum, ela ainda se espantava com as coisas que a Senhora dizia.

Com sua voz cheia a Senhora prosseguiu:

- O gamo-Rei tem de dar lugar ao jovem gamo. Chegou o momento em que o velho tem de dar lugar ao novo. O ciclo tem de ser renovado!

A Senhora que até então esteve olhando para a floresta densa que se estendia abaixo da colina do Templo, se volta para sua jovem iniciada e lhe sorri de uma maneira melancólica.

-A estrela que brilhou no dia em que você nasceu tem estado muito brilhante ultimamente, minha jovem Morrigan. Creio que o que li nas estrelas esteja para acontecer - suspirou e dizendo mais para si mesma do que para a sua sacerdotisa, concluiu - só espero que eu tenha interpretado alguns fatos de maneira precipitada.

-Minha Senhora, permita que eu pergunte o que o destino me reserva. É relacionado ao tal homem que a Senhora mencionou? - Morrigan olhou intrigada para sua Senhora e como se tivesse decorado cuidadosamente as palavras recitou - Um homem de duas faces, com a alma amaldiçoada pela marca da morte... É ele, não é? O tal homem está próximo, não está?

-Desculpe, minha adorada, mas ainda não é o momento. Quando ele estiver próximo você o reconhecerá...

Lupin foi buscar Harry na Toca logo cedo. Foram com o Noitibus Andante até a Cidadela de Godric's Hollow.

Notando a ansiedade do seu jovem companheiro, Lupin passou boa parte do caminho contando as traquinagens que os Marotos aprontavam, na tentativa de tranqüiliza-lo. Harry notou que ele próprio estava muito semelhante à Hermione. A todo o momento bombardeando Lupin com perguntas de todos os tipos e, que este, respondia com satisfação e um brilho saudoso no olhar.

Após duas horas de viagem, chegaram à antiga vila, onde os Potter se esconderam à alguns anos atrás. Um lugarzinho esquecido pelo tempo, poucas casas e moradores desconfiados. A vila, era basicamente habitada por troxas, o que tornava tudo um pouco mais complicado.

Tiveram de chegar ao seu destino sem o uso de suas varinhas ou qualquer tipo de magia. Foi uma boa caminhada até avistarem ao longe o cemitério aonde descansavam os corpos dos pais de Harry. Sob a luz da manhã, a visão era melancólica: anjos brancos de mármore guardavam a entrada do cemitério, como dois sentinelas atentos aos visitantes do lugar.

Caminharam silenciosos em busca da sepultura do casal e Harry sentiu a mão de Lupin em seu ombro direito, em sinal de conforto.

Como se uma força invisível o estivesse guiando, Harry se encaminha ao fundo do cemitério onde um frondoso carvalho guardava o que Harry procurava.

Se aproximaram lentamente das lápides brancas e uma lágrima solitária desceu sobre o rosto de Harry.

-Eu nunca tive coragem de visitar o túmulo de seus pais, Harry. - Lupin pigarreou tentando fazer sua voz sair segura.- Quando houve o ataque a eles, eu estive longe e, quando soube, não consegui vir para cá.

Harry mal ouvia o que Lupin dizia. Tudo o que sua mente registrava eram as pedras brancas, o som dos pássaros ali próximos, quase o convidando para que ele se juntasse a eles.

-Acho que você precisa desse momento a sós com eles, Harry. Vou espera-lo no portão, ok?

Harry apenas se limitou a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Com um aceno da varinha, limpou as folhas velhas que cobriam os túmulos e conjurou lírios brancos para enfeitarem o lugar onde sua mãe descansava.

Ficou um longo tempo ali, com o olhar vazio fitando o túmulo de seus pais. Pensou no tempo em que sonhou em conhece-los, nas coisas que poderiam ter acontecido se eles não tivessem sido separados, no quanto ele tinha para contar.

Após quase uma hora em que esteve ali, decidiu que já era o suficiente e decidiu partir. Numa última olhada para os jazigos murmurou: - Eu teria trocado todo o ouro do mundo para que vocês estivessem hoje comigo, mas já que isso não é possível, farei com que o sacrifício não tenha sido em vão!

Lupin o esteve esperando na entrada do cemitério, sentado num banco, a cabeça baixa e imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Sentindo alguém se aproximar levanta a cabeça e sorri paternalmente ao ver Harry diante de si.

- E então? Podemos ir?

-Ainda não... eu gostaria de conhecer minha antiga casa!

-Você tem certeza, Harry? Eu acho que você já teve o suficiente por um dia e...

-Eu preciso disso, Lupin!

Lupin estudou a expressão determinada do jovem e viu que não adiantava contestar.

Seguiram a estrada que tinham tomado para chegar ao cemitério. Conforme andavam, a paisagem ia se tornando mais arborizada e, também, mais abandonada. Após alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa se depararam com as ruínas de um chalé. O teto havia desabado, mas algumas paredes ainda estavam de pé, delineando aonde antigamente estavam os cômodos da casa.

Harry conteve o impulso de correr até o lugar. Caminhou com certa dificuldade pelo mato alto que circundava a casa. Um aperto no peito e um nó em sua garganta se instalaram nele lhe dando um sentimento de solidão angustiante.

Harry começou a andar em volta da casa a estudando meticulosamente. Em seu íntimo, se manifestava o desejo de encontrar alguma coisa, uma mínima lembrança que fosse. Passava a mão nas paredes que ainda estavam de pé, como se elas lhe trouxessem conforto.

Chegou, ao que ele supôs ser os fundos do casebre. Afastando algumas madeiras velhas entrou no que ele deduziu ser a cozinha. Foi quando o inesperado aconteceu.

Lembrando um daqueles efeitos de filme troxa que ele assistia escondido na casa de seus tios, a casa gradativamente foi se reconstruindo diante de seus olhos. Paredes se levantavam, o teto retornava ao lugar e os objetos se restauravam voltando ao seu lugar de origem.

Com o rosto entre surpreso e radiante, olhou em volta procurando por Lupin, mas este, pelo visto, devia estar na entrada da casa. De tão aéreo que estava, Harry mal havia lhe dado atenção.

Concentrou-se novamente na casa. A cozinha não era muito grande, mas era arejada e bem iluminada. Pela organização do lugar, Harry percebeu que a mania de limpeza de sua tia era coisa de família. A cozinha era muito limpa e as panelas em cima do fogão ofuscavam sua vista de tão limpas que eram.

Notou que, sentada à uma pequena mesa, estava uma mulher com longos cabelos acaju. Ela cantarolava distraidamente uma canção qualquer enquanto examinava pilhas e mais pilhas de pergaminhos que estavam esparramados sobre a mesa.

Pasmo, Harry parou em frente à mulher, mas esta continuou absorta em seu trabalho e não notou sua presença

_"É a mesma coisa quando se visita à lembrança de alguém, deve ser algum tipo de penseira, sei lá"_ - Harry comentou para si mesmo, mas isso não era o mais importante no momento.

Aproveitou e examinou cada detalhe do rosto da jovem mulher: sua pele alva de aparência macia, os longos cabelos flamejantes que lhe caiam graciosamente até o meio das costas e, o mais impressionante de tudo, o par de olhos verdes que Harry fitava todos os dias quando se olhava no espelho. Estava diante de Lilly Potter!

Imaginem só a supresa do jovem, quando pela porta que dava acesso aos outros cômodos da casa, entra um jovem, poucos anos mais velhos do que Harry e que era a sua cópia viva!

Quando todos diziam o quanto Harry e seu pai eram parecidos, não era por brincadeira. O mesmo corpo magro, os cabelos rebeldes, os óculos de aro redondo. Tudo muito parecido, exceto pelos olhos verdes que Harry acabara de contestar, eram iguais aos de sua mãe.

James se aproximou de sua jovem esposa, que estava sentada de costas pela porta de onde ele havia entrado.

"Lilly! Trabalhando a essa hora da noite?" - franziu a testa preocupado - "Você não deveria estar se cansando muito. Não nesse estado!"

Lilly levantou-se e olhou carinhosamente para o marido. Apesar do vestido leve e largo que ela usava, era visível a gravidez adiantada em que ela estava. Puxou uma das mãos de James e colocou-a sobre a sua própria barriga.

"É tudo culpa desse rapazinho aqui! Ele não me deixa dormir mais" - James sorriu alegre quando sentiu o bebê se mexer dentro da barriga da mãe.

"Com certeza ele vai jogar quadribol, igual a você, James!"

Harry nunca pensou que um casal pudesse ser tão feliz como os seus pais eram naquele momento. Viu os seus pais se desvanecendo e com um pouco de tristeza guardou aquela última imagem para si. Olhou em volta, mas a casa ainda estava intacta.

Prosseguiu com a sua excursão pela casa. Pela mesma porta por onde vira seu pai entrando na cozinha ele chegou à sala de estar. A sala era um cômodo aconchegante com várias poltronas e um grande sofá fofo. Na lareira o fogo já estava se extinguindo, sinal de que já era tarde da noite. Vários quadros de bruxos e bruxas parecidos com seu pai espiavam ansiosos os dois homens sentados no sofá confortável em frente à lareira.

O homem de cabelos rebeldes torcia as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, enquanto o outro tentava acalmá-lo em vão.

"Calma Pontas! Fica quieto aí, que você não pode fazer nada lá dentro! Se a Lilly vê você chegando lá, é bem capaz de te lançar um _cruciatus_ bem no meio das fuças" -

Um Sirius muito jovem, diferente daquele que Harry conhecera, dava palmadinhas nas costas do amigo.

"Almofadinhas, é a minha mulher que tá lá dentro. Ela precisa de mim e ..."

Sirius Black e James Potter interromperam a conversa quando uma mulher de rosto redondo e olhar simpático vinha de um corredor oposto à porta de onde Harry observava a cena, acompanhada de um choro de criança.

"Parabéns! O senhor é pai de um belo menino!"

James emocionado deu um longo abraço no amigo que o estivera aturando durante aquela noite inteira. Sem esperar uma resposta da curandeira ele saiu desabalado em direção ao quarto, com Harry em seus calcanhares.

Entrou ofegante no quarto e observou extasiado. Lilly segurava um pequeno embrulho de cabelos escuros e lágrimas de felicidade rolavam por seu rosto. Levantou os olhos até encontrarem os de seu marido "Venha ver o nosso bebê. Ele é a sua cara!"

James sentou-se ao lado da esposa na cama e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa. Um pouco contrariado, desviou os olhos da mulher e do bebê e começou a remexer num dos bolsos internos de suas vestes. Tirou de lá uma corrente prateada com um pingente em forma de meia-lua. A mesma corrente que anos mais tarde a irmã de Lilly iria dar ao herdeiro dos Potter.

"Isso aqui Lilly" - disse James enquanto colocava a corrente ao redor do pescoço da esposa - "é uma herança de família. Meu pai a deu à minha mãe quando eles se casaram e eu espero que um dia, esse rapazinho aqui possa fazer o mesmo..."

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Harry se afastou do quarto e entrou num outro aposento. Este era decorado com vários dragõezinhos voando num papel de parede azul. Do lado direito da porta havia um berço branco e nas prateleiras que ficavam no alto tinham vários bichinhos de pelúcia: hipogrifos, unicórnios e pégasus. Próximo a janela, Lilly ninava um bebê de aproximadamente um ano, acariciando os rebeldes cabelos negros dele.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Um estrondo, a voz de James gritando para Lilly fugir, vozes que discutiam e o barulho de um corpo caindo no chão.

Com lágrimas teimando em fugir de seus olhos, Lilly deixou o bebê no berço e começa a procurar freneticamente por sua varinha. Com a varinha em mãos ela sela a porta com um feitiço, mas este foi em vão. Novamente um estrondo se fez. A porta se abriu abrupta e um homem de vestes negras e olhos vermelho entrou pela porta. Sua voz fria e sua gargalhada se emoção ecoaram pelo quarto e assustaram o bebê que estava no berço.

Os pedidos de clemência vindos da mãe não foram eficientes. Um jorro de luz verde e o corpo de Lilly jazia sem vida no chão. Agora o caminho estava desbloqueado para Lord Voldemort. Nada poderia detê-lo. Pelo menos foi isso o que ele pensou.

Horrorizado, Harry observava toda a cena. Quando Voldemort ergueu a varinha contra o bebê, sua cicatriz explodiu em dor. Aos poucos tudo foi escurecendo e a casa se transformou em escombros. Sua última visão foi Lupin indo ao seu encontro com um olhar assombrado.


	11. Adeus?

N/A: **Eowin:** vc estava certa. devo admitir q qdo descrevi a "Senhora" só conseguia imaginar a Galadriel. então pode ter certeza de q ela vai ser muito parecida com ela. e preciso agradecer os seus comentários. sabia q toda vez q posto um capítulo novo eu fico esperando ansiosa o seu comentário?

**Estrela Negra: **amei o seu comentário. eu tbm achava q a maioria das fic HP eram mto parecidas. então, resolvi escrever uma q tivesse elementos relacionados a avalon e axei q ñ seria mto dificil já q a geografia é próxima. fiquei feliz com o seu comentário e espero vê-los mais por aqui.

sem mais, fiquem com o capítulo novo.

bjos no coração

_"Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era para sempre  
Sem saber que o 'para sempre' sempre acaba?"_

-Harry! Harry fale comigo! - Lupin segurou o rosto de Harry com uma das mãos e com a outra deu um leve tapa em sua face - Vamos Harry, fale comigo!

Vagarosamente Harry abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes para tentar se situar no local onde estava. Sentindo uma leve ardência na testa, alisa a cicatriz e vendo que estava sob o olhar atento e ansioso de Lupin, disfarça e afasta uma mecha de cabelo da testa.

-Harry, tá tudo bem com você? Você tá sentindo alguma coisa? - Lupin tinha um tom de voz nervoso e o analisava em busca de algum possível ferimento.

Com um pouco de dificuldade Harry se levantou e começou a limpar a sua roupa que estava suja pela terra e poeira presentes no casebre. Ponderou sobre o que deveria contar sobre sua estranha "visita" ao passado e decidiu mentir.

-Acho que estava um pouco fraco. A viagem foi um pouco longa e acabei me cansando. Só isso!

-Você tem certeza?

-Tenho - olhou no relógio e viu que já passava do horário do almoço - Olha, já tá tarde, é melhor irmos.

-Você consegue aparatar até a Toca?

-Consigo.

-Bem, então vamos procurar um lugar melhor para aparatar. - Olhou os escombros da casa os analisando e voltou os olhos para Harry - Apesar da casa ter sido destruída, ainda tem magia muito forte aqui e pode ser que não consigamos aparatar com segurança.

Começaram a se afastar da casa, indo em direção a um pequeno bosque que ficava atrás do casebre. Harry, ainda estava abalado pelo o que havia acontecido a poucos momentos, mas achou que era melhor não contar a Lupin. O que o incomodava naquele momento não era a cicatriz e nem a dor nas costas por ter caído em meio às vigas de madeira da casa, mas a angústia e a tristeza de ter presenciado fatos tão importantes de sua vida.

No entanto, a visita não tinha sido de todo ruim. A sua intuição estava correta quando ele sentia que tinha de visitar a sua antiga casa. As coisas que Dumbledore lhe dizia a respeito do amor de sua mãe, começavam a fazer algum sentido para ele.

-Harry, você tá me ouvindo? - Lupin interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry e lhe lançava um olhar meticuloso.

-Desculpe, eu estava distraído. Do que você estava falando mesmo?

Lupin respirou cansado e afastou uma mecha de seus cabelos grisalhos do olho - Eu estava dizendo que conversei com Olho-Tonto ontem, depois de você ter vindo falar comigo na festa.

-E então?

-Olho-Tonto não é contra a sua entrada na Ordem, mas ele acha que você precisa de um certo treinamento. Você sabe... azarações, contra-feitiços, defesa pessoal.

-Podemos ir hoje. Eu volto para a Toca, pego as minhas coisas e...

-Ei, calma rapaz! - Lupin o olha divertido - Você acha que eu vou conseguir tirar você da Toca assim tão fácil? Molly é capaz de arrancar o meu fígado fora se eu levar você embora assim, sem contar que o Rony e a Hermione não vão deixar você ir embora sem eles, não?  
Harry riu ao imaginar a cena. E lembrou que precisaria conversar com Rony e Mione sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Pararam em meio a uma clareira no meio das árvores do pequeno bosque.

-Primeiro você, Harry!

E num estalo ele já não estava mais ali. Sorrindo, Lupin ajeitou as vestes e desapareceu também.

-Gina, se você continuar andando de um lado para o outro desse jeito, eu vou acabar enjoada! - A voz de Hermione saiu abafada por detrás do grosso livro que tentava ler.  
Gina estivera inquieta a manhã inteira e naquele exato momento ia pela centésima vez até a janela do seu quarto ver se um certo moreno já estava chegando.

-Eles estão demorando pra chegar, Mione! E eu já tô ficando preocupada.

Hermione baixou o livro e o descansou ao seu lado, na cama em que estava sentada. Se espreguiçou sonolentamente e olhou para Gina.

-Ué, não foi você quem disse que o Harry sabia o que fazia? - Olhou divertida para Gina. Mas logo mudou a expressão ao ver que ela realmente não estava bem. Colocou uma almofada no colo e fez um sinal para que Gina descansasse a cabeça ali.

-Deve estar sendo difícil pra você ficar longe dele, não é? - Hermione acariciava os cabelos da ruiva que estava deitada em seu colo tentando acalmá-la.

-Ai, Mione. Eu não aguento mais. Eu tento ser compreensiva, esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer, mas é muito difícil - e soltou um suspiro.

-Gina, pense da seguinte maneira: você sabe que o Harry gosta de você. Se vocês estão separados é porque ele gosta tanto de você que tem medo de perdê-la. O Harry já perdeu muito na vida dele e não quer que aconteça o mesmo com você. Entendeu?

Gina levantou a cabeça do colo de Hermione e lhe deu um sorriso amável. - Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Mione? - e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos amendoados dela.

-Claro, Gina. Se eu puder responder...

-Você já se apaixonou?

Hermione sentiu o coração parar de bater por um segundo para logo depois bater descontrolado. As mãos começaram a suar e sentiu o rosto levemente corado.

-Ai, Gina. Que pergunta! - riu sem graça - Por que você quer saber? _"Hermione, Hermione, aí tem coisa!" _pensou.

-Foi só uma pergunta, não precisa ficar assim.

Hermione de repente achou muito interessante o cadarço de seus sapatos e ficou a observá-los por um longo tempo.

A porta do quarto de Gina abre abrupta e por ela entra um Rony muito aborrecido e pela primeira vez na vida Hermione ficou grata pela falta de tato de Ronald Weasley.

-Rony, a mamãe não te deu educação? Bata na porta antes de entrar!

-Arre, Gina. Não enche. - apontou um dedo acusador para Hermione - Isso é influência sua! A Gina nunca pegou tanto no meu pé como agora!

-Ei, eu nem falei nada e você já tá brigando comigo, Rony! Se você tá mal-humorado não venha descontar em nós duas.

-Shhhhh... fiquem quietos vocês dois! - Gina arregalou os olhos e se aproximou da porta tentanto escutar alguma coisa. Logo um sorriso radiante se formou em seu rosto - O Harry chegou!

Rony e Hermione que já estavam prontos para mais uma discussão interminável, baixaram a guarda e se olhando ansiosos seguiram Gina em direção à sala.

Gina pulava de dois em dois degraus para chegar mais rápido. Parou no último degrau e sem pensar em mais nada jogou-se nos braços de Harry, quase quebrando suas costelas num abraço apertado. Era como se não o visse a séculos, sendo que no dia anterior dançavam abraçados no casamento de Gui.

Não preciso nem dizer que o animal que estava hospedado no interior de Harry vibrou de alegria. Estranho pensar que foi exatamente assim que eles ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Mas agora a razão falou mais alto e Harry não deu chance ao pobre animalzinho carente.  
Segurando os ombros de Gina delicadamente, a afastou de si.

-Harry, tá tudo bem com você? Como foi lá? Você precisa de alguma coisa?

-Calma, Gina, eu tô bem! - Olhou para Lupin como que se pedisse para não comentar nada sobre o seu desmaio e este lhe piscou o olho direito atendendo ao seu pedido silencioso.

Lupin, se virou para Molly Weasley que assistia toda a cena da porta da cozinha, suspirando feito uma adolescente apaixonada. - Então, Molly, você tem um daqueles chás que só você sabe preparar?

-Oh, claro que sim. Venha, Remus, querido, assim você me conta as novidades!

Harry lançou a Rony e Hermione o tão famoso olhar de "tenho algo a contar".

O 'trio maravilha' subiu silencioso até o segundo andar onde se encontrava o antigo quarto dos gêmeos, onde agora Harry estava hospedado. Gina os seguia como um cachorrinho que espera um carinho de seu dono. Quando chegaram em frente ao quarto ela tinha uma expressão magoada no rosto quando notou que as chances de participar da conversa eram quase nulas.

Harry notando a cara desolada da ruiva lhe sorriu fracamente e indicou a porta para que ela também entrasse. A sensação dela era a de que o natal havia chegado mais cedo.

Harry esperou todos estarem devidamente acomodados nas camas de Fred e Jorge para começar o seu relato.

-E então Harry, como foi lá? - Hermione tinha um tom de voz quase histérico e torcia as mãos nervosamente no colo. Rony e Gina apenas observavam calados.

Harry começou o seu relato desde quando foi ao cemitério e quando chegou na parte em que a casa se reconstituiu, Hermione e Gina soltaram exclamações de surpresa e Rony arregalou tanto os olhos que pareciam que estes iam saltar das órbitas

-Isso é espantoso, cara - Rony comentou.

-Harry isso é terrível! - Hermione o olhou como se ele estivesse doente e o abraçou pelos ombros - Como você está? Tua cicatriz ardeu?

-Na hora em que eu vi Voldemort apontando a varinha para mim, a minha cicatriz doeu tanto que eu desmaiei na hora.

Hermione fez a tão famosa expressão de que tinha alguma explicação para o ocorrido - Harry, uma casa carrega todas as lembranças e emoções de seus moradores. E pelo o que você contou, tudo o que foi vivido ali foi de uma intensidade imensa. Como você estava emocionalmente abalado, deve ter ocorrido algum tipo de conexão entre você e a casa.

De repente, ouviram vozes alteradas vindo da cozinha. Vozes, não. Na verdade, só a voz de Molly Weasley berrando a plenos pulmões. Os quatro adolescentes se encolheram ante os gritos histéricos da Sra. Weasley.

**"IR EMBORA AMANHÃ! ELE É MUITO JOVEM PARA ISSO! MEU FILHO IR JUNTO? MAS DE MANEIRA NENHUMA! ELES SÃO APENAS CRIANÇAS!"**

-Hmm, acho que o Lupin já contou para a mãe de vocês!

-Você tá falando das coisas que você viu? - Rony disse.

-Não! Isso ele não sabe. Mas contou que eu vou trabalhar para a Ordem agora. E que vou embora amanhã.

-VOCÊ O QUE HARRY! - Hermione deu um grito quase tão histérico quanto o da mãe dos ruivos.

-Amanhã de manhã eu vou embora - fitou o chão meio envergonhado.

Rony o olhou quase desapontado - Eu não acredito que você não nos contou isso. Você sabe que eu e a Mione iremos com você a qualquer lugar, não é Mione!

Hermione concordou - Então eu acho que eu e o Rony temos de arrumar nossas malas, não é! - cutucou o braço de Rony e indicou Gina com a cabeça. Rony compreendeu a mensagem "sutil" de Hermione.

Os dois saíram silenciosos do quarto e deixaram Harry e Gina sozinhos. A jovem Weasley estava sentada na cama de Jorge abraçando os próprios joelhos com uma expressão desolada no rosto. Não tendo coragem de encarar Harry, apenas fechou os olhos e tentou manter a respiração calma, sabia que se fizesse isso acabaria chorando e, de maneira nenhuma, tinha a intenção de parecer frágil na frente dele. Harry já tinha problemas demais com que se preocupar.

De repente, sentiu o colchão de Jorge afundando pelo peso de outra pessoa. Harry estava sentado em frente a ela na cama. Sentiu o toque quente de sua mão acariciando o seu rosto. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, ela disse - Bem, acho que nós temos de nos despedir agora, não é?

Ele não falou nada. Apenas ficou com a mão ali em seu rosto, guardando cada detalhe daquele rosto que ele tanto adorava, que ele tanto amava. Começou a se aproximar lentamente dela, sentando cada vez mais próximo. Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente ao sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele próximo de si. Ouvia nitidamente o ruído de sua respiração, que a cada momento estava mais perto. Fechou os olhos novamente, na espectativa do tão esperado beijo, mas ao invés disso, ele a abraçou ternamente. Ficaram alguns momentos ali, abraçados, apenas sentindo o corpo um do outro.

Então, Harry se afastou de Gina. Para ela, a sensação foi de que nunca mais seria capaz de sentir calor em sua vida, como se só o corpo dele fosse capaz de lhe aquecer. Ele, havia se levantado da cama, mas apenas por um momento. Voltou novamente a se sentar, mas dessa vez atrás de Gina.

Harry afastou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo dela, que lhe caia pelo colo. Gina sentiu um arrepio involutário passar por seu corpo ao sentir a respiração de Harry próxima ao seu ouvido e algo frio escorregando em seu colo.

Abriu os olhos e passou a mão na altura do peito. Seus dedos tocaram uma corrente fina com um pingente em forma de meia-lua.

Virou-se para ele, que lhe sorria fracamente, e soltou uma muda exclamação de surpresa.

-Harry, mas isso... - e levou as mãos em direção ao fecho da corrente - eu não posso, era de sua mãe e...

Ele pousou delicadamente os dedos em seus lábios a impedindo de argumentar.

-Fique com isto! Por favor... - voltou a se sentar em frente à Gina e entrelaçaram suas mãos - Eu não sei o que vai acontecer daqui em diante ou quando voltaremos a nos encontrar... shh, espere eu terminar, sim?... Eu não quero partir sem que antes você tenha a certeza de que a amo!

Sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, ela o beijou. O animalzinho no peito de Harry não estava tão feliz como costumava ficar nesses momentos, na verdade estava triste, pois aquele beijo tinha gosto de lágrimas, aquele beijo tinha gosto de despedida.

O dia seguinte amanheceu cinzento e uma fraca garoa caía do céu nublado.  
Harry acordou com um estranho peso lhe comprimindo os ombros. Aos poucos as lembranças do dia anterior, uma a uma passavam por sua mente. Teve de admitir que fora um dia totalmente fora do comum, até para ele, que de comum não tinha nada.

Os seus poucos pertences estavam dentro do seu malão, que ele nem havia se dado ao trabalho de arrumar quando havia chegado à Toca. Sabia que ficaria pouco tempo. E foram realmente poucos os dias em que ficou ali, para ser mais exato dez dias e, no entanto, parecia que um milênio inteiro havia se passado.

Quando tinha terminado de se vestir, murmurou Vingardium Leviosa e o seu malão flutuou poucos metros acima do chão. Enquanto descia as escadas em direção à sala uma porção de dúvidas passaram por sua cabeça: como ele iria para a Sede da Ordem? Afinal de contas, nem sabia onde ficava. Mas, como Lupin disse que o levaria, era provável que ele soubesse como chegar lá. "Pensamento estúpido, Harry!"

Quando chegou na cozinha todos já estavam à mesa: Rony, Mione, Gina, Molly e um casal, que Harry logo identificou como sendo Lupin e Tonks, com os típicos cabelos rosa-chiclete.

-Molly, onde está Arthur? - Lupin perguntou após dar uma golada na sua xícara de café.

A Sra. Weasley fungou tristonha - Nós mal temos visto Arthur ultimamente. O novo Ministro consegue ser tão neurótico quanto Olho-Tonto! - sua voz agora alcançava um tom indignado - Arthur tem feito turnos cada vez mais longos, sai de casa assim que o sol nasce e só volta quando já é quase de madrugada.

-É... as coisas tem estado bem complicadas - disse Tonks - No Quartel dos Aurores nós também temos tido muito trabalho. Vocês não sabem os horrores que os Comensais estão fazendo...

Harry, que acabava de se servir de uma porção de ovos mexidos, parou o que estava fazendo para prestar melhor atenção no que Tonks dizia. Vendo que tinha a atenção de todos só para si, ela continuou - Eles estão atacando prédios trouxas e fazendo com que eles pensem que foram ataques terroristas.

-Ataques terroristas! - Hermione olhava Tonks perplexa.

-Isso mesmo, Hermione! Os comensais estão jogando os trouxas uns contra os outros, assim fica mais fácil acabar com eles. Temos tido um trabalhão para modificar a memória dos trouxas e para reconstruir os monumentos destruídos. - Tonks descansou a cabeça no ombro de Lupin, com um semblante cansado - Sorte que hoje foi o meu dia de folga e mesmo tendo de ir para a Ordem é melhor do que ficar no Ministério.

Quando todos já havia terminado de tomar o café, foram para a sala buscar os malões de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

-Como nós vamos para lá? -Rony expôs a mesma dúvida que passava pela cabeça de Harry. A Sra. Weasley olhou para do filho para o relógio da família que tinha todos os nove ponteiros apontados para PERIGO MORTAL e soltou um suspiro.

-Vamos usar uma chave do portal até um local próximo. Moody colocou vários tipos de feitiço de proteção e não se pode aparatar lá. - disse Lupin.

-Mas, não vai ficar difícil nós todos viajarmos com nossas malas usando uma chave do portal? - Rony insistiu.

Lupin sorriu - Eu também já pensei nisso. Dobby!

Com um estalo que lembrava um chicote, Dobby apareceu na sala da Toca. O elfo abriu um sorriso tão largo, que quase alcançava suas orelhas de morcego.

-Harry Potter - guinchou eufórico, enquanto abraçava os joelhos de Harry - Dobby fica muito feliz em ver Mestre Potter e os amigos dele de novo. - olhou em volta e seus olhos brilharam intensamente - Srta. Granger, os elfos da escola sentem a falta da senhorita. Oh, Dobby fica muito feliz em saber que os bruxos bonzinhos chamam Dobby de novo. A digníssima diretora de Hogwarts cedeu Dobby para trabalhar para a Ordem e Dobby fica feliz em servir aos bruxos que lutam contra Você-sabe-quem.

Lupin sorriu ao ver a animação do elfo - Dobby, eu preciso que você leve essas coisas para a Ordem, tudo bem?

Dobby fez uma mesura exagerada para Lupin e com um estalo ele já havia sumido com as malas.

Agora havia chegado a pior parte: a despedida. A Sra. Weasley começou a chorar e abraçou o filho tão forte que Rony tinha o rosto levemente arroxeado.

Gina, que estava particularmente calada, alisou o pingente que lhe queimava o peito e lançou um olhar estranho a Harry.

Tonks tirou de dentro da bolsa, algo que lembrava uma bola murcha de futebol trouxa e disse - Prontos? - Lupin, Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram da Auror e tocaram na bola - no três, ok?

A Sra. Weasley soltou um soluço mais alto do que os outros.

_-1..._

Gina deu um beijo doce na bochecha da mãe e mumurou 'adeus'.

_-2..._

A ruiva num impulso abraçou as costas de Harry, comprimindo o seu peito na ânsia de tê-lo junto a si

_-E...3..._

Quando a Sra. Weasley se deu conta, estava sozinha na sala da Toca. Gina tinha partido junto com eles.


	12. A Dama do Lago

_**N/A: **_

**_Estrela Negra: _**ok, eu fui muito infeliz quando escrevi aquela parte da Gina sendo comparada a um cachorrinho. Confesso que quando li aquela passagem a achei horrorosa. Obrigado pela crítica, elas me ajudam tanto quando os elogios e espero que você goste mais desse capítulo, ok?

**_Éowyn: _**Para a minha Fada favorita eu dedico esse capítulo ;). Espero que você goste dele. Eu também amo o casal Lupin/ Tonks. As cenas deles são as que eu mais gosto de escrever...

Sem mais, fiquem com o capítulo novo.

bjos no coração de todos os que acompanham esta humilde fic.

_**11- A Dama do Lago**_

_"Eu sigo você aonde você for_

_Eu preciso de você para aliviar a minha dor_

_Te incomoda que eu fale assim?_

_O que mais você quer mudar em mim?_

_Você me quer incondicionalmente ou me quer mais um pouco diferente?"_

_(Incondicionalmente - Capital Inicial)_

Harry já estava se preparando para o incômodo que era viajar usando uma chave de portal. Mas, numa sucessão de momentos difusos, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: primeiro aquele perfume que lhe entorpecia os sentidos, perfume este que não poderia ser definido, pois não vinha de uma fragrância, mas do corpo de Gina, o seu perfume natural. Depois, braços que o enlaçaram fortemente pelas costas o impedindo de racionar, o mesmo toque firme que o enlouquecia. E, por último, o tão conhecido e desconfortável puxão no umbigo, o impulsionando para a frente. Com os olhos fechados para evitar o enjôo, sentiu os pés deixarem o chão e o uivo do vento sussurrando em seus ouvidos.

Quando sentiu os seus pés tocarem o chão novamente cambaleou atordoado e acabou se desequilibrando. Confuso, apoiou-se em alguém, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de ver quem era. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar o mal-estar e quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com ninguém menos do que Gina Weasley.

-Gina! - Rony bradou num misto de ira e surpresa - O que você pensa que tá fazendo? - Ele se aproximou ameaçador da irmã, as orelhas tão rubras quanto os cabelos e, se Hermione não o tivesse puxado para trás ele teria simplesmente esganado a garota.

-Rony, calma - Hermione pediu.

-Calma o caramba, Mione! Isso aqui não é nenhuma excursão! - ele berrou - Você tem o que na cabeça, Gina? A essas alturas a mamãe deve estar tendo gatinhas de nervoso!

-Pode deixar Hermione, eu sei me defender sozinha! - ela tinha o mesmo tom de voz alterado do irmão e o olhou em desafio - Eu não sei se você já percebeu, Ronald Billius Weasley, mas eu deixei de ser criança já faz algum tempo.

Harry, totalmente sem ação, observava a cena sem conseguir pensar em nada sensato a dizer. Dentro dele uma guerra era travada: o seu lado racional lhe dizia para levar Gina para a Toca imediatamente, agora o seu outro lado, aquele que surgia instintivamente toda vez que estava perto dela, estava radiante de felicidade, afinal, ela estava ali e se importava.

Os irmãos Weasley discutiam furiosamente, enquanto Hermione e Tonks tentavam em vão apartá-los. Quando no ápice do nervosismo, os irmãos já estavam com a varinha em mãos prontos para duelar, Harry acordando de seu torpor, entrou no meio da briga.

-VOCÊS DOIS QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO! - Harry gritou e amenizando o tom da voz, disse entre dentes - Já não basta o tanto de problemas que nós temos e vocês ainda pensam em duelar?

Harry arrastou uma Gina absolutamente furiosa pelo braço e lhe deu um olhar tão cortante que fez ela congelar por dentro.

-Gina o que significa isso? - tentou manter o tom de voz calmo.

-Eu tô cansada, Harry. Eu tô cansada de ser sempre deixada pra trás, de ser tratada como criança, de ser considerada uma inútil. Você sabe muito bem que eu sou tão capaz quanto o Rony e que...

-Você ainda é menor de idade, nem pode fazer magia fora da escola! - ele a interrompeu - Assim que nós chegarmos à Sede da Ordem, vamos dar um jeito de te mandar de volta pra casa!

-Como se o Ministério fosse se importar com alunos fazendo magia fora da escola quando se tem Comensais da Morte matando e torturando pessoas! - desdenhou ela - E olha só quem fala, o "Senhor sim-eu-sou-impulsivo-e-daí". Você não deveria ficar falando de mim, sendo que no meu lugar você faria a mesma coisa. Duvido que você ficaria quietinho em casa, vendo os seus amigos indo embora pra guerra.

-Gina, sabia que essa sua teimosia às vezes me irrita?

-É mesmo, Potter?

_"Potter? Como assim, Potter! Ela nunca me chama de Potter!", _ele pensou confuso, mas preferiu não dizer nada a respeito disso. Respirou fundo e tentou manter o tom de voz baixo.

-Gina, eu já tenho coisas demais com que me preocupar...

-Então, eu suponho - olhando de uma maneira dura para Harry - que eu seja um problema para você... Vamos, Harry, diga isso. É isso que você quer dizer, não é?

Ele empalideceu e notou que ela esfregava o braço que ele havia apertado quando a arrastou para longe do irmão.

- Pois, fique sabendo, Harry James Potter - e apontou o dedo ameaçador em direção ao peito dele - de que eu não estou nem aí para o que você pensa. Eu vou ajudar vocês, sendo da sua vontade ou não.

-Ok, crianças, já chega por hoje - Tonks se aproximava do casal e os olhava divertida - mais tarde vocês terminam de discutir a relação. A Gina já está aqui mesmo e agora não podemos mandar ela de volta pra casa. E, de qualquer forma, ela acabaria indo pra lá mesmo. Molly só não foi ainda para a Sede por causa do casamento do Gui. Então, vamo parar com esse drama, viu...

Depois de toda aquela discussão e confusão, Harry nem havia se dado ao trabalho de ver onde a chave do portal os havia levado.

Eles estavam na clareira de um bosque com árvores que pareciam ser tão antigas quanto o próprio tempo. Os galhos retorcidos, estavam carregados de um número grande de folhas e formavam um teto acima de suas cabeças, mal deixando os raios de sol penetrarem ali.

Rony, que vinha acompanhado de Hermione, perguntou intrigado - Aonde, exatamente, nós estamos?

-Nós estamos próximos a Glastonbury - Lupin explicou, num tom de voz que lembrava muito o tempo em que ele deu aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

Hermione, de repente, pareceu excitada perante a idéia de estar tão próxima a um lugar histórico - Eu li num livro que o Rei Arthur havia sido enterrado lá, mas não consigo acreditar nisso. Bem, isso pode ser só uma lenda, não pode? Não existem fatos realmente concretos para provar...

- Francamente Hermione, - Rony a interrompeu, revirando os olhos impaciente - até aqui você vem falar dos seus livros!

-Ronald, eu tô começando a achar que você tem ciúmes dos meus livros...-ela alfinetou.

_"Não é só dos seus livros que eu sinto ciúmes, não..."_ o ruivo pensou contrariado.

Lupin tomou a dianteira do grupo e indicou uma trilha semi oculta pelo mato - Seguindo essa trilha aqui, nós vamos chegar a um pequeno castelo onde a Ordem está se reunindo. Era de propriedade de Dumbledore e ele deixou no testamento dele sob os cuidados de Moody.

De repente, Harry se deu conta de que Dumbledore não estaria lá, esperando por eles, ou, aparecendo do nada com seu jeito sempre divertido e descontraído e isso o deixou levemente chateado. Ainda era difícil aceitar o fato de que ele havia partido e, mesmo ele tendo sido testemunha, a idéia lhe parecia demasiado absurda. Não ter mais aquela conversa esclarecedora, o olhar protetor e compreensivo, não ter mais a certeza de que teria um porto seguro onde ele sempre pudesse buscar refúgio.

Afastou esses pensamentos e tentou manter toda a sua concentração no caminho a ser seguido. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter pensamentos nostálgicos quando tantas outras coisas ocupavam a sua cabeça.

Todos estavam de sobreaviso de que era importante estarem com as varinhas guardadas em um lugar acessível. Em tempos de guerra eles deveriam desconfiar de tudo e de todos. Harry, que já estava acostumado à essas 'excursões' perigosas, mantinha no bolso interno da jaqueta a sua varinha e a capa de invisibilidade.

A "comitiva" seguiu uma trilha larga o suficiente para passarem duas pessoas. Lupin ia na frente, seguido por Rony e Harry - que andavam lado a lado - Hermione e Gina (que ainda estava transtornada e lançando olhares mortais aos dois jovens que andavam à sua frente) e, por último e não menos importante, Tonks, que ficou na retaguarda.

Começaram a caminhar, no começo um pouco silenciosos e tensos, mas logo depois, conversas paralelas foram iniciadas. Gina e Hermione cochichavam entre si e a ruiva ainda tinha um tom de voz irritado.

-Gina, sinceramente, eu não entendo porque você fez isso. Não tinha necessidade de você ter agido daquela forma. O Rony tem razão. A essas horas sua mãe deve estar uma fera - disse pensativa.- Eu não gostaria de estar na sua pele.

-Hermione, por mais que eu tente te explicar, você nunca iria compreender - disse com a voz cansada - você nunca iria entender que eu não poderia deixar o Harry ir embora mais uma vez e não fazer nada que pudesse aliviar o peso que ele tem nas costas.

-Por que você acha que eu não iria compreender? - Hermione perguntou confusa - Desde o início eu tentei te ajudar nesse seu "rolo" com o Harry, por que eu não iria entender?

-Por que eu estou falando do que eu sinto - e diminuiu o tom de voz mais um pouco - por que eu falo do amor que sinto por ele e não sei se você seria capaz de compreender isso.

-O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

-Ai, Mione, eu já nem sei o que digo. Só sei que não consigo explicar o que fiz. Quando me dei conta já tinha feito a besteira...

Harry e Rony que estavam a uns 10 metros de distância conversavam com Lupin sobre as coisas relacionadas à Ordem.

-Por Merlin, Lupin, não tinha um lugar mais acessível para instalar a Ordem? - Rony disse desanimado, enquanto secava com as costas das mãos as pequenas gotas de suor que brotavam em seu rosto sardento - Toda vez que vocês vêm pra cá é assim?

-Para falar a verdade, Rony - Lupin disse tentando segurar o riso - nós aparatamos muito mais perto do castelo, mas como era para levar vocês pra lá, Moody achou que ir pela trilha ia ser... hmmm, como eu posso dizer... interessante, para o começo do treinamento de vocês...

Harry sorriu ao ver a cara desconsolada do amigo.

De, repente eles escutaram uns gritinhos histéricos seguidos por um gemido alto. Quando Lupin, Harry e Rony se viraram, com as varinhas em punho, para ver do que se tratava, viram a seguinte cena: Tonks, Gina e Hermione tentando se desvencilhar de umas abelhas que tentavam atacá-las. O gemido que eles tinham escutado era de

Hermione que alisava o pescoço com uma mão e com a outra tentava acertar um feitiço nos insetinhos terroristas.

Os rapazes voltaram correndo e auxiliaram as garotas naquela 'missão impossível'. Imaginem só a dificuldade que era acertar um feitiço num insetinho minúsculo usando uma varinha? Não? Mas foi realmente difícil...

Depois de algum tempo e depois de muitas picadas, eles conseguiram se livrar das abelhas, transfigurando-as em pétalas de rosas e continuaram o seu caminho pela trilha.

Já estavam caminhando à quase duas horas. As roupas já começavam a ficar pegajosas por causa do suor e a barra das calças estavam sujas pela poeira e terra da trilha.

Tonks se afastou das meninas e acelerou o passo, indo ao encontro de Lupin.

-Remus... - ofegou e o puxou para longe de Rony e Harry.

-O que foi Nympha? - a olhou preocupado enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos.

Ela olhou para trás para ver se estavam longe o suficiente dos demais e murmurou - Eu não consigo reconhecer esse lugar.

Ele franziu a testa confuso - O que você disse, Nympha? Eu não entendi...

Tonks se aproximou mais dele e falou, ainda mais baixo - Eu não sei onde estamos...

-Falando desse jeito, eu nunca vou conseguir entender. Fale mais alto, Tonks.

-EU TÔ DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO SEI ONDE ESTAMOS. EU ACHO QUE NOS PERDEMOS NA TRILHA! ENTENDEU AGORA? - ela bufou irritada e quando se deu conta os quatro jovens a olhavam com expressões assombradas no rosto.

-Como assim, você não sabe onde estamos? - Hermione olhou o casal de um jeito ríspido que lembrou muito a profª McGonagall quando ralhava com os alunos.

-Você tem certeza, Tonks? - Lupin perguntou ignorando o olhar frio de Hermione.

-Claro que sim, Remus. O Moody trazia os aurores em treinamento para cá, parecia até treinamento de exército. Cansei de andar por esses lados. Mas acho que nos distraímos e acabamos nos perdendo... eu não acredito nisso, Droga!

Gina se aproximou da Auror e lhe deu um sorriso amável - Calma, Tonks, não precisa ficar assim. Nós voltamos um pouco e tentamos achar a trilha de novo, ok?

O grupo voltou para a trilha até o ponto onde tinham sido atacados pelas abelhas. A essa altura, o cansaço já estavam deixando rastros de nervosismo em todos. Rony praguejava baixo coisas como _"nós somos bruxos pra quê, se ficamos nos matando de andar que nem os troxas" _ou "_Por que cargas d'água eles não nos deram uma chave do Portal decente". _Harry, olhava de esguelha e tentava ignorar as reclamações do amigo, tentando não entrar no embalo dele.

Vagaram durante muito tempo pelo bosque e parecia que sempre retornavam ao mesmo local, como se estivessem andando em círculos.

Harry olhou no seu relógio de pulso e viu que já passava das duas horas da tarde. O desespero começou a tomar conta dele, afinal, quando tinham saído da Toca não eram nem nove horas da manhã.

Quando voltavam pela terceira vez ao ponto onde as garotas haviam sido atacadas pelas abelhas, viram um vulto usando vestes escuras. A pessoa, que não pôde ser identificada, se era homem ou mulher, estava agachada, próximo a uma moita de ervas que estavam plantadas no chão. O rosto semi oculto pelo capuz da capa, lhe conferia um ar misterioso.

Harry retirou disfarçadamente a varinha da jaqueta e observou que os outros faziam a mesma coisa. _"Será que não é uma emboscada? Podem ter usado algum tipo de feitiço ilusório para nos perdermos na trilha", _Harry pensou enquanto se aproximava de Lupin.

Tonks e Rony olhavam para todos os lados como se a qualquer momento, aparecesse um exército de comensais prontos para atacá-los.

Harry e Lupin caminharam lentamente em direção a estranha pessoa. Quando estavam a menos de cinco metros, a pessoa levantou e retirou o capuz que ocultava o seu rosto.

Era uma jovem mulher de estatura mediana, cabelos longos e negros que estavam soltos e caiam de um modo selvagem pelas costas. Acima de suas sombrancelhas retas - que lhe davam um olhar sisudo - ela carregava uma tatuagem, o quarto crescente em azul. A marca da Deusa.

Morrigan, por um pedido de sua Senhora, havia se retirado de Avalon, - o que era realmente raro naqueles tempos - sob o pretexto de buscar um tipo de ervas nos arredores da Ilha Sagrada. Não compreendia por que a Senhora havia mandado justamente ela, mas, como sempre ocorria, ela não discutiu e seguiu as ordens da Senhora, como se tivesse sido a própria Deusa que houvesse ordenado.

Quando levantou e retirou o capuz do seu manto escuro, seus olhos se encontraram com os de um homem. _"Deusa, será que é ele? Será que a Senhora fez com que nossos caminhos se encontrassem aqui?". _

_"Um homem de duas faces..."_

Será realmente ele?

Vendo que a jovem olhava de um modo estranho para Lupin, Tonks se aproximou e segurou a mão dele possessivamente. A Auror sentiu-se incomodada ante aquele olhar e notou que Morrigan olhava de um jeito quase zombeteiro para ela. Só então notou que deveria ser por causa dos seus cabelos rosa-chiclete.

Morrigan sorriu de um modo enigmático para eles, que pareciam petrificados ante aquela mulher. Ela parecia irreal, como se não fosse humana e analisava todos, um a um, os estudando meticulosamente. Seus olhos se demoraram um pouco em Harry e ele sentiu sua cicatriz formigar enquanto a mulher olhava para ela.

-Vocês tiveram sorte de me encontrar aqui - apesar da aparência estranha, a mulher tinha uma voz doce e melodiosa - Mais um pouco e vocês se perderiam eternamente e quem sabe, não iriam ao País das fadas...

-Quem é você? E do que você está falando? - Lupin disse apontando a varinha para a mulher.

-Calma - e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e sorriu - Não precisa apontar essa coisa para mim. E que falta de educação a minha, não? Nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Morrigan e se vocês quiserem eu posso ajudar.

Hermione estava com um brilho estranho no olhar e segurava a varinha frouxamente. Cambaleou um pouco e puxou Rony pela roupa.

-O que foi Mione? - olhou para a morena e passou a mão no rosto dela - Você está se sentindo bem?

Morrigan olhou para Hermione e se aproximou dela. Hermione recuou um pouco assustada, mas logo deixou de resistir. Morrigan pôs as mãos no rosto da garota e estudou o rosto dela - Ela está ardendo em febre e está com marcas pelo pescoço. Pelo jeito foi uma reação alérgica! Temos de levá-la logo daqui.

-Pra onde, então? - Rony, perguntou parecendo assustado.

-Para a minha casa.

-E como vamos saber se podemos confiar em você? - Tonks perguntou, levantando uma das sombrancelhas.

-Eu não devo nada a ninguém e a opção de confiar em mim é sua. Mas a saúde da garota está em jogo, então, acho que vocês não tem outra escolha, certo?

Gina, observava de longe, calada, tentando organizar os pensamentos. _"A tatuagem. Era a mesma tatuagem. Mas aquilo foi só um sonho. Mas eu nunca tinha visto ninguém com aquela tatuagem a não ser no sonho e agora essa mulher aparece". _Se virou para Harry, esquecendo do seu pequeno desentendimento da manhã - Harry, eu acho que devemos confiar nela. Pela Mione...

Como se um acordo silencioso tivesse sido feito entre o grupo, todos resolveram seguir Morrigan.

Hermione que a cada momento parecia mais fraca, teve o apoio de Rony, que vendo que ela não conseguiria caminhar por muito tempo, a carregou no colo.

Gina, andava ao lado do irmão, visivelmente preocupada com a amiga. Hermione estava acordada, mas aos poucos a febre a dominava. Afastou-se um pouco deles e tentou andar emparelhada com Morrigan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol se punha quando finalmente a comitiva chegou em frente a um lago. Morrigan, observou, que todos pareciam estar temerosos e ansiosos com o que estavam prestes a encontrar. Voltou sua atenção para o lago com suas águas cinzentas e opacas, concentrando-se no que deveria fazer. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o e fez o chamado silencioso. Alguns instantes depois, surgiram dois barcos baixos, idênticos. Revestidos num dos extremos de preto e prateado, pareciam deslizar sobre a superfície da água.

Harry não pôde deixar de observar, a sensação de dèja vu que aquela cena lhe proporcionava, lembrando o dia em que ele tinha ido junto com Dumbledore atrás de um dos supostos Horcrux. Espiou ansioso as águas tranquilas do lago, como que se certificando de que não encontraria nenhum Inferi ali.

Em cada uma das barcas, havia um homem para conduzi-las. Eles eram idênticos, pequenos com suas mãos calejadas e morenas, o corpo seminu pintado com símbolos em azul.

Morrigan fez um sinal para que Gina e Harry entrassem na primeira barca juntamente com ela. Na segunda barca, Tonks, Lupin, Rony e Hermione instalaram-se da melhor maneira possível.

A barca de Morrigan foi a primeira a se voltar para o interior do lago. Gina viu os muros de um mosteiro e de uma igreja e se perguntou se estariam indo para lá, mas algo em seu interior lhe dizia que algo muito mais misterioso e mais místico a esperava. Mesmo sob as circuntâncias em que haviam parado ali, ela não estava com medo, era a mesma sensação que teve quando sonhou com Harry a alguns dias atrás. E teve a absoluta certeza de que ambos os fatos estavam muito mais envolvidos do que suspeitava.

A jovem sacerdotisa, fechou a mente para todos os sons exteriores e para todo tipo de pensamento. A magia que estava prestes a invocar era demasiado poderosa e necessitava de toda a sua concentração. Fechou os olhos sentindo as ondas de poder se agitarem em cada fibra de seu corpo, em cada fio de seu cabelo, e os braços rígidos na tensão do momento. Em pé, sobre a barca, levantou os braços acima de sua cabeça com as palmas das mãos viradas para cima em direção ao céu e a respiração suspensa. Num movimento brusco, abaixou os braços trazendo com eles as brumas que envolviam o lago, fazendo desaparecer o Tor que se erguia majestoso, o mosteiro e a igreja.

Hermione, observando a barca da frente, arregalou os olhos visivelmente apavorada. Sentiu a mão de Rony tocando de leve os seus dedos e, quando Morrigan fez as brumas baixarem sobre o lago, Rony entrelaçou sua mão na dela e fez uma leve pressão sobre eles como se dissesse que estava tudo bem, que ele estaria ali para protegê-la.

As barcas mergulharam numa névoa densa e impenetrável, as trevas os envolvendo como se estivessem numa noite sem lua. Um sentimento de superioridade se apoderou de Morrigan, ao notar a respiração entrecortada e o tremor de seus visitantes _"Eu posso sentir o medo e a exitação daqui". _Um frio úmido e intenso que penetrava em cada poro de sua pele fez com que Harry aconchegasse Gina em seus braços e notou que ela tiritava com o súbito frio, como se cem dementadores estivessem por perto.

Depois, de alguns momentos em que as barcas deslizaram velozes por sobre as águas mansas do lago, a névoa se dissipou como se fosse uma cortina que tinha sido aberta e, diante deles uma faixa de água iluminada pelo fraco sol do final de tarde apareceu juntamente com a grama verde da margem do lago.

Harry, soltou uma muda exclamação de surpresa ao ver que os muros da igreja e o mosteiro de Glastonbury haviam desaparecido mas o Tor estava novamente lá, com suas pedras circulares brilhando magnificamente.

Ao pé da colina onde se encontrava o Tor, estavam os edifícios onde moravam os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas e, nas encostas podia-se ver o Poço Sagrado com seu brilho prateado. Ao longo da margem do Lago, havia bosques com macieiras, aveleiras e carvalhos.

Os homenzinhos desceram da barca e a amarraram na margem do lago usando uma corda feita de juncos. Ajudaram Morrigan a descer da barca, mas os demais tiveram de sair sozinhos.

Todos estavam visivelmente impressionados com a paisagem. Parecia que eles haviam sido transportados para um outro mundo. Um mundo mágico, totalmente alheio à guerra vivida lá fora.

Morrigan, voltou-se para seus hóspedes e se envolvendo no manto da Deusa, disse - Sejam muito Bem-Vindos à Avalon!


	13. A senhora de Avalon

**Fernando Miaise-** Obrigado pelo elogio...fico muito feliz mesmo...Desculpe a demora pelo capítulo novo, viu...beijos

**Estrela Negra - **haha...também adorei esse lado Forte da nossa ruivinha... e a discussão dela e do Rony, eu também adorei... Tô melhorando, viu...olha o que uma boa crítica não faz...grata...beijos..

**Eowin Symbelmine-** Jura, que esse foi um dos capítulos mais lindos? sabe, até agora o capítulo passado é o meu favorito..."O senhor sim-eu-sou-impulsivo-e-dai" veio num momento de rara inspiração... e mais uma vez agradeço o seu comentário, viu...beijinhos

E para aqueles que lêem essa fic, mas que preferem não se manifestar, eu também mando um beijo enorme e meus sinceros agradecimentos. Beijos e aproveitem o capítulo

**12 – A Senhora de Avalon**

_Sou fera, sou bicho, sou anjo e sou mulher_

_Sou minha mãe e minha filha, minha irmã, minha menina_

_Mas sou minha, só minha e não de quem quiser_

_Sou deus, tua deusa, meu amor_

_(1º de Julho - Renato Russo)_

Todos ainda estavam surpresos com a paisagem que se descortinava à sua frente. Parecia que sonhavam acordados e demorou até processarem a informação de onde estavam. Harry, tinha vários pontos de interrogação dançando serelepes em volta de sua cabeça. "Avalon?". Já ouvira falar naquele lugar numa das aulas de História da Magia, mas nunca havia se dado ao trabalho de se interessar pela aula, já que esta era ministrada pelo profº mais enfadonho que poderia existir. Com certeza, Hermione deveria saber, mas não quis parecer ignorante e perguntar alguma coisa.

Dizem, que a primeira impressão é a que fica. Pois, parece que a primeira impressão de Tonks a respeito de Morrigan não era a das melhores. A Auror ainda estava muito desconfiada do jeito estranho e misterioso da Sacerdotisa, mas depois de tudo o que tinha visto isso era o que menos importava. Se Morrigan fosse mesmo uma Comensal - como ela supôs que fosse - seria muito mais fácil abandoná-los à própria sorte naquela floresta e a atitude de levá-los à Avalon para ajudar Hermione diminuiu (mas não acabou) a cisma que Tonks sentiu a princípio.

Mulheres vestidas com roupas escuras, semelhantes as de Morrigan, desceram o caminho em direção a eles. Algumas eram parecidas com ela: pequenas e morenas, de rosto sério e com o crescente em azul pintado entre as sombrancelhas. Gina observou que nem todas as mulheres na Ilha usavam a tatuagem e as roupas escuras.

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Gina, Morrigan disse - Nem todas as mulheres daqui são como eu. As marcadas com o crescente na testa são sacerdotisas e isso significa que estão dispostas a viver e a morrer de acordo com a vontade da Deusa.

Vendo que todos pararam para prestar atenção no que ela dizia e visivelmente confusos, Morrigan se calou. Aquele não era o momento para ensinar os Mistérios àqueles desconhecidos.

Morrigan conversou apressadamente com uma das mulheres e indicou uma pequena casa de taipa na orla de um bosque de macieiras. - Vou levá-los à casa da Senhora de Avalon. Tudo o que acontece aqui tem de passar pelo seu conhecimento. Venham comigo.

Lupin, estava fascinado com tudo o que via. Há muitos anos atrás, lera dezenas de livros falando sobre Avalon, mas nunca acreditou que o lugar realmente existisse e, principalmente, que um dia ele iria parar ali. Ele e Hermione - que mesmo estando em estado febril tinha a mente trabalhando a mil por hora - partilhavam do mesmo estado de extase.

Começaram a andar em direção a pequena casa de taipa entre as macieiras que começavam a florescer. Harry, achou aquilo muito estranho, pois estavam no meio do verão. Pensou em comentar com Rony, mas este tinha a atenção totalmente voltada para Hermione. "Só assim para ele reparar nela e o melhor de tudo: sem brigas". Sorriu interiormente e parou em expectativa em frente à pequena casa.

Eriu estava sentada em frente ao fogo, na casa que, desde tempos imemoráveis, era destinada às Grã-Sacerdotisas do templo. Tinha em mãos o fuso e a roca, e trabalhava distraidamente na confecção de fio. Morrigan sempre se indignava ao vê-la desempenhando tal função, afinal de contas, ela era a Dama do Lago, a Senhora daquele lugar e haviam mulheres suficientes para exercer a tarefa. Eriu não se importava "se sou a Senhora daqui, tenho de primeiro aprender a servir para depois ordenar. Sou apenas um instrumento nas mãos da Grande Mãe". Além, de que o ato de fiar lhe abria as portas à Visão e ela se entregava de corpo e alma ao que a Deusa lhe permitia ver.

Os pés moviam o girar da roca. No começo lento, o pé fazendo com que a roca girasse vagarosamente enquanto o fio começava a ganhar forma em suas mãos, assim como a semente plantada no ventre de uma mulher vagarosamente começa a ganhar forma humana.

Conforme os dedos iam se habituando ao trabalho, os pés moviam a roca com mais velocidade. Eriu com os olhos semicerrados, via diante de si uma criança que enquanto corria - tão rápida quanto o girar da roca - crescia, amadurecia e se tornava adulta.

E a roca girando, girando...

A roca e a roda. A roda da vida que sempre gira, o ciclo interminável: o nascimento, a fecundidade e, por fim, a morte.

O fio, como a vida do homem, passando pela roca no seu movimento contínuo, ora lento, ora rápido, até que algo o impeça de prosseguir.

E a roda girando, girando...

O fio passeando agilmente em suas mãos hábeis adquirindo forma e consistência, assim como a vida dos homens nas mãos da Deusa, Aquela que não é somente a Mãe, mas também a Grande Ceifadora, a Senhora da morte, para onde todos os homens se voltam quando é chegada a hora.

Eriu estava tão absorta em seu transe que mesmo que o mundo desabasse à sua volta ou o mar engolisse a Ilha Sagrada - assim como aconteceu à Atlântida - ela não seria capaz de perceber. Sua mente não estava ali, mas passeava entre as esferas mágicas, lugares místicos que pareciam ser tão irreais quanto um sonho.

O fio, a vida. A roca, a roda. Tudo trabalhando em harmonia, em sincronismo. Eriu sentia que a roca era como uma extensão de seu próprio corpo e ela já não sabia se era uma mulher ou a Deusa.

-Senhora? - uma jovem sacerdotisa entrou no recinto e percebeu que Eriu estava em transe. Em outras circunstâncias não teria interrompido, mas aquele caso era diferente. Há anos Avalon não recebia visitantes, pois todos julgavam que a ilha havia se perdido em meio às brumas

– Senhora? - a jovem repetiu e tocou de leve o ombro de Eriu.

Eriu despertou ao sentir a mão da jovem em seu ombro e viu que o fio partira em suas mãos. "O fio que se parte, a vida interrompida... a morte" . Teve um calafrio e se enfiou mais dentro das vestes tentando se aquecer.

-O que foi, Danna? - Eriu perguntou de maneira suave, porém firme, não deixando transparecer a inquietude que tinha por dentro.

Danna era uma jovem alta, por volta dos vinte anos, cabelos castanho-claro e lisos, presos com uma tira de couro. Tinha olhos castanho-esverdeado e um tipo de beleza suave, quase pura. Havia a pouco tempo, passado nos ordálios para se tornar sacerdotisa e no momento estava à serviço da Senhora de Avalon, como criada. Olhou atentamente para a Sacerdotisa mais velha, com uma curiosidade gritante, mas manteve o rosto impassível, não deixando transparecer as suas emoções - um velho recurso usado pelas sacerdotisas.

-Senhora, Morrigan acabou de chegar e pede para lhe falar. - Eriu notou que Danna tinha um tom de voz quase ansioso. Era quase imperceptível, mas conhecia tão bem suas noviças que saberia lhes decifrar a alma. - E ela trouxe estranhos para cá... gente de fora...

"Não pensei que a Visão houvesse me mostrado as coisas de maneira tão clara. Avalon abriu suas portas para o mundo exterior através de uma de minhas iniciadas. Só não compreendo o que isso pode nos trazer..."

-Mande todos entrarem! - Eriu ainda mantinha a voz firme não deixando transparecer a ansiedade que dominava o seu espírito.- Depois disso fique por perto, pode ser que eu precise de seus serviços! -Olhou para o fuso e a roca que ainda estavam caídos a seus pés e Danna compreendeu a ordem silenciosa de sua Senhora. Apanhou ambos e os guardou num pequeno quarto no interior da casa e logo se retirou.

Eriu levantou-se do banco rústico de madeira onde estava sentada e descansou o corpo na sua cadeira de espaldar alto em frente à lareira. A época não era fria, mas ao anoitecer uma brisa gelada vinda do mar passeava sobre Avalon e, por isso, a lareira já estava acesa.

Poucos minutos depois, Morrigan adentrava o recinto. Fez uma reverência silenciosa e aguardou num dos cantos escuros da sala até que a Senhora se manifestasse. Eriu, que por um momento fitou o fogo crepitante na lareira, levantou os olhos e fez um aceno para que os visitantes entrassem.

Harry ficou surpreso ao ver a tal "Senhora". Imaginava que fosse uma mulher muito velha, de cabelos brancos e quase caduca. O nosso jovem herói havia se enganado redondamente. Quando entrou na sala da casa da Grã-Sacerdotisa, viu Eriu sentada na sua cadeira de espaldar alto, uma mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos, cabelos de um loiro-avermelhado presos numa única trança que lhe caia delicadamente por cima do ombro direito.

Gina ficou perplexa ao ver o quanto ela era parecida com a mulher que lhe apareceu em sonhos. Olhou atentamente para ela em busca do crescente em sua testa e viu que este estava quase inexistente, apagado pelo tempo. Mesmo sem ter movido os lábios pôde ouvir claramente a voz da Senhora dentro de sua cabeça "Vejo que você reconhece e usa a marca da Deusa, minha criança". Gina baixou os olhos ruborizada por ter encarado a Senhora e viu que Eriu olhava para a corrente que ela havia ganhado de Harry.

Eriu se levantou e olhou atentamente os seus visitantes. Ela era alta e imponente e apesar das vestes escuras e sisudas, parecia-se mais com uma rainha que recebia os seus súditos. Mas, essa impressão durou alguns poucos momentos, logo ela era apenas uma mulher comum, com um olhar terno e um sorriso franco.

-Morrigan, você poderia me explicar o que isso significa? - olhou para Morrigan de uma maneira imperativa, mas sem raiva ou ira.

-Senhora, permita que eu explique - Lupin se manifestou com cordialidade - Eu e meus companheiros - indicou o grupo e Tonks ergueu a sombrancelha esquerda em desagrado por ser considerada apenas uma "companheira" - estávamos indo a um castelo de um amigo nosso. Acontece que, por alguma razão desconhecida, nós acabamos nos perdendo e encontramos essa moça...?

-Morrigan... - Eriu completou

-Isso - Lupin concordou e prosseguiu - Nós encontramos a Morrigan e ela foi muito gentil em nos ajudar. Se houver algum problema, ela não tem culpa alguma...

"Como ele é gentil e justo... Um verdadeiro cavalheiro! Seria muito agradável conhecê-lo melhor" - Morrigan afastou os pensamentos e com sua voz mais doce, disse - Fiz mal, Senhora?

-De maneira nenhuma, minha cara! - Eriu sorriu maternalmente para ela e se voltou para os outros - Sejam muito bem vindos à Avalon! Se os nossos caminhos se encontraram deve ser uma boa razão. Creio que vocês estejam cansados e famintos, não é mesmo?

Harry olhou para Rony e viu que os olhos do amigo brilharam intensamente. Mas o ruivo permaneceu calado, segurando Hermione em seus braços.

-Danna!

A jovem de cabelos castanhos voltou para o recinto e aguardou as ordens da Senhora.

-Danna, leve os nossos hóspedes para a casa de Dagda. Creio que ele não se incomodará em recebê-los, estou certa? - Danna acentiu - Esta casa não é grande o suficiente para acomodar todos com conforto. Você está dispensada de seu serviço e se eu precisar de algo Morrigan me ajudará. Pode ir e levá-los para se lavarem e trocarem estas roupas.

-Pode deixar, Senhora - Danna disse - Meu pai ficará feliz em receber visitas e eu também me sentirei honrada em ajudá-los. Vou providenciar vestes limpas para todos.

-Senhora? - Morrigan voltou-se para Eriu - Uma das garotas está doente. Não seria melhor se ela ficasse aqui e fosse tratada por mim?

-Bem, se ela e os demais estiverem de acordo, eu não me importarei.

-Se a Hermione ficar aqui eu também vou ficar - Gina disse rapidamente colocando-se ao lado do irmão que segurava Hermione - Não vou deixá-la aqui sozinha.

-Gina, não vamos incomodar a Senhora... - Hermione disse com voz fraca - Eu nem estou tão mal assim.

-Hermione, você teve febre a tarde toda! - Gina disse num tom de voz imperativo tornando a semelhança entre a Sra. Weasley e ela quase caricata. - Você vai ficar aqui para ser tratada e não ouse discutir comigo! - voltou-se para Eriu e Morrigan - Me desculpe os maus modos, mas com esses aqui - e indicou o grupo com a cabeça - tem de ser desse jeito. São teimosos demais!

"E agora nós é que somos teimosos", Harry pensou, tentando não dar chance àquela vozinha insistente que adorava as atitudes de Gina.

-Não tem por que se desculpar, minha jovem - Eriu disse suavemente - Eu compreendo a sua preocupação e acho muito bonito de sua parte.

Gina sorriu, sentindo que poderia confiar nela.

Harry notou que Gina e Eriu se olhavam como se conhecessem a muitas eras, como se fossem velhas amigas de infância.

Lupin aproximou-se da Senhora de Avalon e fez uma reverência - Ficamos gratos pela sua generosidade e esperamos não incomodá-los por muito tempo!

-Não será incômodo nenhum, meu caro. E por favor, me chamem de Eriu, sim? As sacerdotisas só me chamam assim em sinal de respeito.

Morrigan chamou Gina para mostrar o quarto, onde ela e Hermione, ficariam hospedadas. Rony acompanhou a irmã, sustentando Hermione, e trazendo em seu rosto um semblante preocupado.

Chegaram em um pequeno quarto, mobiliado austeramente, com uma cama ao lado da janela de madeira, uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama que continha um jarro e uma bacia de prata,.

Rony depositou Hermione cuidadosamente em cima de cama e Morrigan cobriu-a com uma manta leve de lã.

Rony sentou-se na beirada da cama de Hermione e segurou uma de suas mãos, alisando delicadamente cada um de seus dedos.

Gina, observava com um sorriso no rosto. Morrigan aproximou-se dela e disse que precisava buscar algumas coisas para que ela, Gina, também passasse a noite ali.

-Eu ajudo você, Morrigan – a ruiva disse, enquanto olhava o irmão e a amiga.

Logo as duas saíram do pequeno quarto, deixando Rony e Hermione sozinhos.

-É bom a senhorita se recuperar logo – Rony disse, parecendo de repente, muito sério.

Hermione franziu ligeiramente a testa – Vou tentar. Mas por que você está me dizendo isso? Você está tão sério...

-Por que eu quero ver você bem logo. - Beijou a testa de Hermione e ajeitou as cobertas dela -Afinal, com quem eu vou brigar enquanto você estiver doente? Não tem a mesma graça brigar com a Gina – olhou para o alto, parecendo pensativo – O Harry também... decididamente eu prefiro discutir com você.

Ela sorriu e respondeu – Também vou sentir falta das nossas brigas – e em tom de falsa ameaça – E é bom você arrumar um bom motivo para as nossas discussões, viu...

Rony, levantou-se, caminhou de maneira displicente até a porta e, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, voltou- Com certeza, eu vou arrumar um bom motivo...

Anoitecia, quando Danna conduziu os visitantes até a casa de Dagda, que ficava nas encostas do lago, perto dos edifícios onde moravam os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas.

Tudo naquele lugar era diferente. Parecia que a luz fraca da lua crescente era mais suave, que o ar fresco da noite era mais limpo e que o contato com o desconhecido era mais intenso.

Danna olhou de um jeito curioso, quando viu Tonks empunhar a varinha e com um 'Lumus' iluminar o caminho dos demais. Após alguns minutos de caminhada se depararam com uma casa um pouco maior do que a da Grã-Sacerdotisa, mas ainda assim, muito parecida com esta. A jovem sacerdotisa bateu levemente na porta e entrou antes de receber alguma resposta.

-Boa noite, meu pai! – ela disse de maneira amável, ainda parada na soleira da porta.

-Oh, minha querida, o que faz aqui a essa hora? Não deveria estar na casa de Eriu? – um homem de voz suave respondeu de dentro da casa.

-A Senhora dispensou os meus serviços. Temos visitas... – abriu a porta um pouco mais e o homem se aproximou de Danna, estreitando os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor. Ele parecia surpreso ao ver aquelas pessoas, mas ainda assim, abriu um largo sorriso e fez um gesto, convidando os demais para entrarem em sua casa.

-Sejam, bem vindos à minha humilde casa. Meu nome é Dagda e sou um dos sacerdotes do Templo.

Dagda era um homem de cabelos grisalhos e aparentava ter entre quarenta e cinco e cinquenta anos. Tinha olhos iguais aos de Danna e sempre transmitiam segurança e sabedoria.

-Ficamos agradecidos. Meu nome é Lupin, bem, Remus Lupin, e estes são Harry, Rony e Nymp... – Tonks olhou de maneira mortal para ele, que prontamente se corrigiu – Tonks!

Lupin e Tonks explicaram rapidamente as circunstâncias em que Harry e o demais tinham ido para lá e, quando Harry ou Rony davam algum detalhe a mais, Dagda adquiria um olhar ainda mais entusiasmado.

-Quer dizer que vocês também são bruxos? – Agora eles estavam sentados à mesa de um cômodo que servia de sala e cozinha, e bebericavam um chá que Danna havia preparado – Bem, somente pessoas que tem o Dom mágico correndo em suas veias poderiam se aproximar tão facilmente de Avalon!

-Facilmente? Você só pode estar brincando... – Rony sacudiu a cabeça inconformado – Nós vagamos a tarde toda pela floresta sem saber exatamente aonde estávamos, passamos fome, cansaço, fomos atacados por insetos e...

-Ah, Rony, não exagera. – Harry sorriu para o amigo e deu um tapinha nas costas dele – Nós já enfrentamos coisas bem piores em florestas, não é mesmo?

Rony olhou de maneira significativa para Harry e deu um sorriso amarelo. Várias lembranças relacionadas a florestas, carros voadores e aranhas gigantes flutuavam à sua volta. Sacudiu a cabeça afastando essas imagens e deu graças por terem enfrentado apenas abelhas.

"Se bem que essas abelhas foram o suficiente para derrubar a Mione. Como estará ela agora?"

-Providenciei vestes para todos e, creio, que um bom banho quente seria bem-vindo, não? -Danna disse.

-Uh, nem me fale... – Tonks disse de maneira divertida – Até um elfo doméstico está mais apresentável do que nós...

O grupo, conversava animadamente, e quando todos estavam tão sonolentos que mal conseguiam formular uma frase, sem que antes soltasse um grande bocejo, foram levados às camas improvisadas, que Tonks teve a gentileza de conjurar para todos.

Harry teve um sonho estranho naquela noite.

Ele e Gina, dançavam em volta de uma fogueira, como se participassem de um ritual. Ela estava coroada com flores silvestres e parecia tão diferente, como se fosse uma deusa. O cabelo ruivo dela, balançando de uma lado para o outro, parecia crepitar, assim como as chamas da fogueira. Quando estendeu os braços para envolver Gina num abraço, viu que as chamas da fogueira produziam uma visão sobre seus braços. Parecia-lhe que carregava dragões enroscados nos braços e que conforme a luz do fogo incidia sobre eles, os dragões se movimentavam. Gina parecia brincar com as estranhas criaturas e quando ele finalmente conseguiu abraça-la tudo escureceu e ele não conseguiu se lembrar do que acontecia em seguida.


	14. A Idade das Trevas

**13- A idade das Trevas**

"Mas é claro que o sol vai voltar amanhã  
Mais uma vez, eu sei  
Escuridão já vi pior, de endoidecer gente sã  
Espera que o sol já vem"

_**(Mais uma vez - Renato Russo)**_

Tonks acordou e viu que Danna escovava os longos cabelos castanhos em frente à um espelho de bronze, que ficava pendurado numa das paredes do quarto. A Auror sentou-se na cama e passou a mão nos cabelos despenteados.

-Bom dia dorminhoca, dormiu bem? – Danna disse bem-humorada, ainda de costas para ela.

-Bom dia – soltou um longo bocejo – Dormi muito?

-Não, não, eu estava brincando – Voltou-se para Tonks e pôs as mãos na boca soltando uma exclamação de surpresa.

Tonks arregalou os olhos, também assustada e buscou sua varinha – O que foi?

-O seu cabelo... está azul...

-Ah, é isso? – Tonks relaxou a expressão e deu um grande sorriso maroto – Às vezes acontece quando acordo. Isso é normal comigo. Eu sou uma metamorfoga, sabe. Eu posso mudar a aparência conforme a minha vontade.

Tonks se aproximou do espelho de bronze e fechou os olhos, se concentrando. No lugar dos cabelos curtos, azuis-elétricos, surgiram longos cachos loiro-platinados e os olhos foram clareando até as íris atingirem uma tonalidade azul.

-Uau... – foi a única coisa que Danna conseguiu dizer.

Tonks deu de ombros como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Danna cravou os olhos castanho-esverdeados nela e perguntou:

-Não é estranho você ter um rosto por dia, digo, você sempre está mudando, como têm certeza de como é a sua verdadeira imagem?

Tonks não esperava por isso. As pessoas normalmente se divertiam quando ela se transformava, mas Danna lhe perguntou isso de maneira muito mais profunda, se referindo não só à aparência dela_. "Como eu sou de verdade?". _

Tonks recuou alguns passos e sentou-se na cama. Respirou fundo e as madeixas loiras foram aos poucos escurecendo até ficarem castanho-escuro, longos e levemente ondulados nas pontas. Os olhos azuis, também foram escurecidos, chegando a um negro profundo, brilhantes como o céu estrelado.

-E então? - Tonks indagou.

Danna sentou-se ao lado de Tonks na cama e acariciou o rosto da outra.

-Você é tão bonita... Por que fica se escondendo?

-Bonita? Eu? Fala sério, Danna... - Tonks disse, corando. Olhou em volta tentando desviar o assunto, procurou suas roupas e viu que elas haviam sumido - Danna, onde estão minhas roupas?

-Bem, elas foram levadas para lavar. Estavam num estado lastimável... Desculpe, mas realmente estavam.

-Mas... Como é que eu vou sair daqui? - Tonks disse lentamente, temendo a resposta que Danna lhe daria.

A jovem sacerdotisa indicou um baú que ficava aos pés da cama – Pode escolher um vestido. Fique à vontade.

Quem olhasse Tonks diria que ela estava passando mal. Deu um sorriso amarelo à outra e se aproximou do baú.

"_Ah, não. Vestido! Merlin, onde é que eu fui me meter..."_

Lupin acordara cedo naquela manhã. Na verdade, não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem, estava preocupado. Os outros membros da Ordem deveriam estar apreensivos com a demora deles, poderiam achar, na melhor das hipóteses, que haviam sido seqüestrados. Pensou em Molly Weasley e na relutância dela em deixar os garotos o acompanharem. Estava se sentindo imprudente, poderia ter colocado a vida de todos em risco.

Mas o que estava feito não poderia ser alterado e ele sabia que não tinha realmente culpa.

Lavou o rosto, usando uma jarra e uma bacia num dos cantos do quarto que dividiu com Harry, Rony e Dagda. Procurou por suas vestes, mas viu que estas haviam sido substituídas por outras, cor de açafrão, diferentes das que ele costumava usar, sempre velhas e cerzidas.

Harry e Rony estavam ferrados no sono, mas Dagda já havia saído do quarto. Lupin resolveu sair e procurar por ele.

Passou em frente ao quarto de Danna, onde Tonks estava dormindo e seguiu em frente, indo para a cozinha da casa.

Chegando lá, encontrou o sacerdote. Ele estava em pé, colocando a chaleira no fogo. Em cima da mesa, o café da manhã já estava quase pronto, havia pão caseiro, mel e manteiga em abundância.

Aspirou o ar profundamente, sentindo o aroma daquela casa, daquela vida relativamente simples. Soltou o ar lentamente, e a sua sensação era de que estava se libertando de um grande peso.

-Bom dia! – Dagda se voltou para ele, com o seu sorriso característico, sempre tão receptivo. – O que faz acordado tão cedo?

-Bom dia! – respondeu Lupin – Não consegui dormir muito bem essa noite, é difícil acostumar com um lugar novo, sabe.

-Oh sim, compreendo.

O sacerdote fez sinal para que o outro se aproximasse mais e ambos se sentaram à mesa. Dagda serviu uma xícara de chá para Lupin, que o agradeceu sorridente.

-Sabe, Dagda, eu ainda custo a acreditar que estou em Avalon. Pensei que quando acordasse nessa manhã iria perceber que tudo havia sido somente um sonho e que eu estaria de volta à minha rotina.

-Eu sei bem como é essa sensação. Quando cheguei aqui também me senti da mesma forma.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse nascido aqui. – Lupin parecia intrigado – De onde você é, então?

-Eu também sou inglês, nasci em Londres. -Vendo a expressão ansiosa do outro homem, Dagda completou - Você deve estar se perguntando o que um londrino está fazendo aqui em Avalon, não é mesmo?

-Bem, não nego que fiquei curioso – Lupin disse.

-Acho que tudo começou na época em que comecei a estudar na França. Os meus pais acharam que era melhor eu estudar fora do país, diziam que eu tinha mais chance de ser bem-sucedido e que os bruxos franceses eram mais requintados. Ainda nos tempos de escola, conheci Katerine, mãe de Danna. Namoramos por longos anos e quando terminamos os estudos ela voltou para Londres comigo. Não éramos ricos, mas eu, como historiador, consegui um bom emprego.

"Nos casamos e eu achei que era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Quando soube que seria pai, então, foi simplesmente a glória para mim. Mas nem tudo são flores, meu amigo. Katerine tinha problemas cardíacos e morreu no parto".

-Se você quiser não precisa me contar, Dagda. Deve ter sido doloroso para você...

-Ah sim, meu amigo, foi muito doloroso. Mas depois de um tempo a dor cessa e só as boas lembranças restam. E foi isso o que me fez prosseguir.

"Quando Katerine faleceu, eu praticamente enlouqueci. Deixei Danna aos cuidados da avó materna na França e saí pelo mundo. Não sei o que se passava em minha cabeça, mas eu buscava a qualquer custo um sentido, tinha ânsia em saber se existia alguma razão para tudo o que fazemos. Sentia-me vazio sem ter a mulher que amava ao meu lado, então, procurei algo que me completasse. Tentei de tudo: estudos, trabalho e até mesmo a religião."

Dagda fez uma pequena pausa e sorveu um pouco de seu chá.

"Freqüentei todos os tipos de igrejas, pratiquei todos os tipos de ritos. Certa vez me disseram que algo místico estava presente na capela de Glastonbury. Eu estava tão ávido por respostas que não pensei duas vezes antes de ir para lá, mas acabei me perdendo na Ilha e cheguei à Avalon pelos caminhos ocultos. Fui recebido pelas sacerdotisas daqui e como se fosse envolvido por uma paz infinita, senti que havia encontrado o meu lugar.

"Voltei à França para buscar minha filha e Eriu, que na época ainda não ocupava o cargo de grã-sacerdotisa, me deu total apoio, ensinando-me como entrar e sair da Ilha. E desde então tenho vivido aqui. Dediquei minha única filha Àquela que me acolheu de braços abertos, que trouxe alívio às minhas mágoas e não me arrependo disso".

-Sua filha sabe dessa história, digo, ela nunca teve vontade de conhecer a vida lá fora?

-Eu nunca escondi a verdade de Danna, mas ela prefere se manter aqui. E fico feliz com isso. O mundo lá fora tem sido demasiado cruel com as pessoas.

-Isso é verdade - Lupin concordou.

Nesse momento entravam na cozinha Rony e Harry, ainda muito sonolentos.

-Bom dia! – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Dagda pigarreou e Lupin notou que o sacerdote disfarçava uma lágrima furtiva.

-Bom dia, rapazes! – Lupin disse – Dormiram bem?

Rony resmungou qualquer coisa indecifrável e parecia um pouco rabugento. Lupin olhou para Harry, buscando alguma resposta. Harry deu uma piscada marota e, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Lupin à mesa, apontou para as vestes que Rony usava. Apesar de serem muito bonitas, ficaram um pouco curtas no ruivo. Lupin retribuiu a piscada e ficou calado. Provocar um Weasley mal-humorado não era nada agradável.

-Harry, você sabe se a Tonks já acordou? – Lupin perguntou.

-Bem... – Harry coçou a nuca – Acho que sim. Escutei vozes vindas do outro quarto enquanto passávamos, não é Rony?

-Uhum...- Foi a única resposta de Rony, enquanto mordia um pedaço generoso de pão.

-É estranho... A Tonks não costuma demorar a se vestir. – Lupin deu de ombros e sorriu – Vai ver ela está conversando com Danna.

-Calma, Remus... Pode ter certeza que daqui ela não vai fugir – Dagda disse – Ela e Danna se deram muito bem, ambas são jovens, possuem quase a mesma idade. Devem ter algo em comum.

-Quer dizer que é só eu demorar um pouquinho para você começar a sentir minha falta, Remus? Nossa, agora eu fiquei emocionada!

Lupin achou estranho ao ver que, de repente, Rony parara de comer e tinha o queixo levemente caído. Quando escutou aquela voz que, para ele era inconfundível, voltou-se em direção ao som e compreendeu a cara abobada do ruivo. Se não soubesse que as únicas mulheres na casa eram Danna e Nymphadora, poderia passar ao lado de Tonks sem que a reconhecesse.

Emoldurando o rosto em forma de coração, Tonks usava longas mechas castanho-escuros, que caiam em cascatas onduladas até a metade das costas.

Era estranho vê-la daquele jeito. No lugar do jeans rasgado no joelho e da camiseta colorida das Esquisitonas (a melhor banda bruxa, na opinião de Tonks) ela usava um vestido cor de vinho, de tecido leve, que delineava o seu corpo atlético e que a deixava...

"_Decididamente sedutora",_ foi o que Lupin pensou ao vê-la daquele jeito.

Tonks deu um bom dia animado a todos, sentou-se ao lado de Lupin e beijou-o rapidamente.

Lupin se aproximou dela e cochichou em seu ouvido – Você poderia usar essa aparência mais vezes. Eu adorei...

Ela sorriu, daquele jeito brejeiro que Lupin tanto adorava – Jura? – e, sussurrando, de modo que só ele a escutasse, disse – Bem, isso não combina muito comigo, mas às vezes é bom mostrar o seu verdadeiro rosto.

-Você quer dizer que **_essa_** é a sua verdadeira aparência? – ele disse surpreso.

-Uhum... Agora, será que você poderia me passar o pão? Eu estou morrendo de fome...

Hermione acordara disposta naquela manhã. Lembrava de poucas coisas da noite anterior: Rony a levando para o quarto na casa da Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon, Gina tentando obriga-la a descansar em silêncio (Hermione insistia em tagarelar sobre supostas teorias para a existência de Avalon) e Morrigan lhe dando uma beberagem para fazer a febre baixar.

Quando levantou, ainda tinha a cabeça um pouco zonza, mas nada que não fosse curado pelo ar fresco da manhã. Notou que vestia uma bonita camisola branca, com bordados nas mangas. Enrolou-se num xale e saiu em busca de Gina, que não estava no quarto quando ela acordara.

A pequena casa de taipa estava silenciosa, exceto pelo canto suave dos pássaros lá fora. Cautelosamente, procurou Gina em todos os cômodos da casa. Mas nem ela e nem ninguém estavam ali. Voltou em direção ao quarto e viu que existia uma porta nos fundos da casa que dava para o bosque de macieiras.

"_Talvez Gina esteja lá fora, com Morrigan"_

Conforme se aproximava do pequeno bosque, alguns sons indistintos tornavam-se audíveis. Movida pela curiosidade, Hermione foi em direção ao som, cuidadosamente, para não ser notada.

Esgueirando-se por entre as árvores em flor, ela conseguiu encontrar o causador dos sons. Um jovem esbelto, um pouco mais alto do que ela própria empunhava um arco e direcionava suas setas à um alvo, preso numa das árvores.

O rapaz era muito belo, cabelos negros e brilhantes, o rosto sério tendo sua atenção totalmente voltada para o alvo à sua frente. Era impressionante a destreza do rapaz. Tinha uma pontaria que faria qualquer artilheiro de quadribol morrer de inveja.

Num momento de descuido, Hermione acabou pisando num galho seco que produziu um estalo alto o suficiente para despertar a atenção do rapaz. Ele voltou-se rapidamente na direção de Hermione, apontando o seu arco para ela.

-D-desculpe-me, não tinha a intenção de atrapalhar, eu...

O rapaz sorriu ao ver Hermione tão desconcertada. Assim, sorrindo ele parecia ainda mais belo, os olhos cinzentos brilhando tanto quanto os raios de sol daquela manhã clara.

-Não precisa se desculpar, senhorita. – ele foi se aproximando dela. Tinha o andar semelhante ao de um felino, astuto e ainda assim gracioso – Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu. Te assustei, não foi?

-N-não, imagina... E, por favor, não chame de senhorita. Meu nome é Hermione. – estendeu a mão para ele, para cumprimenta-lo. Ele segurou a mão dela delicadamente e aproximou-a dos seus próprios lábios depositando um beijo suave. Hermione corou e puxou a mão rapidamente.

-Muito prazer, Hermione. Meu nome é Dylan. – sentou-se num tronco de árvore próximo do lugar onde estavam e fez sinal para que Hermione o acompanhasse. – Você é uma das pessoas que Morrigan trouxe para a ilha, não é?

-Bem, basicamente é isso. Foi tudo tão rápido que nem tive tempo de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu – Hermione disse pensativa.

-Eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer o mundo, Hermione, mas minha mãe sempre me manteve aqui, com o coração em Avalon. Dizia que era essencial eu conhecer os nossos ensinamentos e que, depois disso eu poderia pensar em sair da ilha.

-Bem, não sei te dizer se a vida lá é melhor do que é aqui. O mundo tem estado muito estranho, Dylan. Existe tanta maldade lá, que as coisas bonitas passam quase despercebidas.

-Você acredita nisso? Nessa coisa de bem e mal? – Dylan perguntou.

-Claro que acredito. –Hermione respondeu sem pestanejar - Já vi e vivi certas situações que me fazem ter certeza que o mal realmente existe. Não compreendo – ela olhou intrigada para Dylan – o motivo da sua pergunta.

-Veja bem, Hermione, bem e mal não existem. Eles são apenas um ponto de vista...

-Como assim, não existem? – ela o interrompeu bruscamente – Dylan, você quer dizer que o mal não existe?

-Basicamente, sim. Eu acredito apenas que existem pessoas ambiciosas o suficiente para passarem por cima dessas regras de conduta. Tudo depende da sua opinião...

-Você é esquisito! – Hermione sentenciou. – Um dia desses, eu conto para você um pouco das coisas que eu vi lá fora e, então, quem sabe, você não muda a sua opinião...

Dylan sorriu e, de repente, olhou para o alto. Um corvo negro voava em círculos acima do lugar onde eles estavam.

-Morrigan está por perto – Dylan disse e apontou para o céu.

Hermione não compreendeu. Morrigan era um corvo, uma animaga? Mas logo as suas dúvidas foram respondidas. O corvo desceu rapidamente e voou em direção à casa de Taipa da Senhora de Avalon.

O pássaro negro pousou delicadamente no ombro de Morrigan e beliscou amigavelmente sua orelha. Gina vinha logo atrás, usando um vestido azul claro e tendo os cabelos ruivos presos numa tira de couro.

Foi então que Hermione se deu conta de sua situação: estava de camisola conversando com um rapaz que acabara de conhecer sobre questões de moral. _"Você só pode estar ficando louca, Hermione"_

Passos decididos levaram Gina em direção à Hermione.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui fora? - Gina indagou, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Você deveria estar na cama, descansando para nós podermos ir embora.

-Quando acordei estava sozinha na casa e acabei saindo para procurar você. Chegando aqui, acabei encontrando o Dylan e ficamos conversando. Falando nisso, onde você estava, Gina?

-Morrigan me levou para colher maçãs. Os bosques daqui são lindos!

-Bem, você ainda tem de tomar o seu remédio da manhã. Pode estar se sentindo bem agora, mas a febre pode voltar e você ainda tem algumas manchas claras pelo pescoço – Morrigan disse, olhando para Hermione. Depois voltou o seu olhar para o rapaz – Dylan, sua mãe quer vê-lo. Ela disse que você tem ido muito pouco à casa dela.

-Sim, titia! – Dylan respondeu, de maneira zombeteira.

-Ora, pare com isso! Você sabe que eu não gosto que me chame de "tia".

-Está bem, Morrigan. Depois irei ter com minha mãe.

Dylan recolheu suas coisas e se despediu das moças.

Após o almoço daquele dia, Harry e Rony sentaram-se à beira do lago, embaixo de uma aveleira, para conversarem. O lugar era tão calmo e pacífico que Rony caiu num sono despreocupado.

Harry ficou imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando compreender o mistério daquele lugar. Enquanto todo o mundo estava apavorado, temendo a ira de Lorde Voldemort, Avalon vivia na mais absoluta paz, tendo apenas como preocupação a sua própria sobrevivência.

A brisa vinda do lago acariciava os seus cabelos revoltos e lhe dava uma sensação de conforto, como se estivesse sendo embalado.

Escutou sons de passos, vindos da outra extremidade do lago. Achou que estivesse sonhando, diante da visão que teve.

Gina estava mais linda do que nunca. Usava um longo vestido azul claro, com mangas justas até o cotovelo e que depois alargava, cobrindo os pulsos e boa parte das mãos. A ruiva tinha um caminhar tão suave, que parecia deslizar sobre a relva verde das encostas do lago.

"Como posso me afastar dela, se a cada dia que passa ela se torna mais indispensável para mim?"

Gina, com um sorriso sereno se aproximou do local onde Harry estava e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ficaram um bom tempo calados, apenas observando a superfície do lago, que vez ou outra tinha a sua calmaria perturbada pelo salto de um peixe.

-Não é estranha a maneira como as coisas acontecem, Harry? – Foi Gina quem quebrou o silêncio. – Um dia estamos saindo de casa para se preparar para a guerra e, de repente, BUM, viemos parar numa ilha que todos julgavam estar perdida. Isso não parece ser esquisito?

-Gina, acho que já nos aconteceram tantas coisas estranhas que isso é o que menos me preocupa. – a voz do moreno parecia distante, enquanto ele mexia distraidamente na grama.

-E o que te preocupa? – Gina voltou-se para ele, sentindo-se mergulhar, nos profundos olhos verdes de Harry.

-Me preocupa o fato de não ser capaz de corresponder às expectativas dos outros. De não conseguir fazer o que tem de ser feito. – Parou por um momento e segurou uma das mãos de Gina. – Me preocupa o fato de não conseguir ser capaz de deixar a sua vida em segurança. Você sabe que Voldemort vai perseguir todos aqueles a quem amo. Primeiro foram os meus pais, depois Sírius e, por último, Dumbledore. Tudo isso por causa de uma profecia estúpida!

-Você-sabe-quem persegue todos aqueles que não estão dispostos a segui-lo. Independente da relação que nós temos, eu estaria correndo riscos. E se for para correr riscos, eu prefiro isso estando ao seu lado!

Harry abraçou a ruiva, enterrando o seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, aspirando o perfume doce de sua pele.

-Eu senti tanto a tua falta, Gina. – A voz dele saiu abafada.

-Eu também senti tua falta, Harry.

Ele se afastou do abraço e descansou a cabeça no colo dela. Gina começou a acariciar delicadamente os cabelos negros de Harry, deslizando os dedos levemente sobre a cicatriz em forma de raio.

-Eu queria tanto ser um cara normal. Preocupar-me com coisas banais, como quadribol, por exemplo, ou então, ficar com a minha garota, fazendo planos para o futuro. Você não merece ficar com um cara tão complicado como eu, Gina

-Ei, de onde você tirou essa idéia estúpida, Harry. – Gina parou de acariciar Harry e forçou-o a olhar para ela. – Talvez, se você fosse um cara normal, eu não iria gostar tanto de você. Você poderia ter sido tão obtuso quanto o Dean Thomas, por exemplo.

-Hmm, sei... – ele olhou desconfiado para ela e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – O Dean até poderia ser obtuso, mas bem que você namorou ele, né!

-Ai, Harry, seu bobo! – ela gargalhou – Se eu fiquei com o Dean foi para te esquecer. Mas, por favor, não vamos ficar conversando sobre essas coisas agora, não é? Eu vim aqui para trazer um recado.

-Recado? Recado de quem? – Harry perguntou.

-A Senhora Eriu nos convidou para jantar na casa dela. E eu vim aqui para avisar vocês. Onde estão os outros?

-O Rony apagou depois do almoço – Harry apontou para o amigo que estava deitado, não muito distante dali. –Lupin e Tonks estão na casa de Dagda.

Gina fez menção de levantar-se, mas Harry a reteve em seus braços. – Onde a senhorita pensa que vai?

-Ora, eu vou dar o aviso para o Lupin e para a Tonks. – Mas vendo o sorriso cheio de segundas intenções de Harry, ela deu de ombros – Bem, eu não preciso ir exatamente **_agora_**, não é Harry?

Harry não disse nada. Apenas se aproximou, roçando os seus lábios nos dela, provocando pequenas ondas de satisfação sobre o seu corpo. Aos poucos os lábios foram se encontrando, buscando da melhor forma possível diminuir um pouco da saudade que sentiam. Finalmente, o animalzinho no peito de Harry se sentiu satisfeito e, interiormente, Harry explodia de alegria.

Quando o manto negro da noite caiu sobre a Sagrada Ilha de Avalon, Harry, Rony, Lupin, Tonks, Gina e Hermione se reuniram ao redor da mesa da casa da Grã-Sacerdotisa.

Eriu não usava as habituais vestes de sacerdotisa, mas um vestido claro com um belo bordado no decote canoa, dando a impressão de que a mulher era mais jovem do que realmente era. Recebeu todos carinhosamente, como uma matriarca que recebe seus filhos para uma ceia em família.

Morrigan, também estava presente. Ela usava um vestido negro, muito parecido com as vestes de sacerdotisa, mas trazia um colar com uma única pedra, Adulária, mais conhecida como pedra-da-lua.

Para a ceia havia peixe assado - pescado no lago - e temperado com ervas aromáticas, vários tipos de frutas e vinho à vontade. Antes que o jantar fosse servido, Eriu ergueu uma bela taça de ouro e a encheu de vinho até a borda. Murmurou uma benção e passou a taça às mãos de Morrigan, que estava de pé ao lado da Senhora.

Morrigan tomou um pequeno gole da bebida e, como não estava habituada a ingerir bebidas alcoólicas (as sacerdotisas de Avalon bebem apenas a água do poço sagrado), sentiu a bebida caindo no estômago vazio, provocando uma certa sensação de euforia.

Após isso, passou a taça na mão de todos os que estavam presentes na ceia. Quando chegou a vez de Lupin, Morrigan passou a taça para as mãos dele e o encarou longamente, prolongando o toque de suas mãos mais do que o necessário.

Lupin sentiu-se corar, mas não sabia se era por causa da bebida ou se era por causa daquele olhar intimidante. Tonks pareceu não perceber, pois conversava animadamente com Gina e Hermione. E Lupin sentiu-se aliviado por isso.

-Senhora? - Hermione elevou um pouco a voz, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam à mesa.

-Minha querida, já disse que não precisa me chamar de Senhora. Apenas Eriu!

Hermione se desculpou e olhou atentamente para Eriu –Bem, Eriu, eu sei que os outros vão implicar comigo por causa da minha curiosidade, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber como Avalon conseguiu sobreviver durante tanto tempo. Antes eu seria capaz de apostar toda a minha coleção de livros que Avalon era apenas uma lenda!

Rony olhou desesperado para Harry e como resposta recebeu apenas um sorriso maroto._ "Não... Agora já é tarde! Ela vai dar corda à curiosidade de Hermione Granger!"_

Eriu pareceu surpresa com a pergunta de Hermione. Refletiu por alguns momentos e sentiu que todos a olhavam com interesse, inclusive Morrigan, que estava sentada ao lado esquerdo de Eriu à mesa. A grã-sacerdotisa respirou fundo e começou o seu relato:

-Essa é uma questão realmente complicada. Pode ser que algum detalhe tenha se perdido durante os anos, mas vou contar tudo o que sei a respeito disso, sim?

"No começo da Idade Média – época das Trevas, Avalon era considerada um local de busca pelo conhecimento. Muitos homens, inclusive padres cristãos, aprenderam a sabedoria dos druidas e conviviam em harmonia com os habitantes de Avalon. Mas conforme o cristianismo foi crescendo, a doutrina religiosa dos padres foi se tornando cada vez mais rigorosa, considerando a Deusa e as suas sacerdotisas como o próprio demônio."

"Nós nunca nos importamos com o que os cristãos pensassem de nós, na verdade, nós sempre respeitamos a sua crença, coisa que eles não sabiam fazer. Os padres conseguiram obter um poder sobre a consciência dos homens tão grande, que aqueles que um dia acreditaram no poder e na magia vinda da Grande Mãe, começaram a negar sua existência."

"Algumas pessoas que viviam aqui foram embora de Avalon e foram poucos os que restaram aqui, tentando fazer com que os ensinamentos não fossem perdidos. A época da Idade Média foi terrível. Os que tinham o dom da magia tiveram de se ocultar de modo que os outros (popularmente chamados de "trouxas") não os perseguisse.

-Mas, os trouxas não têm como nos ferir realmente, tem? Os bruxos da época poderiam usar algum tipo de feitiço para inibir qualquer tipo de ameaça que os trouxas fizessem. – Rony disse.

Hermione olhou admirada para ele e sorriu.

-Sim, mas como eu estava dizendo anteriormente, os padres conseguiram influenciar não só os "trouxas", mas também os bruxos, fazendo com que alguns destes acreditassem que o seu poder era vindo do demônio.

-Eu acho isso uma grande bobagem – Morrigan disse com violência – Onde já se viu, Bruxos renegando o seu poder por causa de meia dúzia de carolas!

-Morrigan, você tem de compreender que os tempos eram outros. A forma de pensar das pessoas era diferente! – Eriu disse, fazendo com que Morrigan se calasse. – Bem, Avalon passou tempos realmente difíceis. Os poucos que viviam aqui estavam praticamente desistindo de tentar trazer Avalon ao mundo real. Alguns poucos saíram para espalhar os nossos ensinamentos, mas tudo de modo muito sutil.

-Deve ter sido nessa época que Hogwarts foi fundada. – Vendo que as duas sacerdotisas olhavam de maneira curiosa para ele, Lupin explicou – Hogwarts é uma escola para ensinar jovens bruxos.

-Interessante, muito interessante – Eriu disse, sorrindo – As coisas só foram realmente melhorar com a chegada do renascimento. As pessoas ainda mantinham a fé no Cristo muito forte, mas já não se deixavam influenciar pelos padres de maneira tão obsessiva. Os homens estavam muito mais preocupados em buscar a iluminação por si mesmos. Os homens estavam ávidos por conhecimento.

"Com isso, aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a se voltar para Avalon. Novos conhecimentos foram adicionados aos que já possuíamos e uma nova ordem de druidas foi crescendo. De fato, a Deusa não havia nos abandonado. Sei que Avalon não voltará a ser a mesma Ilha das grandes sacerdotisas de outrora como Anna ou Viviane, mas conseguimos manter os nossos conhecimentos da melhor forma possível."

Hermione bebia cada palavra de Eriu como se fosse a maia rica bebida. Terminado o relato a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer foi...

-Fascinante!

-Mesmo assim, Avalon está afastada do mundo de vocês. São poucos os que conseguem se aproximar da Ilha e penetrar as brumas que a envolvem.

-Dagda nos disse algo semelhante sobre isso. – Tonks disse – Disse que só os que tivessem o dom da Magia poderiam se aproximar da Ilha...

-O caso de Dagda foi particularmente curioso. Qualquer dia desses, ele lhes contará essa história.

De repente, alguém adentrou o recinto. Um rapaz usando as vestes azuis de druida, trazendo algo embrulhado em linho. O rapaz era Dylan.

-Boa noite a todos. Desculpe-me a demora, Senhora, mas estive trocando as cordas de minha harpa.

-Quer dizer que Dylan vai nos dar o prazer de sua companhia? – Morrigan perguntou, ostentando o seu sorriso felino.

-Não só de sua companhia, mas de sua música também, não é meu filho? - Eriu perguntou, tocando o braço de Dylan.

-Certamente, minha mãe. Como poderia negar um pedido seu? – Beijou a mão da mãe e olhou para os outros. Seu olhar se deteve em Hermione – Hermione, como vai? Sente-se melhor?

-Bem melhor, Dylan. Grata pela preocupação! – Hermione respondeu, sorrindo.

Gina, que conhecia o irmão tão bem quanto a palma de sua própria mão, notou que Rony estava mais rubro do que o normal. Olhava de Mione para Dylan e parecia extremamente irritado.

Dylan sentou-se um pouco afastado da mesa, num banco próximo à lareira. Removeu o linho que envolvia o seu embrulho, revelando uma bela harpa feita de carvalho. As mesmas mãos que tinham uma pontaria certeira para o arco e flecha, também eram delicadas o suficiente para produzir um som harmonioso.

Até mesmo Rony, que nunca foi ligado em música parecia apreciar o som da harpa.

Gina, que estava sentada ao lado de Harry e estava de mãos dadas com este, observava o modo preciso com que Dylan tocava o instrumento. Quando o jovem druida deslizou a mão pelas cordas da harpa, a manga de sua túnica escorregou revelando as tatuagens azuis, em forma de dragão.

Talvez por ela ter se impressionado francamente com a visão, Harry também reparou nos braços do outro jovem e também ficou surpreso. Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar de reconhecimento.

"_Seria apenas mais alguma estranha coincidência?"_

Eles não saberiam dizer, mas alguém naquele recinto notou o olhar de ambos e se perguntou a razão disso tudo.


	15. O Poço Sagrado

**14-O Poço Sagrado**

"**_Jornada para as terras sagradas da Terra dos Sonhos_**

_**Para o conteúdo de um coração ser livre de novo.**_

_**Visões narram segredos na Terra dos Sonhos**_

_**E minha sorte termina no poço dos desejos"**_

**(Wishing Well – Angra)**

Após a ceia daquela noite, Eriu permaneceu sentada em sua cadeira de espaldar alto em frente à lareira. A mão direita apoiava o queixo, enquanto ela olhava distraidamente as brasas da lareira esmorecerem aos poucos.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos e mal notava a movimentação de Morrigan pelo aposento, arrumando a mesa bagunçada pela ceia, depois que todos já tinham ido se recolher.

Morrigan ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira de Eriu e segurou a mão desta, carregando em seu rosto sério um semblante preocupado – Senhora, já está tarde. Vá se deitar!

Eriu sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando afastar algum pensamento e sorriu fracamente – Acho que acabei divagando um pouco e perdi a noção do tempo. Pode me ajudar a trançar os meus cabelos? Você sempre foi mais habilidosa nisso do que eu.

-Claro, Senhora – Morrigan sorriu de volta.

-Morrigan, quem pede isso não é a Senhora de Avalon, mas apenas a sua irmã mais velha. Você pode me ajudar, irmãzinha?

-Certamente, Eriu – Morrigan estendeu uma das mãos, ajudando Eriu a se levantar – Venha, minha irmã, que vou coloca-la para dormir.

As duas irmãs caminharam vagarosamente em direção ao quarto de Eriu. Estavam de mãos dadas e Morrigan apoiava a cabeça no ombro da irmã mais velha.

Quando chegaram ao austero quarto da Grã-Sacerdotisa, Morrigan ajudou Eriu a trocar as vestes por uma simples camisola branca e escovar os cabelos louros avermelhados da mulher.

Morrigan deslizava os dedos ágeis sobre a cabeça da outra, enquanto Eriu permanecia calada, como uma criança obediente.

-O que você tem, Eriu? Após a ceia, ficou tão calada... – Morrigan perguntou, num tom de voz preocupado.

-Certos pensamentos que passaram por minha cabeça e me deixaram intrigada – Eriu disse.

Morrigan ficou calada. Quando Eriu tinha esses devaneios, era melhor esperar que ela falasse por si só.

-Durante a ceia, estive reparando em várias coisas –Eriu disse, enquanto olhava distraidamente para a janela ao lado de sua cama.

-Que tipo de coisas? – Morrigan perguntou.

-A garota ruiva... Ela olha para as coisas de Avalon como se já as conhecesse e isso me pareceu estranho. Os outros que vieram com ela nos olham com curiosidade, mas apenas isto. Ela não. Ela nos olha com reconhecimento...

-Eu também percebi isso, Eriu - Morrigan confirmou, enquanto se sentava em frente à irmã – Quando os encontrei na floresta, ela me olhou de um jeito estranho. Estava estampado em seu rosto o seu estado de surpresa. No momento, não me importei com isso, mas agora que você disse, vejo que está certa.

As duas sacerdotisas ficaram algum tempo sem dizer palavra alguma, até que Eriu expôs a mesma dúvida de Morrigan.

-Morrigan, será que Gina tem a _Visão_? Não consigo pensar em nada para justificar isso.

-Pode ser, Eriu. – Morrigan disse, pensativa. – Você pretende fazer algo?

-Primeiro, vou conversar com ela. Depois, dependendo do que ela me disser, vou leva-la ao Poço Sagrado na primeira noite da lua cheia.

-Ao Poço Sagrado! – Morrigan exclamou com surpresa – Mas ela não é uma consagrada. Você tem certeza?

-A Deusa consagrou todas as mulheres. Se ela possui esse Dom, é minha obrigação orienta-la. – Eriu disse, decidida.

-Bem, você é a representante da Deusa na Terra. –Morrigan disse e depois soltou um longo suspiro - Você sabe que faz...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Véspera de lua cheia.

Lupin sentia em cada célula de seu corpo a ansiedade que tal acontecimento trazia ao seu interior.

Inquietação. Medo. Vergonha. Sentimentos tão distintos que se misturavam e, que ainda assim, não eram capazes de traduzir o que ele sentia. Inquietação devido às mudanças que ocorriam em seu corpo; medo de ferir alguém, de algo sair de seu controle e vergonha desse seu lado selvagem.

Quando acordou naquela manhã fresca, a realidade caiu como um balde de água fria nele: a lua cheia estava chegando. Como tinha sido capaz de esquecer?

Nesse seu estado de ansiedade, a única coisa que o acalmava era caminhar. Antes que alguém sentisse falta dele na casa de Dagda, ele se levantou silenciosamente e saiu.

Enquanto caminhava, observou os habitantes de Avalon cuidando de seus afazeres diários, totalmente despreocupados. _"Se eles soubessem o tipo de monstro que sou..."_, Lupin pensou, amargamente.

Caminhou a esmo por longas horas, sem saber ao certo onde estava indo. Suas pernas o levaram por belas paisagens, ao qual ele não deu importância. Tinha pensamentos tão inquietantes, que a única coisa que ele queria era sair dali. Precisava ir embora, encontrar um lugar seguro onde ele pudesse se transformar.

Foi quando ele se decidiu.

Precisava falar com Eriu e pedir que ela o ajudasse a ir embora dali. Com certeza ela deveria conhecer o caminho para sair de Avalon.

Encaminhou-se em direção à casa da Grã-Sacerdotisa. Passou em frente á uma construção que parecia ser um estábulo. De lá, ele pôde ouvir uma voz feminina entoando uma bela canção. A música era um pouco melancólica, mas conseguiu trazer uma sensação de paz ao espírito inquieto do homem.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh!How far are you from home_

Lupin parou fascinado, na entrada do estábulo. De olhos fechados, deixou a canção o envolver, livrando-o de todos os seus medos e receios. 

_Mornie utúlien (darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

Morrigan, como sempre ocorria, acordara cedo naquela manhã para cuidar de seus afazeres. Tinha ido ao estábulo para cuidar de seu pégaso branco, que ela chamava de Angus.

Escovava carinhosamente o pêlo brilhante do animal, enquanto cantava uma das canções antigas que aprendera quando era apenas uma menina.

_May it be the shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome _

_You may rise to find the sun_

Lupin, ao se aproximar mais da porta do estábulo, conseguiu ver a dona daquela bela voz. Era Morrigan. O ex-professor pensou em sair dali, mas parecia que a voz da Sacerdotisa tinha algum tipo de encantamento, fazendo com que ele não tivesse a menor vontade de sair dali.

Mornie utúlien (darkness has come) Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen) A promise lives within you A promise lives within you now 

Morrigan sentiu que estava sendo observada e sabia quem a observava. Sentia-se poderosa, majestosa. Não sabia exatamente a razão de estar assim, mas era uma sensação agradável.

"_Se eu quisesse poderia tê-lo agora mesmo em meus braços", _ela pensou. Mas ela era uma Sacerdotisa de Avalon e não poderia se deixar levar por impulsos tão primitivos. Quando terminou a canção, voltou-se para Lupin, trazendo em seu rosto, o sorriso mais doce que possuía. -Vejo que gostou da canção.

Lupin, como se houvesse despertado de um sonho, respondeu – Realmente é uma bela canção. Você tem uma bela voz.

-Fico agradecida! – Morrigan olhou para Lupin e viu que ele voltava a ter a expressão melancólica e angustiada de antes. Utilizando-se de seu dom de ver as emoções humanas, ela pôde perceber que tinha algo o incomodando, um grande peso em seus ombros que o envelhecia e lhe conferia uma aparência doentia.

Enquanto terminava de escovar o belo animal branco, milhares de pensamentos passavam pela mente de Morrigan. Lupin lhe parecia ser um homem doce, gentil, mas no fundo ele escondia algo, um lado oculto e obscuro. A sacerdotisa teve o fluxo de pensamento interrompido quando escutou a voz de Lupin falando com ela.

-Você poderia repetir? Estive tão distraída que acabei não compreendendo... – Morrigan disse.

-Sem problemas – Lupin disse, sorrindo – Gostaria de saber se poderia falar com Eriu. Preciso da ajuda dela.

-Algum problema? – Morrigan franziu ligeiramente a testa.

-Bem... – Lupin parou para pensar, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras – Eu preciso ir embora daqui, digo, nós todos, sabe. As pessoas devem estar preocupadas com nós e não podemos ficar desaparecidos por tanto tempo...

Morrigan notou que isso era apenas parte do que incomodava Lupin. Tinha algo mais que ele tinha medo de revelar e foi exatamente isso o que ela perguntou.

-Tem algo o incomodando e você não quer me dizer. Diga-me, tem algo em Avalon que o desagrada?

-Não, não, de maneira alguma – ele disse rapidamente – Mas é que eu realmente preciso ir... – Ele suspirou, cansado – Você não iria compreender...

-Como sabes que eu não compreenderia? – Ela perguntou de maneira incisiva.

-Por que quase ninguém compreende... – ele respondeu, derrotado.

-A Nymphadora compreende?

-A Tonks, você quer dizer. Se ela escuta alguém a chamando de Nymphadora, é bem capaz de ter um chilique – Lupin disse, sorrindo fracamente. – A Tonks compreendeu os meus motivos, aliás, foi uma das poucas pessoas que me aceitou do jeito que sou.

-Não sei o que você esconde, mas deve ser algo realmente sério. – Morrigan disse.

Lupin fitou os olhos escuros de Morrigan e disse – Se eu te contar, você irá me levar até Eriu?

"_Deusa, ele irá confiar um segredo dele a mim... Será que sou digna dessa confiança?", _Morrigan pensou. Acenou afirmativamente e largou a escova de pêlos macios em um canto da baia.

-Venha, vamos dar uma volta e então você me conta tudo – Ela convidou.

Saíram silenciosos do estábulo, enquanto Remus Lupin tentava encontrar as palavras adequadas para contar o seu "pequeno problema cabeludo". Por fim, ele começou:

-Quando eu era criança, Morrigan, meu pai ofendeu um homem, pelo jeito deve ter sido algo muito grave, pois o deixou extremamente furioso. O nome dele era Fenrir Greyback...

-Sim, e o que houve? – Morrigan perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade.

-Acontece que esse homem era um Lobisomen – Vendo a expressão confusa da jovem, Lupin completou – Nas noites de Lua cheia, a pessoa se transforma em Lobo, se tornando uma fera sanguinária. Como o meu pai havia ofendido Greyback, ele acabou me mordendo, fazendo com que eu me tornasse semelhante a ele.

-Você quer dizer que você também é um lobisomen?

-Exatamente! – Lupin disse, parecendo muito sombrio. – Nas noites de lua cheia eu me isolo de todos, para que ninguém seja ferido.

"_Pobre homem... Eu aqui, pensando em coisas tolas e fúteis enquanto ele tem um problema tão sério..."._ Morrigan olhou penalizada para ele – Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajuda-lo?

-Creio que não. Por isso gostaria de falar com Eriu. A lua cheia está se aproximando e eu não gostaria de ficar aqui e ferir alguém. Saindo daqui, posso encontrar um lugar seguro onde eu possa me transformar.

-Bem, sinto dizer, mas você não poderá sair de Avalon hoje... – Morrigan disse lentamente.

-Como assim? – Lupin tinha uma nota de desespero na voz.

-Como você já deve ter notado, entrar e sair de Avalon é muito difícil. A passagem só se torna mais tênue a cada dez dias, ou seja, a passagem só poderá ser feita após a lua cheia.

Morrigan segurou a mão de Lupin ternamente e o puxou, para que ele se sentasse junto dela à sombra de uma árvore. – Tenha calma, Remus, nós vamos pensar numa solução. Não exista nada que possa deixa-lo mais calmo?

-Existe uma poção, chamada _Wolfsbane_ que me ajuda na época da lua cheia, me deixando mais calmo, mas...

-Então nós podemos tentar prepara-la – Morrigan o interrompeu bruscamente – Eu sou ótima preparadora de poções.

-Não é tão simples assim, Morrigan. –Lupin disse, com o rosto muito sério – A poção é muito difícil de se preparar e até hoje só encontrei uma pessoa capaz de prepara-la, Severus Snape era o nome dele.

A Sacerdotisa pareceu desanimar após isso e ficou longos minutos em silêncio.

-Se pelo menos houvesse um lugar isolado onde eu pudesse ficar... – Remus balbuciou para si mesmo.

-Bem, isso eu posso conseguir – Lupin olhou esperançoso para ela – Existe uma cabana de pesca próxima ao lago, mas que fica por detrás do Tor, isolada do restante dos edifícios de Avalon. Você poderia ficar lá. O que acha?

-O que acha do que, Remus?

Lupin olhou para cima e se deparou com Tonks, tendo as mãos na cintura e o olhando friamente, parecendo-se assustadoramente com Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Bem, acho que vocês têm o que conversar agora – Morrigan disse enquanto se levantava e limpava algumas folhas que estavam presas na barra de seu vestido. Voltou-se para Lupin e disse amavelmente – Se você se interessar pela cabana, depois eu lhe mostrarei o caminho...

Tonks olhou de Morrigan para Lupin sem entender nada do que a Sacerdotisa havia dito. E antes que Tonks dissesse algo, Morrigan já havia dado as costas e saído a passos largos dali.

-Do que ela estava falando? – Tonks perguntou de maneira inquisidora, enquanto se sentava no mesmo lugar onde Morrigan estivera.

-Você sabe que dia é hoje, Nympha? – Lupin perguntou calmamente.

-Não... Não, espere...Hoje é véspera de lua cheia, não é isso? – ela disse rapidamente.

-Sim, hoje é véspera de lua cheia e Morrigan me ofereceu um lugar para que eu possa passar a semana, isolado de todos.

-Oh, Merlin, como fui me esquecer disso...Burra, Burra, eu sou muito estúpida mesmo... – Tonks dava vários tapas na cabeça, arrancando um raro sorriso de Lupin – Você todo preocupado com a lua cheia e eu aqui, tendo crises estúpidas de ciúmes... Mas, eu sou muito idiota mesmo!

-Calma Tonks, já passou. – Ele a puxou para os seus braços, enquanto ela recostava a cabeça sobre o peito dele. – Mas é bem engraçado ver você com ciúmes, viu...

-Há-há-há... Muito engraçadinho! Queria ver se você iria achar graça quando eu transformasse a sua cabeça num broto de feijão. – Ela disse, fingindo falso aborrecimento.

-Boba! Você acha mesmo que eu iria trair você? – Lupin perguntou, olhando carinhosamente para Tonks.

-Não, você não seria capaz disso – Tonks disse antes de beija-lo repetidamente. – Pelo menos eu espero que não.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando todos ficaram sabendo que só poderiam sair de Avalon após a Lua Cheia, tiveram de se conformar e aproveitar o tempo de paz e tranqüilidade que poderiam desfrutar na Ilha Sagradas dos Druidas.

As pessoas que viviam em Avalon eram em sua grande maioria, muito cultas e amáveis e adoravam trocar impressões e comparações entre Avalon e o mundo exterior.

De certa forma, Harry se sentiu aliviado por estar ali. Era bom viver naquela calmaria, sem ter de se preocupar com guerra, Voldemort ou Horcruxes. Se pudesse escolher, viveria ali na mais absoluta felicidade.

Quando já estava quase anoitecendo, naquela primeira noite de lua cheia, Gina e Hermione estavam se preparando para fazer uma visita à Danna – que logo ficou amiga das garotas.

-Anda Hermione, você está demorando muito – Gina bufou irritada – O seu cabelo está ótimo, vem logo...

Hermione olhou calmamente para Gina e a acompanhou para fora do quarto. Quando estavam quase saindo da casa da Grã-Sacerdotisa, encontraram Eriu bebendo uma xícara de chá.

-Boa noite, Eriu – Gina disse, sorridente – Eu e Hermione vamos visitar Danna. Algum problema?

-Não, não, minha querida. Sinta-se em casa. Mas eu gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com você, isso seria possível?

Gina e Hermione trocaram um olhar entre confuso e surpreso, até que Gina disse – Vá na frente, Mione. Depois, se der, eu apareço por lá. Diga ao Harry que está tudo bem, sim?

Hermione parecia um pouco relutante, mas após ver que Gina estava tranqüila e que Eriu não iria fazer nenhum mal à ruiva, saiu da casa.

-Sente-se aqui ao meu lado, Gina – Eriu convidou.

Gina, parecendo um tanto desconfiada, sentou-se no mesmo banco em que Eriu estava.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Eriu?

-Isso só você poderá me dizer! – Eriu disse de maneira enigmática.

As duas ficaram alguns instantes se encarando, até que Gina não suportou e baixou os olhos. Eriu buscou outra xícara e serviu Gina.

-Eu notei, Gina – Eriu disse - Que você foi a única que não me olhou com espanto por causa de minhas vestes sacerdotais ou por causa do sinal crescente em minha testa. Diga-me, você já havia visto isso em algum lugar? Talvez num livro ou numa gravura?

Gina bebeu um pouco de chá e ficou olhando a fumaça que subia de sua xícara formar figuras bruxuleantes. _"Então ela sabe... Será que devo contar o meu sonho a ela?" _

-Isso foi realmente estranho, sabe. – Gina começou a falar lentamente – A alguns dias atrás eu sonhei com uma mulher muito parecida com você e ela usava uma tatuagem igual a essa – E tocou o crescente semi-apagado na testa de Eriu. – Mas eu nunca havia visto isso antes.

-Curioso, realmente curioso – Eriu balbuciou para si mesma – E você sonhou somente uma vez com a tal mulher?

-Não, foram duas ou três vezes, não me lembro direito – Gina disse, tentando se recordar.

-Ás vezes os sonhos não são apenas sonhos. – Eriu disse tocando as mãos de Gina – Ás vezes podem ser lembranças que a alma traz da Terra da Verdade, de onde a alma vem e para onde a alma vai.

"_Sonhos, Terra da Verdade... Que papo mais estranho é esse?"_

-Gina, alguma vez você já viu algo que os demais não viram? Uma Visão, talvez... – Eriu disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Gina.

"_Algo que somente eu tenha visto?"_

Foi quando se lembrou da vez em que Harry havia chegado à Toca

-Bem, já. Mas não tenho muita certeza se foi bem uma _visão._

-Conte-me como foi, minha pequena. – Eriu disse, acariciando a mão da ruiva.

-Uma vez, eu estava preparando uma poção para minha mãe e tive uma espécie de transe, foi um negócio bem esquisito, sabe, então eu tive a certeza de que o Harry estava chegando. E em menos de dois minutos ele estava entrando pela minha sala.

-O Harry... Você teve uma visão com o Harry..._"O rapaz que também reconheceu os dragões da Sabedoria... Certamente isso não foi uma coincidência"_

-Exatamente! Na época eu achei que fosse coisa da minha cabeça. Isso é normal, Eriu?

-Normal? Não sei ao certo se isso é normal, mas eu também possuo a _Visão_. É um Dom magnífico se souber usa-lo com sabedoria. – Eriu sorriu - Você não gostaria de ser considerada apenas uma vidente, não é mesmo?

Gina arregalou os olhos, apavorada. A última coisa que gostaria que acontecesse era ser considerada uma doida varrida igual á Profª Trelawney.

-Não, não, claro que não. – Gina disse rapidamente.

-Então, eu vou leva-la ao Poço Sagrado e teremos a certeza de que você possui a _Visão _e se você quiser, eu poderei ajuda-la. O que acha?

Gina ponderou durante alguns momentos, até concordar, sem saber ao certo o que a esperava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando a majestosa lua cheia se postou no meio do céu de Avalon, Eriu - Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon, encaminhou-se para o Poço Sagrado, levando Gina Weasley consigo.

Caminharam silenciosas, percorrendo o caminho oculto marcado por pequenas pedras brancas, que brilhavam calidamente quando tocadas pela luz prateada da lua.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa usava uma túnica simples de algodão e tinha o punhal de sua iniciação, em feitio de foice, preso à sua cintura. O cabelo que oscilava ente o louro e o ruivo, caindo em longas cascatas até o meio de suas costas, semelhantes a um mar de fogo.

Gina estava um pouco assustada. Tinha a nítida impressão de que estava sendo observada por vários olhos brilhantes e a presença de Eriu a aterrorizava um pouco. Ela já não parecia a mulher amável e gentil que conversara com ela algumas horas antes. Agora, Eriu era a face da Deusa, terrível e adorável como a aurora.

Após alguns minutos, que para Gina pareceram horas intermináveis, elas finalmente chegaram ao Poço Sagrado, que tinha suas águas mágicas brilhando misticamente.

Eriu conduziu Gina delicadamente até a borda do poço. A Sacerdotisa se abaixou e com as mãos em forma de concha, levou um pouco da água límpida até os lábios. Respirou fundo, enquanto murmurava uma prece de agradecimento pela benção que a Deusa lhe proporcionava.

Levantou-se e cuidadosamente desatou os laços do vestido de Gina, que escorregou até a cintura da garota.

-Calma, está tudo bem, criança, não precisa se assustar – Eriu disse, tentando tranquilizar Gina. – Agora, você terá que tirar qualquer objeto de metal que você carregue consigo...

Gina olhou para Eriu e disse, a voz saindo estranhamente fraca – Não posso tirar isso – E pôs a mão na corrente com o pingente em forma de meia-lua – Foi o Harry que me deu e eu jurei a mim mesma que nunca tiraria...

"Mais uma coisa que liga ela ao rapaz... talvez isso nos ajude" 

-Certo... Mas você poderia ao menos segurar a corrente, não poderia? Isso nos ajudaria muito. – Eriu disse.

A ruiva, um pouco relutante, retirou a corrente prateada do pescoço e a manteve segura em sua mão esquerda.

-Agora, beba um pouco da água do poço. Vai ajudar a abrir a _Visão._

Gina ajoelhou-se diante da fonte de água. O cabelo solto caia preguiçosamente sobre o colo de pele alva, enquanto Gina repetia o gesto de Eriu.

Nunca, em seus poucos anos de vida, Gina havia provado água tão saborosa. Podia ouvir mentalmente a voz de Hermione lhe dizendo que água não tinha gosto, nem cor e nem cheiro. Mas a água que brotava daquele Poço era diferente, era mágica, era pura... simplesmente diferente!

Eriu voltou a ajoelhar-se ao lado de Gina e passou a mão sobre a superfície da água – Gina, olhe bem para a água e diga-me o que vê!

A ruiva obedeceu. A princípio a única coisa que viu foi a brisa da noite agitar vagarosamente as águas do poço. Gina, após alguns momentos olhando fixamente para a água, começou a se irritar, achando que, talvez, aquilo fosse uma grande bobagem.

Mas, então, o seu corpo parecia não pertencer mais a ela. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados e ela sentia que a terra era uma extensão de seu próprio ser. Como se céu e terra fossem uma coisa só.

De sua boca, brotaram palavras, que ela tinha consciência, não eram delas – _A Mãe... A Mãe exigiu um sacrifício e ele foi feito... Amor... Amor e Sacrifício... O Sacrifício foi feito, mas o mal ainda não foi erradicado..._

Eriu observava, sem compreender exatamente o que Gina dizia. E logo, a jovem presseguiu em seu transe.

-_Cerridwen... Cerridwen escolheu o seu campeão... Sacrifício... O escolhido para erradicar o mal..._

E dizendo essa últimas palavras, Gina desabou sem sentidos, nas encostas do Poço Sagrado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Vamos lá, me matem, me estuporem... eu sei que foi maldade minha terminar o capítulo desse jeito, mas eu tive que parar aqui senão ficaria muito longo...;) eu sei que vocês entenderão...

A música que a Morrigan cantou no meio do capítulo é May it be – Enya e é da Trilha do filme _O Senhor dos Anéis_. Se não me engano a música está disponível na rádio UOL...

Vou deixar aqui a tradução para vocês:

Enya – May It Be 

**Pode ser**

Pode ser, uma estrela da noite brilhando sob você 

Pode ser, quando a escuridão cair

Seu coração será a verdade

Você caminha ao longo da estrada

Oh quão longe você está de casa

Escuridão vem vindo

Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho

Escuridão vem caindo

Uma promessa vive, dentro de você

Pode ser, o chamado da sombra

Voará para longe

Pode ser, sua jornada

Para iluminar o dia

Quando a noite se vai

Você pode se elevar para encontrar o sol

Escuridão vem vindo

Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho

Escuridão vem caindo

Uma promessa vive, dentro de você

Uma promessa vive, dentro de você

E então, gostaram? Eu amo essa música... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e aguardo os comentários. Vale tudo: críticas (construtivas e com fundamento, obviamente), sugestões, elogios...  
Ah... E tenham um feliz natal! Que o Bom Velhinho encha a vida de vocês de presentes e que o p´roximo ano seja maravilhoso.  
Agradeço a paciência de vocês e desejo que td de bom se realize a todos...  
Grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo


	16. O Diário de Morgana

**15 - O diário de Morgana**

_**"Amor dará e receberá**_

_**Do ar, pulmão; da lágrima, sal**_

_**Amor dará e receberá**_

_**Da luz, visão do tempo espiral**_

_**Adeus dor..."**_

_**(Mantra - Nando Reis)**_

As únicas lembranças de Gina a respeito dos momentos em que passou na encosta do Poço Sagrado, foi a chegada dela lá e Eriu a orientando para que provasse um pouco daquela água mágica. Após isso, uma grande névoa povoava a sua memória, impedindo que a jovem ruiva se recordasse do ocorrido.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu envolto em sombras, o rosto de Eriu, que borrifava um pouco de água fresca em seu rosto. Piscou repetidas vezes enquanto tentava raciocinar claramente.

-E então, Eriu? Eu vi alguma coisa? – Gina perguntou, ansiosa.

Eriu sorriu ao ver que a garota estava bem e estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Venha, vamos descer. – Eriu disse simplesmente.

Gina estava mais confusa do que quando tinha subido o caminho oculto com Eriu. Além de não se lembrar de muita coisa, a Sacerdotisa a olhava de soslaio, com a expressão mais enigmática do que de costume.

Desceram tão silenciosamente, que a ruiva era capaz de escutar o sussurro suave do vento, o gotejar do orvalho e o ruído compassado de sua própria respiração. Gina achava que Eriu estava decepcionada com ela, pois acreditava que não tinha visto nada nas águas mágicas da fonte.

Enquanto desciam, Gina tinha a impressão de que o caminho era mais curto. Ou seria ela, no seu estado de ansiedade, que achara o caminho longo demais na subida?

Quando avistou a pequena casa de taipa, cercada pelas macieiras, Gina se sentiu aliviada. Era como estar voltando para casa após uma longa viagem. Estranho como aquele lugar lhe trazia paz.

A Sacerdotisa e a ruiva entraram na casa. Eriu se aproximou da lareira, tentando inutilmente ativar as chamas que já haviam se apagado. Gina observava de um dos cantos do aposento, até que não agüentou e tirando a varinha, que estava presa no cinto de seu vestido, apontou para os tocos de lenha.

-_Incendium _ - disse, com voz firme.

Eriu sorriu agradecida e colocou um pequeno caldeirão sobre as chamas crepitantes da lareira.

-Eriu, eu não agüento mais esse silêncio. Afinal de contas, eu vi ou não vi alguma coisa? – Gina disse, tendo uma nota de desespero na voz.

A Sacerdotisa respirou fundo e vendo que Gina esfregava os braços, na tentativa de se aquecer, ofereceu a ela um pouco do caldo quente que ela aquecera no fogo.

-Tome isso, lhe fará bem – Eriu disse com voz firme - Por vezes, a _Visão _ nos tira o calor do corpo, principalmente naqueles que ainda não sabem usá-la.

-Então isso quer dizer...?

-Sim, você viu alguma coisa, Gina – Eriu respondeu calmamente, utilizando-se do rígido treinamento de Sacerdotisa, para não demonstrar as suas emoções. – E não se assuste se você não se lembrar do que viu, é comum no começo.

A ruiva apenas brincou com a comida que estava à sua frente. Eriu estava tão misteriosa, que Gina já estava começando a se impacientar. Por fim, Eriu começou a falar:

-Vou repetir exatamente o que você disse, quem sabe isso não lhe soa familiar. – A Sacerdotisa ponderou por uns momentos, recordando cada palavra proferida pela boca da jovem que estava à sua frente - _A Mãe exigiu um sacrifício e ele foi feito... Amor... Amor e Sacrifício... O Sacrifício foi feito, mas o mal ainda não foi erradicado... Cerridwen... Cerridwen escolheu o seu campeão... Sacrifício... O escolhido para erradicar o mal..._

Gina arregalou os olhos, tamanha era a sua surpresa.

-E Então, Gina, essas palavras querem dizer algo para você?

"_O campeão... O escolhido... Sacrifício..."_

Todas essas palavras faziam com que surgisse uma única imagem na cabeça de Gina: Um jovem de cabelos negros e rebeldes, profundos olhos verdes emoldurados por óculos de aro redondo. Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu! Gina sabia que Harry havia ganhado esse título, porque a mãe dele havia morrido para protegê-lo, ela se sacrificara pelo filho que tanto amava.

-Harry... – Gina murmurou estranhamente.

"_Começo a achar, que a Deusa pôs esses jovens em meu caminho por alguma razão maior do que eu sou capaz de compreender" _– Eriu olhou atentamente para Gina, tentando captar qualquer resquício de pensamento que ela pudesse obter da jovem.

-Gina, você crê, que essas palavras tenham a ver com o Harry?

-Bem... Talvez... A mãe do Harry morreu para protegê-lo. É uma história bem longa, na verdade.

-Nós temos a noite inteira, se você estiver disposta a contar – Eriu disse, de um jeito tão convincente, que uma ameaça não seria capaz de produzir o mesmo efeito sobre a ruiva.

-Há alguns anos, houve uma profecia, dizendo que nasceria um menino que teria o poder de destruir um bruxo das Trevas que estava em ascensão na época. Quando o bruxo ficou sabendo da profecia, tratou de acabar com o menino, o Harry no caso.

-E esse bruxo não tem nome? – Eriu perguntou.

-Bem...-Gina parecia um pouco receosa – O nome dele é V-Vo-Voldemort. Desculpe, mas ainda é difícil dizer o nome dele. Ele é tão perverso, que as pessoas têm medo de pronunciar o seu nome.

-Pela Deusa, então esse homem deve ser horrível! – Eriu parecia escandalizada – Ele tentou assassinar o Harry, quando ele era um bebê?

-Exatamente, Eriu! Ele tentou lançar uma maldição da morte em um bebê! V-Voldemort não pretendia matar a mãe do Harry, ele só queria o bebê, mas ela não iria deixar que matassem o filho dela, então, quando "Ele" tentou matar o Harry, após ter assassinado a mãe, acabou perdendo os seus poderes.

-A mãe do Harry invocou uma magia muito poderosa, Gina. – Agora não era Eriu quem falava, mas a Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon, com sua voz cheia e segura - Ela deu a vida dela pela vida do filho. Todas as Sacerdotisas sabem, que o poder do Sacrifício é algo muito forte. Nós todas fazemos esse voto quando aceitamos o chamado da Deusa.

-Vocês fazem voto de Sacrifício? – Gina perguntou, assombrada.

-Sim, se isso for necessário e se a Grande Mãe exigir de nós... – A Sacerdotisa disse isso, com um olhar vago, enquanto recordava os tempos em que era apenas uma noviça que vivia na casa das moças e fizera este voto.

-Bem, voltando à história – Gina retomou o relato. – Após isso, de Harry meio que "destruir" o Lorde das Trevas, todos começaram a chamá-lo de "Escolhido" e outras coisas mais... Isso por que ninguém sabia da profecia, que dizia que somente o Harry poderia destruir o Lorde. – Gina suspirou, lembrando de todas as dificuldades que Harry passara naqueles anos, por causa da profecia e da perseguição de Voldemort.

-Eu só não compreendi uma coisa, minha cara, por que vocês temem tanto esse tal de Voldemort? Pelo o que pude perceber, ele foi destruído quando tentou matar o Harry, não foi?

Gina teve um arrepio involuntário ao escutar o nome daquele que ainda assombrava os seus pesadelos e olhou para as sombras que dançavam nas paredes do aposento, formando figuras fantasmagóricas.

-Para falar a verdade, não! Durante muitos anos o Lorde das Trevas esteve despojado de seus poderes, mas eu acho que ele não era humano o suficiente para morrer. Ele mutilou a alma dele e escondeu em objetos e, assim, ele não poderia morrer.

Eriu olhou confusa para Gina, tentando processar a quantidade de informações que recebera. – Esse bruxo, dividiu a alma dele em pedaços?

-Sim, e esse fragmentos são chamados de Horcruxes. – a ruiva afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa – O Harry disse que vai caçar essas coisas para destruí-las... Disse que é uma missão dele.

"_Bem que eu notei que ele não era um rapaz comum"_, Eriu pensou. Agora as peças daquele quebra-cabeça começavam a se juntar e ela compreendeu o que Gina havia dito em seu transe: O _sacrifício_ era relacionado à mãe de Harry, que morrera para proteger o filho; O _Escolhido_ era Harry, que tinha o poder de destruir esse homem, se é que Voldemort poderia ser chamado de homem.

-Eriu – Gina interrompeu os pensamentos da Sacerdotisa – O que é _Cerridwen_?

A Sacerdotisa sorriu e lembrou de quando seu filho, Dylan, era bem pequeno e havia feito essa mesma pergunta. – _Cerridwen_ é uma das faces da Deusa, minha querida. A chamamos de Grande Mãe e é a Deusa da Magia, dos Encantamentos e do Conhecimento.

-Uau! – Foi a única coisa que Gina conseguiu dizer.

"_Ela aceita com demasiada calma as coisas que acontecem ao redor dela. Será que ela tem consciência dos mistérios que as palavras dela encerram?"_. Eriu se aproximou mais de Gina e tocou na testa dela, no mesmo lugar onde as Sacerdotisas carregavam o sinal crescente em azul.

– Um bruxo poderoso, Gina, não é aquele que conhece uma infinidade de feitiços, encantamentos e maldições. Não é aquele que utiliza o seu poder para subjugar os de mente mais fraca à sua vontade e deleite. – Eriu olhou fundo nos olhos de Gina, tendo em seu rosto ainda jovem, uma expressão séria. – Ser um bruxo poderoso, é saber o momento exato de usar o seu conhecimento a favor de algo muito maior. É saber o momento de agir e de esperar...

A caçula Weasley correspondeu o olhar sério de Eriu e, desta vez, sustentou o olhar. Por um momento, ela se sentiu crescer, ficar mais alta e imponente e, diante disso, Eriu notou que Gina, verdadeiramente, tinha algo de Sacerdotisa dentro de si.

-Você tem a _Visão _e isso é algo que ninguém pode tirar de você – Eriu suavizou a expressão, acariciando de leve o cabelo ruivo de Gina – Se você quiser, posso ajudá-la a usar isso. Saber invocar a _Visão_ quando você quiser que ela venha e fazer parar quando isso for conveniente. Te interessa?

"_Se tenho isso comigo e se isso puder ajudar o Harry de alguma forma, creio que mal não fará"._

-Sim, Eriu, isso me interessa... – A ruiva respondeu, com um olhar firme e uma voz decidida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após Gina, ter praticamente dispensado ela, Hermione caminhou desanimada em direção à casa de Danna.

Não podia negar que tinha ficado extremamente curiosa com a conversa entre a sua amiga e a Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon. Mas pelo visto a conversa era algo confidencial, já que Gina não quis que ela estivesse presente. Deu de ombros, conformada. _"Depois a Gina vai acabar me contando mesmo"_

Hermione estava tão compenetrada, pensando nas mil teorias acerca da conversa de Eriu e Gina, que não notou que um par de olhos brilhantes a perscrutava, com vivo interesse.

-Boa noite, Hermione!

Hermione se assustou, colocando as mãos sobre o peito. Olhou para todos os lados, procurando o dono daquela voz masculina, até que finalmente o encontrou.

-Ah, olá Dylan – Mione suspirou aliviada, ao se deparar com Dylan encostado no tronco de uma árvore. – Você me deu um baita susto.

Ele sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, e Hermione notou que pela primeira vez ele não carregava a costumeira expressão orgulhosa. – Me desculpe, não tive a intenção. Onde você está indo?

-Eu e Gina íamos visitar Danna – Vendo que Dylan olhava curioso para ela, Hermione logo emendou – Mas sua mãe quis falar com a Gina e eu acabei, aqui, sozinha. Não que eu me importe, mas... Ah, deixa pra lá... – Ela fez um gesto indiferente com os ombros.

-Então eu irei acompanhá-la até lá. – Ofereceu o braço cordialmente para Mione, que aceitou, um pouco desconcertada.

Caminharam calados, até que Hermione, sem conter a sua ânsia por conhecimento começou a falar.

-Dylan, eu tenho uma dúvida – E antes que o rapaz dissesse algo, ela já começava a falar desembestada – Por que ninguém nunca disse que Avalon ainda existia? Eriu disse que algumas pessoas saíram de Avalon para viver lá fora. Por que, então, ninguém nunca disse que Avalon não havia se perdido?

Dylan sorriu marotamente. Não podia negar que o jeito ansioso e esperto de Hermione o atraia, além de que, ela era uma garota muito bonita. _"Uma garota não. Uma mulher muito bonita!",_ ele se corrigiu mentalmente.

-Se alguém lhe dissesse que Avalon existia, qual seria a sua reação, Hermione?

-Bem, eu... – Hermione refletiu por alguns segundos, e respondeu – Bem, eu provavelmente acharia que a pessoa sofria de algum tipo de distúrbio mental. Sou o tipo de pessoa que "só acredita vendo".

Ao dizer essas últimas palavras, um brilho diferente se acendeu nos olhos do jovem druida e Hermione teve a mais absoluta certeza, que ali tinha coisa.

-Hermione – ele se aproximou perigosamente do ouvido dela – Já que você é do tipo que "só acredita vendo", gostaria de te mostrar algo.

Hermione corou um pouco, sem saber exatamente o que Dylan queria dizer com aquilo. Disfarçadamente, ela secou as mãos que começavam a suar, nas laterais do vestido verde claro que ela usava.

E praticamente num sussurro, Dylan disse – Mas você terá que me prometer que não contará isso a ninguém. Você é capaz de guardar segredo?

Bingo! Dylan tocou num dos pontos fracos de Hermione: a curiosidade.

-Bem... Não é algo perigoso, é? – Ela perguntou relutante.

Dylan observou um certo nervosismo na voz de Hermione, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior.

-Não, não é nada perigoso. Pode ficar sossegada! - Ele segurou a mão dela – Você confia em mim, não confia?

"_Na verdade eu não sei se confio em você",_ mas Hermione não podia dizer isso em voz alta para Dylan, então apenas ficou calada.

-Venha! - Ele disse, enquanto a puxava pela mão.

Eles desviaram do caminho que levava em direção à casa de Danna e seguiram um caminho ladeado por colunas que levava à uma construção ampla. Ornamentado por flores silvestres o lugar não se parecia com as construções simples e rústicas que ela conhecera em Avalon. Na verdade, Hermione achou que o lugar lembrava muito os templos gregos, principalmente os de Atenas.

Encontraram algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Mulheres usando as vestimentas sacerdotais e com o crescente em azul brilhando assustadoramente quando tocadas pela luz bruxuleante dos archotes presos nas paredes, olhavam para Dylan com simpatia. Algumas eram tão jovens quanto Hermione e ela notou que lembravam um pouco as alunas de Hogwarts. E por um momento sentiu profunda saudade do lugar que ela considerava quase como um lar.

Enquanto caminhavam nos corredores do lugar, Dylan assumiu uma postura séria, enquanto franzia a sobrancelha, como se estivesse tentando se recordar de algo. Até que ele dobrou um corredor e indicou uma escadaria estreita que descia para um nível abaixo da terra. Retirou um dos archotes, que estava preso à parede, enquanto Hermione retirava a sua varinha.

-_Lumus _– Ela murmurou enquanto seguia Dylan.

Após descer todos os vinte e três degraus (que Hermione havia contado, na tentativa de controlar a ansiedade), chegaram a uma sala que cheirava fortemente à mofo e poeira. Quando Dylan acendeu algumas lamparinas que estavam espalhadas ao longo do aposento, Hermione sentiu o seu queixo cair levemente.

Iluminados pela luz quente das lamparinas, havia algumas dezenas de prateleiras com vários tipos de pergaminhos e livros encadernados por antigas capas de couro.

Hermione teve de se apoiar na coluna mais próxima, pois sentia que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar.

Aquilo não era somente uma biblioteca. Era um verdadeiro santuário, com relíquias da época onde os mais famosos bruxos viveram. Sentiu que poderia chorar diante de tais coisas e não sabia se ficava ali contemplando aquela maravilha ou se corria para as estantes, para "devorar" aquelas preciosidades.

-E então, gostou? – Dylan perguntou, tirando Hermione do seu estado de torpor. – Tem algo em especial que eu gostaria que você visse.

O jovem druida perscrutou o aposento até achar a prateleira que procurava. Com a ajuda de um pequeno banco, retirou do alto de uma prateleira, um grosso livro encadernado por uma bela capa de couro, tingida de vinho. Entregou o livro nas mãos de Hermione que não sabia se agradecia ou se chorava de emoção.

Segurou o livro entre as mãos com tal delicadeza como se o objeto pudesse se desmanchar em suas mãos a qualquer momento.

-Venha – Dylan a conduzia a uma pequena mesa redonda que ficava nos fundos do aposento.

Com um aceno gracioso da varinha, Hermione retirou a poeira que estava na mesa e pousou o livro com todo o cuidado.

Ela abriu o livro, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. – Está tudo escrito em latim!

-Ah! – O jovem respondeu. – Precisa de ajuda para ler? Eu posso traduzir para você.

-Não, não é necessário. Eu tenho uma certa noção em latim – Hermione respondeu, com um jeito orgulhoso na voz. – Quando soube que ia estudar em Hogwarts e que os feitiços eram pronunciados em latim, fiz um curso básico, sabe. Não é lá essas coisas, mas acho que posso me virar.

Dylan sorriu admirado.

Ela abriu o livro numa das primeiras páginas e leu em voz alta, tendo uma certa dificuldade:

"_Quando meu irmão nasceu, a situação agravou-se. Ali estava aquela coisinha chorona, cor-de-rosa e branca, no seio de minha mãe; e o que era pior, ela esperava que eu dedicasse a ele um amor igual ao seu. 'É seu irmãozinho', dizia, 'cuide bem dele, Morgana e ame-o'."_

Hermione arregalou os olhos e olhava do livro à sua frente para Dylan, que lhe sorria ansioso.

-Morgana... – Ela disse, enquanto tinha uma expressão cética em seu rosto. – Não é _aquela _Morgana, é?

-Se você está se referindo à Bruxa Morgana, irmã do Rei Arthur, sim, é _aquela _Morgana.

-Então, isto aqui é o diário dela? – Hermione disse, apontando para o livro que descansava na mesa – O diário de Morgana?

-Bem, não creio que seja realmente um diário, mas apenas algumas memórias que ela escreveu ao longo de sua vida. – Dylan disse, parecendo extremamente calmo.

Essa calma do jovem druida impressionou Hermione. _"Será que ele sabe o quanto isso aqui é precioso? Uma relíquia de uma das mais famosas bruxas da história"._

Hermione se debruçou novamente sobre o livro, virou algumas páginas e continuou lendo:

"_Por fim, chegou o dia em que fui lançada fora de Avalon, vestindo apenas uma camisola e tendo como única arma à pequena adaga de sacerdotisa, para voltar – se pudesse. Sei que se não o conseguisse, seria lamentada como morta, mas as portas jamais se abririam para mim novamente, a menos que eu pudesse fazê-las abrir-se por minha própria vontade e comando. E quando a cerração se fechou à minha volta, perambulei pelas margens do estranho lago, ouvindo apenas os sinos e o canto melancólico dos monges. E por fim rompi a névoa, e chamei-a com os pés na terra e a cabeça entre as estrelas, estendendo-me de horizonte a horizonte, gritando em voz alta a grande palavra de Poder..."_

-Uau! – Hermione disse, largando novamente o livro sobre a mesa – Por Merlin, Dylan, não sei como te agradecer por isso.

Ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Hermione pareceu ofender-se e fechou a cara.

-Do que você ri? – Ela perguntou, lançando um olhar assassino para ele.

-Desculpe, mas acho graça quando você diz "Por Merlin".- Dylan respondeu, voltando a assumir a postura séria de antes. - Por que a maioria das pessoas tem uma impressão errada a respeito do Merlin.

-Como assim? – Hermione perguntou, parecendo muito confusa.

-Ao contrário do que as pessoas pensam, o Merlin não foi uma única pessoa. Na verdade, _Merlin_ era como eram chamados os Arquidruidas, os Mensageiros dos Deuses. – Dylan apoiou as mãos na mesa, revelando parcialmente as tatuagens que carregava. – Creio que o Merlin a quem vocês se referem quando dizem "Por Merlin" deve ser Taliesin, o grande Druida da corte do Rei Arthur. Ele foi o penúltimo druida que recebeu esse título.

-E quem foi o último e por que ninguém mais recebeu esse título? – Hermione pareceu se empolgar demais e se remexia ansiosa na cadeira em que estava sentada.

Dylan a olhou seriamente, dando-se conta que contava algumas das histórias que ouvira quando era criança e, que na época, não lhe pareceu ser tão importante. Mas tudo o que ele conhecia e desprezava, parecia interessar Hermione.

-O último homem que recebeu o cargo de "Mensageiro dos Deuses" foi Kevin, o Harpista. Na minha opinião, ele foi um dos culpados pelo declínio de Avalon. Ele entregou uma das relíquias sagradas nas mãos dos Cristãos – Dylan suspirou, e respondeu à pergunta não proferida de Hermione – Ele entregou o Graal na mão dos Cristãos.

-Então, o Graal era uma relíquia de Avalon?

-Sim, e Kevin deixou que ele fosse retirado de Avalon. Acusado de traição, ele foi condenado severamente e sua punição veio de onde ele menos esperava.

Hermione não desgrudava os olhos do jovem druida. Parecia que estava vendo diante de seus olhos as cenas que Dylan lhe relatava. Se pudesse, anotaria tudo o que estava ouvindo, como se estivesse numa das aulas de História da Magia.

-Oh, e o que aconteceu com ele?

-Nimue, uma das Sacerdotisas de Avalon o seduziu, utilizando-se do encantamento mais eficaz que as mulheres possuem – Um sorriso malicioso brotou no rosto do jovem – Um encantamento muito antigo, feito na lua negra, fazendo com que Kevin ficasse totalmente desprotegido, à mercê da vontade de Nimue. Enquanto ele estava sob este encantamento, ela o trouxe à Avalon e ele foi enterrado vivo na fenda de um carvalho.

Hermione pôs as mãos na boca, parecendo horrorizada.

-É uma história um pouco trágica, já que para esse tipo de feitiço, encantador e encantado têm de estar igualmente envolvidos. Nimue também se apaixonou por Kevin e sentiu que era tão traidora quanto ele. Após a execução dele, ela se atirou no lago, morrendo afogada.

-Céus, coitada!

Ficaram um pouco silenciosos, enquanto Hermione armazenava todas as informações que havia obtido.

Hermione voltou a folhear as páginas do diário, até que se deu conta de que estava ficando tarde e que deveria pelo menos ir até a casa de Danna, avisar aos amigos que estava tudo bem, já que eles haviam combinado de se ver naquela noite. De certa forma, Hermione tinha ficado um pouco triste, pois gostaria de passar a noite ali, explorando os escritos dos sábios de Avalon, mas ela realmente tinha que ir.

Dylan insistiu em acompanhá-la até a casa de Danna.

Retomaram o caminho até a casa, enquanto discutiam alguns fundamentos da filosofia dos druidas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já estava um pouco tarde, quando Harry e Rony foram se sentar em um banco de pedra que ficava em frente à casa onde estavam hospedados. Observavam a grande lua cheia que brilhava misticamente sobre a Ilha.

-As mulheres são estranhas, Harry. – Rony disse, inesperadamente.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender aonde o amigo queria chegar com aquela sentença.

-A Gina e a Mione disseram que viriam pra cá e deixaram a gente aqui, mofando!

Harry não conteve o riso. – E por causa disso você acha que elas são estranhas?

-Não... Por isso e por outras coisas, sabe... – Rony acabou rindo também – Esquece, cara! Elas são estranhas e nada pode explicar isso.

-É, mas acho estranho que elas não tenham vindo. – Harry disse, sorrindo vagamente ao se lembrar de uma jovem de olhos castanhos e cabelos flamejantes.

Rony percebeu e fez uma careta – Afff... Você é patético, Harry! Da próxima vez que a minha irmã chegar perto de você, eu vou dar um jeito de aparatar pro lugar mais distante do Universo!

-Ei, do que você tá falando? – Harry riu, dando um cutucão em Rony.

O ruivo gargalhou e fingindo uma voz feminina, disse – Oh, Harry, eu senti a sua falta! – E começou a distribuir beijos estalados no ar. – Definitivamente, patético!

-Eu achei que você tava dormindo. – Harry disse, corando fracamente.

-Eu bem que gostaria... – Rony disse pensativo. – Presenciar a sua própria irmã se agarrando com o seu melhor amigo é um pouco traumatizante, sabe.

-Idiota! – Harry deu um tapa nas costas de Rony. – Você fica falando assim por que tá sozinho.

-Não é nada disso, Harry. Eu só não gosto de ver a minha irmã se agarrando com qualquer um!

-Então quer dizer que eu sou qualquer um, Roniquinho? – Harry disse, fingindo-se de ofendido.

Rony resmungou um "cala a boca" e Harry resolveu provocá-lo um pouco mais.

-Sabe o que é engraçado, Rony? É que você não fica assim só por causa da sua irmã.

-Como assim? – Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Toda vez que a Mione conversa com alguém diferente você também fica assim e ela nem é a sua irmã.

-Mas é minha amiga – E começou a ficar vermelho, como sempre acontecia quando estava nervoso. Desviou os olhos de Harry e ficou observando o caminho que conduzia à casa onde estavam. – E eu não quero ver ela com um idiota qualquer.

-Sei... – Harry disse, parecendo cético quanto à certeza na voz de Rony. Olhou para o mesmo lugar que o ruivo e viu duas pessoas se aproximando. – Ei, não é a Mione ali?

Rony apertou os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor.

_-"Lumus"_- E o rosto de Hermione foi iluminado pela fraca luz da varinha. Ela estava acompanhada por Dylan, que vendo os rapazes mais à frente, se despediu dela e retornou pelo mesmo lugar de onde vieram.

-Olá – ela disse, muito sorridente.

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar confuso e responderam o olá de maneira apática.

-Onde você estava? E cadê a Gina? – Rony perguntou.

-Onde eu estava? – Hermione parecia desconcertada.

"_Mas você terá que me prometer que não contará isso a ninguém. Você é capaz de guardar segredo?"_

-Bem, eu estava dando uma volta – ela inventou – É isso aí, eu estava dando uma volta com o Dylan.

Harry notou um brilho selvagem nos olhos do ruivo, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

-Sei... – o ruivo parecia cético – Você foi dar uma volta com o Dylan... E por que a minha irmã não foi junto?

-A sua irmã ficou na casa de Eriu, que disse que precisava falar com ela. – Hermione desviou o assunto dela rapidamente. – Pelo jeito era algo pessoal, porque ela não quis que eu ficasse. Ah, Harry, ela pediu pra te dizer que tava tudo bem...

Harry começou a achar que desde que eles tinham ido para Avalon, Gina estava diferente. Parecia-se cada vez menos com a garotinha tímida que ele conhecera na Estação de King' Cross, que corava simplesmente à menção do nome dele. Agora, Gina tinha um quê de mistério e encanto ao redor dela, que parecia ser ampliado pela magia que pairava em Avalon.

-Bem, se ela quis conversar com a Gina, não precisa ser necessariamente algo sério – Harry disse. – Não acredito que Eriu seria capaz de fazer mal algum à ela.

-Mas você não fica curioso em saber? – Hermione perguntou.

-Ficar eu até fico, mas não me importo de esperar... – Olhou para os amigos, sorrindo – Não deve ser nada importante!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Até que o capítulo não demorou tanto, hein, pessoal! Só uma semana...

Well, mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer os comentários que a fic recebe. Vocês não têm noção de como fico feliz com eles...

Com relação ao capítulo, este aqui não teve tanta ação, mas tem algumas explicações que são importantes para o desenrolar da história.

As partes do "diário" da Morgana, foram retiradas do livro "As Brumas de Avalon" e, portanto, são verdadeiras...rs... E as coisas referentes ao Merlin e tudo o mais também foi relacionado com o que aconteceu no livro "As Brumas de Avalon"

Bem, Aproveito para desejar um feliz Ano Novo a todos vocês, cheio de paz, luz e magia... Que todos os seus planos se realizem e que possam encontrar o caminho para a sua própria felicidade.

Grande beijo a todos e até o ano que vem!


	17. A Ninfa e o Lobisomen

**16- A Ninfa e o Lobisomen**

"_**Corre a lua, porque longe vai?**_

_**Sobe o dia tão vertical**_

_**O horizonte anuncia com seu vitral**_

_**Que eu trocaria a eternidade por essa noite..."**_

_**(Relicário – Nando Reis)**_

Antes mesmo do Sol nascer, Eriu já estava desperta e havia subido o caminho processional que a levaria ao Tor. Caminhou vagarosamente, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. O caminho era extenso, dando longas voltas ao redor do monte, mas ela não se importava. Estava tão acostumada, que seria capaz de ir até lá, até mesmo enquanto estivesse dormindo.

Sempre que estava em busca de algum tipo de orientação, ela se encaminhava para lá. Talvez por estar em um lugar alto, próximo ao céu, ela sentia que o contato com o divino era maior e mais amplo.

Sempre que estava no meio do círculo de pedras, sentia o coração bater mais forte e a respiração irregular. Era palpável o poder que circulava ali, até mesmo no ar fresco que acariciava o seu rosto, quase intocado pelo tempo.

"_Estou ficando velha"_, pensou amargamente. Apesar de aparentar beleza e juventude, sabia que não era mais uma mocinha. Por vezes, tinha um desespero latente, ao pensar que em alguns anos, ela deveria entregar o cargo de Grã-Sacerdotisa a uma mulher mais jovem.

Mas esses pensamentos ficaram esquecidos quando viu o céu clarear-se aos poucos, tingindo-se de rosa e os primeiros raios de Sol tocarem as pedras circulares do Tor. Sempre perdia a respiração ao presenciar tal fato.

Na penumbra, as pedras pareciam cinzentas, frias e amedrontadoras, mas quando tocadas pelo Sol, toda a sua magia e mistério pareciam renascer, mesmo que ela soubesse que a Lua também possuísse o seu mistério e encanto.

Ali, sozinha, ela fez a saudação ao Astro-Rei, sentindo toda a vida se agitar na Ilha, como se aquela fosse a primeira manhã de primavera que o mundo conhecesse.

"_Mas de certa forma, esta é a primeira primavera, já que o mundo renasce a cada alvorecer... Já que tudo faz parte do ciclo interminável da vida..."_

Observou, o grande bosque de carvalhos com suas árvores veneráveis e os edifícios que se erguiam austeramente. Sempre que Eriu estava ali, não conseguia deixar de pensar nos grandes Mistérios que a cercava.

"_O tempo transcorre de maneira diferente em Avalon, como se ao mesmo tempo tudo acontecesse muito rápido e muito devagar..."_

E ela sabia que esse era um dos muitos segredos dos sábios: o tempo transcorre de acordo com a tua consciência!

Eriu passou a mão sobre sua própria fronte, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Respirou fundo e já estava se preparando para descer o caminho quando percebeu que havia alguém subindo o caminho processional. Ela sorriu e estacou no mesmo lugar onde estava, esperando a pessoa.

-Fazendo a saudação ao Astro-Rei, Senhora? – Dagda perguntou, enquanto sorria tranqüilamente.

-Sim, meu caro. – ela tornou a observar o bosque de carvalhos, enquanto pouco a pouco o dia se tornava mais radiante. – Parece que adivinhou que eu precisava lhe falar!

-Ah, Eriu, minha cara, palavras não são necessárias para que eu saiba quando tu precisas de um amigo. Assim que acordei, ouvi o teu chamado silencioso e vim para cá!

Dagda se aproximou da Grã-Sacerdotisa ficando ao lado dela, de modo que também pudesse observar a paisagem. Ficaram algum tempo calados, sentindo a magia daquele lugar, que recarregava as suas forças e acalmava o espírito.

-Uma das garotas possui a _Visão_, Dagda! – Eriu disse, voltando a assumir a postura firme que o seu cargo exigia.

O homem pareceu surpreso.

-Qual delas?

-Gina! – Eriu respondeu, encarando Dagda.

-Bem, se você afirma isso é porque tem certeza, estou certo?

-Sim. Ontem à noite eu a levei ao Poço Sagrado, Dagda. Achas que fiz mal? Morrigan disse que eu não deveria, pois Gina não era uma consagrada.

Por um breve momento, Dagda teve a impressão de que Eriu havia despido a imagem de Sacerdotisa e parecia uma garotinha insegura, que busca orientação com o irmão mais velho. Mas foi apenas um breve momento de descuido e logo, ela voltava a manter a expressão séria de antes.

-Senhora, eu não tenho o poder de julgar as suas decisões. Se crês que o que fez está correto, eu apenas devo aceitar a tua decisão. – Dagda olhou seriamente para Eriu, que retribuiu com um sorriso de gratidão.

-Quando a Terra está imersa nas trevas, Cerridwen, detentora do caldeirão da sabedoria, nos envia o seu escolhido, aquele que terá o poder e a força de dissipar as sombras... – A Sacerdotisa disse, olhando vagamente para o horizonte.

-Eriu... O que exatamente isso quer dizer? – o Sacerdote perguntou, parecendo confuso e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

-Dagda, você já ouviu falar em um tal de Voldemort?

O Sacerdote estremeceu ao ouvir aquele nome.

-Onde você ouviu esse nome?

-Foi Gina quem me disse! – A Sacerdotisa respondeu – Diga-me, você já ouviu?

-Sim, claro que já. Na época em que vim para Avalon, ele estava em ascensão, trazendo medo e terror à vida das pessoas. – Dagda disse, parecendo preocupado - Foi uma das razões para que eu me refugiasse em Avalon e trouxesse minha filha comigo. Mas _ele _tem algo a ver com Gina?

Eriu respirou fundo e começou a relatar tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, desde o momento em que Gina entrou em transe até a conversa que elas tiveram após isso.

-...Então, pelo o que pude perceber, Dagda, Harry é o "Escolhido", o único com o poder de subjugar Voldemort!

O Sacerdote ficou calado, olhando vagamente para o céu, enquanto ponderava aquelas informações. Nunca iria imaginar que aquele rapaz simpático e um pouco reservado fosse o "Escolhido". De todos os que haviam chegado ali, Harry era o mais taciturno, sempre tentando ocultar algo e evitando falar de si. Era sempre muito bem educado, e tudo mais, mas ainda assim, Dagda não podia acreditar que aquele rapaz tão jovem pudesse ser o "escolhido". Era um peso demasiado árduo para uma única pessoa.

-A Deusa sempre escolhe os mais jovens e fortes para cumprirem os seus desígnios! – Eriu disse, respondendo aos pensamentos de Dagda.

-Sim, Eriu, mas será que ele está preparado para isso?

A Sacerdotisa não estava certa de sua resposta. Como poderia ela saber se o jovem estava preparado ou não?

-Não sei, meu caro amigo, sinceramente eu não sei...

O Sacerdote notou a expressão angustiada da Grã-Sacerdotisa. Pegou uma das mãos dela e ficou afagando os seus dedos carinhosamente.

-Então, vamos dar tempo ao tempo. No momento certo a Deusa nos dará a resposta.

-Sim, Dagda – ela sorriu fracamente para o homem – No momento certo, a Deusa nos dará a resposta...

Logo após o desjejum, Tonks pediu a ajuda de Danna para preparar uma cesta com frutas e pão, que ela levaria para Lupin. Ela sabia que sempre que Lupin enfrentava as suas transformações, ficava mais fraco, necessitando de cuidados. Ele sempre foi relutante nessa questão, pois não gostava de ser visto nesses dias, mas desde que havia se envolvido com Tonks, ele teve de rever muitos de seus princípios. Tonks era uma mulher que tinha sérios problemas em obedecer a regras e pensar em conceitos!

Quando Morrigan havia oferecido a cabana de pesca para que Remus passasse a semana da Lua Cheia isolado, a jovem Auror fizera questão de conhecer o caminho para chegar lá. Primeiro, porque não queria que Lupin fosse sozinho com a Sacerdotisa, e segundo, porque achava importante saber onde ele estaria, pois poderia visitá-lo.

Assim que estava com tudo pronto, ela se encaminhou para lá. Seguiu uma trilha mal cuidada, com o mato alto e demorou mais do que o necessário para chegar, já que a barra do vestido que usava sempre se enroscava nos galhos presentes no caminho. _"Definitivamente, eu odeio vestidos!"_, ela praguejou durante boa parte do trajeto.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, ela se deparou com a pequena cabana. A construção não tinha nada de extraordinário e parecia-se com qualquer cabana comum de madeira. Tonks se aproximou da porta e tentou abri-la.

"_Trancada!", _pensou, enquanto deixava a cesta com as frutas no chão e procurava a sua varinha. _"Óbvio que o Remus trancaria a porta com magia, para se manter isolado!"_

-_Alorromora_! – disse, com voz firme.

Recolheu a cesta que estava no chão e prendeu a varinha no cinto de seu vestido. Girou a maçaneta lentamente e pôs somente a cabeça para dentro da cabana.

-Remus? – Sussurrou, perscrutando a casa de maneira ansiosa.

Abriu a porta um pouco, entrando de vez na casa.

A cabana tinha um único cômodo, mobiliado apenas por uma mesa simples próxima à entrada da casa, uma lareira pequena e uma cama rústica ao lado de uma janela que ficava defronte a porta de entrada.

Deitado na cama estava Remus Lupin. Por um momento, Tonks achou que ele estivesse dormindo, pois mal havia se movido desde que ela entrara ali; mas logo viu que ele estava acordado, deitado de costas e fitando o teto com um olhar vazio.

Ela deixou a cesta encima da mesa e se aproximou dele, com um semblante preocupado. Depositou um beijou carinhoso na fronte dele e pôs as costas da mão ali, para saber se ele tinha febre. Ele afagou a mão dela e sorriu fracamente. Tonks retribuiu o sorriso e levantou-se.

-Uh, nós podemos tentar dar um jeito nessa casa. Está muito sem graça – Tonks disse, enquanto analisava a cabana. –Que tal umas almofadas coloridas, ou mudar a cor das paredes? Não? Eu imaginei que você não fosse gostar.

E começou a arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã, cantando uma música das Esquisitonas.

-Você ainda insiste em cantar isso? – Lupin indagou, fazendo uma cara de quem estava com dor de barriga. – Isso parece mais o grito de um espírito agourento!

-Hei, de onde saiu esse bom-humor todo? – Ela gargalhou, do jeito espalhafatoso de sempre - Devolve o meu Remus!

E continuou a arrumar a mesa, cantando a música ainda mais alto (e mais desafinado, também). Lupin continuou na mesma posição de antes, deitado de costas e fitando o teto. Da janela que ficava ao lado da cama, alguns raios de sol penetravam ali, iluminando a face dele, fazendo com que os precoces fios grisalhos de sua cabeleira castanha brilhassem.

Tonks terminou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se na cama onde Remus estava. Ficou longos minutos o analisando, como se estivesse procurando algo.

-Você está esquisito! – ela disse, enquanto torcia o nariz. – O que aconteceu?

Ele se sentou e enlaçou Tonks pela cintura. Ela passou as mãos sobre o rosto dele, notando que ele não estava com o rosto ferido e arranhado como costumava ficar nas noites de Lua Cheia.

-A Morrigan andou aparecendo por aqui, foi? – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo desgostosa.

-A Morrigan!

Ele pareceu surpreso diante disso e não conseguiu conter um sorriso, ao ver que Tonks estava enciumada. E a Auror não gostou nada, nada disso.

-Não gosto do jeito como ela olha pra você, Remus!

-Que jeito? – Lupin perguntou, achando aquilo tudo muito divertido.

-Vai me dizer que não percebeu? Apesar, que estamos falando de Remus John Lupin ou o famoso "Aluado"! – Ela deu outra gargalhada – Tá bom, só por causa disso você está perdoado. Mas não quero saber de você de papo com a tal Morrigan, viu? Até por que ela tem um papo bem esquisito.

-Nympha...

-É sério, Remus! – E fingindo uma voz etérea começou a falar: - "Oh, cuidado no caminho, pois poderão se perder eternamente e ir ao país das fadas, onde os querubins roxos e de asas douradas vivem..." – Fez uma careta engraçada – Realmente esquisito!

-Certo, não vou discutir com você, Nympha!

-Mas estamos nos desviando do assunto, Remus. O que aconteceu com você? Tem algo diferente no ar, eu sinto isso.

Até então, Lupin havia tentado desviar o assunto de si mesmo, deixando que Tonks tagarelasse durando todo o tempo. Mas sabia que Tonks era teimosa e quando queria alguma coisa, ela conseguia.

Lupin, de repente, ficou muito sério. Encarou os grandes e brilhantes olhos negros de Tonks, enquanto a puxava mais próximo de seu corpo. Ficou um tempo sem dizer nada, apenas olhando para ela.

-Nympha, você me ama de verdade?- ele perguntou de um jeito muito estranho, como se a sua vida dependesse da resposta.

Tonks pareceu se ofender com a pergunta. Estreitou os olhos, tentando analisar melhor a situação.

-Remus, quantas vezes eu já te disse que sim? Você precisa de uma prova?

Lupin pareceu ponderar por uns momentos e se afastou de Tonks. Ficou olhando as árvores se moverem preguiçosamente no espaço que ficava ao redor da casa. De costas para Tonks, ele perguntou: -Bem, se eu te pedisse uma coisa, você faria?

-Que conversa estranha é essa? Claro, que eu faria, Remus...- ela se aproximou dele, o abraçando pelas costas. E sussurrou, próximo ao ouvido dele – Eu amo você, Remus, mas não sei o que anda acontecendo contigo. O que você quer que eu faça?

Ele respirou fundo, ajeitando nervosamente as mangas de suas vestes.

-Você viria essa noite, até aqui? – Ele perguntou, enquanto fitava o chão – Digo, ficar no mesmo lugar que eu, numa noite de lua cheia?

Tonks arregalou os olhos, tamanha era a sua surpresa.

Ela sempre pedira para passar as noites de Lua Cheia com Lupin, mas ele sempre fora irredutível nas suas decisões. Já havia sido um grande avanço quando ela tinha conseguido vê-lo nas manhãs que se seguiam às suas transformações, pois ele sentia vergonha de ser visto daquele jeito: fraco, febril, machucado... E agora, ele vinha e lhe pedia isso.

Lupin esperou ansioso pela resposta de Tonks.

-Sim, eu estarei aqui essa noite, Remus! – Ela respondeu, sem hesitar.

Ainda naquela mesma manhã, Gina e Hermione tomavam o desjejum sozinhas. Eriu, pelo o que Gina havia notado, tinha saído ainda de madrugada e não tinha voltado ainda.

A respeito da noite anterior, Gina havia optado por esconder os detalhes da conversa com Eriu. Disse somente à Hermione, que iria aprender algumas coisas com as Sacerdotisas de Avalon sobre Magia Antiga. Conhecendo Hermione como ela conhecia, Gina teve certeza de que ela não iria se interessar em aprender junto com ela, já que Hermione era mais ligada à fatos concretos e não ao lado místico da Magia.

O fato de Gina ter a _Visão _não era nada considerado anormal, mas não gostaria que Hermione a olhasse do mesmo modo como olhava a Profª Trelawney. E se contasse isso, teria também de contar sobre a sua visão e toda a história de Harry ser o "escolhido". Era informação demais para um único dia.

Normalmente, na casa da Senhora de Avalon, sempre havia uma sacerdotisa de grau inferior para servir à Grã-Sacerdotisa como criada. Após a chegada de Harry e os demais em Avalon, Eriu preferiu que Morrigan ficasse exercendo essa função.

Naquele momento, a Sacerdotisa veio do interior da casa. Tinha a expressão sisuda, olhando de maneira estranha para Gina, analisando-a de cima a baixo.

-Eriu me disse que você aprenderá algumas coisas conosco, estou certa? – Morrigan perguntou, ignorando a presença de Hermione no aposento.

-Bem... Sim... – A ruiva pareceu um pouco desconcertada, diante do modo quase severo com que Morrigan lhe falara.

-Então, apronte suas coisas, que você ficará na Casa das Moças, onde as noviças ficam enquanto estão sendo iniciadas nos Mistérios.

Gina e Hermione se olharam surpresas.

-E eu? – Hermione perguntou, sentindo-se quase rejeitada.

-Ninguém a está expulsando daqui, mas se você preferir, pode ficar na casa de Danna. – Morrigan suavizou a expressão, parecendo um pouco mais gentil. – Já que Gina ficará na Casa das Moças, você não poderá acompanhá-la. Não se preocupe, Danna a receberá bem lá. Creio que você não se incomodará em ficar perto de seus amigos, não é?

Hermione olhou para Morrigan e depois para Gina.

A ruiva parecia ansiosa com a resposta dela e Hermione preferiu não criar caso. Fez um muxoxo de concordância, terminando de tomar o seu café.

Após Hermione ter ido à casa de Danna, Morrigan decidiu que já poderia levar Gina para a Casa das Moças.

O fato de ser a irmã da Senhora de Avalon, não queria dizer nada, mas Morrigan por ser muito disciplinada, já havia alcançado um grau muito alto entre as demais Sacerdotisas.

Morrigan conduziu Gina, por um caminho ladeado por colunas altas, que abria caminho para uma construção ampla. Em frente ao edifício, havia um belo jardim, com as rosas mais bonitas que Gina já havia visto.

-Eriu, me deixou responsável pelo o início de seu aprendizado – A Sacerdotisa disse, enquanto caminhava à frente de Gina. – Como você só irá aprender a usar a _Visão_, você não irá passar pelas provas de Sacerdotisa.

Gina ofegou um pouco, tentando respirar melhor. Apesar de ser mais alta do que Morrigan, a Sacerdotisa caminhava a passos largos e estava deixando Gina para trás.

Continuaram caminhando pelos corredores da construção, até que Morrigan virou num corredor, que tinha várias portas. Caminhou até aproximadamente o meio daquele corredor de paredes altas e parou em frente á uma porta de madeira escura.

-Bem, você ficará neste quarto enquanto estiver recebendo as suas lições. – Morrigan disse, de maneira mais suave. – O meu quarto fica ao lado do seu, e se precisar de algo, não tenha medo em me chamar.

-Obrigado, Morrigan! – A ruiva respondeu.

A Sacerdotisa ergueu as mãos, num gesto de benção sobre a ruiva. – Que a Deusa guarde os teus caminhos e ilumine os teus passos em tua caminhada! – Afagou o cabelo flamejante de Gina – Boa sorte, irmãzinha e seja bem vinda a esta casa.

E o dia se arrastou lentamente, parecendo que nunca iria chegar ao fim.

Pelo menos foi essa a impressão de Tonks sobre aquele dia. A Auror tinha ficado extremamente intrigada com a visita que tinha feito à Lupin naquela manhã, que parecia estar a mil anos de distância.

Tonks era sempre muito falante, muito extrovertida. Mas naquele dia tinha ficado calada, pensativa, matutando consigo mesma o que estava acontecendo com Remus.

Finalmente anoiteceu e todos já haviam percebido que ela estava diferente. Harry, Rony e Hermione compreendiam o que estava acontecendo. Deviam imaginar como era difícil para Tonks, ficar longe de Lupin nas noites de Lua Cheia. E, por isso mesmo, preferiram não fazer perguntas a ela.

Conforme a noite ia avançando, o ritmo das conversas foi diminuindo e um a um, todos na casa de Danna foram se deitar.

Era quase meia-noite, horário em que Tonks havia combinado de ver Lupin.

Tonks não havia pregado o olho até aquele momento, com medo de perder a hora. Sabia que se dormisse só acordaria no dia seguinte. Algo muito mais sério do que um simples atraso estava em jogo.

Tateou às cegas entre suas roupas antigas e achou o relógio de pulso laranja-berrante. Sorriu ao lembrar o que Lupin sempre dizia ao vê-la usando tal acessório: _"Se você gosta de ser tão diferente, deveria usar uma daquelas abóboras do Hagrid na cabeça enquanto dança uma daquelas músicas das Esquisitonas que você adora..."_. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa quem lhe dissesse isso, ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de lançar uma maldição imperdoável, mas como era Lupin, ela simplesmente ria.

Aproximou-se da janela entreaberta tentando ver as horas. No caminho tropeçou na beirada da cama sufocando um gemido de dor. Olhou apreensiva, mas Danna e Hermione ainda tinham a respiração tranqüila e pareciam estar dormindo. _"São 23:33... Está quase na hora"_, murmurou para si mesma.

Procurou no escuro o vestido que Danna lhe emprestara. Tinha medo de acender a luz e acordar a moça. O que iria dizer se ela acordasse?

Tonks nunca foi uma pessoa cheia de pudores, mas também não estava no próprio ambiente, não sabia o que poderiam pensar dela ao saberem que saia furtiva no meio da noite para se encontrar com Lupin.

Enfiou o vestido desajeitadamente por cima da cabeça e enroscou um dos braços nas mangas deste. Numa luta silenciosa, tentou se soltar, mas parecia que o vestido tinha vida própria.

-Nymphadora, o que está acontecendo, minha cara? - a voz de Danna estava entre sonolenta e divertida.

Tonks deu graças por estar escuro e não encarar a outra jovem. Tentou pensar numa desculpa para dar, mas nada lhe vinha em mente.

-Oh, Danna, é que... Bem...

-Você vai se encontrar com o Remus, não é? - Danna disse simplesmente.

-Bem... É! - respondeu derrotada.

-E porque você está saindo escondida? - Levantou-se de sua própria cama e com um leve sopro acendeu a vela que estava na cabeceira da cama. Viu que Tonks empalidecia e tinha uma expressão acanhada no rosto. Sorriu para ela e se aproximou, ajudando-a a terminar de se vestir. - Minha querida, você não tem do que se envergonhar. Eu não tenho o poder de julgá-la e se a sua consciência está de acordo, quem sou eu para dizer algo?

Tonks soltou o ar dos pulmões em sinal de alívio. Agradeceu Danna por ajudá-la a terminar de se vestir _"pareço mais uma daquelas bonecas trouxas que o meu pai insistia para que eu brincasse... Patético!"_

A Auror olhou apreensiva para a cama de Hermione. Danna notou e sorriu – Não se preocupe. Creio que ela não acordará tão cedo.

-Hm... Certo... – Tonks parecia incerta quanto à afirmação da Sacerdotisa, mas deixou as coisas como estavam. – Bem, Danna, agora eu tenho de ir.

A Sacerdotisa se aproximou de Tonks e beijou cada uma de suas faces: - Que a Deusa esteja contigo, minha amiga!

-Valeu, Danna!

Danna voltou a se deitar e Tonks saiu silenciosamente da casa. Foi uma tarefa um tanto árdua para ela, já que estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não esbarrar em nada.

Refez o caminho daquela manhã, caminhando na trilha que a levaria até a pequena cabana de pesca. Caminhar no escuro seria um pouco mais difícil, então, para facilitar um pouco as coisas, Tonks atou a barra do vestido na cintura, de modo que tinha o caminhar mais livre.

-Agora sim! – Ela sorriu satisfeita consigo mesmo, imaginando por que não tinha tido aquela idéia antes. Empunhou a varinha, sentindo-se bem mais confiante – _Lumus!_

E prosseguiu o seu caminho, que parecia muito mais fácil agora. Mas conforme se aproximava da cabana, sentia o seu coração bater mais forte, mais descontrolado. Estava ficando ansiosa!

Assim que avistou a cabana, sentiu uma certa insegurança. Por que ela deveria fazer aquilo? Será que o fato de ter passado por cima de todas as convenções, não era o suficiente para provar que amava Remus? Quando ele tentou afastá-la de si, no ano anterior, ela teve um choque tão grande, que havia afetado até a sua metamorfose. Será que isso não era o suficiente para ele?

Mas não podia deixar que esse tipo de pensamento a confundisse.

Lupin nunca havia exigido nada dela, e se agora ele gostaria de uma prova, então ele teria!

Aproximou-se lentamente da porta de acesso a casa, com a varinha pronta para executar o feitiço que a abriria. Mas quando foi reparar na maçaneta, viu que a porta estava entreaberta. Achou aquilo muito estranho e, talvez, um pouco perigoso. Esgueirou-se pela passagem, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível.

Em mente, tinha o feitiço estuporante, caso algo desse errado. Ela havia sido muito bem treinada para enfrentar criaturas das trevas, mas também não poderia se esquecer, que a "criatura" no caso, era Lupin.

A luz que vinha de sua varinha foi totalmente desnecessária dentro da cabana. A luz da Lua Cheia foi o suficiente para iluminar o seu interior.

"_Nox"._ E Tonks fez com que a sua fraca luz se extinguisse.

Tonks tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento o seu coração sairia galopando de seu peito, de tão rápido que ele batia.

Tum-Tum, Tum-Tum!

Olhou para todos os lados, em busca de Remus, mas os seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a luz da lua. Se estivesse com a varinha acesa, talvez ela pudesse notar, que um par de olhos brilhantes, a perscrutava na semi-escuridão.

Tum-Tum, Tum-Tum!

O coração batendo rápido, marcando o ritmo compassado de seus passos cautelosos. Caminhou em direção à cama, que estava totalmente iluminada pela luz da lua. Aproximou-se da janela, observando a grande Lua Cheia, que parecia sorrir para Tonks.

Tum-Tum, Tum-Tum!

Tonks se perdeu em pensamentos e se tivesse sido um pouco mais atenta, teria percebido o som baixo de passos, que estavam se aproximavam dela. Quando se deu conta, estava sentindo uma respiração quente próxima ao seu pescoço e uma mão, tapando sua boca.

-Por favor, não grite!

Após alguns momentos, Tonks sentiu a mão que lhe tapava a boca se afrouxando e conseguiu respirar com facilidade.

"_Não pode ser... Isto não está acontecendo... Será que estou sonhando?"_

Tonks se virou lentamente e se deparou com Lupin em seu estado normal. Totalmente humano! Ela coçou os olhos e o olhou novamente, depois olhou para a grande lua cheia que brilhava lá fora, mas as coisas pareciam funcionar de maneira lenta em sua cabeça.

-Remus, mas... - a jovem Auror tinha uma expressão incrédula no rosto - como isso foi acontecer?

-Eu sinceramente não sei, Nympha, estou tão surpreso quanto você... – Lupin respondeu, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Ela se aproximou dele, tocando levemente o rosto marcado por antigas cicatrizes. _"Então tinha sido por isso que ele não estava machucado... agora tudo faz sentido, pelo menos boa parte disso"_, ela pensou confusa.

-Mas, por que você não me disse de manhã? – ela indagou, tentando buscar alguma razão naquilo tudo.

-Por que pensei que você fosse achar que eu estava ficando louco e estivesse delirando. Eu queria que você visse com os seus próprios olhos, Nympha!

"_Por Merlin, será que sou eu quem está ficando louca?"_

Mas antes que pudesse formular alguma resposta sensata para aquela questão, Lupin segurou a mão de Tonks e a conduzia para fora da cabana. Ele parecia um pouco eufórico e tinha um sorriso largo estampado em seu rosto.

Postou-se no espaço aberto que havia em meio às árvores e abriu os braços, sentindo a luz prateada banhar o seu rosto.

-Nympha, veja só! – Lupin disse, enquanto dava uma volta completa sobre seus pés. – Eu não me transformei!

"_Dane-se" _Tonks pensou _"Se for um sonho, eu vou aproveitar até o último momento"_

Poucos segundos depois, Lupin sentiu Tonks o sufocando num grande abraço e a risada alegre dela, ecoando na noite clara. Ficaram abraçados ali, rindo alegremente.

Aos poucos as risadas foram cessando e Tonks conseguiu reparar melhor nas feições de Lupin. Ele parecia mais jovem, deixando de lado aquele jeito sombrio. As mãos pequenas e firmes foram reconhecendo cada detalhe novo que ela agora descobria: testa, nariz, bochechas, boca... Quando chegou ali, Lupin beijou carinhosamente os dedos dela, provocando um arrepio gostoso em seu próprio corpo.

As bocas formaram beijos e as mãos exploravam corpos. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que estavam juntos, como se todo o passado fosse apenas um borrão cinza, diante do momento nítido e colorido que viviam. Quando ela já estava ofegante pelo grande número de beijos que recebera, se afastou delicadamente de Lupin, deixando-o com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

Abaixo do local onde a lua se postava, ela estendeu a capa que usava, formando um círculo sobre a relva. Lentamente, foi afrouxando os laços de seu vestido, com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto. Roupas foram ficando ao longo do caminho, enquanto ele compreendia as intenções de Tonks.

A Lua, que antes era motivo de apreensão, agora, era testemunha das juras de amor que o casal de enamorados trocava, enquanto se amavam.

Quando eles se deitaram, felizes e satisfeitos, tinham como único desejo, que aquela noite mágica nunca mais acabasse. Um sono despreocupado os tomou, enquanto Tonks se aninhava preguiçosamente sobre o peito de Lupin.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, Lupin acordou. Pouco a pouco, as lembranças da noite anterior clareavam em sua memória e ele custou acreditar que não havia sido um sonho; e a prova disso, era Nymphadora Tonks dormindo tranqüilamente ao lado dele.

Aproveitou o raro momento onde ela permanecia quieta, para apreciá-la.

Tonks dormia a sono solto, com a boca levemente aberta, como se fosse uma criança inocente. Acariciou o rosto de pele pálida, percorrendo com o dedo, as linhas que delineavam aquele rosto, o nariz pequeno e um pouco arrebitado. Desde que chegara em Avalon, a Auror optara por manter a aparência verdadeira e ela nem mesmo sabia por que fazia isso. Lupin reparou que ela realmente lembrava uma Ninfa, com os cabelos longos e ondulados espalhados sobre a relva, tendo alguns pequenos miosótis enroscados sobre as mechas castanho-escuros.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa indecifrável durante o sono, arrancando um sorriso de Lupin. Se remexeu um pouco, espreguiçando-se lentamente. Soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto voltava a se aninhar ao lado de Remus.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca. Dormiu bem? – Lupin perguntou, acariciando Tonks.

-Hm... Melhor impossível! Faz tempo que você acordou?

-Tempo suficiente para ver você dormir...

- Jura? – Ela levantou o rosto, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos dele. – Gostou do que viu?

-Gostar, eu até gostei... – Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo pensativo – Mas eu prefiro você acordada, e _bem_ acordada.

Ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada, mas Lupin voltou a ficar sério.

-Hey, essa ruguinha não estava aqui antes. – Tonks disse.

-Nympha, por mais maravilhoso que tenha sido, não é normal que eu não me transforme.

-É, eu sei disso... Isso foi realmente estranho, Remus... – Tonks disse, olhando para o alto, onde a Lua Cheia aos poucos ia sumindo. –Estranho como todas as coisas que aconteceram nos últimos dias, não é?

"_Sim, só o fato de estar em Avalon já estranho. Porque eu deveria me preocupar com isso?"_, Lupin pensou.

Pôde ouvir um sussurro misturado com o ruído do vento sobre as árvores, que estranhamente tinha a voz de Sirius Black, seu grande amigo. E a voz somente lhe dizia: _Aproveite o momento!_

E seguindo aquele estranho conselho, Remus deixou as dúvidas para mais tarde.

**Sobre o capítulo:**

Bem, vocês podem ter achado meio sem-noção o fato de Remus Lupin não ter sofrido suas transformações em Avalon. Pode até ser estranho, mas não se esqueçam que em Avalon, a magia funciona de maneira diferente.

Mil perdões se a fic está um pouco monótona, mas por enquanto as coisas são assim. Nos próximos capítulos as coisas vão começar a esquentar um pouco. Tem o preparo da Gina e toda aquela coisa sobre o Harry ser o "escolhido", então, aguardem só mais um pouquinho.

Agradeço a compreensão de vocês e aguardo os reviews... (mesmo que seja para xingar essa autora louca...rs)

Grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo


	18. A Rainha Fada

_**17 – A Rainha Fada**_

"_**Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos**_

_**Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito**_

_**Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito,**_

_**Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos..."**_

_**(Pra ser sincero – Engenheiros do Hawaii)**_

O calor daqueles dias parecia penetrar com violência a pele branca de Morrigan. Naquela noite abafada, ela se remexeu insone em busca de uma posição agradável para dormir, mas parecia que sua pele ardia com o contato dos lençóis brancos de sua cama.

Da janela do quarto, pôde ver a Lua Cheia nascer, percorrer o céu com o seu brilho majestoso e voltar a se esconder, ofuscada pela luz do Sol que despontava por detrás das árvores.

Caminhou inquieta em seu quarto, sentindo o sangue em suas veias circular como se fosse um vulcão em erupção. Seria o efeito da Lua sobre ela? A Sacerdotisa bem sabia que a Lua Cheia afetava o brio das pessoas, mas não daquela maneira selvagem que ela sentia.

Banhou o rosto, sentindo a água límpida e refrescante percorrer o seu rosto e pescoço _"Um alívio momentâneo"_, ela pensou, enquanto abria a janela do seu quarto na Casa das Moças. Olhou o céu que começava a clarear e decidiu caminhar um pouco.

Quando criança, Morrigan gostava de caminhar por uma trilha abandonada, que levava a um riacho tranqüilo e de águas mansas. Decidiu visitar o recanto de sua infância, aproveitando para organizar os pensamentos.

Mas ela bem sabia que sua inquietude não vinha do calor e nem do tempo abafado. No seu interior, sentimentos e sensações até então desconhecidos, começaram a florescer.

Ela tinha dito à Gina no dia anterior, que começariam suas lições naquela manhã, mas ainda era demasiado cedo, então ela poderia fazer a sua caminhada com tranqüilidade.

Trocou a camisola branca, mas ao invés de vestir as roupas sacerdotais, optou por um vestido leve e de cor clara.

No seu caminho, encontrou algumas Sacerdotisas, que estranharam vê-la sem as roupas escuras (Ela sempre se vestia com cores escuras, mesmo quando não usava as vestes sacerdotais), mas ela pouco ligou e, para falar a verdade, nem havia se dado conta dos olhares curiosos das outras mulheres.

Aos poucos, foi se afastando das construções e se embrenhando na mata, deixando que o contato com a natureza a acalmasse um pouco.

"_Nunca fui vista como mulher"_ pensou, enquanto caminhava, _"Sempre fui vista como apenas mais uma Sacerdotisa de Avalon, nada mais, além disso"_.

E parece que ela teve consciência desses pensamentos, após a chegada de Lupin em Avalon. _"Como desejo receber um olhar apaixonado, como o que a garota recebe de Remus"_.

Pelo homem em si, Morrigan nada sentia, apenas uma ternura e admiração pelo jeito calmo e inteligente dele; mas não podia negar que invejava Nymphadora pelo amor incondicional que ela recebia. Pois era visível que era amor o que existia entre os dois.

Gostaria de ter sido bela e admirada como Eriu, sua irmã mais velha, mas sabia que a Deusa dava aquilo que cada um merecia e ela sabia que nem tudo na vida era beleza.

De repente, Morrigan se deu conta que estava num lugar de Avalon que ela desconhecia. Realmente muito estranho, já que desde muito nova ela explorava a Ilha e conhecia cada trilha, cada detalhe do lugar.

Ela ainda estava no bosque, mas parecia que as árvores sussurravam entre si, enquanto ela caminhava e sentia que estava sendo observada.

Morrigan nunca foi uma mulher medrosa, mas naquele momento ela sentiu uma pontada de pânico tomando conta de si. Tentou manter a calma e retomar a trilha que a levaria ao riacho, mas estranhamente ela não conseguiu se situar.

"_Tenha calma, Morrigan. Você está em Avalon e não tem como se perder aqui, certo?"_, pensou, enquanto tentava se tranqüilizar. Tentou localizar o Sol, para saber o lugar onde estava e assim achar a direção de onde tinha vindo, mas parecia que a luz do Sol vinha de todos os lugares.

Tomada pelo desespero, ela se sentou sobre a raiz de uma grande Aveleira. Apoiou o queixo entre as mãos e fechou os olhos. _"Se cheguei aqui, tem de existir um jeito de voltar"_.

-Morrigan Morrigan, será que o sangue das fadas já está tão diluído em teu próprio sangue que a impede de ver as coisas com clareza?

A Sacerdotisa se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz, que ecoou em meio às árvores e que parecia vir de todas as direções. Era uma voz límpida, tranqüilizante, mas que a perturbava um pouco. Retirou da cintura o punhal de sua iniciação e o segurou firmemente.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou, procurando a pessoa que falara com ela.

-Ora, Morrigan, estou bem aqui.

E do meio das árvores, surgiu uma mulher. Ela era pequena e morena, coroada com folhas de salgueiro; usava um longo vestido verde-acinzentado, fazendo com que ela parecesse parte da própria floresta. Tinha um porte altivo e majestoso, assemelhando-se à uma Senhora de Avalon, mas Morrigan pôde ver que ela não era uma Sacerdotisa.

A mulher sorriu para ela; um sorriso calmo e sereno, mas que mesmo assim deixava a sacerdotisa perturbada. Ela se aproximou mais, e quando estava diante de Morrigan, afagou carinhosamente os cabelos escuros dela.

-Ah, minha fadinha, porque estes pensamentos a perturbam tanto? – A mulher perguntou.

Morrigan parecia petrificada, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou o que dizer. Ergueu o rosto e encarou a mulher e só então teve a certeza que a mulher era do povo encantado, o povo das fadas.

-Por que você zomba de mim? – Morrigan se levantou, tentando trazer o encanto da Deusa sobre si para parecer alta e majestosa. – E não me chame de Fada!

A mulher-fada não ligou para o jeito ríspido da Sacerdotisa. – Ah, minha pequena, não deixe que esses pensamentos te inquietem. Agora, passado, presente e futuro se encontram e se fundem para que possas cumprir o teu destino.

-Como assim? Do que você está falando? – A sacerdotisa parecia confusa, segurando frouxamente o seu punhal.

-Aquele que deves encontrar não está em Avalon... Teu destino não se encontra aqui, minha criança... Tua missão está longe daqui.

A mulher-fada segurou carinhosamente o rosto de Morrigan, afagando as linhas que lhe delineavam o rosto sério. Morrigan fechou os olhos, tentando controlar o súbito desejo de chorar e de recostar a cabeça no colo daquela mulher; e ser consolada por algo que ela nem mesmo sabia o que era.

De olhos fechados, ela sentiu que a mulher tocava o sinal da Lua crescente em sua testa e soprou sobre seus olhos. E então, uma calma momentânea tomou conta dela.

-Às vezes, os sonhos nos trazem respostas e curam algumas feridas. – A mulher disse, enquanto abraçava a Sacerdotisa – Nesta noite, tu terás algumas das respostas que precisas. Eu, como Senhora das Fadas e da Ilusão, te prometo isso.

Morrigan se afastou, olhando a mulher com surpresa e notou que ela lhe lembrava alguém conhecido. Por vezes, parecia-se com Eriu, por causa do seu jeito calmo e sábio; às vezes lhe lembrava sua mãe, de quem ela pouco se recordava, mas que sabia ter aquele mesmo jeito carinhoso e que era a única que a chamava de "minha fadinha"; e às vezes, parecia-se com ela própria.

-Olhe, o caminho que procura está bem ali, está vendo? – A mulher disse, enquanto apontava para uma trilha em meio às árvores. – Não precisava se apavorar tanto...

Morrigan se surpreendeu ao ver que a trilha sempre estivera ali. Quando pensou em dizer algo para a Mulher-Fada, viu que ela já não estava mais ali.

"_Será que o que ela disse está relacionado com a Visão de Eriu?"_, pensou, enquanto retomava a trilha. Após alguns metros, pôde reconhecer o terreno familiar de Avalon, mas de súbito, perdera todo o interesse em ir até o riacho. A manhã já havia avançado muito e ela tinha coisas a fazer.

Pensando nas estranhas palavras da Mulher-Fada, ela retomou a trilha e voltou para a casa das Moças.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina estava em frente ao lago. Deitada sobre a relva, ela observava as nuvens fofas no céu azul e alguns pássaros que se movimentavam sobre as árvores. A brisa suave acariciava o seu rosto e ela estava quase adormecendo, quando notou que havia alguém se aproximando.

Harry se deitou ao lado dela, aninhando Gina em seus braços. A garota pousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, sentindo-o subir e descer, devido à sua respiração. Sentiu as mãos dele percorrendo o seu cabelo ruivo, acariciando-a de leve.

-Aqui é tudo tão calmo, não é, Harry?

Ele nada respondeu, limitando-se a acariciar a garota.

Gina sentia que nunca havia sido tão feliz na vida. No momento, tudo o que importava era ela e Harry, juntos, deitados sobre a relva e sentindo aquela magia os envolvendo. Ergueu o rosto, para observar Harry melhor.

Aos poucos foram se aproximando, as bocas se tocando e quando estavam prontos para aprofundar o beijo...

Gina despertou, amaldiçoando a alma infame que a acordara daquele sonho maravilhoso. Ainda de camisola, ela se levantou contrariada, para ver quem havia batido na porta. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Morrigan, que parecia mais estranha do que o normal.

-Bom dia, Morrigan – A ruiva disse, esfregando os olhos – Desculpe, acho que acabei dormindo demais.

A Sacerdotisa sorriu vagamente para ela. – Não se preocupe. Troque-se, que ainda temos muito que fazer.

Gina se lembrou que começaria naquela manhã a receber suas instruções. No dia anterior, Morrigan resolveu que ela deveria conhecer as dependências da Casa das Moças e se habituar com as regras do lugar. Mesmo não estando ali para receber o preparo de uma sacerdotisa, ela deveria seguir algumas regras básicas, nada demais, mas coisas necessárias.

Após estar devidamente vestida, Gina seguiu Morrigan pelos corredores do rústico edifício, até chegarem no pátio de pedras cinzas.

-Para onde nós estamos indo? – Gina perguntou, ao que Morrigan apenas indicou o grande monte coroado com as pedras circulares.

Enquanto se encaminhavam para o Tor, a Sacerdotisa perguntou: -Gina, você sabe exatamente o que significa ter a _Visão_?

-Sinceramente, Morrigan? – A sacerdotisa fez um sinal negativo – Não tenho a menor noção. Eriu disse que é um Dom, mas eu não sei quase nada sobre isso. Sei que posso ver coisas que os outros não vêem, mas não exatamente o que ver e quando ver.

A Sacerdotisa ponderou, tentando imaginar por onde deveria começar.

-As mulheres trouxas costumam chamar de "intuição feminina", o que nós bruxas chamamos de _Visão_. Por vezes, quando estamos com a mente bem preparada e em harmonia com as forças que regem o universo, podemos vislumbrar coisas que aconteceram, coisas que estão acontecendo ou que estão por vir.

-Então, se eu aprender como usar esse Dom, vou poder ver coisas que estão acontecendo em outro lugar? – Gina perguntou, interessando-se pelo assunto.

-Depende... – Morrigan diminuiu o ritmo de suas passadas, de modo que as duas pudessem andar lado a lado. – Normalmente, só se pode ver coisas que estejam relacionadas a algo próximo a você.

Vendo que Gina havia compreendido muito pouco, a Sacerdotisa explicou melhor: - Por exemplo, Eriu pode ver coisas que estejam relacionadas com a segurança e o destino de Avalon, pelo fato de ser a Grã-Sacerdotisa daqui. Ela também pode ver coisas que tenham a ver comigo ou com Dylan, pelo laço de sangue que existe entre nós.

-Hm...Certo... – Gina ficou pensativa. – Mas, porque eu tive uma visão com o Harry?

-Laços criados através de Magia também são fortes o suficiente para despertar a _Visão_, ou o fato de vocês serem namorados também.

Gina pareceu um pouco desconcertada. – Eu nem mesmo sei se ainda somos namorados.

Morrigan sorriu. Segurou a mão de Gina carinhosamente – Isso não importa, minha querida, o que importa é o amor que um sente pelo outro e isso já é o suficiente para criar um elo forte entre vocês. Você o ama, não ama?

Gina nem precisou pensar, antes de responder com ênfase: - Claro que eu o amo. Já me disseram que eu sou muito nova para saber se isso é amor ou apenas uma paixonite juvenil, mas desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez, eu tive a certeza de que nunca haveria outro em minha vida.

-Talvez, vocês estejam destinados há muitas eras – Morrigan disse, sentindo uma pontada de angústia. _"Será que todos têm direito ao amor, menos eu?"_.

-Morrigan, está tudo bem com você? – Gina perguntou, vendo que a Sacerdotisa parecia estar distante.

-Sim, sim, está tudo bem – A sacerdotisa mentiu _"E que bela sacerdotisa estou me saindo: mentindo para uma jovem que estou instruindo..."_. – Você prefere subir ao Tor pelo caminho processional, ou cortar caminho por dentro da mata. Pelo caminho processional é mais demorado, mas a subida não é tão cansativa.

-Por mim, tanto faz... – A ruiva respondeu, dando de ombros.

"_Então, vamos pelo atalho em meio à mata. Assim ela poderá entrar em contato com os espíritos antigos e sentir um pouco da Magia que está presente na natureza"._

-Bem, voltando ao assunto – Morrigan continuou a sua explicação – Além de poder vislumbrar um pouco das coisas que estão escritas nas páginas da vida, se estiver devidamente preparada, poderá aprender a compreender o que se passa no interior de outra pessoa: o que pensa, o que sente... Mas isso requer um pouco de prática.

-Isso significa que aprenderei Legilimência? Eu vou aprender a ler a mente dos outros?

-A mente humana não é um livro para ser lido. Mas através de um trabalho de observação, você poderá saber o que a pessoa está sentindo ou desejando.

Vendo que teriam um pouco de dificuldade para subir o atalho usando aqueles vestidos longos, a Sacerdotisa aconselhou Gina a atar a barra do vestido na cintura, enquanto ela própria fazia isso.

-Veja, Gina, como são maravilhosas as coisas criadas pela Deusa. Deixe que um pouco da Magia que está presente nas coisas simples a invada e a deixe inebriada com o encanto da natureza.

De fato, a sacerdotisa estava certa. Era maravilhoso sentir a harmonia da natureza: o ruído do vento sobre a copa das árvores, o cantarolar distante dos pássaros no céu, o farfalhar das folhas, abaixo de seus pés. Caminharam silenciosas por longos minutos e quando Gina já estava se arrependendo de não ter escolhido o caminho processional, viu que já estavam próximas às pedras circulares do Tor. Um pouco ofegante, ela se sentou sobre a sombra das pedras, recuperando o fôlego perdido na subida aladeirada.

A sacerdotisa esperou que a outra jovem recuperasse um pouco de suas forças, antes de iniciar as suas lições. Ela ainda continuava respirando com facilidade, já que estava habituada a subir o caminho íngreme até ali.

-Eu a trouxe aqui, pois é um lugar que tem uma grande concentração de Magia. – Morrigan conduziu a ruiva até o centro do círculo de pedras. Sentaram-se em posição de lótus, uma em frente à outra, sob o céu azul de nuvens fofas. – Essas pedras foram colocadas aqui há tantos anos, que nem os antigos Veneráveis que fundaram essa Ilha saberiam dizer. Sinta, Gina, que tudo isso faz parte de um Mistério tão grande e que você, neste momento, também faz parte deste Mistério. Pode parecer pequeno e insignificante, mas às vezes, uma pequenina pedra pode ser o suficiente para provocar um desmoronamento.

A ruiva se assustou com as palavras de Morrigan. A Sacerdotisa parecia estar distante, vendo coisas ocultas aos olhos de Gina. Mas logo, a Sacerdotisa voltou a si, fazendo com que a visão indesejada se afastasse.

-Vamos começar do início. – Morrigan instruiu Gina à fechar os olhos e tentar manter a respiração tranqüila e regular. – Tente manter a mente livre de qualquer tipo de pensamento indesejado. Pode parecer difícil no começo, então, comece por ouvir o ruído de sua respiração, sentindo o ar entrar e sair de seus pulmões. Sem pressa nenhuma.

No começo, como Morrigan prevenira, tinha sido realmente complicado. Gina não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, se era realmente necessário... Vários pensamentos assolavam sua mente: pensou em sua casa, sua família e na angústia que sua mãe deveria estar sentindo. Pensou em Harry e na guerra iminente que batia à sua porta. Nas estranhas coisas que aconteceram com ela durante os anos.

Gina sentiu que uma sombra encobria o seu rosto, que até então, estava sendo banhado pelo Sol. Morrigan estava em frente à ela, entoando um mantra numa língua desconhecida, enquanto com o polegar, pressionava levemente a fronte de Gina.

Aos poucos, a ruiva foi relaxando, sentindo todos os pensamentos se esvaindo como água. O ar em seus pulmões indo e vindo, indo e vindo... A terra, firme abaixo de seus pés, lhe dando a sustentação necessária; e para tudo estar completo só era necessário o elemento fogo.

Sim, agora Gina compreendia um pouco da Magia de que tanto aquelas Sacerdotisas falavam. A Magia não estava em sacudir uma varinha e dizer algumas palavras em latim, mas nas pequenas coisas, nos pequenos detalhes que passavam despercebidos aos olhos humanos.

Uma palavra, um toque, um olhar... Tudo isso, quando feito da maneira certa, poderia criar um encantamento. E nisso consistia a Magia daquelas mulheres belas e assustadoras.

"_Sim, Eriu tinha razão ao dizer que ela tem algo de Sacerdotisa dentro de si... Apesar de ter o coração ligado à um homem, ela já é capaz de compreender um pouco dos Mistérios. É uma pena que tenha chegado a nós tão tarde. Se fosse criada aqui, poderia ser grande e infinitamente poderosa... Mas a Deusa sabe o que faz e se ela chegou à nós neste momento, deve ser por uma boa razão!"_

Passaram boa parte daquele dia no Tor.

Morrigan explicou à Gina, quais os alimentos eram nocivos à _Visão_ e como as Sacerdotisas no primeiro ano de instrução ficavam sem comer carne, tendo apenas frutos e grãos em sua dieta, além da água do Poço Sagrado – que como Gina já sabia, abria as portas à Visão.

E a lição daquela manhã foi simples, mas essencial: encontrando o eixo dentro de si e estando em harmonia com as forças invisíveis, era possível encontrar o caminho para a iluminação. Não é _o que_ você faz, mas _como _você faz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando à noite, voltou para o seu quarto solitário na casa das Moças, Morrigan tinha um sentimento de satisfação dentro de si: estava sendo bem-sucedida com sua aluna. Forçar a Visão vir seria um pouco mais difícil e exigiria um grande sacrifício da ruiva, mas estava satisfeita em ver que ela era capaz de tornar a mente um campo livre e aberto para isso. Como a Mulher que a preparou sempre dizia: _"Primeiro é necessário preparar o terreno, para depois semear a semente"_.

Assim que pousou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, a Sacerdotisa dormiu quase que instantaneamente, sem se lembrar das palavras da Mulher-Fada naquela manhã estranha, que estava tão longe e tão perto ao mesmo tempo.

Quando a Lua corria longe sobre o céu, Morrigan abriu os olhos, totalmente desperta. Sentiu algo muito estranho: um frio enregelando os seus ossos e que logo foi substituído por uma sensação agradável de liberdade._"Será a morte?"_

Quando levantou da cama, ela não se espantou ao constatar que o seu corpo ainda repousava sobre a cama, respirando regularmente. Ela se sentia tão leve, que se abrisse os braços, seria capaz de voar; como se as distâncias fossem mínimas e ela pudesse cruzar mares e terras com uma simples caminhada.

Uma experiência extracorporal era algo muito interessante, mas normalmente ocorria quando estava sob o efeito das drogas rituais, onde mente e corpo se separavam para que pudesse olhar para dentro de si mesma. Mas esse tipo de experiência raramente ocorria de maneira espontânea.

Algo estranho e semelhante à uma obsessão fez com que ela se sentisse inquieta, ansiosa... Como se estivesse prestes à se encontrar com alguém.

Aos poucos o seu espírito (ou o que quer que tenha se desprendido de seu corpo) começou a se movimentar. Como um espectro, a Sacerdotisa deixou que aquela estranha força a dominasse e a guiasse. Não se espantou ao ver que poderia atravessar portas e paredes, terra e pedra. Explorou as dependência da Casa das Moças, observando a calmaria e o silêncio que predominava naquela construção. Atravessou o pátio, indo para o bosque de macieiras que circundava a Casa da Senhora. Mas algo em seu interior lhe dizia que aquele não era o seu destino naquela noite; nem o bosque de macieiras e nem a Casa da Senhora.

Atravessou o bosque perfumado, chegando no seu limiar. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, ao ver que estava adentrando o bosque de carvalhos. Sabia que aquele lugar era místico, com suas árvores antigas e Veneráveis, que eram adoradas pelos druidas. O divino deveria ser contemplado em meio à natureza, pois como poderiam adorar os Deuses dentro de templos construídos pelas mãos humanas?

Morrigan conteve um suspiro ao se deparar com um grande carvalho. Desde criança, ela ouvia as histórias que estavam relacionadas àquela árvore.

Aquele era o túmulo do último Merlin que existira, o túmulo de um traidor. Aquela história sempre a fascinara, pois era triste e melancólica. Uma história trágica de amor e poder, que terminou daquela maneira.

Um vulto saiu por detrás da árvore. Tinha o caminhar deselegante e grotesco, apoiando-se no tronco da árvore para se aproximar de Morrigan. Na penumbra, o seu rosto estava oculto, mas assim que um raio de luar penetrou em meio aos galhos das árvores e incidiu sobre o rosto dele, a Sacerdotisa pôde vê-lo melhor. Era um homem encurvado, usando as vestes antigas de druida. No rosto carregava um sorriso que poderia ser irônico, mas que para Morrigan parecia ser encantador. O homem poderia ser belo, não fossem algumas cicatrizes de queimaduras que carregava ao longo do rosto e pescoço.

O mais impressionante nele eram os vivos olhos azuis que possuía. Pareciam penetrar na mente e coração da sacerdotisa. Ele a olhava com reconhecimento, como se a conhecesse a muitos séculos, como se fossem amigos ou até amantes.

Ao se aproximar daquele homem, Morrigan sentiu que ela própria estava muito diferente. Parecia ser mais alta e não era o efeito da Magia da Deusa que estava sobre si. Alisando as longas mechas de seus cabelos, ela viu que eles estavam loiros e mais anelados; como se ela estivesse possuindo o corpo de outra pessoa.

-Ah, Nimue, minha amada, como eu senti tua falta! – O homem disse. Ele tinha uma voz doce e tão melodiosa que Morrigan não se cansaria de escutá-la. Mas estranhou o modo como o homem a chamara. _"Acaso Nimue não era o nome da Sacerdotisa que condenou o último Merlin à morte?"_

Mas quando abriu a boca para indagar algo, sua voz soou estranha e palavras indesejadas foram proferidas por ela. – Eu também senti tua falta, Kevin! – ela disse, se aproximando mais ainda dele – Eu lamento tanto que as coisas tivessem acontecido daquela forma, meu amor...

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas já aconteceu e não há nada que possa reverter a situação. Eu fiz o que julguei ser a vontade dos Deuses, assim como você fez o que foi ordenado pela Dama do Lago.

Kevin segurou as mãos da jovem à sua frente e aproximando-as de seus lábios, depositou um beijo suave.

-E por causa desse erro, nós fomos fadados à isso. – ela disse, acariciando o rosto dele - À viver em meio aos nossos erros, passando tantas vidas nos desencontrando e nos sentindo incompletos. Acaso isso é justo?

E pela primeira vez na vida, Morrigan chorou. Não sabia ao certo o porque de estar se sentindo assim ou a razão daquele estranho sonho (se é que isso poderia ser considerado um sonho). A única coisa que ela gostaria, era ter aquele homem em seus braços e afagá-lo; tentando reparar os danos que lhe foram feitos.

E como se uma luz tivesse se acendido em sua mente, ela compreendeu: era _ele!_

O homem que Eriu disse que estaria em seu destino, o homem que a Mulher Fada disse que ela deveria encontrar. Ela havia se enganado ao imaginar que o homem fosse Remus e, para ser sincera, se sentiu aliviada por isso. Tudo o que ela não precisava era ter uma garota ciumenta (Tonks, no caso) tentando azará-la.

Enquanto algumas lágrimas teimosas escorriam pelo rosto pálido da moça, ela finalmente encontrou o que tanto ansiava: respostas... Respostas parciais, mas ainda assim eram respostas.

-Não, isso não foi justo. Mas também não fomos de todo inocentes... – ele ergueu a mão fina e de toque macio até o rosto da moça, acariciando-a . –Sem você, eu caminhei durante séculos em meio às trevas. Sem ter o teu corpo junto ao meu, o cheiro de sua pele e de seus cabelos. – A puxou para mais perto de si, comprimindo o seu corpo no dela – Ah, como eu preciso de você, meu amor... Você me deixará novamente?

-Não, nunca – ela repetiu freneticamente, enquanto o mar de lágrimas banhava o seu rosto – Agora, eu sei que nunca conseguiria viver em paz sem você. Eu vou encontrá-lo, nem que para isso eu passe o resto da eternidade.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o homem sorriu fazendo com o que o seu rosto se iluminasse de alegria. Segurou o rosto da jovem entre as mãos, secando as lágrimas que ela tinha no rosto. Ficaram longos minutos se fitando, enquanto a jovem acariciava levemente as mãos do homem. Curiosa, ela procurou pela tatuagens de dragão, que a maioria dos druidas carregava, mas se espantou ao ver que ele tinha outro símbolo no seu antebraço esquerdo: um crânio colossal de aparência medonha e que tinha uma cobra no lugar da língua.

-Mas... - Ela olhou intrigada para o símbolo e um sentimento ruim se apoderou dela ao passar os dedos sobre o antebraço dele. - O que isso significa?

Ele nada disse a respeito da marca. Limitou-se a sorrir fracamente para a jovem, que aos poucos sentia uma força a arrastando de volta para o seu quarto e para o seu corpo que jazia esquecido na Casa das Moças. Protestou contra aquela estranha força, pois não gostaria de se despedir de seu amado justamente naquele momento.

Mas os seus esforços foram em vão e num último momento de lucidez ela viu o vulto do homem se desvanecer em meio às sombras.

Morrigan ficou perturbada com aquele estranho sonho, sem saber, que alguém à milhas e milhas de distância dali também tivera o mesmo sonho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sobre o capítulo: **Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que isso tem a ver com a história. Mas não se esqueçam da profecia da Eriu que está no cap. "Lar, amargo lar" e fala sobre o homem de duas faces. Aliás, alguém já conseguiu descobrir quem é ele? Agora ficou fácil, né? Se não descobriram, aguardem o próximo cap.: "O homem de duas faces".

Eu sei que vocês devem estar sentindo falta do nosso herói grifinório, mas tenham calma que ele logo, logo aparece.

Bem, acho que é só.

Agradeço os reviews deixados na fic e aguardo a opinião de vocês.

Grande beijo e até o próximo.


	19. O Homem de duas Faces

_**18-O homem de duas faces**_

"_**Ninguém sabe como é**_

_**Ser o homem mau, ser o homem triste**_

_**Por atrás de olhos azuis**_

_**E ninguém sabe o que é**_

_**Ser odiado, ser enfraquecido contando apenas mentiras.**_

_**Mas meus sonhos não são vazios quanto minha consciência parece ser**_

_**Eu tenho só horas, sozinho**_

_**Meu amor é vingativo**_

_**Isso nunca é de graça..."**_

_**(Behind blue eyes – Limp Biskit)**_

-Nimue! – O nome escapou-lhe dos lábios num sussurro desesperado, quase urgente. E logo em seguida, despertou, sentindo uma dor latejante em sua cabeça.

Por mais estranho que tenha sido o sonho com aquela mulher misteriosa, aquilo poderia ser considerado um bálsamo diante dos sonhos que tivera ultimamente. Sonhos não. Na verdade eram pesadelos, onde podia escutar várias vozes o condenando, o acusando interminavelmente.

Mas logo o sonho foi esquecido, sufocado pela dor que aumentava rapidamente em sua têmpora, como se o estivesse avisando que aquilo nunca teria fim, que ele nunca teria paz.

Severus Snape se levantou rapidamente, massageando a testa numa tentativa inútil de afastar a dor, sabendo que esta só amainaria após um coquetel de poções que a cada dia se tornava mais forte e mais indispensável para ele.

No quarto de aparência desleixada, a única fonte de luz era uma vela que flutuava acima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Com passos incertos, o homem caminhou até um banheiro contíguo ao quarto. Procurou no armário as poções de que necessitava e antes de retornar ao quarto, olhou-se no espelho. O homem ali refletido parecia zombar dele, sorrindo diante da ironia da situação.

Encarando o seu reflexo, perguntou-se que tipo de vida estava levando, se é que aquilo poderia ser considerado uma vida.

Traidor, assassino... Até chegar ao ponto de se considerar um exilado. Sim, depois do fracasso de Malfoy na missão que o Lorde Negro lhe designara, ele havia sido exilado em sua própria casa.

_flashback_

_Noite do ataque à Hogwarts._

_Severus Snape conduzia Draco Malfoy em direção aos aposentos do Lorde Negro, no castelo que lhe servia de esconderijo e quartel-general dos Comensais da Morte. A adrenalina daquela noite ainda circulava em suas veias, mas aos poucos as lembranças foram ficando mais claras e como se estivesse acordando de um sonho, começou a ter consciência do que havia acontecido e a dor excruciante em seu ombro era a prova disso._

_-O que será que vai acontecer agora, professor? – A voz arrastada de Draco despertou Snape de seus devaneios. O medo na voz do jovem era tão grande que fazia Snape sentir aversão à ele._

_Snape meramente lançou um olhar de esguelha para Draco, sem nada dizer, apenas caminhando sem saber ao certo o que o aguardaria._

_No longo corredor em que estavam, os archotes presos às paredes pareciam produzir sombras macabras sobre eles, como grandes demônios prontos à levá-los para o inferno._

_Chegaram ao final do corredor, parando em frente à uma enorme e antiga porta de carvalho que estava entreaberta. Puderam ouvir um silvo alto e antes mesmo que pudessem se manifestar, a voz alta e fria de Voldemort foi ouvida:_

_-Nagini, abra caminho para os nossos visitantes! – O tom de voz era quase gentil, camuflando a ironia presente naquele "ser"._

_Snape, com o rosto impassível, empurrou a enorme porta que produziu um barulho alto enquanto arranhava o chão de pedra fria. Não lhe era necessária a legilimência para saber que Draco tremia de medo por detrás da postura arrogante e orgulhosa._

_Assim que adentraram o recinto, puderam ver um rabo malhado de losangos deslizar tranqüilamente no aposento e se enroscar numa poltrona em frente à lareira. Nagini sibilava continuamente ao pé do ouvido de Lorde Voldemort, que parecia se divertir com o que a cobra lhe dizia._

_-Certo, Nagini – o Lorde Negro disse, enquanto afagava a cabeça da enorme cobra – Agora me deixe conversar com eles..._

_Nagini voltou a cabeça para os dois que estavam parados na entrada do aposento e parecia que olhava zombeteira para eles. Voldemort se levantou de sua poltrona e fez um gesto imperativo para que eles se aproximassem._

_-E então? – Seus olhos emitiram um brilho escarlate, irradiando malícia e crueldade – O nosso jovem Malfoy conseguiu matar o grande e nobre Dumbledore?_

_Draco abaixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar ansioso de seu mestre. Mas Voldemort não precisou ouvir uma resposta vinda de Malfoy para saber que ele tinha falhado. Aproximou-se dele e segurou o rosto do rapaz, forçando-o a encarar o seu rosto viperino e os olhos vermelhos._

_-Você fede à medo, Malfoy – Voldemort disse, segurando o rosto de Draco com sua mão pálida e esquelética – É tão fracassado quanto seu pai, precisando que sua mãe interferisse nos meus planos e desobedecesse às minhas ordens._

_Snape sempre soubera camuflar as suas emoções muito bem, mas naquele momento era impossível esconder o seu espanto._

_-Pelo menos ela foi esperta o suficiente para usar o Voto Inquebrável, fazendo com que o objetivo fosse alcançado, não é mesmo, Severus? – E cravou os olhos vermelhos nos olhos escuros de Snape._

_Draco respirava rapidamente, sentindo-se incomodado com a presença do Lorde das Trevas ali, revirando todos os seus pensamentos. Talvez uma Maldição Cruciatus fosse muito mais bem-vinda naquele momento do que ter de encarar Voldemort._

_-Narcisa nunca foi uma boa oclumente. Na verdade, ela é uma bruxa medíocre que teve a sorte de nascer numa família influente. Nada mais além disso! – Voldemort se voltou para a lareira, observando as brasas que lutavam inutilmente para manter suas chamas – Estou francamente decepcionado com você, Draco! Pensei que fosse um pouco mais determinado. Agora saia daqui. Sua amada mãezinha deve estar querendo vê-lo._

_Voldemort não precisou dizer mais nada para Draco, que a essa altura já estava andando apressadamente para fora do aposento._

_-Agora somos só nós dois, Severus. – Fez um aceno com a varinha e uma poltrona surgiu atrás de Snape._

_-Milorde, eu fiz o possível para que o seu plano fosse levado a cabo, mas Draco era muito jovem e inexperiente para fazê-lo._

_Voldemort fez um gesto e Snape sentiu o seu corpo se dobrando e sentando na poltrona involuntariamente._

_-Ora, Severus, você era tão jovem quanto Draco quando se juntou à mim e a idade não era uma desculpa na hora em que torturava os sangue-ruins – Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada alta, enquanto fitava o homem à sua frente._

_Snape se remexeu incomodado, mas sabia que não havia nada a ser feito. Apesar de usar um tom de voz baixo e relativamente calmo, sabia que seu mestre estava com raiva. O olhar dele denunciava isso, sempre inquieto e tentando penetrar suas defesas. Se Snape não fosse um bom oclumente, talvez estivesse em pânico agora._

_Voldemort se aproximou da poltrona onde Snape estava e apoiou as mãos em cada braço desta, de modo que os dois estavam cara a cara. – Você tem noção do quanto a incompetência do Malfoy atrapalhou os meus planos? Você sabe o quanto o seu trabalho de espião me era importante. Se eu quisesse que você matasse o velho, teria ordenado que **você** fizesse isso e não o fedelho do Draco. Entendeu?_

_-Mestre, não tenho culpa se Draco falhou na missão – Snape respondeu calmamente, devolvendo o olhar de Voldemort – Pensei que o importante fosse tirar Dumbledore do caminho, não importando quem o fizesse._

_-Sim, tirar Dumbledore do caminho era realmente importante já que ele vivia escondendo Potter embaixo da asa, mas agora eu não tenho ninguém de confiança que possa fazer o trabalho de espião. Se eu ordenei que Draco fizesse o serviço era para que você mantivesse o seu posto intacto. Agora você terá que ficar de fora por um tempo._

_-Como assim, Milorde? – Snape perguntou, com uma ansiedade quase imperceptível – Eu passei anos trabalhando como espião, sem desobedecer a suas ordens e agora vai me deixar de fora?_

_-Sim, Severus. Considere isso como "férias"! – Voldemort disse, parecendo quase gentil. – O Ministério vai colocar a sua cabeça à prêmio pelo seu crime e por enquanto vou deixá-lo fora de circulação._

_Snape achou estranha aquela reação de Lorde Voldemort, já que todos os Comensais também eram procurados e ele nunca poupara ninguém do serviço sujo. Mas como aquilo não era simplesmente uma amostra de generosidade vinda de seu mestre, mas uma ordem, ele simplesmente a aceitou e obedeceu._

_fim do flashback_

Algumas semanas depois, Snape ficou sabendo que Draco havia sido castigado pelos outros comensais. Na hora em que vira a notícia no Profeta Diário, compreendera porque fora afastado das atividades de comensal: Voldemort precisava descontar a sua frustração em alguém e o escolhido foi Draco, já que Snape poderia ser útil no futuro.

Ainda olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho, Snape sorriu amargamente. Aquela era a recompensa que ele recebia por ter sido um espião: viver encarcerado em sua própria casa. Não que ele gostasse da companhia das outras pessoas, mas viver isolado de tudo às vezes era perturbador, pois a única companhia que possuía eram os seus próprios pensamentos e acreditem: aquilo não era nada agradável!

Recolheu três frascos de diferentes poções e voltou para o quarto. Depositou os recipientes no criado-mudo e os olhou distraidamente. Nunca mais seria capaz de ter uma noite de sossego, uma noite de tranqüilidade onde pudesse dormir em paz.

"_O que é isso, Severus, deu para ter crise de consciência agora?"_, pensou ironicamente, enquanto tomava as poções _"Pouco importa se terei paz ou não. Já estou no inferno mesmo..."_.

Deitou-se novamente na cama, deixando que os pensamentos o embalassem e fossem dissolvidos pelo efeito anestésico das poções.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar foi: dor. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía e latejava, como se houvesse levado uma grande surra. Enquanto a consciência teimava em lhe escapar, Morrigan tentava inutilmente se mover, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para abrir os olhos.

Sabia que tinha alguém em seu quarto e que estava cuidando dela, mas sentia suas pálpebras tão pesadas que mal conseguia movê-las. Um cálice foi forçado contra seus lábios e entreabrindo-os sentiu um líquido amargo descer por sua garganta. Logo, a sensação desagradável de cansaço começou a ceder e a consciência foi voltando aos poucos.

-Eriu... – Morrigan sussurrou, enquanto tentava se levantar.

A outra mulher, que estava arejando o quarto, se voltou para Morrigan e parecia um pouco apreensiva.

-Fique quieta, pois está muito fraca ainda. – Eriu disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama da irmã caçula. Pousou a mão delicadamente sobre a fronte dela, verificando se Morrigan estava febril e sorriu serenamente, enquanto acariciava o rosto da irmã.

-Eriu – Morrigan chamou novamente e a outra viu que a irmã não sossegaria enquanto não conseguisse dizer o que queria – Eu sonhei com ele ontem à noite. Eu tenho certeza que era _ele_, minha irmã.

Eriu não precisou perguntar quem era a pessoa à quem a irmã se referia. Pelo brilho ansioso nos olhos de Morrigan, a Sacerdotisa compreendeu do que se tratava. Continuou afagando o rosto da irmã, esperando que ela lhe contasse o sonho, mas algo dentro dela lhe dizia que aquilo não era bom, mas afastou aquela sombra de pensamento de si _"Talvez seja apenas preocupação, espero que não seja nada demais"_.

Morrigan contou parcialmente o que havia acontecido, ocultando o fato de ter encontrado a Rainha-Fada e o estranho diálogo entre as duas. Sobre o sonho que tivera, também dera poucos detalhes. Os momentos passados entre ela e o tal homem, quis preservar somente para si. Era algo só dela e que por enquanto não gostaria de dividir com sua irmã.

Eriu ouvia tudo, sem articular nenhuma palavra, apenas ponderando se aquilo tudo era bom, se não haveria nada de perigoso nessa história, nada que pudesse futuramente ferir sua irmã.

-... Mas logo no final, eu vi algo estranho, Eriu – Morrigan se ergueu um pouco, recostando as costas nos travesseiros, de modo que pudesse olhar Eriu nos olhos.

-Estranho como?

-Quando procurei pelos dragões usados pelos druidas, ele usava outra símbolo ali. - A expressão feliz e sonhadora que havia no rosto da jovem até aquele momento deu lugar a um olhar sombrio, fazendo com que ela voltasse a parecer a Sacerdotisa de Avalon e não uma jovenzinha apaixonada. - Era um crânio medonho e no lugar da língua havia uma cobra. Tive um sentimento tão ruim quando vi aquilo, Eriu...

_-_Aonde você viu isso, Morrigan? - uma terceira voz vinda da porta foi ouvida.

As duas Sacerdotisas voltaram o olhar rapidamente para a porta, procurando o dono daquela voz, que na verdade puderam constatar que era uma _dona_.

Gina estava parada na soleira da porta, que estivera entreaberta durante toda a conversa entre as duas irmãs. Tinha no rosto uma expressão assombrada, tentando compreender as poucas coisas que havia escutado.

-Você está aí há muito tempo, Gina? - Eriu perguntou calmamente, fazendo com que Morrigan permanecesse calada e não dissesse nada grosseiro.

-Não, não... - A ruiva disse rapidamente, compreendendo que havia sido uma enorme falta de educação o que tinha feito. - Cheguei agorinha mesmo. Vim saber se Morrigan estava bem, já que ela não tinha me chamado para as lições. Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês e achei estranho o que a ela disse.

Morrigan fitou a jovem à sua frente e percebeu que o significado daquele símbolo não deveria ser nada bom. -Então você conhece esse símbolo, Gina?

A ruiva estremeceu e recordações assustadoras passaram por sua mente. Lembrou de quando tinha treze anos e fora à Copa Mundial de Quadribol e o terror de ver aquele símbolo macabro estampado no céu.

-Aquilo é a Marca Negra.

-Marca Negra? – Eriu perguntou. Chamou Gina e pediu que ela fechasse a porta. – Conte-me mais sobre isso.

A ruiva olhou atentamente para as duas mulheres à sua frente e soltou um longo suspiro. – A Marca Negra é o símbolo _dele_. Todos os seguidores dele usam aquele símbolo no antebraço esquerdo e quando eles atacam algum lugar, estampam aquele símbolo no céu.

-Não estou compreendendo... -Morrigan olhou intrigada de Eriu para Gina e perguntou: - Dele quem, Gina?

-Voldemort – Gina disse rapidamente, como se o nome queimasse sua língua. – Os seguidores dele, chamados de Comensais da Morte, usam esse símbolo. Onde você viu isso, Morrigan?

Morrigan ficou calada, mantendo uma expressão neutra em seu rosto. Eriu percebeu que o clima não estava muito bom e interveio: - Agora não, Gina. Morrigan não está se sentindo muito bem e hoje não poderá prosseguir com suas lições. Se estiver disposta, pode pedir que outra Sacerdotisa faça isso, mas acho melhor que você tire o dia para você. Aproveite e descanse.

Gina teve de controlar a curiosidade e aceitar a sugestão de Eriu, que na verdade significava _"Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito no momento, mais tarde conversaremos"_.

Morrigan olhou agradecida para a irmã, suavizando um pouco a expressão séria em seu rosto. Observou uma Gina intrigada deixar o aposento e pôde sentir que os pensamentos da ruiva eram muito confusos e preocupados. Os poucos momentos de felicidade que sentira após o sonho, foram se dissolvendo rapidamente, dando lugar a uma angústia sufocante em seu peito.

Vendo que Morrigan empalidecia, Eriu percebeu que a experiência extracorporal do dia anterior deixara a irmã esgotada, necessitando de descanso e preferiu não perturbá-la com aquele assunto.

-Descanse, Morrigan. –Eriu disse, fazendo com que a outra voltasse a se deitar. Ajeitou as cobertas dela, como se Morrigan ainda fosse a garotinha que ela cuidara com tanto esmero. – Mais tarde, quando você estiver se sentindo melhor, conversaremos sobre isso.

Quando Eriu se deu conta, sua irmã já estava num estado adormecido, parecendo tranqüila e feliz.

"_Só espero que Morrigan não faça nenhuma besteira"_, Eriu pensou, enquanto observava a irmã _"Sempre tão impulsiva, tão destemida. A falta de cautela dela, às vezes, me preocupa"_.

Eriu sabia que se Morrigan tomasse uma decisão, certamente não voltaria atrás e era exatamente isso o que a preocupava. Gostaria que aquele pressentimento ruim que sentia fosse apenas excesso de preocupação e não estivesse relacionada à Visão que tivera quando Morrigan havia nascido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina ainda estava impressionada com as coisas que ouvira momentos antes. Onde Morrigan teria visto a Marca Negra? Pelo o que ela sabia, Morrigan e Eriu mal conheciam o mundo exterior e nunca tinham ouvido falar de Voldemort, Comensais da Morte ou Marca Negra.

"_Estranho. Realmente muito estranho"_

Ainda era estranho caminhar por entre aqueles corredores de pedra na Casa das Moças, principalmente sozinha. Por isso, sentiu grande alívio quando se viu fora da construção e sentiu o Sol da manhã tocando o seu rosto.

"_Acho melhor que você tire o dia para você. Aproveite e descanse"._

Recordando as palavras de Eriu, Gina resolveu ir até a encosta do lago. Sabia que Harry e Rony gostavam de ficar lá, sentados sobre a sombra de uma aveleira.

Um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios, enquanto descia o caminho que a levaria ao lago. Hermione estava sentada embaixo da árvore, parecendo muito concentrada em uma leitura, que Gina podia apostar, devia ser totalmente entediante. Harry e Rony estavam de pé, um em frente ao outro, e a garota deduziu que estivessem treinando feitiços e azarações num duelo simulado.

Conforme ia descendo, fez um gesto silencioso para que Rony não denunciasse a sua chegada. Queria fazer uma surpresa para Harry, que estava de costas para ela.

Chegou vagarosamente, fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível. Quando estava a apenas três metros de Harry, o rapaz se virou rapidamente na direção dela, segurando a varinha firmemente.

-Nunca, Senhorita Weasley – Harry disse, parecendo muito sério – Nunca, aborde um inimigo estando desarmada. Principalmente se este inimigo for eu – e sorrindo marotamente acrescentou – E se estiver morrendo de saudades de você.

Harry continuou apontando a varinha para Gina, forçando ela para que se encaminhasse para o tronco da árvore, onde ela se viu sem saída. Ele apoiou um dos braços no tronco da árvore e ficou olhando nos olhos dela.

"_Por Merlin, preferia que ele me azarasse, ao invés de ficar me olhando desse jeito"_

-Certo, Senhor Potter. Agora que já aprendi a lição, posso sair daqui? – Gina respondeu, fazendo-se de inocente.

-Hmmm... Acho que não. A Senhorita andou sumida nos últimos dias e está me devendo algumas coisas. – Gina arregalou os olhos e tentou sufocar uma risadinha. – Mas como eu sou um cara legal, você pode me pagar em beijos.

-Em beijos? Não sei, não, Potter. Eu sou uma moça séria e decente. – E sussurrou, próxima aos lábios dele. - Acho que isso não seria muito adequado

-Gina, sabe qual é o seu problema? – Harry perguntou, enlaçando a cintura da garota. – Você fala demais. – E nisso a calou com um beijo.

-Hem-hem – ouviram um pigarrear alto e se afastaram rapidamente. – Será que vocês não podem arrumar outro lugar pra fazer isso? Estou ficando enjoado.

Uma Gina de rosto corado e um Harry de óculos tortos se desvencilharam envergonhados, enquanto Rony os olhava seriamente.

-Uh, irmãozinho, me desculpe. – Gina se aproximou do irmão e o sufocou num típico abraço "Molly". – Você quer um beijo também, é? – E começou a distribuir beijos estalados no rosto do irmão.

-Arre, Gina, me solta. – Ele tentou se fingir de bravo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Adorava a pestinha da sua irmã!

-Ora, Rony, deixe os dois em paz! – Mione ralhou, disfarçando uma risadinha. – Namorar um pouco não faz mal à ninguém.

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Gina completou – Eu também acho, Mione. Bem que vocês dois deveriam namorar um pouco, sabe. – Vendo que o irmão e a amiga coraram, conforme ela havia imaginado, deu um sorriso triunfante à Harry.

-Mas falando sério, Gina, - Harry se sentou na grama – Por onde você andou? Eu já estava começando a achar que você tinha arrumado outro cara por aí, viu!

Gina sorriu diante do inesperado ataque de ciúmes de Harry e o abraçou, fazendo com que ele esquecesse temporariamente o caso. Aproveitou para olhar discretamente o irmão e Hermione que estavam a alguns metros dali._"O Rony é um idiota mesmo. Por que não admite logo que gosta da Mione?"_

-Mione – Rony gemeu, lançando um olhar suplicante à garota. – Vamos sair daqui. Eles vão discutir a relação e eu não mereço presenciar isso. Vai me deixar traumatizado...

Hermione revirou os olhos – Rony, eu estou lendo e nem estou prestando atenção no que eles estão falando.

-Você está sempre lendo, Hermione. Qual a diferença, hein?

-Foi um livro que o Dylan me emprestou e quero devolvê-lo logo. – Hermione respondeu, bufando logo em seguida.

-Sempre esse Dylan – Rony balançou a cabeça, inconformado. – Qual é a desse cara? Não gosto do jeito que ele olha para você...

Querem saber como provocar a terceira guerra mundial? Some um Rony relativamente ciumento à uma Hermione que tenha a sua leitura interrompida. Após, isso, podem ter certeza que é briga na certa!

-Que jeito, Ronald? – Ela fechou o livro com estrondo e olhou friamente para o ruivo.

-Ah, Mione, você sabe, sim!

-Não sei não e ficaria muito feliz se você me dissesse.

"_Hermione cínica? Isso é uma novidade..." _Rony começou a ficar muito, mas muito vermelho mesmo. Harry e Gina já começavam a se preparar para o embate que estava prestes a acontecer, quando viram uma pessoa se aproximando. Por causa do Sol forte que despontava no céu de Avalon, só puderam notar quem era quando a pessoa estava a poucos metros de distância.

-Ora, Hermione, não se faça de inocente – o ruivo prosseguiu, tentando não tocar diretamente no assunto. Vendo que a garota ficara séria e olhava para um ponto atrás dele, resolveu olhar também e sentiu-se corar ao ver Eriu se aproximando deles.

Apesar de não ter escutado a discussão dos dois, olhava divertida para eles, principalmente para a mudança brusca que ocorreu em Rony, que de nervoso mudou rapidamente para acanhado.

-Olá Eriu! – Rony disse, desejando fervorosamente estar de posse da capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa sorriu para ele e afagou os cabelos vermelhos do jovem. Rony corou mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, e parecia que um pouco do seu nervosismo desaparecia.

-Eriu...- Gina chamou. – Morrigan está melhor?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Hermione perguntou, olhando diretamente para Eriu.

-Ela acordou um pouco indisposta, mas logo ficará bem – e lançou um olhar significativo para Gina. A ruiva logo compreendeu que não deveria comentar a conversa que ouvira momentos antes. – Posso me sentar com vocês?

Harry achou estranho que uma mulher com aquele porte e que emanava uma força e magia tão forte, fosse se sentar ali, na grama junto deles, como se fosse uma criança. Hermione também pensou a mesma coisa e puxando a sua varinha, com um movimento gracioso conjurou um belo tapete para que Eriu não sujasse as vestes.

-Ora, querida, isso não era necessário. –Eriu disse, com aquele tom de voz calmo e tranqüilizante que fazia com que todos apreciassem sua presença. – Mas ainda assim agradeço.

Conforme ia se abaixando para se sentar sobre o tapete, a luz do sol a cegou momentaneamente e ela teve uma Visão: uma bela adaga de prata, que ela sabia ser uma insígnia sagrada de Avalon e que representava o elemento ar.

-Eriu, você está bem? – Gina perguntou, notando que Eriu estava tendo uma Visão. Nos últimos dias estivera tão habituada com essa coisa de Visão, que já sabia reconhecer quando uma mulher entrava em transe mágico.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa pareceu não ouvir a pergunta de Gina. Sentou-se vagarosamente no tapete e com os olhos desfocados, ficou olhando para um ponto além do lago, como se estivesse vendo algo invisível aos olhos dos demais.

_-O Escolhido tem uma missão que exigirá muito de sua capacidade e poder... Por mais difícil que seja a missão, a Deusa dará armas para que o seu campeão cumpra a sua vontade... Estará ele pronto para empunhar uma Arma Sagrada? Estará ele pronto para cumprir sua missão?_

Eriu proferiu aquelas frases após fazer várias pausas.

Rony parecia assustado com as palavras ouvidas e Hermione tinha uma expressão cética no rosto. Harry ficou surpreso, principalmente por causa da palavra "escolhido", mas não se assustou; era como se Eriu tivesse dito o que ele já sabia estar em seu destino, exceto que isso estava relacionado à Deusa.

Eriu piscou os olhos várias vezes, parecendo atordoada.

Gina conjurou um cálice com água e entregou para a mulher. Com mãos trêmulas, Eriu levou o cálice aos lábios e sorveu grandes goles. _"Uma Arma Sagrada?"_. Aquilo era muito mais sério do que ela havia imaginado.

Sem se importar com o olhar de assombro dos outros sobre si, Gina se aproximou de Eriu e colocou a mão sobre o rosto dela – Sente-se melhor, Eriu? Consegue falar alguma coisa?

Ora, os papéis pareciam estar invertidos. Era como se Gina fosse a Sacerdotisa experiente e Eriu a noviça em estado de aprendizado. Diante disso, a Grã-Sacerdotisa sorriu, conseguindo recuperar o estado de calma.

-Estou bem, Gina, não se preocupe.

-Alguém aqui pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou, num tom de voz sério e direto.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam e já estavam prontos a sair dali. Parecia que Eriu tinha algo importante a dizer e, provavelmente, não seria da conta deles.

Vendo que os amigos estavam prontos para fazer uma "retirada estratégica", Harry fez um gesto imperativo com a mão, que assustou a ambos, pois o moreno pareceu incrivelmente poderoso. – Vocês dois fiquem aí. – e voltando-se para Eriu. – Não existe segredo entre nós e se tem algo a me dizer, e eu acredito que tenha, não deve ser segredo para eles.

Eriu ficou impressionada com a força e fibra vinda daquele rapaz tão novo. A aura dele, apesar de um pouco confusa, emanava uma magia forte, pura e determinada.

-Não pretendia fazer segredo sobre isso. – A Grã-Sacerdotisa disse, olhando para Harry. – E realmente me alegro em saber que tem amigos leais e dedicados ao seu lado. O caminho que tens de trilhar é difícil e obscuro, e diante disso, toda a ajuda é bem vinda, principalmente quando se têm amigos tão inteligentes e talentosos como eles.

Harry recebeu com surpresa aquela resposta. _"Como essa mulher pode saber tanto sobre mim?"_. Então o seu olhar se cruzou com o de Gina e ele soube que tinha dedo dela ali.

Era chegado o momento de revelar o dom especial de Gina.

-Gina tem a Visão, Harry. – Vendo que o rapaz não tinha entendido absolutamente nada, completou. – Hermione deve saber do que se trata, estou certa, Hermione?

Hermione fez a típica expressão professoral – Sim, Eriu, já li alguns livros antigos que falavam que as Sacerdotisas de Avalon eram dotadas com a Visão, mas nunca imaginei que Gina pudesse ter esse dom.

-Bem, até pouco tempo atrás eu também não sabia que tinha esse dom. – Gina disse.

-Alguém pode explicar claramente o que é essa tal de Visão? – Rony perguntou, olhando para a irmã.

Gina, com a ajuda de Eriu, explicou rapidamente o que era a Visão. Pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione demonstrou respeito com algo que não era tão racional, já que na Magia, esse era um dom muito raro e muito incerto, como constatou nas primeiras aulas de Adivinhação.

-... então, era por isso que fiquei sumida durante esses dias – Gina explicou, olhando para Harry – Estava aprendendo com Morrigan, como usar a Visão.

-Certo, certo... – Harry parecia pensativo. Será que na vida dele nada iria acontecer de maneira normal? – Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo e com essa história de "escolhido"?

Eriu e Gina se entreolharam, lembrando daquela primeira noite de Lua Cheia em que se encaminharam para o Poço Sagrado.

Realmente, aquela seria uma longa conversa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sobre o capítulo:** bem, mais um capítulo que eu tive de acabar de maneira estranha, mas se prosseguisse iria ficar enorme e eu demoraria mais tempo para postar.

Daqui para a frente, vai começar o lado "sonserino" da história. Sabe que é divertido escrever o Voldie? Pois é mesmo... às vezes enjoa só escrever sobre heróis..rs...

Grande beijo e até o próximo...


	20. O Escolhido

**19- O Escolhido**

"_**Não queria te ver assim **_

_**Quero a tua força como era antes. **_

_**O que tens é só teu **_

_**E de nada vale fugir **_

_**E não sentir mais nada."**_

_**(Andrea Doria – Legião Urbana)**_

Uma onda incômoda de silêncio se abateu sobre todos naquele momento.

Harry olhava de maneira inquisidora para Eriu e Gina, como se as duas fossem culpadas de algum crime e ele fosse o juiz responsável por sua execução. Na verdade, toda essa postura rígida e séria, era um escudo que Harry usava para esconder o seu espanto. Até onde aquela profecia o levaria? Até onde aquilo era relevante e verdadeiro?

-E então? – Harry falou – Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Calma, Harry... – Hermione pediu. – Estou certa de que elas saberão explicar, não é Gina?

Gina suspirou longamente e buscou apoio na presença da Grã-Sacerdotisa.

-É bom mesmo que ela se explique, já que saiu contando para todo mundo a profecia maravilhosa que aquela doida da Trelawney teve e que acabou com a minha família.

"_Era isso o que eu temia. Agora ele está bravo comigo"_, Gina pensou, enquanto via o rosto de Harry endurecer de amargura.

-E não adianta ficarem me olhando desse jeito, porque sabem que é verdade. – Harry disse, e o tom de sua voz aumentava gradativamente. – Eu não ganhei nada com essa história de _Escolhido_, só sai no prejuízo. Pessoas **morreram** por causa disso. Meus pais, Sírius, Dumbledore...

Eriu não pôde deixar de notar, o quanto o rapaz era amargurado. _"Tanta dor e tanto sofrimento. E ele é tão jovem ainda"_

-Nós sabemos de tudo isso, cara – Rony falou, pousando a mão no ombro do amigo. –E não é só você que fica mal com isso. Eu te considero como um irmão, até mais do que isso, e não gosto de ver você assim.

-Eu também não, Harry – Hermione concordou e disse amavelmente. – Eu também considero você como o irmão que nunca tive. Não adianta ficar nervoso, isso só vai piorar as coisas.

Após as palavras inesperadas dos seus melhores amigos, Harry tinha a impressão de que uma goles estava entalada em sua garganta. Em poucos segundos, uma enxurrada de diferentes emoções passou por seu rosto. Tantos sentimentos confusos, tantas mágoas dolorosamente alojadas em seu peito. _"Hermione está certa. Ficar nervoso não vai me levar a lugar algum!"_

Eriu ficou tocada com a cena que se seguiu. Harry puxou os dois amigos para um abraço, afundando o rosto no cabelo volumoso de Hermione.

Quando ergueu o rosto, Harry sentiu que o nó em sua garganta estava prestes a se desmanchar em lágrimas. Mas o jovem grifinório era orgulhoso o suficiente para não deixar que os outros o vissem chorando. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu a passos largos dali, indo em direção à margem oposta do Lago.

Gina, Rony e Hermione fizeram menção de levantar e ir atrás de Harry, mas foram contidos por um gesto suave da Grã-Sacerdotisa.

-Podem deixar, eu mesma conversarei com ele. – E vendo a expressão surpresa dos outros, acrescentou. – Fiquem tranqüilos, o Harry ficará bem.

Após isso, Eriu se levantou e deixou os três jovens sentados sobre a sombra da Aveleira. Com passos largos, foi seguindo Harry à distância.

Eriu se perguntou, onde o jovem estaria indo. Mas, alguns minutos depois, viu que ele ia para o extremo oposto da margem do lago, sentando-se sobre o tronco seco de uma árvore. Ele remexia, mecanicamente, algumas ramagens que se desprendiam do chão. A Grã-Sacerdotisa aproximou-se serenamente e, sem se importar com o olhar de surpresa do jovem, ajoelhou-se em frente a ele.

Erguendo o rosto, Harry varreu para longe com a palma da mão algumas lágrimas que lhe teimavam em embaçar sua visão. No rosto, carregava uma expressão indecifrável. Nem mesmo Eriu, com sua experiência de anos em observar o comportamento humano, conseguiu perceber o que se passava no interior de Harry.

-Que belo _Escolhido_ estou me saindo. – Ele sorriu amargamente, sem encarar Eriu. – Saio correndo, para chorar escondido. Você acredita mesmo nessa história toda? Sobre eu ser realmente o escolhido?

-Você acredita que seja? – Eriu rebateu.

Harry ponderou por uns momentos, até finalmente responder num murmúrio. – Não quero acreditar que seja. - E mais uma lágrima desceu sobre seu rosto. A Grã-Sacerdotisa retirou os óculos dele e secou carinhosamente o seu rosto.

-E por que não?

Harry soltou um longo suspiro. – Não gosto de pensar nisso. Meus pais morreram por causa dessa profecia. Não acho justo que eu seja o _escolhido_, às custas das mortes deles.

-Entendo... Mas segundo o que Gina me disse, Voldemort acredita nessa profecia.

-Realmente e é por isso que me sinto na obrigação de destruí-lo. Por tudo o que ele arrancou de mim, por todo o sofrimento que foi e é capaz de trazer...

-Harry, eu quero que você preste bem atenção em algo que vou lhe dizer. – Eriu procurou penetrar profundamente nos olhos dele. – Não lute pelas razões erradas. Não lute simplesmente para vingar a morte de seus pais. Eu sei que não os conheci, mas creio que eles não ficariam felizes se você pensasse deste modo.

-Eu sei disso, Eriu... Mas é que às vezes é tão complicado, tão difícil...

-Sim, mas a vida sempre nos impõe sacrifícios e nos testa para saber se somos realmente capazes. Cada um à sua maneira, tem de enfrentar o seu próprio ordálio. Uns o fazem de maneira mais simples, outros nem tanto. A vida não nos impõe mais do que somos capazes de suportar.

-Então, isso quer dizer...

Eriu sorriu, vendo que aos poucos o olhar de Harry voltava a ficar mais confiante. E diante disso completou: -Isso quer dizer Harry, que eu acredito e confio em você! Agora, no que estiver ao meu alcance, estarei disposta a ajudá-lo, nem que seja para ter uma boa conversa.

-Não sei de que maneira você poderá me ajudar, mas se você não se importar em conversar com um moleque magricela, ficarei feliz!

-Então, porque você não me conta mais sobre Voldemort e aquelas coisas onde ele escondeu sua alma?

-Os Horcrux? – Harry indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. _"Até isso a Gina contou?"_. Mas não se importou mais com isso. Agora, ele conseguiu ver com clareza, que o fato de Eriu saber sobre isso não parecia errado. Mesmo conhecendo-a a pouco tempo, sabia que ela era de confiança.

-Acho que era esse o nome. – A Sacerdotisa pareceu pensativa. – Que coisa mais doentia... Isso chega a ser uma blasfêmia contra a natureza!

-Certo... – Harry se empertigou e ajeitou os óculos que já estavam quase na ponta de seu nariz. –Vou tentar contar tudo o que sei...

E Harry começou a relatar tudo o que sabia sobre os Horcrux. Começou contando os métodos nada convencionais com que Lord Voldemort lidava com trouxas e os "sangues-ruins" e a sua doutrina a respeito da pureza de raça. Eriu deixou que Harry falasse a vontade, ponderando todas as informações que o jovem lhe contava. Apenas uma vez ou outra, ela fazia algum tipo de comentário a respeito de algo, como por exemplo, quando Harry mencionou algumas semelhanças existentes entre ele próprio e Tom Riddle.

-...realmente, as semelhanças são grandes. - Eriu franziu ligeiramente a testa. - Órfãos, criados por trouxas, com poderes diferentes... Muito curioso!

-Dumbledore também achava isso.

-Quem é Dumbledore? - Eriu perguntou e viu que o olhar de Harry voltava a ficar sombrio outra vez. - Você já o mencionou algumas vezes, mas não sei de quem se trata.

-Dumbledore foi um grande mestre e amigo, sabe... Sempre acreditou em mim e fez de tudo para que eu não desanimasse e não desistisse. Ele reconhecia que eu tinha algumas semelhanças com Voldemort, mas disse que eu tinha algo que Voldemort nunca teria e que este era um poder que poderia acabar com ele.

-E o que seria isso?

-Amor! Dumbledore disse que eu sou capaz de amar, coisa que o cara de cobra não é... - Harry suspirou e soltou uma risadinha irônica – Não sei como isso me ajudará a destruir Voldemort. Só se eu apontar a minha varinha para ele e vários corações vermelhos o atacarem...

Eriu sorriu com a piada um tanto sem graça de Harry, mas naquela sentença dele havia algo de verdadeiro.

-Mas você sabe que o seu antigo mestre tinha razão, não sabe, meu querido? - E dessa vez Eriu não sorriu. Estava séria e tinha um tom de voz solene. - O fato de você ser capaz de se preocupar com os outros e abrir mão de sua felicidade por causa de algo que possa prejudicar aqueles que você ama, o torna diferente de Voldemort, que é um ser tão mesquinho e egoísta.

Harry fez um gesto de concordância com a cabeça, mas ainda tinha algo o incomodando e Eriu percebeu isso claramente, mas antes mesmo de perguntar, ele falou:

-Não sei como destruir Voldemort. Na verdade sei teoricamente, mas não sei _como _destruir os Horcrux ou _onde _achá-los. Não tenho a menor noção de por onde começar. Os Horcrux são artefatos carregados de magia negra e, quando Dumbledore destruiu um deles, ficou com uma das mãos com uma aparência estranha, como se estivesse morta. A destruição do Horcrux debilitou muito a saúde dele...

"_Estará ele pronto para empunhar uma Arma Sagrada? Estará ele pronto para cumprir sua missão?"_

E uma idéia começou a se formar na cabeça de Eriu ao ouvir aquele desabafo de Harry. E agora, as palavras proferidas num momento de transe começavam a fazer sentido.

"_De fato, a Deusa não nos abandonou"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A conversa com Harry naquela manhã não tinha sido muito fácil. O rapaz havia passado por duras penas e sido privado de muitas coisas em sua vida. Eriu não pôde deixar de sentir pena dele, sabendo que ele ainda teria de enfrentar muitas outras coisas. E foi por isso que se comprometeu a ajudá-lo no que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Chegando em sua casa, sentou-se em sua cadeira em frente à lareira, descalçou os sapatos e recostou a cabeça no espaldar da cadeira, visivelmente abatida.

Uma jovem Sacerdotisa que estava em seu serviço, aproximou-se timidamente e trazendo uma bacia com água perfumada, banhou os pés de sua Senhora.

-Obrigado, filha, mas deixe isso para depois. – Ela disse para a jovem. – Preciso que você reúna os Conselheiros de Avalon. Diga que preciso conversar com eles.

A jovem olhou com espanto para Eriu, achando aquilo completamente fora do normal. Normalmente, Eriu só reunia o Conselho quando estavam próximos de algum Sabbat e em datas já pré-definidas, mas nunca assim, de maneira tão urgente. O que pode ter acontecido para que o Conselho fosse solicitado de maneira tão inesperada?

Isso a jovem não soube, mas guardando sua curiosidade somente para si, fez uma reverência para sua Senhora e saiu silenciosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do seu quarto solitário na Casa das Moças, Morrigan notou a estranha movimentação das Sacerdotisas mais velhas.

A jovem Sacerdotisa que ficara encarregada de avisar sobre o Conselho, passava no corredor onde ficava o quarto de Morrigan, no exato momento em que esta saia para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Sianne? – Morrigan chamou. - Por que essa movimentação toda?

A jovem olhou atentamente para Morrigan, perguntando-se como ela, que era a irmã da Senhora de Avalon, ainda não estava sabendo do Conselho solicitado às pressas.

-A Senhora Eriu quer uma Assembléia com o Conselho no final da tarde.

-Uma Assembléia? – Morrigan parecia surpresa – Mas Eriu já se reuniu com o Conselho recentemente para decidir quais as providências a serem tomadas para o próximo Sabbat.

-Você não sabia, Morrigan? – Sianne perguntou.

-Não, não sabia e se a Senhora Eriu não me informou antes, dever ser por uma boa razão – Morrigan cortou bruscamente. Não gostava do jeito curioso e intrometido de algumas jovens que conhecia. A moça percebeu que havia sido demasiado ansiosa e se calou. Dando uma desculpa qualquer, se afastou, deixando a outra sozinha e cheia de dúvidas.

Morrigan voltou para o seu quarto e trancou a porta.

"_Então, essa será a oportunidade perfeita"_, pensou, abrindo o baú que ficava aos pés de sua cama. Depois que Eriu a tinha deixado sozinha naquela manhã, Morrigan não conseguia deixar de pensar no sonho que tivera. Sabia que nunca teria paz, enquanto não encontrasse _aquele_ homem.

Retirou uma bolsa de dentro do baú e algumas peças de roupa. Depositou tudo sobre a cama e se dirigiu para um pequeno armário que ficava num dos cantos do quarto. Abrindo a porta do armário, revirou a primeira prateleira, até encontrar o que buscava: uma caixa fina e comprida. Além disso, retirou também um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

Dobrou cuidadosamente as roupas que estavam sobre a cama e as guardou na bolsa, que com um simples encantamento, foi capaz de comportar tudo com folga. Pousou com cuidado a caixinha sobre a cama e um sorriso saudoso brotou em seu rosto. Abrindo-a, revelou uma varinha. A sua varinha. Vinte e nove centímetros, mogno, com o pêlo de um do unicórnio fêmea particularmente arredio. Raramente Morrigan a usava, já que, para as pequenas magias era capaz de realizá-las apenas com o poder da mente e as tarefas diárias eram feitas manualmente, para que nunca se esquecessem de como a Magia vinda da Deusa era importante.

Após arrumar suas poucas coisas, apanhou pena e pergaminho e se pôs a escrever. Durante horas escreveu e escreveu, nunca se satisfazendo com o que estava escrito. Aquela seria a carta mais difícil que escreveria em sua vida, mas era necessária e ela assim faria.

Quando julgou que já tinha tudo pronto, aguardou pacientemente o anoitecer para fazer o que tinha planejado durante todo o dia...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anoitecia e os Conselheiros de Avalon já estavam reunidos num grande salão que ficava no Edifício dos Sacerdotes. Era um aposento amplo, de pedras cinzas e teto alto. Nas paredes, algumas lamparinas à óleo davam luz ao ambiente, fazendo com que este parecesse infinitamente solene.

O burburinho aumentava, enquanto os Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas convocados aguardavam a chegada de Eriu. Ninguém disfarçava o espanto e a surpresa pela razão pela qual estavam ali.

Finalmente, Eriu chegou. Todos se levantaram num gesto de respeito e a Grã-Sacerdotisa ergueu as mãos e proferiu uma benção, pedindo que a Deusa iluminasse a todos para que pudessem encontrar uma luz para uma questão recém-surgida.

Ninguém compreendeu muito bem que questão seria aquela, mas antes que pudessem formular algum pensamento, a Grã-Sacerdotisa fez um gesto imperativo, fazendo com que todos voltassem a se sentar. As cadeiras estavam dispostas em um único círculo, mas Eriu permanecia de pé, encarando todos os que estavam presentes. Encontrou o olhar sereno de Dagda, que lhe enviou um sorriso confiante, a incentivando a falar.

-Bem, em primeiro lugar, devo pedir desculpas a todos. – A voz de Eriu era segura e firme e, mesmo sem elevar o tom de voz, conseguiu fazer com que todos a entendessem e prestassem atenção ao que dizia. – Sei que perturbei a rotina de todos, mas o fato é que não poderia tomar uma decisão séria sem que antes eu os consultasse.

Eriu fez uma pausa e aproveitou para analisar a reação de todos. O único que parecia saber do que a Sacerdotisa falava era Dagda, mas o Sacerdote era um caso à parte, já que Eriu sempre confiara a ele parte de suas preocupações.

-Todos sabemos, que durante muitos séculos, Avalon se tornou um lugar à parte, paralelo ao mundo lá fora. Tudo isso por causa da incompreensão dos outros e para nos protegermos do mal que nos ameaçava.

-Sim todos nós sabemos isso, Eriu, mas você poderia ser mais específica e direta? – Uma mulher de rosto cheio e cabelos loiros, falou, enquanto buscava apoio nos outros que estavam próximos a ela.

-Tenha calma, Brigit, que já estou chegando lá. – Eriu suspirou, tentando não perder a paciência. – Juramos nunca mais interferimos no curso das coisas do mundo, mas, há pouco tempo tive uma Visão... – Agora Eriu conseguiu fazer com que todos ficassem mais atentos às suas palavras. – Todos viram e alguns de vocês chegaram a conhecer as pessoas que minha irmã Morrigan trouxe à Avalon. Tudo isso foi previsto por mim, pouco tempo antes que eles chegassem. A princípio, não compreendi o que a chegada daquelas pessoas significava, mas, aos poucos, vi que não havia sido por acaso. Havia uma razão maior do que isso. – E tocou o punhal que estava atado a sua cintura e soltou um breve suspiro – Suponho que tenha sido a vontade da Deusa. O caso é que a sombra do mal cresce no mundo lá fora e mais uma vez, a Deusa deseja que sejamos solícitos com eles.

-Você quer dizer, que _nós_ devemos ajudar os outros a resolver os problemas que eles próprios procuraram? – Uma mulher de rosto encovado se manifestou e lançou um olhar tão cortante à Eriu, que por um breve segundo, deixou a Sacerdotisa consternada.

-Andrasta, é algo muito mais sério do que simples desentendimentos criados entre eles. – Eriu falou, olhando diretamente à mulher de rosto encovado. - Existe uma profecia que diz que um jovem terá o poder de derrubar o bruxo que tem causado esse terror...

E Eriu contou tudo o que ouvira a respeito de Voldemort e os Horcrux com tanta facilidade, que era como se ela própria tivesse vivido aquilo tudo.

Quando terminou, todos a olhavam com expressões assombradas, diante da gravidade da situação, exceto Andrasta, que mantinha uma expressão rígida no rosto magro.

-Creio que uma Arma Mágica seria capaz de ajudar a destruir esses artefatos malignos e foi por isso que os chamei aqui, para saber se todos apóiam a minha decisão. Pensei em entregar uma das Insígnias de Avalon para o jovem, para o Escolhido.

Silêncio. Era palpável o estado de surpresa de todos ali. Até a própria Eriu, ficou espantada com o peso que suas palavras tiveram. Parecia que só agora ela se dava conta da gravidade da situação. Esperava que todos confiassem no seu bom senso e acreditassem que ela agia de acordo com a Visão que a Deusa lhe enviara.

-E por que nós deveríamos fazer isso? – Andrasta indagou, ao que recebeu alguns murmúrios de concordância. – Não temos nada a ver com isso e entregar uma de nossas insígnias é algo muito sério! Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez em que fizemos isso.

Falando isso, Andrasta se referia à famosa espada Excalibur entregue nas mãos do Rei Arthur para que ele expulsasse os saxões que assolavam o país e ao Graal, que quase se perdeu por meio dos Cristãos e que foi retirado desse mundo pelas mãos da própria Cerridwen.

-Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez. – Eriu disse e agora já estava começando a perder um pouco da sua calma característica. Quando abriu a boca novamente para retrucar, foi contida por um gesto de Dagda, que agora estava muito sério.

-Meus caros, todos nós conhecemos a história de Avalon e sabemos como as palavras de Eriu são sérias. Mas ela teve a preocupação de nos consultar, sendo que essa decisão cabe somente a ela. – Ele falava olhando para todos e sua presença causava respeito. – Mas também não podemos nos esquecer dos votos que fazemos quando aceitamos o chamado da Grande Mãe. De que vale nos dedicarmos tanto se isso não for usado em proveito de algo maior?

-E esse algo maior é entregar uma arma poderosa nas mãos de um adolescente? Como podes ter certeza de que ele a usará para destruir esse tal de Voldemort? E se ele apenas tem a pretensão de possuir essa arma e se aliar a ele? – Uma voz indagou e, no momento, Dagda não soube dizer quem havia sido.

-Harry não seria capaz de se aliar a alguém que assassinou os seus pais e que o deixou órfão. – Eriu disse. – Se soubessem o quanto o rapaz sofre com isso...

-Sim, e, além disso, Voldemort não é um bruxo comum. – Dagda sentenciou – A maioria de vocês passou a vida toda aqui, em segurança, e não imagina como era horrível viver lá fora sem saber se chegaria em casa bem e a salvo e se encontraria os seus em segurança. Eu _vivi_ essa época e sei como essas pessoas se sentem.

Parecia que, finalmente, todos, ou pelo menos a maioria, compreendia um pouco da extensão do que estava em jogo. Eriu viu algumas cabeças fazendo sinais positivos e outras que ainda estavam indecisas, mas que não possuíam mais aquela expressão acusadora. Apenas uma pessoa ainda não estava de todo convencida:

-Eu apoio a entrega da Insígnia _desde que_ – E Andrasta frisou bem as últimas palavras. – o jovem se mostre capaz e merecedor de empunhá-la. Ele precisa ser testado!

Eriu e Dagda se entreolharam surpresos, mas foi um dos Anciãos quem respondeu: - Andrasta, você enlouqueceu! – O homem idoso, lançou um olhar tão penetrante à mulher, que era capaz de perceber todos os seus pensamentos. – Todos nós sabemos que o Antigo Desafio não é mais feito. Há séculos a caçada ao Gamo foi suspensa já que este não mais existe!

Uma outra mulher, de voz baixa, disse timidamente. – Mas podemos fazer um outro desafio. Algo que teste a capacidade do jovem. Assim ficaremos mais tranqüilos para entregar a Arma Sagrada!

E dessa vez, todos pareciam estar de acordo. Até mesmo Andrasta, que sempre tinha uma opinião formada a respeito de tudo, pareceu aderir à sugestão da mulher. Vendo que a decisão já havia sido tomada, Eriu proferiu, com uma voz tão solene, que ser humano nenhum poderia lhe oferecer resistência:

-Que assim seja. O rapaz será testado!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estranhamente, naquela noite de lua Cheia, o céu não estava claro como tinha ocorrido nos últimos dias. Nuvens nebulosas encobriam a lua e as estrelas, fazendo com que os passos de Morrigan se tornassem mais lentos e incertos. Mas como boa conhecedora dos caminhos e trilhas de Avalon, ela não teve grandes dificuldades em chegar ao estábulo. Chegando lá, encontrou Angus, seu pégaso, e escolheu uma cela. O animal era um pouco arredio e só permitia que Morrigan o montasse.

Segurando as rédeas do animal, Morrigan se encaminhou para a margem do lago, tomando as devidas precauções para que ninguém a visse e para que o animal não produzisse ruídos e denunciasse a sua saída.

Quando chegou em frente ao lago, os barqueiros à olharam de maneira neutra, pouco se importando com o que a Sacerdotisa estava prestes a fazer. Para eles, uma mulher de Avalon sempre estava certa e suas decisões eram sempre acertadas. Antes de embarcar, sentiu uma leve deslocação de ar produzida por asas próximas ao seu ouvido e, quando se virou, deparou-se com um pequeno corvo negro. Morrigan estendeu o braço e o pássaro se alojou ali, lhe dando algumas bicadas carinhosas.

-Ah, caro amiguinho, você sabe bem o que está acontecendo, não sabe? – A Sacerdotisa disse isso, aproximando o rosto do pequeno pássaro. Sua voz saiu embargada, como se estivesse prestes a chorar – Não deixe que Eriu se entristeça. Promete que cuidará bem dela?

O corvo crocitou algumas vezes, como estivesse se comunicando com a jovem e lhe dissesse "Sim, eu o farei". Morrigan sorriu fracamente e liberou o pássaro de seu braço.

Voltou-se para a barca, onde os remadores já estavam posicionados e onde o pégaso já estava devidamente alojado. A barca começou a deslizar lentamente para o interior do lago e as brumas que os envolviam deixavam o ar ainda mais carregado e melancólico. O ar frio e rarefeito fez com que a Sacerdotisa trouxesse o manto para mais próximo de seu corpo e cobrisse a cabeça com o capaz.

Pequenas fumaças brancas denunciavam que o pobre animal ao seu lado também sofria com o súbito frio, mas Angus era orgulhoso e em nenhum momento reclamou.

Quando a barca estava no meio do lago, Morrigan teve um momento de hesitação ao lançar um último olhar ao lugar que estava deixando para trás, seu lar, o único lugar que conhecera em toda a sua vida.

"_Lar... Lar é o lugar onde o nosso coração está e, neste momento, meu coração está preso a um homem de rosto desconhecido e que só me apareceu em sonhos..."_

E visando o seu objetivo, ela deixou as dúvidas para trás, juntamente com Avalon. Com uma determinação obsessiva, ela deixou a Magia da Deusa a guiar e conduzir, e proferindo a grande palavra de poder, dissipou as brumas e alcançou o mundo exterior.

Foi com profunda surpresa que percebeu que ali, uma garoa fina se desprendia do céu. Ali, a lua também estava oculta por grandes nuvens escuras, mas parecia que o ar era diferente de se respirar, como se fosse menos puro.

Os remadores ajudaram Morrigan a sair da barca e a tirar o belo animal branco de lá de dentro. Angus resfolegou satisfeito ao perceber que o estranho frio havia cessado e agitou sua crina, numa atitude orgulhosa.

Com certo pesar, Morrigan viu os barqueiros sumirem no meio do lago e retornarem à Avalon. Por que ela tinha a estranha sensação de que aquela seria a última vez que veria aquelas coisas: a barca, o lago, sua tão querida terra? Mas, novamente, as imagens vistas em seu sonho voltaram á sua mente. Soltou um longo suspiro e voltou-se para Angus, que parecia compreender todos os sentimentos de sua dona.

-É, meu querido Angus, agora somos só nós dois!

E subindo no lombo do pégaso, sentiu as asas dele se abrindo e eles ganhando o céu daquela noite escura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sobre o capítulo: **Em primeiro lugar, devo desculpas devido à demora em postar esse capítulo. Esse é o que eu chamo de "capítulo de ligação" já que não aconteceram coisas realmente concretas, mas servem de base para indicar o que está por vir. E foi particularmente difícil de escrever. Estive com um bloqueio tão grande, que só nesta semana consegui escrever. Realmente me desculpem.

E nem preciso dizer que aguardo ansiosamente os comentários, né? A opinião de vocês são muito importantes para mim.

Grande beijo e até o próximo


	21. Divagações, disfarces e discussões

**20-Divagações, disfarces e discussões.**

"_**O amor é um grande laço**_

_**Um passo pr'uma armadilha**_

_**Um lobo correndo em círculo**_

_**Pra alimentar a matilha**_

_**Comparo sua chegada**_

_**Como a fuga de uma ilha**_

_**Tanto engorda quanto mata**_

_**Feito desgosto de filha..."**_

_**(Faltando um pedaço – Djavan)**_

Após a Assembléia daquela noite, Eriu caminhava solitária em um dos corredores do Edifício dos Sacerdotes. Passado o momento de tensão devido ao debate entre os Conselheiros, a Grã-Sacerdotisa tinha uma sensação ruim em seu peito, algo semelhante à um vazio e ela nem ao menos sabia a razão. Escutou atrás de si o som de passos apressados e quando se voltou, viu Dagda andando em sua direção.

-Eriu! – Dagda chamou. – Está tudo bem contigo, minha amiga?

Eriu passou a mão sobre seu próprio rosto e depois alisou o peito, como se estivesse sentindo uma grande dor.

-Não sei, Dagda, mas tenho um pressentimento tão desagradável, como se algo estivesse para acontecer e não é nenhuma Visão, disso estou certa.

-Quer que eu a acompanhe até sua casa? – O Sacerdote sorriu paternalmente, enquanto segurava uma das mãos de Eriu. – Você não me parece muito bem.

A Sacerdotisa sorriu fracamente. – Não é necessário, Dagda, mas ainda assim fico grata. Vou passar na Casa das Moças para ver Morrigan. Ela não estava muito bem hoje de manhã e preciso saber se ela está melhor.

-Tem certeza que não quer a minha companhia? – Dagda realmente estava preocupado.

-Não, meu querido. Vá para casa e descanse. Você já fez muito por mim hoje lá na Assembléia. – Eriu deu um leve aperto na mão do Sacerdote, para logo em seguida soltá-la. Voltou-se para o corredor e prosseguiu o seu caminho, deixando Dagda para trás.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa depois de atravessar aquela construção, seguiu o caminho ladeado por colunas e chegou no pátio da Casa das Moças. Ali, teve de incorporar o papel de Grã-Sacerdotisa e manter o rosto impassível e calmo, para não mostrar às suas Sacerdotisas que estavam ali o quanto ela estava angustiada. Sentia uma vontade quase desesperada de ver sua irmã, saber se ela estava bem e em segurança.

Com o coração aos pulos, ela chegou ao corredor onde ficava o quarto de Morrigan. Por que não se sentiu surpresa quando viu que a porta do quarto desta estava entreaberta? Empurrando a porta, deparou-se com o aposento escuro e frio, onde nem as sombras ousavam se mover. Acendeu um lampião próximo à porta e quando a luz bruxuleante iluminou o quarto, Eriu teve de conter um soluço.

Aproximando-se da cama de Morrigan, ela viu as vestes Sacerdotais dela, cuidadosamente arrumadas sobre a cama. Um calafrio transpassou o seu corpo ao ver aquelas vestes escuras ali, lembrando uma mortalha. _"Isso só pode ser coisa da minha mente"_, Eriu sacudiu a cabaça, afastando aquela sombra nefasta de pensamento.

Acariciou suavemente o tecido escuro, como se este lhe trouxesse consolo e conforto. Num determinado ponto, sentiu algo diferente. Apertando os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor, viu que era um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado e preso com uma fita vermelha de cetim. Com mãos trêmulas, Eriu soltou o laço que prendia o pergaminho e aproximando-se mais da luz quente do lampião, leu o pergaminho, que na verdade, era uma carta, e ela pôde reconhecer a letra floreada e firme de Morrigan.

_Cara Eriu,_

_Creio que quando encontrares essa carta, eu já estarei longe daqui. Sei que o que fiz não está certo e que você deve estar com preocupações mil em sua cabeça, mas eu não poderia deixar escapar esta oportunidade._

_Uma vez, quando eu era ainda demasiado jovem, você me ensinou que uma filha de Avalon nunca deveria fugir de nada e muito menos de ninguém. As coisas que você me ensinou eu sempre tive vivas em minha memória, mas eu simplesmente não conseguiria me despedir de você e ir embora, por isso, decidi sair sem avisar nada. E acredite, me envergonho desta minha atitude._

_Fujo de uma despedida, para não fugir de um destino que me chama com voz desesperada. Sei, que tu sempre temeu o que estava escrito em meu destino, mas acho que acabaria enlouquecendo se continuasse aqui. Sempre teria a dúvida em minha mente de como seriam as coisas se eu tivesse tomado uma atitude. Espero que me entendas._

_Não sei se a Deusa permitirá que nos encontremos outra vez, mas, mesmo assim, peço perdão por minhas falhas e agradeço tudo o que fizestes por mim._

_Onde quer que eu vá, eu sempre a abençoarei. Você que sempre foi minha irmã, minha amiga, minha mãe e, principalmente, a minha Sacerdotisa e Mestra._

_Que a Deusa sempre esteja com você_

_Sempre sua, Morrigan_

Uma lágrima solitária desceu sobre o rosto de Eriu, abrindo caminho para muitas outras. Eriu viu, que em determinados pontos, a letra bem feita de Morrigan estava manchada, indício de que ela esteve chorando.

-Oh, minha irmã. Minha pequenina...

Por mais diferentes que as duas tivessem sido, sempre houve muito carinho e respeito na relação das duas e, apesar da diferença de idade, Eriu sempre foi muito amiga e companheira de Morrigan. A sensação que Eriu tinha, era que um pedaço de seu coração havia sido arrancado de seu peito. Sua menininha tinha ido embora...

O tempo passara e Eriu mal tinha se dado conta que Morrigan crescera, a mesma menininha que ela vira nascer numa noite nebulosa como a que fazia hoje.

_flashback_

_Vinte e cinco anos antes, véspera de Samhain._

_Avalon tinha os seus habitantes em grande agitação devido à Celebração do seu Sabbat mais importante. O Samhain era o festival que lembrava os Ancestrais e onde a Deusa Anciã lamentava a morte do seu consorte. Era uma época de renovação, onde as pessoas se recolhiam para o inverno, aguardando que as sementes plantadas florescessem na Primavera. Mas também era considerado um dos Sabbats mais sombrios, por causa de toda aquela aura de mistério que o cercava._

_-Branwen, tu não deverias ficar te cansado desse jeito! – Uma Sacerdotisa de rosto bondoso disse, olhando para a amiga gestante que carregava uma bandeja com grãos._

_-Eu também acho, minha mãe!_

_Branwen olhou carinhosamente para a mulher e para a sua filha, Eriu, que estava se aproximando. Eriu na época tinha dezoito anos, mas já era uma Sacerdotisa plena._

_-Ora, Eriu, eu estou grávida, mas não estou doente. Além, de que ainda falta um mês para o nascimento do bebê._

_Eriu sorriu diante da expressão determinada de sua mãe. Branwen e Eriu eram mulheres totalmente diferentes, principalmente na aparência. Eriu era alta e esguia, com longas mechas aloiradas, enquanto sua mãe, era morena e baixa, de olhos negros e profundos._

_-Eu sei disso, mamãe, mas ainda assim não deverias ficar te desgastando. Existem mulheres suficientes para exercerem estas tarefas. _

_-Eriu, querida, eu conheço os meus limites. – Branwen sorriu e afagou o rosto de sua filha. – Até parece que os papéis se inverteram aqui. Pareço mais uma filha teimosa recebendo uma bronca de sua mãe._

_E dizendo isso, Branwen saiu, deixando Eriu para trás. _

_Aquele dia transcorreu de maneira normal na Ilha Sagrada dos Druidas. Todos estavam ansiosos para a chegada do Samhain e preparavam com esmero os rituais a serem feitos no dia seguinte._

_Quando Eriu tinha acabado de se recolher em seu quarto na Casa das Moças, ouviu batidas insistentes na porta. Vestindo desajeitadamente o primeiro vestido que encontrou, foi atender a porta._

_Com uma expressão um tanto preocupada, uma jovem de olhos e cabelos escuros estava parada ali._

_-O que foi Andrasta? Aconteceu algo? – Eriu indagou, ao olhar a moça._

_-Sua mãe, Eriu, entrou em trabalho de parto. – A essa altura, Eriu já havia se precipitado para fora do quarto e as duas andavam apressadamente pelos corredores da Casa das Moças. – Sentiu as primeiras dores no princípio da noite e mandou chamar as parteiras. Achei melhor que tu estivesses presente._

_-Fez bem, Andrasta!_

_Assim que Eriu e Andrasta estavam próximas da Casa da Senhora de Avalon, puderam ouvir o choro alto e forte de uma criança. Eriu, sem se importar com as convenções, entrou correndo na casa. Quando chegou no quarto, viu sua mãe com um sorriso cansado no rosto segurando um bebê muito pequeno, de cabelos cheios e escuros._

_A parteira que acabava de retornar ao quarto com uma bacia com água morna para banhar o recém-nascido sorriu ao olhar a mãe segurando a pequena criança. Aproximando-se de Eriu disse: - Parece que essa aí tinha pressa de nascer. Sua mãe mal sentiu as dores e a criança já estava nascendo._

_-Eriu, venha ver sua irmãzinha. – Branwen disse, com os olhos quase fechados. – Mais uma menina para servir no Templo, assim como você, minha querida._

_Eriu sentiu um carinho instantâneo pela criança assim que a segurou no colo pela primeira vez. Tão pequena e tão perfeita. Parecia uma bonequinha moldada pelo mais talentoso artesão. Uma verdadeira fadinha!_

_Após isso, Eriu se encaminhou para o Tor para poder observar as estrelas e ver o que estaria escrito no destino da mais nova habitante de Avalon. O céu estava nebuloso, obscurecendo a lua, mas ainda assim, Eriu já sabia que já estavam no Samhain._

"_Que estranho! Nunca vi uma criança nascer na entrada do Samhain"_

_Eriu deitou-se no chão frio e se pôs a observar o céu. Poucas estrelas foram capazes de brilhar naquela noite, mas havia uma que emitia um brilho avermelhado, diferente de tudo o que Eriu já havia visto, mas ela logo reconheceu aquela estrela: Acrux!_

_A Sacerdotisa ficou surpresa com o que viu no destino da criança: amor e pesar andando lado a lado, tudo isso ao encontrar um homem de alma obscura, um homem de duas faces que carregaria uma marca que seria a sua maldição._

_Tudo isso somado à época em que a criança havia nascido, fez com que Eriu sentisse um calafrio estranho atravessando o seu corpo. "Deve ser apenas o vento frio de outono" ela tentou justificar, enquanto voltava para a Casa de sua mãe._

_fim do flashback_

Sim, a menininha havia crescido e agora ia de encontro ao seu destino. Apesar de todo o cuidado e dedicação para que Morrigan não fizesse nenhuma besteira, Eriu não foi capaz de impedir que sua irmã fosse embora. Talvez as coisas tivessem de acontecer daquela forma. Ninguém é capaz de fugir ao seu destino mesmo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Da janela de uma pequena cabana, um homem de cabelos castanhos salpicados de fios grisalhos observava o céu nebuloso, ocultando a enorme lua cheia que ele sabia estar ali. Soltou um longo suspiro e sentou sobre a cama. Era sempre assim que ele ficava quando estava sozinho: pensativo e nostálgico.

Naquela noite, uma pequena dúvida teimava em ocupar sua cabeça: _"E se ela não tivesse vindo naquela noite?"_

Remus quando fez aquela proposta à Nymphadora algumas noites antes, nunca havia parado para pensar na possibilidade de Tonks recusar. Era um direito dela não ir encontrá-lo numa noite de lua cheia. Ele foi muito confiante em pensar que ela aceitaria.

Mas... e se ela não viesse? Como ele iria ficar após isso? Como a relação deles ficaria após isso? Se em algum momento ele havia duvidado de amor de Tonks por ele, naquela noite tudo havia sido deixado para trás. Ele mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Se, alguns anos antes, alguém lhe dissesse que ele seria capaz de amar e ser amado com a mesma intensidade com que amava Tonks naquele momento, ele simplesmente iria rir e dizer que a pessoa havia enlouquecido. _"Onde já se viu, eu, um lobisomen, vivendo um relacionamento?"_

Engraçado como as coisas mudam. Hoje ele já não seria capaz de imaginar sua vida sem a cor e animação de sua "pequena ninfa". Seu peito inflava de amor e ternura ao pensar nela. Aquela noite em que Lupin e Tonks passaram juntos sobre a luz mágica da lua havia sido inesquecível para o homem. Era como se pela primeira vez na vida ele tivesse se entregado inteiramente, como se pela primeira vez ele fosse apenas ele, Remus Lupin, e não o homem escondido por trás de uma maldição.

Ah, se aquilo fosse permanente e duradouro!

-Pensando em mim, Remus?

Lupin foi desperto de seus devaneios ao ver Tonks entrando na pequena cabana e se aproximando dele. Ela se sentou sobre seus joelhos e tinha um belo sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

-Como é que você adivinhou? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto a acomodava melhor em seu colo. – Andou treinando legilimência?

-Eu? Legilimente? Fala sério, Remus. – Ela gargalhou. – Eu apenas deduzi isso, sabe... É bom saber que você sempre pensa em mim.

-Nossa, você não é nem um pouco modesta!

Como resposta ela apenas mostrou a língua, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

-Por que você demorou tanto hoje, hein, Nympha?

Tonks suspirou e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de orelha. – Ih, tava a maior bagunça lá na casa da Danna. – Vendo a expressão confusa de Lupin, ela explicou: - Os garotos estavam agitados, mas ninguém quis me explicar a razão. O Rony e a Mione ficavam cochichando, de segredinhos e o Harry ficou com uma cara estranha pelos cantos. Ele só apareceu no final da tarde, quase na hora do jantar e não falou com quase ninguém. Ai, eu tive de esperar todo mundo dormir pra vir pra cá.

-Estranho...- Lupin franziu a testa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa de anormal?

-Sei lá, Remus, mas eu não tive coragem de perguntar. Se aconteceu algo durante o dia, eu não fiquei sabendo já fiquei o tempo todo com você aqui, né?

Por uns breves segundos, o casal ficou em silêncio. Tempo suficiente para Tonks recuperar o fôlego e recomeçar a falar: - Não sei por que você continua escondido aqui... Digo, você não se transforma em Lobisomen em Avalon, porque não fica junto com os outros?

Aquela havia sido uma boa pergunta. Por que Remus Lupin insistia em ficar isolado, sendo que ele não se transformou naquela lua cheia?

-Não sei, Nympha... É como se o encanto fosse se quebrar se alguém, além de nós dois, soubesse o que aconteceu. Você me entende? – Tonks apenas olhou para Lupin, tentando compreender o que ele queria dizer. – Eu sei que parece ser estranho, mas não quero que os outros saibam disso. De que adianta os outros ficarem sabendo, sendo que isso não vai ser permanente?

-É... Faz sentido... Mas eu ainda acho que você não deveria ficar escondido. – Tonks ficou pensativa. – Mas voltando ao outro assunto... Fiquei preocupada em ver o Harry daquele jeito. Eu gosto pra caramba daquele moleque, sabe, e acho que seria bom se você conversasse com ele pra saber se está tudo bem.

-Você acha isso mesmo, Nympha? – Lupin indagou, ficando sério.

-Acho sim. Além de ser filho de um dos seus melhores amigos, o garoto tem confiança em você. Aconteceu muita coisa com ele ultimamente, ele deve tá confuso...

-Às vezes essa mania de querer ser sempre seguro e dono da situação do Harry me preocupa. Ele não pode carregar tudo nas costas sozinho...

-Mas o Harry não está sozinho, Remus... – Tonks disse, e na penumbra onde estavam, era possível ver que os olhos dela brilhavam. – Ele tem o Rony e a Mione, tem você e a mim – que posso mudar de aparência e valho por dez pessoas – e também tem uma ruivinha teimosa que não vai abrir mão de estar ao lado dele.

Remus sorriu. Incrível como Tonks sempre via um lado positivo nas coisas. Ele gostaria tanto de ser assim... Mas já havia sido uma benção ter tido a sorte de encontrar Nymphadora Tonks em seu caminho.

-É, -Lupin sorriu - como sempre você está certa!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em um aposento fracamente iluminado, uma figura alta e esguia caminhava de um lado para o outro, totalmente imerso em pensamentos.

Aguardava a chegada de seus fiéis servos e, naquele momento, tentava a todo custo se concentrar para conseguir penetrar na mente de um jovem grifinório, possuidor de uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio. Esforço feito totalmente em vão!

Resignando-se, o Lorde das Trevas sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente à lareira, que estranhamente lembrava um trono envolto em sombras. Nagini estava semi-adormecida a seus pés, com a cabeça repousando sobre seu enorme corpo e, vez ou outra, soltava algum silvo baixo, numa bizarra imitação de alguém ressonando.

Voldemort convocou um livro qualquer até suas mãos, mas seus olhos viperinos não registravam nada do que estava escrito ali. Fechando o livro com estrondo, despertou Nagini que ergueu a cabeça alguns metros acima do chão.

**_-O que tem perturbado o meu Mestre?_**- Nagini sibilou na estranha língua das cobras, que Lorde Voldemort compreendia tão bem.

Na mesma língua, ele respondeu. – **_Estou cercado por servos inúteis, Nagini. Até agora nenhum daqueles estúpidos trouxe notícias do que busco._**

_**-Tenha calma, Milorde. Sinto que tem alguém chegando. Ouça!**_

E parando para escutar melhor, Voldemort ouviu o som de passos apressados se encaminhando para os seus aposentos. Pelo o que pôde deduzir, eram duas pessoas que estavam se aproximando.

-Entrem. – Ele ordenou, antes mesmo de baterem na porta.

Dois vultos usando vestes negras adentraram o recinto. O primeiro vulto caminhava de maneira firme e segura e, por debaixo do capuz de sua capa escura, era visível um par de olhos que brilhavam alucinados e decididos. Aproximando-se de seu Senhor e Mestre, fez uma semi-reverência e retirou o capuz que lhe ocultava as feições. O rosto que outrora fora perturbadoramente belo, agora estava magro e encovado, mas, ainda assim, mantinha os traços que permitiam com que a mulher ainda fosse desejável.

-Mestre! – A voz alta e um tanto histérica de Bellatriz Lestrange ecoou no aposento, fazendo com que, novamente, Nagini ergue-se a cabeça.

-Bellatriz – Voldemort respondeu, encarando a bruxa à sua frente. Depois, procurou com os olhos o outro vulto que adentrara o recinto junto com ela. Um sorriso distorcido brotou em seu rosto ao ver de quem se tratava. – Rabicho, meu caro, aproxime-se de seu mestre. Ou está com medo de mim?

-N-Não, claro que não Milorde. – Rabicho se aproximou, fazendo várias reverências desajeitadas, no pior estilo "elfo-doméstico".

Voldemort soltou uma breve gargalhada. Sempre se divertia ao ver a reação que provocava naqueles estúpidos que o seguiam. Mas logo em seguida voltou a ficar sério, lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual estava aguardando a chegada de seus servos.

-Rabicho, saia daqui! – Voldemort ordenou. Tudo o que não precisava era ter Rabicho tremendo e suando de medo, como sempre ocorria quando estava na sua presença. _"Às vezes não compreendo a razão por manter este inútil vivo"_.

Após Rabicho sair do aposento com passos trôpegos, voltou-se para sua cadeira e cruzou as mãos em frente ao corpo. – Pronto, Bella, pode começar. Encontraram o fedelho?

-Não, Milorde! – Ela respondeu, com uma certa repugnância ao se lembrar de sua missão. Dava-lhe asco pensar que estava atrás de sangues-ruins e amigos de trouxas imundos. Se pudesse exterminaria toda aquela escória com apenas um feitiço! Ao ver que um brilho selvagem se acendia nos olhos de seu mestre ela logo completou - O velho tolo do Dumbledore colocou algum tipo de feitiço-protetor no fedelho e é simplesmente impossível encontrá-lo. – E acrescentou, pensativa. – É como se ele estivesse em um lugar inacessível, Milorde. Realmente estranho.

Sim, isso Voldemort já sabia. Todas as vezes que tentava penetrar na mente de Harry não conseguia, como se algo o impedisse. Pensou que com a morte de Dumbledore, seria simples encontrar o garoto e matá-lo. Sabia que agora ele já era maior de idade e, portanto, a proteção existente por causa do sangue de Lilly não mais existia. Mas ele não deixaria que isso o impedisse.

-Certo, Bella, mas ainda assim quero ver todos empenhados em descobrir uma pista que nos leve ao "escolhido". Ele não pode ter simplesmente ter desaparecido do planeta, não é mesmo? – Sorriu ironicamente. –E então...

E Bellatriz soltou uma gargalhada maníaca. Sabia exatamente o que aconteceria se o seu mestre conseguisse encontrar o Potter. _"E então nós conseguiremos purificar o mundo da imundície trouxa"_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sensação de voar nas costas de Angus era maravilhosa, mas ainda assim, Morrigan estava começando a se sentir fatigada. Precisava parar para descansar, ou então, acabaria caindo de lá de cima.

Agora, eles sobrevoavam uma grande cidade e, apesar de estarem à uma grande altitude, Morrigan era capaz de ver a luz alaranjada dos postes. Sentindo o vento gélido da noite agitando os seus longos cabelos negros, ela conduziu o animal em direção à terra, para algum lugar onde pudesse se abrigar.

Foram descendo lentamente, e Angus conduziu a Sacerdotisa para uma viela escura e sem movimentação. Morrigan olhou para todos os lados, mas não havia sinal de vida naquele lugar. _"Melhor assim"_, ela pensou, mas ainda havia algo a ser feito.

-Angus, meu caro amigo, de agora em diante terei de seguir sozinha. – Afagou a brilhante crina do animal. – Não posso ficar circulando com um pégaso no meio de uma cidade, vou atrair a atenção das pessoas. Você me compreende, não é?

Angus relinchou e Morrigan teve de acariciá-lo novamente para que ele não fizesse muito barulho.

-Você é capaz de voltar sozinho para o Lago? Se estiver próximo a Ilha, alguma Sacerdotisa o encontrará e o levará de volta à Avalon.

Angus abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse acenando afirmativamente e Morrigan depositou um beijo suave perto de sua orelha. Viu o belo animal abrir as enormes asas brancas e subir aos céus novamente. Aquela seria uma busca que teria de fazer sozinha.

Olhou em volta e uma sensação de solidão desabou sobre ela. Caminhou um pouco naquela viela que a conduziu a uma outra ruela, tão ou mais estranha do que a primeira. Logo no começo desta, havia uma placa presa à um poste que dizia: TRAVESSA DO TRANCO.

"_Que nome mais estranho"_, mas Morrigan deu de ombros e continuou andando. Havia algumas lojas de aparência estranha, mas todas estavam fechadas, afinal, já era tarde da noite. Apenas um estabelecimento estava aberto, um _pub_ de aparência suja e mal-cuidada. Morrigan não teve escolha, entrou ali.

Assim que entrou, uma sineta que ficava na entrava tocou, fazendo com que todos olhassem para a Sacerdotisa que tentou a todo custo não chamar a atenção. Algumas poucas velas davam luz ao ambiente sinistro. Em um canto um homem de aparência asquerosa conversava com uma mulher loura e de enormes unhas vermelhas. Trocavam sorrisos sacanas e Morrigan teve de se segurar para não vomitar ali mesmo.

Ainda assim, ela manteve a pose segura e decidida que uma filha de Avalon deveria ter e se encaminhou até o balcão onde um homem desdentado secava um copo com um trapo encardido. Conforme atravessava o salão, as poucas pessoas que estavam ali paravam o que estavam fazendo para ver a Sacerdotisa. Morrigan nunca tivera uma beleza excepcional, mas sabia criar um encanto à sua volta que prendia a atenção de quem ela quisesse, o que não era o caso naquele momento.

Enquanto caminhava, foi reparando em todos os que estavam ali, com os olhos cravados nela. A única pessoa que não prestou atenção na entrada da mulher, foi um homem louro e corpulento que tinha os olhos cravados numa dose dupla de FireWhiski e parecia extremamente concentrado em algum pensamento perturbador.

Chegando no balcão, a Sacerdotisa perguntou ao homem desdentado onde ela poderia encontrar uma hospedaria, uma pensão, ou algo do gênero onde pudesse se instalar temporariamente. Enquanto o homem lhe cochichava instruções de como chegar em uma hospedaria _"Como era o nome mesmo? Ah, sim, Caldeirão Furado"_, ela viu o homem louro e corpulento entornar a bebida de uma vez, deixar algumas moedas sobre a mesa e se encaminhar para a saída.

Dando os devidos agradecimentos ao homem do estabelecimento pelas informações fornecidas, Morrigan se encaminhou para fora do Pub. Quando já estava próxima da saída, a barra de sua capa havia se prendido nos pés de uma cadeira. Após ter desprendido a capa, ela se ergueu e deu uma trombada no homem do FireWhiski. No momento, ele tinha tirado uma garrafinha de dentro das vestes e estava pronto para bebê-la, mas ao trombar em Morrigan, parte do conteúdo da garrafinha caiu sobre as vestes da Sacerdotisa. A garrafinha se espatifou no chão e mil caquinhos se espalharam ali.

Com um aceno da varinha, o homem limpou a sujeira que estava no chão e parecendo muito contrariado, deu as costas à Morrigan e saiu dali.

"_Ora, veja, que sujeitinho mais sem educação"_. Morrigan ficou indignada. O homem sujara suas vestes com um líquido desconhecido (que fez a Sacerdotisa torcer o nariz de desgosto) e não teve ao menos a gentileza de se desculpar. Ah, mas ela não iria deixar barato, mas não ia mesmo...

Sentindo-se crescer cada vez mais, ela foi atrás do homem. Não sabia bem o porque, mas aquele estranho havia deixado ela profundamente irritada.

-Ei! – Ela chamou, enquanto alcançava o homem e tocava o seu ombro. Ele se esquivou de seu toque, como se ela tivesse tocado uma ferida particularmente dolorosa e voltou-se para ela com um olhar gélido.

-O que foi? – Ele disse, num tom de voz baixo e entediado.

-Olhe só o que você fez –E Morrigan apontou para o seu vestido. – Poderia ter tido ao menos a delicadeza de reparar o que fez, não acha?

-Oh, veja, você sujou o seu vestido. – Ele desdenhou, voltando a fechar a cara. – Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

"_Cretino!"_

Mas de repente, os dois escutaram vozes vindas do outro lado da rua e que se tornavam mais próximas a cada momento. Morrigan não estava nem aí para quem estava chegando, mas o homem pareceu ficar apreensivo. Ela continuou reclamando e reclamando, mas o homem parecia não escutar o que ela dizia.

Num momento rápido de descuido, Morrigan sentiu o homem a puxando pelo pulso e suas costas indo de encontro a um muro qualquer obscurecido pela falta de luz. O homem projetou o seu corpo contra o dela e forçando os seus lábios a se encontrarem. Aquilo não era propriamente um beijo, mas apenas um "encontro de lábios" e, a contragosto, Morrigan pensou que aquela havia sido a experiência mais desagradável de sua vida. Tentou a todo custo se desvencilhar debatendo-se com violência.

Escutou as vozes cada vez mais próximas agora e soube que eram vozes graves e masculinas.

-...E então o homem disse que tinha comprado todos aqueles caldeirões para dar de presente aos parentes. – Um deles disse, soltando uma gargalhada.

-É, que tipo de pessoa compra cem caldeirões para dar à família? Com certeza foi contrabando. – O outro respondeu. Logo escutou o som de gemidos abafados vindos de um canto escuro da rua. – Arre, não agüento mais ver isso, Thomas. Esses casais não tomam vergonha na cara e ficam se agarrando por aí.

-Relaxa, Frank, já está acabando o nosso turno. – Thomas respondeu, dando uma palmadinha no ombro de Frank. – O Ministro fica neurótico mandando nós, Aurores, fazermos rondas na Travessa do Tranco e somos nós que ficamos cansados e estressados...

E a conversa dos dois aurores foi diminuindo enquanto eles se afastavam. Quando teve a certeza de que eles estavam longe o suficiente, o estranho finalmente soltou Morrigan. Foi com muita dificuldade que esteve próximo àquela mulher, pois parecia que o contato com o corpo dela lhe dava pequenas ondas de choque e queimava a sua pele ao mesmo tempo.

A Sacerdotisa estava lívida de raiva. Pensou em todas as maldições que conhecia e que poderia lançar sobre ele. Respirava rapidamente pela boca dolorida e se pudesse mataria o homem ali mesmo, com suas próprias mãos.

-Seu...desgraçado...nunca...toque em mim! – Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.

-Como se eu quisesse. – Ele deu de ombros. Mas ao olhar para as próprias mãos, uma sombra de preocupação passou por seu rosto. Novamente ele deu as costas para Morrigan e saiu a passos rápidos. Morrigan, achando que o homem não havia ouvido o suficiente foi atrás dele.

Quando se voltou novamente, para dizer àquela mulher estranha que fosse arrumar o que fazer, sentiu sua visão embaçar e aos poucos os seus sentidos se alterando. Morrigan percebeu e tocou novamente no homem. Num último esforço antes de desfalecer ele desaparatou, levando, sem querer, Morrigan junto com ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sobre o capítulo:** Tchan, tchan, tchan! O que será que vai acontecer com a Morrigan? E o tal estranho do Firewhiski, qual é a dele? E o Voldemort? Será que vai achar o Harry? Suspense... autora misteriosa e soltando uma risadinha maligna

Bem, para quem não sabe o Samhaim é um sabbat comemorado no dia 31 de outubro (dia das bruxas), ou seja, a Morrigan nasceu neste dia. Bem, como eu não sou uma pessoa muito normal, eu meio que fiz o horóscopo da Morrigan corando e a Estrela Guia do Signo dela se chama Acrux, ou seja, eu não inventei isso...heheh..

Bem, não ando com muito tempo para fazer os agradecimentos individuais como gosto de fazer, mas ainda assim eu agradeço de todo o meu coração as palavras gentis que são deixadas nessa fic. Vocês não sabem como são importantes pra mim! O bloqueio finalmente passou (eeeeee), mas o problema agora é a falta de tempo, mas vou fazer o possível para não atrasar tanto os capítulos, certo? ;D

Essa última cena ia aparecer só no próximo capítulo, mas achei que este ia ficar muito curtinho e eu estava absolutamente ansiosa para escrever essa cena...heehe... e também para deixar um suspensezinho básico para o próximo risada maligna outra vez

Well, acho que é isso.

Grande beijo e até o próximo!


	22. Um duelo diferente

_**21- Um Duelo Diferente**_

"_**Você é tão acostumada**_

_**A sempre ter razão**_

_**Você é tão articulada**_

_**Quando fala não pede atenção**_

_**O poder de te dominar é tentador**_

_**Eu já não sinto nada**_

_**Sou todo torpor"**_

_**(Fogo - Capital Inicial)**_

Morrigan se surpreendeu ao ver aquele homem corpulento e visivelmente maior e mais pesado do que ela ceder os joelhos, indo de encontro ao chão. Quando tocou em seu braço para ampará-lo, tudo começou a girar e girar, e ela não conseguia enxergar nada em meio à escuridão em que estava. Seus olhos foram forçados para dentro das órbitas e um enjôo assombroso tomou conta de seu corpo. E quando achou que não seria mais capaz de suportar aquela sensação desagradável... Tudo parou!

Ela ainda segurava com mãos firmes o braço do desconhecido, que agora estava sem sentidos no chão à sua frente. Piscando bobamente, ela soltou o braço dele e perscrutou o lugar onde estava: uma pequena sala de estar decorada com um sofá velho e surrado, uma poltrona tão ou mais lastimável do que o sofá e uma pequena mesa que, Morrigan observou, parecia que iria se desmantelar a qualquer momento. O mais impressionante no lugar, no entanto, era a quantidade de livros que estavam amontoados em pilhas espalhadas ao longo deste, dando a estranha impressão de sufocamento.

Após observar com atenção o lugar onde estava, a Sacerdotisa voltou os olhos para o local onde o homem jazia desmaiado. Com um leve sopro, ela acendeu um candelabro que estava sobre a mesa fazendo com que uma luz quente e acolhedora iluminasse o aposento completamente. Morrigan teve de pôr as mãos sobre a boca para conter a exclamação de surpresa que a acometeu.

Aos poucos as feições do homem mudavam, começando das extremidades de seu corpo e que se espalhavam rapidamente ao longo deste. As mãos grandes e calejadas, agora ficavam finas e compridas. Os cabelos loiros começavam a crescer e escurecer, chegando à um negro profundo e de aparência oleosa. O rosto corado, empalidecia gradativamente, chegando à um aspecto macilento.

O homem corpulento que Morrigan vira no estranho pub momentos antes, tinha dado lugar a um homem alto e magro, que mesmo desmaiado, tinha uma expressão fria e irônica ao mesmo tempo em seu rosto.

Passado o momento de susto, a mente da Sacerdotisa começou a fervilhar em dúvidas: quem era aquele homem? Por que tinha se disfarçado? (Porque, para ela, era óbvio que ele havia se disfarçado) Por que havia desmaiado tão inesperadamente? Seria efeito da bebida?

Bem, por mais que o estranho tivesse sido grosso e mal-educado, ela não poderia deixá-lo ali sozinho e sem saber se ele tinha algo mais sério. Talvez fosse compaixão, talvez fosse pena, ou algum tipo estranho de sentimento que a tivesse dominado, mas ela simplesmente não seria capaz de deixar alguém passando mal e desaparecer. Até porque ela realmente não sabia onde estava.

Com certa dificuldade, ela conseguiu erguer o homem e levá-lo para o sofá. Da melhor maneira possível, o acomodou ali, já que não seria capaz de o carregar escada acima em direção aos aposentos.

Nos momentos seguintes, ela saiu em expedição pela casa, com a intenção de encontrar alguém ali, mas parecia que tudo estava entregue ao abandono e negligência. Apenas um dos quartos tinha uma aparência um pouco mais decente. Apesar de desleixado, era limpo e tinha uma certa "arrumação". Ali, encontrou cobertores e travesseiros que ela pegou e levou para a sala, onde o desconhecido ainda estava.

Com uma das cobertas que trouxera, cobriu o homem, como uma mãe dedicada cobre o seu filhinho. Se repreendeu mentalmente por essa atitude _"Mas pode ser que ele se resfrie, melhor não arriscar"_. E aos pés da poltrona deixou sua bolsa, suspirando de alívio, pois seu ombro estava absurdamente dolorido.

A madrugada caminhava preguiçosamente para o seu final e, sentindo o seu corpo inteiro clamando por descanso, Morrigan se ajeitou da melhor maneira possível na poltrona envelhecida que ficava defronte ao sofá e se cobrindo, caiu num sono leve.

Algumas horas transcorreram tranqüilamente após isso. Quando os primeiros raios de Sol daquela manhã clara conseguiram penetrar na pequena sala e banhar o rosto pálido de Severus Snape, ele, com um resmungo aborrecido, despertou com a costumeira enxaqueca. Olhou em volta, e as lembranças da noite anterior desabaram sobre ele. O Pub... As doses duplas de FireWhiski... A estranha que reclamava mais do que o quadro da velha insuportável que ficava na mansão dos Black...

Sacudiu a cabeça _"Mais um daqueles sonhos bizarros. Certamente vou ter de aumentar a dose de poção para adormecer sem sonhos"_. Engraçado que, ainda assim, o sonho parecia demasiado real para ele. E alguns fatores eram a prova disso: o cobertor posto sobre ele, a dor incômoda nas costas por ter dormido no sofá e... uma estranha bolsa sobre a poltrona.

"_Ah, não!"_. E não era só isso, ele pôde constatar. As janelas estavam abertas e as cortinas descerradas.

Levantou-se de um pulo e se encaminhou para a cozinha com a varinha empunhada. Vinda da cozinha podia ouvir uma voz doce e límpida cantarolando uma canção estranha e, junto com a voz, chegava até ele um aroma doce de ervas, que lhe trazia uma sensação agradável de saúde. Chegando lá, viu parada em frente à mesa, a estranha mulher da noite anterior. Com os olhos semicerrados e entoando a estranha canção, ela mexia lentamente uma colher dentro de uma xícara fumegante.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors 

_(Como você pode ver através de meus olhos, como se fossem portas abertas)_

Leading you down into my core 

_(Trazendo-o ao meu interior)_

Where i've become so numb 

_(Onde tenho estado adormecida)_

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold 

_(Sem uma alma, meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio)_

Until you find it there and lead it back home 

_(Até você me encontrar e me trazer de volta ao lar)_

Apoiando-se no umbral da porta, ele ficou observando até onde as esquisitices da mulher iriam. Agora, com calma, ele conseguiu observar melhor a estranha com que havia travado um diálogo um tanto "acalorado" na noite anterior.

Now that i know what i'm without 

_(Agora que eu sei o que me falta)_

You can't just leave me 

_(Você não pode simplesmente me deixar)_

Breathe into me and make me real 

_(Respire em mim e me torne real)_

Bring me to life 

_(Traga-me para a vida)_

Olhando ela assim, de maneira tão distraída, ela parecia pequena e frágil, como uma criança inocente, completamente diferente da mulher irritadiça e de olhar mortífero que ele encontrara na noite anterior. Seus cabelos negros e perfeitamente lisos estavam atados num coque frouxo, onde uma fina vara de maneira entalhada o prendia. Algumas mechas negras escapavam do coque e caiam elegantemente sobre seu rosto, ocultando parcialmente a tatuagem em forma de meia-lua sobre sua fronte.

Frozen inside without your touch 

_(Congelada por dentro, sem o teu toque) _

_**without your love darling **_

_(Sem o seu amor, querido)_

_**only you are the life among the dead**_

_(Somente você é a vida no meio da morte)_

Com um longo suspiro, Morrigan interrompeu a canção e, levantando os olhos, viu o homem a encarando, encostado no umbral da porta.

-Bom dia. Sente-se melhor? - ela perguntou com voz baixa, olhando diretamente para os olhos dele.

-Sim.- Snape resmungou, devolvendo o olhar da Sacerdotisa, mas de uma maneira fria e cortante. - E o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui ainda?

"_Definitivamente, é um sujeitinho sem educação"_

-Você passou mal ontem à noite e me trouxe para cá. -Ela soltou a colher com estrépito em cima da mesa. - Não estou aqui por vontade própria, se quer saber a minha opinião. E ainda acho que você deveria ser um pouco mais agradecido à mim, que te ajudei ontem à noite! - E olhando para a varinha de Snape que estava apontada em sua direção, acrescentou: - E pode ir abaixando isso, que eu estou desarmada.

"_Maldita seja essa gratidão", _Snape pensou. Por que sempre tinha que ficar devendo algo à alguém por causa dessa maldita mania dos outros em querer lhe ajudar? Ele não havia pedido nada à ninguém, mas sabia que as dívidas de gratidão eram tão sagradas quanto um contrato mágico.

-Está certo! - Ele sibilou entre os dentes, sentindo uma raiva aguda borbulhar em suas entranhas. E a contragosto guardou a varinha dentro das vestes negras.

-Venha, sente-se. - Aquilo não era uma sugestão, e Snape se irritou em ver como aquela garota (como ele julgou que fosse) era intrometida. - Preparei um chá para você, apesar de que ainda ache que você não o mereça.

Ele bufou e se aproximou da mesa. Puxou uma das cadeiras e com uma irônica reverência a ofereceu à Morrigan. Ela ergueu o queixo, numa pose orgulhosa e se sentou.

Os dois ficaram alguns milésimos de segundo se encarando, dois pares negros de olhos se enfrentando numa luta silenciosa, até que, no mesmo instante, ambos desviaram a vista.

-Suponho que você deva ter um nome, não é, garota?

O modo com que Snape chamara Morrigan de garota foi o mais irônico e debochado possível. Mas apesar disso, a Sacerdotisa manteve o rosto neutro e o olhou calmamente.

-Morrigan.

Snape ergueu alguns milímetros a sobrancelha esquerda. - E o que mais?

-Como assim _o que mais_?

-Morrigan de que? Você não tem um sobrenome? -Snape indagou, com uma sombra zombeteira de sorriso no rosto.

-Creio que isso não tenha importância. -Morrigan cortou, num tom de voz seco e direto.

"_Com certeza deve ser uma sangue-ruim que tem medo de revelar seu sobrenome. Típico!"_

-E você? - Ela perguntou, enchendo outra xícara com chá.

Snape observou o tampo da mesa, com um olhar estranho. A xícara de chá ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde a Sacerdotisa o deixara, sem que o homem houvesse se dado ao trabalho de pegá-la.

-E então? Emudeceu de repente, é? - Ela alfinetou.

-Severus Snape. Satisfeita?

Ela apenas deu de ombros e continuou a bebericar o seu chá. Após um gole particularmente longo, ela pousou a xícara e falou, num tom de voz divertido. -Pode beber o chá, não está envenenado, não. Você se sentirá melhor, pode ter certeza! E aproveite que ainda está quente...

E dessa vez ela parecia doce e carinhosa, fazendo com que Snape se assustasse com aquela mudança brusca de atitude. Desconfiado, ele levou a xícara aos lábios, sorvendo lentamente o líquido morno, sentindo ele penetrar em cada centímetro de seu corpo, com uma sensação agradável de bem estar.

-Suponho que você deva estar se sentindo muito à vontade em minha casa. -Snape disse em um tom de voz irônico, assim que terminou sua xícara de chá. - Dormiu aqui, invadiu minha cozinha, abriu cortinas e janelas... Espero que minha humilde residência seja do seu agrado.

"_Realmente, ele sente um prazer mórbido em ser desagradável"_

Morrigan sorriu e no mesmo tom respondeu - Eu apenas tentei fazer com que sua casa ficasse um pouco mais _habitável_. E com relação às cortinas e janelas, eu acho que um pouco de Sol não faria mal à você, afinal de contas, você não é nenhum morcego para viver na penumbra.

O último comentário fez com que Snape apertasse os punhos com força, enterrando as unhas na palma de suas mãos. _"E além de tudo é atrevida!"_. Respirou fundo, tentando não se alterar, mas aquela mulher lhe tirava do sério e, pior que isso, era que ela nem ao menos se incomodava com o humor um tanto irônico dele. O mais estranho, no entanto, era a estranha atração que sentia por ela, uma mulher que surgiu do nada em sua vida e que tinha a mente tão fechada quanto à dele. O que era um motivo forte para que ele se preocupasse.

"_1... 2... 3... Ela não vai me irritar... 4... 5... 6..."_, Snape respirou fundo outra vez. Sim, ela o estava provocando, mas ele não iria se deixar levar.

Mas haviam coisas a serem discutidas ainda. Pelo jeito, Morrigan não o conhecia e nem ouvira falar dele "o Segundo fugitivo mais procurado da Grã-Bretanha". Provavelmente ela era de outro lugar, já que agia de maneira tão diferente.

-Você é de onde?

Morrigan parou para refletir durante alguns momentos. - Sou de outro país...

"_Certo"_, Snape pensou _"Ela não quer falar seu sobrenome e nem de onde veio. Às vezes, acho que atirei bombas de bosta em Merlin numa outra encarnação!"_

-E pelo visto não tem onde ficar, certo? - Agora Snape viu que a jovem estava com um semblante preocupado no rosto sério. Como resposta, ela apenas acenou negativamente a cabeça.

-Eu estou procurando uma pessoa, sabe... - Depois de um tempo ela finalmente disse. - Mas ainda não sei por onde começar. Não conheço esse país muito bem...

Incrível como aquela mulher mudava tão facilmente de atitude. Em um momento emanava magia de uma maneira perigosa, para logo em seguida tratá-lo de maneira doce e preocupada. Morrigan alterava doçura e cinismo, fragilidade e força de maneira tão irregular, que ela era praticamente uma montanha russa emocional. Tipicamente feminina!

-Você se importaria se eu ficasse aqui por um ou dois dias? - A Sacerdotisa perguntou timidamente.

Era impressão de Snape, ou a voz dela ficara um pouco embargada? Aquilo foi a gota d'água para o Mestre em Poções. Mulheres são seres ardilosos e conseguem com uma simples lágrima derreter o coração mais frio e gélido. Minto. Não foi exatamente isso o que Morrigan conseguiu, mas tudo o que Snape não queria era ter aquela mulher em prantos agarrada à barra de suas vestes. Se bem que ela não parecia ser o tipo de mulher que fazia isso. Mas, ainda assim, ver uma mulher verter uma lágrima era degradante, então...

-Tudo bem! - Ele respondeu, odiando a si mesmo por não ter simplesmente estuporado ela e jogado o seu corpo numa viela qualquer.

Morrigan sorriu agradecida e inesperadamente tocou a mão de Snape por cima da mesa. - Eu realmente fico grata e, pode ter certeza, não vou incomodá-lo por muito tempo. Você não irá se arrepender disso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logo após o silencioso café-da-manhã na casa de Dagda; Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram no banco de pedra em frente à casa do Sacerdote. Rony e Hermione, vez ou outra trocavam um olhar preocupado ao ver Harry tão quieto. Não sabiam como tinha sido a conversa entre ele e a Grã-Sacerdotisa, e Harry tinha se mantido monossilábico durante toda a noite.

-Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? – Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio. – Olha, a gente até tentou esperar você contar alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não dá! Eu e o Rony não agüentamos mais ver você tão calado.

A garota cruzou os braços e olhou atentamente para Harry, buscando apoio na presença de Rony.

-Bem... Eu apenas precisava pensar... – Harry disse, e sua voz soou estranhamente baixa e rouca. – Ontem não aconteceu nada demais, eu apenas conversei com a Eriu. Tinha algumas coisas que me incomodavam e ela me ajudou bastante, sabe...

-Harry, mas isso é maravilhoso! – Hermione exclamou. – Você sabe que não é legal ficar guardando tudo para si, não sabe? E essa coisa de você não conseguir controlar o teu temperamento também não é bom. Toda vez que você fica nervoso acaba fazendo alguma besteira e...

-Por Merlin! – Rony interrompeu a garota – Vai com calma, Mione. Não tá vendo que o Harry já ficou melhor? Então, deixa o sermão pra outro dia, né?

Hermione bufou e Harry sorriu ao ver a possível discussão que se seguiria. _"Esses dois aí não tem jeito mesmo"_

-Relaxa Rony – Harry deu uma palmadinha no ombro do ruivo e depois olhou para Hermione – E eu sei disso, Mione, e vou tentar não ser tão temperamental. Falando assim parece até que fico tendo crises de TPM...

Os três se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de cair na gargalhada. Foi uma risada de alegria e de alívio, ao verem que Harry estava bem. Rony e Hermione sabiam que toda aquela história de profecia e escolhido afetava muito o emocional de seu amigo e sempre o deixava mal. Mas se ele já era capaz de fazer piada a respeito disso, era sinal de que as coisas estavam bem.

E nisso, entraram em um assunto qualquer, conversando e rindo distraidamente como qualquer jovem comum faria.

Do caminho que conduzia à casa de Dagda, vinha uma jovem Sacerdotisa que caminhava a passos largos em direção à eles. Cumprimentou brevemente os jovens que estavam sentados no banco de pedra e olhou atentamente para Harry.

-Você é o jovem Harry, estou certa? – A Sacerdotisa perguntou, ao que Harry meneou a cabeça em concordância. – A Senhora Eriu deseja lhe falar. Poderia me acompanhar?

O trio se entreolhou, sem disfarçar a curiosidade que crescia rapidamente.

Harry se levantou e olhou para os seus amigos que permaneciam sentados. – Hm, eu vou ver o que é. Qualquer coisa eu aviso vocês, ok?

-Certo...- Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Após isso, Harry seguiu a jovem Sacerdotisa em direção à Casa da Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon e depois de alguns poucos minutos de caminhada, avistaram a pequena casa de taipa ladeada por macieiras que floresciam.

A Sacerdotisa entrou primeiro na casa e logo depois chamou Harry, dizendo que a Senhora já estava à sua espera. Quando o rapaz entrou, viu Eriu sentada de costas para ele, olhando distraidamente para a lareira apagada.

Quando se deu conta, a jovem Sacerdotisa já não estava mais no aposento, deixando ele e Eriu à sós. Ficou em pé, esperando, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Por mais que Eriu fosse simpática e amorosa, às vezes sentia um certo desconforto quando estava na sua presença. Tinha a nítida impressão de que a Grã-Sacerdotisa sempre o estava analisando e lendo os seus pensamentos. Talvez ele não estivesse errado e talvez isso não fosse um mau sinal, mas, ainda assim, as manifestações de poder que ele via em Avalon ainda o impressionavam e assustavam muito.

-Venha, meu querido, sente-se ao meu lado. – A voz aveludada de Eriu despertou Harry de seus pensamentos e fez com que eles se desvanecessem rapidamente.

Sem protestar, Harry se sentou em um banco que ficava ao lado da cadeira de Eriu e se pôs a observar a lareira apagada, sem ousar olhar diretamente para a mulher.

-Sabe por que eu o chamei aqui, Harry? – Ela perguntou suavemente, sem desviar os olhos da lareira.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei, Senhora!

Parece que naquele momento, o mais adequado seria chamar Eriu assim. O poder e fascínio que a Senhora e Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon emanava era tão forte e palpável, que chamá-la de outro modo parecia extremamente errado e grosseiro. E dessa vez, Eriu não o corrigiu. A conversa era entre a voz da Deusa e seu possível campeão.

-Desde que conversamos ontem, tenho pensado em algo que possa ajudá-lo em sua missão. Você me disse que os tais horcruxes eram artefatos mágicos muito poderosos e carregados de magia negra. – Harry fez um gesto de concordância e Eriu prosseguiu. – Um objeto assim só pode ser destruído por intermédio de algum poder ou arma com um intenso poder mágico. Você consegue acompanhar o meu raciocínio?

-Perfeitamente! – Harry respondeu, sem estar de todo certo a respeito disso.

Eriu suspirou.

-Você me disse que quando tinha doze anos destruiu um dos horcruxes utilizando uma presa de basilisco. Como bem sabemos, o basilisco é um animal carregado de poder, portanto, sua presa era uma arma poderosíssima e através disso, você foi capaz de destruir o diário enfeitiçado.

-Então, você está querendo me dizer que eu vou conseguir destruir os horcruxes usando uma presa de basilisco? – Harry indagou, olhando para a Sacerdotisa. Nesse momento, não conseguiu deixar de se espantar com a aparência da mulher. Eriu, que era sempre tão cheia de vida, agora parecia velha e cansada, tendo olheiras profundas abaixo dos olhos cinzentos. Ela parecia tão austera e tão distante...

-Não necessariamente... Diga-me Harry, você estaria disposto a empunhar uma Arma Sagrada de Avalon? Nós podemos lhe oferecer algo de imenso poder e magia que será de grande ajuda na missão que tens de seguir...

Nesse momento Harry arregalou os olhos e pigarreou nervosamente. Ajeitou os óculos que lhe escorregavam pelo nariz, tentando assimilar tudo o que acabara de ouvir.

-Mas... bem, eu... – E ele não conseguiu formular nenhuma frase com coerência.

E pela primeira vez naquela manhã, a Sacerdotisa abriu um sorriso cansado ao ver a confusão na expressão e voz do jovem. Puxou uma das mãos de Harry e colocou entre as suas, afagando-a carinhosamente.

-Eu entregaria a Arma de bom grado em suas mãos, Harry, mas os outros Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas não têm a mesma opinião. – Eriu ficou séria novamente. – Eles desejam que você passe por uma prova, um teste, para mostrar que é digno de receber esta Insígnia. Você não é obrigado a passar por essa prova, assim como não é obrigado a aceitar essa Arma. Mas esta foi a única maneira que encontrei de ajudar você. Utilizei os únicos meios que estavam à minha disposição. Espero que isso seja útil à você, meu querido!

Harry suspirou longamente, e finalmente conseguiu falar. – Senhora, você me conhece a tão pouco tempo e tem tanta confiança em mim... Nem sei como agradecer o apoio. Sério mesmo! Agora, com relação à Arma... Bem, confesso que não tinha pensado à respeito de uma Arma Mágica para destruir os horcruxes, sabe, mas se você acha que eu sou capaz de usá-la, eu não me importo de ser testado. Desde que descobri que sou um bruxo, tenho sido testado constantemente. Um teste a mais, um a menos não faz diferença – E fez um gesto indiferente com os ombros.

-Você tem certeza, Harry? – Eriu indagou. – Não será algo muito simples e como disse antes, você só se submeterá se estiver disposto.

-Não, Eriu, eu realmente estou falando sério. – E agora, Eriu era capaz de sentir aquela magia pura e determinada de Harry emanar com mais intensidade.

-Se você assim deseja, então será submetido a esse teste! – Eriu proferiu, num tom de voz solene e depois, erguendo um pouco o tom de sua voz. – Sianne!

A jovem que trouxera Harry à casa de Eriu voltou, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa à sua Senhora, apenas aguardando a ordem que esta lhe daria.

-Sianne, leve o jovem até o edifício dos Sacerdotes. Deixe ele aos cuidados de Dagda, que creio já estar lá a essa hora. Dagda já sabe do que se trata. –E voltando-se para Harry, disse. – Meu querido, para isso você terá que ficar isolado dos outros por um tempo, preparando-se para o seu ordálio. Agora pode ir. – E beijou a testa do rapaz. – Que a Deusa lhe dê força e coragem, Harry!

Harry sorriu incerto para Eriu e se levantou dali, seguindo a jovem Sacerdotisa para fora da casa de taipa. Assim que atravessaram o pátio do Edifício dos Sacerdotes, ouviu aquela estranha voz que habitava em seu interior _"Ela está por perto"_. O aroma dos cabelos flamejantes dela alcançou o seu nariz facilmente e quando se voltou para olhar, viu Gina caminhando tranqüilamente ao lado de uma mulher séria em direção ao Tor.

O animalzinho em seu peito rugiu e saltitou, fazendo mil piruetas e acrobacias. Incrível como isso acontecia! Conhecia Gina (ou pelo menos julgava conhecer) a tantos anos, mas ela sempre apresentava um aspecto novo para ele.

-Gina! – E sem esperar, chamou pela garota. Sua voz soou ansiosa, quase desesperada.

A Sacerdotisa que acompanhava Harry sorriu amavelmente, incentivando-o a falar com a garota. Gina se virou, ao ouvir seu nome proferido e por um momento voltou a se sentir a mesma garotinha que ficava tímida e acanhada na presença de Harry.

Viu o rapaz caminhar a passos largos em sua direção, praticamente correndo e com um brilho ansioso no olhar, como se não se vissem à séculos. Quando Harry ficou a poucos metros dela, seu estômago afundou alguns centímetros, ao ver que a garota tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, o mesmo brilho que ele vira no fatídico dia do funeral de Dumbledore, onde ele resolvera terminar o seu namoro com ela. Só agora ele havia se dado conta da besteira que tinha feito no dia anterior.

Quando soube que Gina havia contado da profecia para Eriu, o rapaz havia se irritado, achando que a garota havia feito algo assombroso. Sendo que na realidade, a única intenção de Gina era ajudar.

-Gina, me perdoa, por favor! – Ele disse, assim que conseguira se aproximar dela. Seus olhos verdes irradiavam vários tipos diferentes de sentimentos: arrependimento, pesar, amor, carinho e desejo... – Eu sei que falei besteira ontem, não devia ter feito isso!

-Harry, agora não é hora pra isso! – A ruiva disse calmamente, lançando um olhar para as duas Sacerdotisas que os observavam.- Depois conversaremos. Com calma, certo?

E inesperadamente, Harry pegou uma das mãos de Gina e levou em direção aos seus lábios. Roçou levemente a pele macia da garota em seu rosto, sentindo o seu perfume, prolongando ao máximo o toque entre os dois.

Murmurando um _"eu te amo"_, ele deixou a garota ali, parada e atônita, com um sorriso apaixonado dançando em seus lábios. Quando voltou à realidade, Gina viu que Harry já não estava mais ali, pois já havia adentrado o Edifício dos Sacerdotes. E alisando o seu pingente em forma de meia-lua, ela respondeu _"eu também te amo, Harry!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mas que droga, viu! – murmurou um Rony aborrecido, enquanto jogava uma pedrinha no meio do lago, perturbando a calmaria em que este se encontrava. Ele estava sentado embaixo da grande Aveleira que se tornara o lugar favorito dele e de seus amigos assim que chegaram em Avalon.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo que levou o jovem Weasley à tal estado de irritabilidade. Então, vamos recapitular até o momento em que Harry deixara Rony e Hermione sozinhos em frente à casa de Dagda.

Tudo estava na mais absoluta paz, sem que o "casal" trocasse nenhuma farpa e nem tivesse discutido por nada. Muito pelo contrário, conversavam alegremente sobre um assunto qualquer até que... Bem, até que Dylan aparecesse e convidasse Hermione para um passeio. Foi exatamente isso. Dylan frisou bem que só estava convidando Hermione para o passeio.

A garota bem que tentou consertar a situação, mas diante da expressão indiferente do ruivo, ela acabou aceitando. E agora ele estava ali, sozinho, e com uma baita dor de cotovelo.

Rony estava se sentindo abandonado e desprezado por todos. Gina estava com as Sacerdotisas aprendendo a usar um Dom que ele nem sonhava que a irmã pudesse ter; Harry tinha desaparecido por toda a manhã e ele, que achava ser o melhor amigo de Harry, não tinha a menor noção de onde o amigo pudesse estar ou o que estaria fazendo; Lupin estava isolado devido a Lua Cheia (ele e os amigos nem desconfiavam que o ex-professor não se transformara naquela Lua Cheia) e Tonks passava os dias com ele; E agora Hermione também o abandonara, e tudo por causa "daquele intrometido do Dylan", como ele costumava praguejar quando este pensamento o acometia.

O ruivo sempre tivera problemas com sua auto-estima, sempre achando que ninguém ligava para ele, afinal, ele era somente o amigo pobre do "grande Harry Potter" e mais um ruivo na família Weasley. Certamente ninguém se incomodava se ele estava presente ou não e por mais que Harry e Hermione afirmassem o quanto ele era importante, às vezes era difícil fazer com que essa verdade penetrasse na cabeça dura do ruivo.

Deixando esse tipo de pensamento crescer e se proliferar como uma praga em seu cérebro, ele ficou remoendo isso durante um bom tempo. Mas algo conseguiu despertar ele daquele estado de inércia: risadas límpidas e alegres vindo em sua direção. Várias crianças riam e se divertiam brincando de pega-pega e rolando na relva verde e macia.

Rony ficou observando a cena por um bom tempo, até notar algo diferente. Atrás do grupo de crianças que corria, vinha uma garotinha com uma expressão carrancuda e com os braços cruzados. Ela era pequena e magricela, com cabelos castanhos lisos presos numa única trança comprida. Seus olhos também eram castanhos e estavam quase escondidos atrás da franja que ela usava.

A garotinha emburrada sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore e ficou observando o lago, assim como Rony estivera fazendo. Era como se a risada das outras crianças ferissem os seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ela fechasse a cara mais ainda.

O ruivo ficou intrigado com a garotinha e levantando-se resolveu sentar-se ao lado dela, embaixo da mesma árvore.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Rony perguntou, quando se sentou ao lado da garotinha. Ela apenas o olhou de soslaio, sem nada dizer. – Porque você não está brincando com os outros?

-Eu já tenho dez anos. Não vou ficar correndo e me jogando na grama como se fosse uma criancinha. – E bufou, lançando um olhar de desdém às crianças que brincavam ali perto.

"_Dez anos. Tudo isso? Acho que se pudesse, eu brincaria de pega-pega até hoje"_, o ruivo pensou, reprimindo uma risada ao imaginar a cara de Hermione ao ouvi-lo dizer tal coisa.

-Hmm... Meu nome é Ronald, se quiser pode me chamar de Rony. E você? – Ele perguntou cordialmente, tentando puxar assunto com a garotinha.

-Agatha!

-Ah, certo. Bem legal o seu nome, viu, Agatha! – O ruivo pegou um ramo de capim e ficou brincando distraidamente com ele. – Por que você está assim tão séria, hein?

-Não tenho nada pra fazer aqui. Não quero brincar com as crianças e os adultos não têm tempo para ficar comigo.

"_Pelo visto eu não sou o único que foi jogado pra escanteio"_

Os dois ficaram algum tempo calados, apenas olhando o lago e de quando em vez, as crianças que brincavam e riam ali próximo. Até que uma idéia surgiu na cabeça de Rony.

-Você sabe jogar xadrez, Agatha? – E os olhos castanhos do ruivo brilharam.

-Não... – Ela respondeu, parecendo interessada pela primeira vez na conversa. – Ninguém nunca teve paciência para me ensinar. Você sabe?

"_Se eu sei? Modéstia a parte, ninguém é páreo para mim!"_

-Sei e se você quiser posso te ensinar. Sabe se alguém aqui tem um tabuleiro e peças?

-Eu acho que na casa da Danna tem. – E Agatha parecia empolgada. – Vi ela jogando uma vez com o pai dela. Acho que ela não se importaria de me emprestar.

E antes que Rony dissesse algo, Agatha corria em disparada em direção à casa de Danna. Em poucos minutos ela estava de volta, ofegante, tendo o tabuleiro embaixo do braço. Os cabelos que estavam perfeitamente arrumados em uma única trança, agora estavam desalinhados e a garota tinha o rosto corado por causa da corrida que fizera.

Rony ficou um pouco desapontado ao ver que as peças eram estáticas e não se moviam como acontecia no xadrez de bruxo. Mas isso não era tão importante, já que as regras eram as mesmas.

Primeiramente, Rony ensinou quais eram as peças e seus movimentos; Depois como ficavam dispostas no tabuleiro. Daí partiram para o objetivo do jogo. Rony foi ensinando pacientemente, enquanto jogavam. A garotinha era esperta, e Rony sentiu-se orgulhoso ao ver como ela aprendera fácil a jogar. Claro que ele sabia que não poderia ficar deixando ela ganhar, já que tinha que aprender xadrez de maneira honesta; mas, ainda assim, Agatha não se deixava desanimar e sempre pedia uma revanche.

Nisso ficaram a tarde toda jogando, conversando distraidamente.

Agora, eles estavam numa partida relativamente empatada. Agatha conseguira capturar as duas Torres de Rony e um número grande de Peões. Claro que isso não significava muita coisa, mas a garotinha tinha um ar de satisfação ao ver como tinha desfalcado o jogo de seu adversário. Mas com um único movimento, Rony deixou o Rei da garotinha sem escapatória. Xeque-Mate!

-Que feio, meu caro Ronald! – Uma voz masculina falou, sobressaltando Rony e Agatha. – Humilhando uma garotinha.

Agatha ergueu os olhos, ao ver Dylan e Hermione observando o jogo dos dois e lançou um olhar sujo ao jovem druida.

-Dylan, o Rony não estava me humilhando. – Agatha respondeu, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. – Ele estava me ensinando a jogar e para isso, ele não poderia facilitar as coisas para mim, está certo?

Hermione observava calada e um leve tremor atravessou o seu corpo ao ver o brilho irritado nos olhos de Rony, que tentava reorganizar as peças no tabuleiro, sem dar chance às provocações de Dylan.

-Já que é assim, aceita jogar uma partida? – Dylan perguntou, tomando o lugar de Agatha em frente à Rony. – Vamos ver se você é um bom jogador.

As orelhas do ruivo começaram a ficar cada vez mais rubras, mas, estranhamente, ele não falou, apenas ficou arrumando as peças no tabuleiro.

"_Ai, ai, ai, isso não vai dar certo"_, Hermione pensou, ao ver os dois rapazes à sua frente. Ela e Agatha sentaram por perto, para poderem observar o jogo melhor.

Dylan preferiu ficar com as peças pretas, deixando para Rony as brancas. Com isso, Dylan tinha em mente poder observar melhor como Rony iria iniciar o jogo, (no xadrez quem começa o jogo é o possuidor das peças brancas) e assim, encontrar alguma possível falha de estratégia.

A princípio, Rony não capturou nenhuma peça de seu adversário, apenas montou sua estratégia, observando o jogo de seu opositor. Dylan era um bom jogador, mas não era muito brilhante. Fazia boas jogadas, mas não as fazia visando um objetivo dentro do jogo, apenas tentava derrubar as defesas de Rony, ou seja, queria deixar Rony com o menor número de peças possível.

Depois de quase meia hora de jogo, as garotas começaram a ficar entediadas. Agatha bocejava constantemente e Hermione também não estava muito diferente. Os rapazes estavam tão concentrados na partida, que mal notavam a presença de Hermione. Quem olhasse atentamente o modo como os dois rapazes jogavam, poderiam dizer que aquilo parecia mais um duelo do que uma simples partida de xadrez. Como se algo de muito valor estivesse sendo disputado.

Rony franzia a testa sempre que estava analisando o jogo, antes de fazer algum movimento e Dylan estava completamente sério e absorto.

-O que você acha de procurarmos alguma coisa para comer? – Hermione perguntou à Agatha. Era provável que se continuasse ali, morreria de tédio. Como a garotinha também estava no mesmo estado, ambas sentiram alívio em sair dali.

Rony e Dylan mal notaram quando as garotas se levantaram. Apenas Rony afastou os olhos do jogo, assim que sentiu que Hermione não estava mais ali, e ficou observando a garota caminhar lentamente para longe.

-Você gosta dela, não gosta? – Dylan perguntou inesperadamente.

O ruivo despertou do seu estado entorpecido e lançou um olhar confuso ao jovem druida.

-Hermione. Você gosta dela, não gosta? – Dylan tornou a perguntar. – Isto é quase óbvio, sabe.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso? Não acho que isso seja da sua conta. – Rony retrucou, voltando a prestar atenção em seu jogo. Fez o seu movimento e aguardou a jogada que Dylan faria. Com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto, Dylan movimentou uma das suas Torres e tirou a Rainha de Rony do jogo.

"_Ah, não, a Rainha não. Ninguém tira a minha Rainha assim"_, e pelo jeito, esse pensamento de Rony tinha um sentido muito mais amplo.

-O que isso tem a ver comigo? – Dylan soltou uma risada. – Tem a ver que considero Hermione uma das mulheres mais interessantes e inteligentes que conheço, e acharia um desperdício vê-la perder o seu tempo com alguém que não a mereça.

Rony recebeu com surpresa aquela resposta. Já tinha sido difícil para ele aceitar o fato de que Hermione, além de sua amiga, também era uma garota. Agora vinha aquele cara e falava de Hermione _como mulher_. Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água para Rony. Observou novamente o seu jogo e um brilho diferente acendeu em seus olhos. Moveu o seu Peão para a última fileira do campo de Dylan e assim, conseguiu recuperar a sua Rainha.

O sorriso debochado de Dylan desapareceu e ele voltou a encarar Rony seriamente. Moveu um bispo e retirou uma das Torres de Rony do jogo, sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo.

Rony sorriu, ao ver que Dylan havia feito uma besteira no jogo.

-Em primeiro lugar, se eu gosto de Hermione ou não, isso não tem a ver com você, afinal, estamos falando dos **meus** sentimentos. Segundo: se eu sou ou não digno da atenção dela, só ela poderá dizer e não você. E terceiro: você deveria prestar mais atenção em seu jogo.

E movendo a sua Rainha que tinha voltado ao jogo, Rony deixou o Rei de Dylan sem saída.

-Xeque-Mate!

O jovem druida parecia incrédulo. Tentou repassar mentalmente as suas últimas jogadas e viu que Rony tinha sido muito bem sucedido no jogo. O ruivo estendeu a mão cordialmente para ele, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Dylan apertou a mão de Rony e cravou os seus olhos cinzentos nos olhos castanhos de ruivo.

-Não tiro a sua razão nisso tudo, Ronald. – Dylan disse, levantando-se. – Mas não faça Hermione esperar por muito tempo. Ela pode se cansar de aguardar por você. E eu aproveitaria essa chance se fosse você.

E após dizer essas últimas palavras, saiu, deixando Rony com uma expressão entre surpresa e satisfeita.

"_Ela só está esperando por mim..."_

Mas o que isso realmente queria dizer? Será que era o que Rony estava pensando? Será que Hermione... não, não podia ser isso. Como Hermione, a garota mais inteligente que conhecia, iria se interessar por ele. E se Dylan falou aquelas coisas, deveria ser por uma boa razão. Será que Hermione havia falado algo para Dylan?

No entanto, apesar das dúvidas e incertezas que Dylan havia plantado em sua cabeça, Rony não conseguia conter um sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

"_Ela só está esperando por mim..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sobre o capítulo: **A música que a Morrigan cantou no meio do capítulo (já deu pra notar que eu adoro colocar ela cantando, né ;D) é _Bring me to life – Evanescence._ Eu coloquei só alguns trechos da música e achei que tinha um pouco a ver, já que, tecnicamente, a Morrigan meio que começou a viver a sua própria vida depois daquele sonho e de ter conhecido o Snape.

A música _Fogo – Capital Inicial _a princípio foi escolhida por causa do Skipper Rony e Hermione (sempre achei essa música perfeita para os dois), mas depois vi que também tinha a ver com a Morrigan.

Enfim, cada vez mais os meus capítulos têm saído mais longos. Espero que não esteja ficando muito cansativo para vocês. Mas eu não poderia cortar nenhuma cena ou adiar para o próximo capítulo, já que ficaria sem sentido.

E como sempre, agradeço os comentário, votos e etc... Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Agora a fic tem comunidade no Orkut (thanks, Nath!) e eu faço questão da presença de vocês por lá. Fiquem à vontade - só não vale tirar a roupa...heheh...O link está no meu profile, ok?

Bem, acho que é isso...

Bom carnaval, aproveitem bastante e nos vemos no próximo capítulo.

Grande beijo.


	23. Leve desespero

**22-Leve desespero**

"_**Não consigo lembrar de nada **_

_**Não posso dizer se isto é sonho ou realidade **_

_**Dentro me sinto gritar **_

_**Este silêncio terrível me prende"**_

_**(One – Metallica)**_

O fato de ter uma mulher compartilhando do mesmo espaço em que ele vivia, era algo totalmente novo e inusitado na vida de Severus Snape. Ele ainda estava chocado com a maneira com que Morrigan entrara em sua vida e se instalara de maneira tão _confortável_ em sua casa. Com certeza ela não era uma mulher comum. _"Completamente impertinente!"_, ele acrescentaria com gosto.

Bem, já que teria de conviver com a moça durante alguns dias (e que Snape desejava fervorosamente que fossem realmente poucos), tratou de ignorá-la ao máximo, para que não se irritasse com o humor inconstante dela.

Na tarde que se seguiu após a primeira tentativa de diálogo entre os dois, Snape havia cedido _gentilmente _um dos quartos de sua casa em Spinner's End para que Morrigan ocupasse. A moça havia passado boa parte da tarde lá, descansando, afinal, dormir em uma poltrona não havia sido uma experiência muito agradável para a Sacerdotisa.

E por um momento sublime e feliz, Snape havia se esquecido completamente da existência da moça. Agora, ele estava confortavelmente acomodado em sua poltrona na sala, mergulhado em uma leitura sobre "A Arte sutil do preparo de Poções". Tudo parecia perfeito, exceto pelo detalhe que vinha lhe incomodando nas últimas semanas: a terrível enxaqueca que o acometia quase que diariamente. Às vezes era uma dor insuportável, onde ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos, e às vezes era uma dorzinha chata e incômoda, não muito forte, mas persistente.

Mas independente da força e intensidade, ela era sempre constante em sua rotina.

Com dor ou não, Snape estava completamente compenetrado em sua leitura, uma das poucas coisas que ele fazia durante os dias em que esteve nas suas "férias". Mal notou o som baixo de passos lentos descendo a escada do pequeno sobrado onde morava.

Após um breve cochilo durante aquela tarde, Morrigan se levantou e tomou um bom banho, trocando as vestes empoeiradas que usou na viagem, por um vestido azul meia-noite com bordados brancos nas mangas compridas. As poucas horas de sono foram o suficiente para que ela recuperasse as suas forças e sentisse as energias renovadas. Mas ficar ali, sem fazer nada, a estava aborrecendo já que não estava acostumada a ter momentos de ócio. E foi quando decidiu descer para arrumar o que fazer que ela encontrou Snape na sala.

Ele nem havia notado a sua presença, enquanto ela o observava atentamente, tentando compreender que tipo de homem era aquele. Mas Snape era uma verdadeira fortaleza, trancando a sete chaves todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos, sendo que tudo o que ele deixava à mostra era o seu desprezo e desdém por tudo o que não era de seu interesse. No entanto, Morrigan não pôde deixar de se preocupar ao ver a expressão de dor que ele carregava em seu rosto, enquanto com uma das mãos massageava a sua têmpora.

-Enxaqueca? – Ela perguntou com voz baixa, enquanto se sentava em um sofá em frente à ele.

Por detrás do livro grosso que Snape lia, Morrigan só foi capaz de ver um erguer de sobrancelhas dele. – Como sabe disso?

-Apenas observando. Você parece incomodado com alguma coisa e pelo jeito como massageava sua têmpora, pude deduzir que estava sentindo dor. Estou certa?

-Está. – Respondeu seco e direto, pouco se importando em ser gentil.

-Se quiser posso preparar algo para aliviar a dor... – Ela perguntou com gentileza. _"Mas por que motivo insisto em ser agradável com esse homem?"_

Bom, apesar de ter aquele livro grosso e enorme à sua frente, Snape já não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que estava escrito. Sinceramente? Quanto mais ele convivia com Morrigan (e olha que nem chagaram a passar 24 horas sob o mesmo teto) mais ele se convencia do quanto ela era estranha. Por que ela tinha a irritante mania de querer se meter na vida dele? Ele estava ali, convivendo pacificamente com sua companheira enxaqueca, até ela aparecer e se intrometer em tudo. Bufou cansado e pousou o livro em seu colo.

-Não é necessário. Eu posso me virar sozinho –Levantou-se, indo em direção ao interior da casa, com Morrigan o acompanhando silenciosamente.

Snape não era nenhum curandeiro e nem tinha conhecimentos avançados na arte de preparar medicamentos, mas sendo um mestre em poções, ele julgava ser capaz de preparar sem a ajuda de ninguém uma poção que pudesse aliviar a sua dor. Para uns isso pode até parecer auto-suficiência em demasia, mas para ele, era mais uma questão de ser independente.

Ele atravessou a pequena sala e logo em seguida a cozinha da casa. Entrou em um cômodo que parecia ser a lavanderia da casa (e que também parecia nunca ter sido usada), se aproximou de uma das paredes e utilizando a sua varinha deu duas batidas leves nesta. Neste momento Morrigan estava chegando no cômodo e viu a parede desaparecer, dando espaço a uma escadaria estreita que descia a um nível abaixo da terra. Viu Snape descer pela escada e sem conter a curiosidade, ela o seguiu.

Chegaram em um aposento frio e úmido, cheirando fortemente a mofo e à substâncias de procedência desconhecida. Sem se importar com o olhar atento e sagaz da Sacerdotisa, ele começou a retirar alguns frascos de dentro de prateleiras que estavam dispostas ao longo do diminuto aposento e as depositar encima de uma mesa escura que ficava ao lado de um caldeirão médio de estanho.

Sim, óbvio que Snape não estava achando muito agradável ser observado daquela maneira, mas para quem lidou com "aborrecentes" metidos a saber tudo e Comensais da morte (sendo que ele não sabia dizer qual dos dois era o mais cruel), aquilo não era quase nada.

Começou a escolher cuidadosamente os ingredientes de que necessitaria para produzir sua poção para dor. Morrigan se encostou no umbral da porta e se pôs a observar a maneira precisa com que o homem trabalhava, mas sem mudar a expressão de que estava se sentindo incomodado por algo.

-Sabe, você deveria deixar de ser tão orgulhoso e me deixar ajudá-lo. – Morrigan disse.

Snape ergueu os olhos de seu trabalho e os estreitou, encarando a moça com desprezo.

-Então você está querendo dizer que eu não sou capaz de preparar uma simples poção? – E a voz dele soou perigosamente ameaçadora.

Morrigan também fechou a cara e lançou um olhar sisudo para ele.

-Não estou duvidando da sua capacidade de preparar uma poção. – Ela começou a falar com sua voz mais calma. Quem a visse falando daquele jeito, não seria capaz de dizer o que se passava em seu interior: se tinha raiva ou se estava no mais absoluto estado de enfado. – Eu estou querendo apenas dizer, que preparar a poção no estado em que você se encontra, ela não vai surtir muito efeito sobre a sua enxaqueca.

Snape parou de cortar as ervas que estavam encima da mesa, mostrando pela primeira vez, algum interesse nas palavras de Morrigan. Ele ficou curioso em saber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, pois pelo seu tom de voz, ela parecia uma _expert _no assunto.

Ela se aproximou da mesa e começou a mexer nos ingredientes que estavam ali dispostos. Analisou alguns, torceu o nariz para outros e acabou escolhendo alguns poucos que estavam ali.

-Quando se prepara algo, você tem de estar bem consigo mesmo – Ela começou a explicar. – Por exemplo, você vai preparar um chá para as visitas, mas não está em um dia muito bom. Os sentimentos que você carrega vai acabar interferindo no efeito do chá. O contrário também ocorre. Se você está bem conseqüentemente isso vai passar para a pessoa. Entende?

-E por causa disso você acha que eu não devo preparar a minha poção?

-Basicamente sim! – Disse com simplicidade. – Se você está com dor e se sentindo mal, é meio óbvio que isso vai acabar interferindo no efeito da sua poção. _"Francamente, não entendo o que essas escolas bruxas ensinam ultimamente."_

-E foi isso o que aconteceu quando você me preparou aquele chá? –Snape perguntou, enquanto observava Morrigan lidar com os ingredientes sobre a mesa. Ela acenou afirmativamente, sem se desviar de sua tarefa.

Snape ficou curioso em saber quais os métodos que aquela mulher usaria para preparar a sua poção e somente por esse motivo (ou talvez não), ele deixou que ela trabalhasse em seu laboratório improvisado. Conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se em um canto do aposento. Enquanto olhava a maneira delicada com que Morrigan se movimentava, sua mente começou a divagar por entre pensamentos confusos. A visão daquela mulher remexendo no caldeirão lhe lembrou as antigas fábulas que falavam sobre atraentes feiticeiras que preparavam poções do amor para fisgar o coração de seus pretendentes descuidados.

O vapor que se desprendia do caldeirão encobria o rosto da jovem, fazendo com que ela parecesse um tanto etérea e sobrenatural. E naquele momento Snape se perguntou se as antigas fábulas não tinham um pouco de verdade e se aquela moça não estaria o enfeitiçando com encantamentos sutis. Os movimentos dela eram tão graciosos, que ele se pegou fitando-a com um interesse muito maior do que gostaria de ter.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Morrigan falou:

-Quando eu preparei aquele chá de manhã, eu queria que você se recuperasse logo. – Ainda sem olhar para Snape, a Sacerdotisa começou a jogar dentro do caldeirão alguns ingredientes que estavam separados. – Apesar de você não ter sido a gentileza em pessoa, o teu estado me preocupou, sabe... Aliás, porque você passou mal?

E a voz doce e musical da Sacerdotisa despertou Snape de seus devaneios. Por sorte, ela estava tão compenetrada em seu trabalho, que não viu o estado de perturbação em que ele estava.

-Acho que foi a bebida... –Ele respondeu de qualquer jeito, como se o simples fato de erguer a voz fosse o suficiente para quebrar aquele clima de encanto e magia que a moça conseguira criar.

E sem se dar conta, Snape e Morrigan começaram a conversar tranqüilamente. Bem, não tão tranqüilamente assim quando se trata de duas pessoas de humor tão irônico e cínico e, portanto, tão parecidas. Mas a descoberta de algumas afinidades fez com que os diálogos não fossem tão acalorados e carregados de tensão.

Definitivamente, o destino tem meios muito próprios de agir na vida das pessoas!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gina abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente. Perscrutou o aposento frio e úmido, na tentativa de saber onde se encontrava. Todos os membros e músculos de seu corpo também doíam e foi com grande esforço que conseguiu erguer a cabeça alguns centímetros acima do chão duro e de pedra fria onde estava deitada._

_Ela estava absolutamente apavorada, sentindo o medo a invadir e se espalhar rapidamente por seu corpo como se fosse o veneno de uma cobra peçonhenta. Não sabia onde estava e nem por qual razão havia parado ali. Tudo o que sabia é que precisava buscar forças no recanto mais profundo de seu ser e se levantar. Mas, suas pernas não obedeceram ao seu comando e tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi se arrastar por alguns metros. Pouco a pouco, as forças que ela achou que havia recuperado foram dispersas ao ouvir uma voz masculina a chamando:_

_-Gina... – A voz cantarolava de modo divertido._

_Quanto mais a voz se aproximava, mais Gina tentava se mover. Mas o seu corpo parecia estar petrificado ante o terror que aquela voz lhe provocava._

_-Gina, Gina, Gina... – A voz continuou, e dessa vez estava muito próxima._

_A ruiva escutou o som de passos se aproximando de onde ela estava caída e fechou os olhos, implorando para que aquilo tudo fosse apenas parte de um grande pesadelo e que logo acabasse._

_Os passos estavam mais próximos e a voz fria ficava cada vez mais alta._

_-Gina..._

_A pessoa se aproximou do lugar onde a ruiva estava largada e afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo vermelho que cobria o seu rosto que empalidecia. A garota tentou se esquivar daquele toque, mas o seu corpo estava ficando cada vez mais fraco._

_-Ora, Gina, porque está com medo de mim? –Ela ouviu a pessoa dizer. A voz era até bonita, mas o tom com que falou era tão gélido, que isso já era capaz de fazer com que os pêlos da nuca da garota se arrepiassem. – Sou eu, o seu querido Tom._

_Com voz fraca, a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer foi um "me deixe só", enquanto lágrimas quentes escorriam por seu rosto. Tom secou uma das lágrimas de Gina, tendo um sorriso debochado em seu belo rosto. Aproximou-se mais da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_-Você sabe que não vai se livrar de mim, não é Gina? Não enquanto eu não conseguir ter o seu namoradinho aqui._

_-Não, você não pode... – O esforço de tentar falar fez com que sua garganta doesse e o choro ficou mais angustiado. – Ele não é o meu namoradinho..._

_-Oh sim, eu havia me esquecido que o famoso Harry Potter nunca deu atenção à irmãzinha estúpida e sem graça de seu amigo. – Ele gracejou, soltando uma gargalhada. – Mas não podemos nos esquecer que ele gosta de bancar o herói, não é Gina? Claro que ele virá resgatá-la..._

_As lágrimas cada vez mais abundantes, embaçaram a visão de Gina. Ela olhou para o rosto do jovem que estava ao seu lado, mal podendo acreditar o quanto havia sido idiota ao confiar os seus segredos e sentimentos para algo que fora parar em suas mãos de maneira tão estranha. _

_Harry... Tudo o que Tom queria era atrair Harry para aquele lugar frio e horroroso e a isca havia sido ela. Como fora tola em acreditar nas palavras gentis e amigas de Tom Riddle..._

_Ela tentou se mover. Um desespero latente tomou conta de seu ser... Logo, logo ela iria sucumbir..._

Fazia anos que Gina tinha aquele pesadelo, mas ele nunca havia sido tão real como estava sendo naquela noite. Ela tentava se mover, tentava despertar, mas era como se ela fosse tragada para as profundezas de seu maior medo e não fosse ser capaz de nunca mais acordar. Os gemidos baixos que soltava enquanto tentava acordar logo se transformaram em gritos e em poucos momentos, algumas Sacerdotisas que dormiam na Casa das Moças foram acordadas.

Uma delas entrou rapidamente no quarto e viu o estado de agonia em que Gina estava. Ela se remexia na cama, enroscada nos lençóis como se estivesse presa em uma camisa de força. A Sacerdotisa se aproximou e tentou despertar Gina, mas ela parecia presa em seu próprio sono, como se fosse um cárcere sombrio. Vendo que não conseguia acordar a jovem ruiva, a mulher foi até o corredor e chamou uma jovem noviça que espiava assustada a movimentação.

-Vá chamar a Senhora. – A mulher disse com urgência, enquanto a noviça se aproximava. – Diga que é grave!

A moça saiu desabalada pelos corredores de pedra, sem nem ao menos se preocupar em levar alguma tocha ou lamparina para iluminar o seu caminho. Alguns momentos de profunda angústia se passaram, enquanto a mulher tentava em vão acordar Gina.

Foi com um olhar de preocupação que ela recebeu Eriu no quarto, sem nem ao menos se lembrar das convenções que uma Senhora de Avalon merecia. A figura alta e pálida da Grã-Sacerdotisa apareceu de forma tão repentina, que a única coisa que a outra Sacerdotisa conseguiu balbuciar foi "a garota não acorda".

Algumas mulheres curiosas se aproximaram do quarto onde Gina dormia, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Mas uma ordem imperativa de Eriu foi o suficiente para afastar todas dali, enquanto ela ficava sozinha no quarto com Gina.

-Gina, fale comigo, criança. – Eriu ordenou, com voz decidida.

A ruiva apenas se remexeu com agonia, respirando com dificuldade.

Eriu pôs a mão sobre a fronte quente e úmida pelo suor da garota e se concentrou. Parte daquela agonia a invadiu e seu coração se encheu de angustia. Gina estava presa em seu próprio pesadelo, como se algo maligno estivesse sugando as suas boas energias.

-Não, você não pode fazer isso... não com o Harry... – Gina balbuciou em meio ao sono.

-Gina, desperte! – Eriu ordenou mais uma vez.

O rosto banhado de lágrimas e suor de Gina se contorceu num espasmo de dor, até que finalmente ela abriu os olhos. Na pouca luz que banhava o aposento, Eriu foi capaz de ver o olhar febril da garota a encarar com desespero, até que ela se ergueu um pouco e abraçou Eriu fortemente.

-Mãe, eu estou com medo... – Ela sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Eriu, enquanto esta afagava o seu cabelo flamejante.

"_Certamente ela deve estar delirando e por isso me chamou de mãe, ou talvez, ela esteja apenas vendo a face da Deusa em mim"_

-Calma, criança, está tudo bem. – Eriu tentou tranqüilizá-la.

Aos poucos a respiração de Gina foi se normalizando. Somente quando teve a certeza de que ela estava calma, foi que Eriu se afastou do abraço dela. Ajeitou Gina delicadamente na cama, secando o rosto úmido dela com uma toalha. O olhar de Gina ainda estava bastante apavorado e quando Eriu fez menção de sair, a ruiva a reteve, segurando a sua mão com firmeza.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa sorriu maternalmente e permaneceu ali, até que Gina fosse capaz de adormecer novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais uma noite insone de vigília e o que Molly Weasley tanto ansiava estava longe de ser alcançado. Mais uma noite em que ela ficou sem dormir, esperando, aguardando uma única notícia que fosse de seus filhos, não só os gerados e criados por ela, mas aqueles que ela estimava como se tivessem saído de seu próprio ventre.

Suspirou cansada e se permitiu sentar numa poltrona que ficava na sala de leitura da nova Sede da Ordem da Fênix. O aposento estava parcamente iluminado por algumas velas dispostas ao longo deste e escondida na penumbra ela sentiu as lágrimas começarem a descer lentamente por seu rosto, transformando-se rapidamente em um pranto angustiado.

Afundou o rosto entre as mãos e deixou que o choro tentasse aliviar aquela dor que sentia em seu peito. Tinha até medo de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido às "crianças". Eles poderiam estar perdidos, feridos ou até mesmo mortos. Aquele pensamento fez com que os soluços se tornassem insuportáveis, e a pobre mulher já tinha até medo de raciocinar.

Por um breve momento, pensou estar beirando a insanidade, pois podia jurar ter ouvido a voz chorosa e angustiada de Gina a chamando. Mas o som de passos apressados no corredor, seguido pelo ruído da porta se abrindo, sobressaltou Molly, fazendo com que ela secasse as lágrimas no rosto gorducho rapidamente. Os olhos ardiam, mas ainda assim ela os estreitou na tentativa de ver quem havia adentrado o recinto.

-Ah, Arthur, querido, alguma novidade? – Por mais que tentasse manter o tom de voz calmo, sua voz saiu incerta e soluçante.

Arthur Weasley vinha acompanhado pelo ex-Auror Alastor Moody, que parecia mais assustador e sombrio do que o normal. O patriarca da família Weasley também não estava muito diferente. Estava sério e abatido, mas tentou manter o tom de voz normal e estampar um sorriso (um tanto cansado e forçado) em seu rosto, assim que viu sua esposa. Mas uma sombra de preocupação o dominou ao ver o estado de Molly, pois além de ter os olhos vermelhos e irritados pelo choro, a mulher tinha olheiras profundas e escuras abaixo de seus olhos.

O Sr. Weasley suspirou longamente e se sentou numa poltrona ao lado da poltrona de sua esposa. – Ainda não, querida. – E tomou as mãos dela entre as suas. – Eu e Alastor patrulhamos a madrugada inteira e Kingsley procurou alguma pista na trilha que eles deveriam tomar pra chegar até aqui. Mas até agora não conseguimos descobrir nada.

-Oh Arthur. – E a Sra. Weasley se jogou nos braços do marido, o sufocando em um abraço apertado. As lágrimas voltaram novamente a rolar sobre seu rosto e ela não conseguia controlar os soluços desesperados.

-Talvez tenha sido a chave de portal que eles usaram. – Moody se manifestou pela primeira vez, mas parecia que ele estava falando consigo mesmo. – Do jeito que Nymphadora é atrapalhada, é bem capaz de ter enfeitiçado uma chave que os levasse para o outro lado do mundo.

-A Tonks até pode ser atrapalhada, mas é uma boa Auror. – Arthur retrucou. – Além, de que Lupin estava junto e todos sabemos o quanto ele é competente.

-É, é, eu sei disso, Arthur – Moody resmungou, enquanto o seu olho mágico girava descontroladamente na órbita. – Mas o sumiço deles não tem nenhuma explicação, oras.

Tinham voltado à estaca zero. Nada de notícias e nada de pistas.

Moody resmungou algo sobre ir verificar os feitiços de proteção no castelo e saiu, deixando o casal Weasley a sós no aposento.

-Bem, Molly, já está amanhecendo e eu tenho de ir para o Ministério.

-Mas já? – Ela secou o rosto na manga das vestes e encarou o marido com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. – Você está tão abatido, Arthur. Deveria descansar um pouco, meu querido.

-Não posso me dar ao luxo de faltar no serviço, principalmente em tempos de guerra. Tenho tido muito serviço no Ministério, além de que a busca que eu e alguns membros da Ordem fizemos não tem nada a ver com o meu emprego. Não posso levantar suspeitas sobre isso... As pessoas ainda não desconfiam do desaparecimento de Harry e os demais.

-Tudo bem, Arthur, - A Sra. Weasley suspirou novamente. - Se é assim, é melhor você ir logo.

O Sr. Weasley levantou lentamente do lugar onde estava sentado e depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa de sua esposa. Lançou um último olhar preocupado à esposa e saiu, deixando Molly entregue às suas preces silenciosas.

Mas novamente, Molly se sobressaltou e dessa vez foi por um pigarrear alto vindo da direção onde a lareira se encontrava. A mulher ergueu os olhos e perscrutou o aposento em busca da origem daquele som. Mas na penumbra seus olhos não conseguiam enxergar nada além das sombras bruxuleantes das velas.

Ela se levantou e começou a observar as paredes altas, onde alguns quadros estavam pendurados, mas parecia que os seus "moradores" estavam adormecidos, portanto, o pigarrear não havia sido de nenhum deles. Ainda assim, ela continuou observando os quadros daquela sala que ressonavam tranqüilamente em suas molduras, até chegar em frente à um que estava pendurado acima da lareira.

-Ah, vejo que finalmente você me achou, minha cara Molly!

Molly Weasley ergueu os olhos para o quadro e acendeu algumas velas que estavam em um candelabro ali próximo. A luz alaranjada iluminou o quadro de um velho bruxo de barbas longas e nariz encurvado, que carregava um belo par de olhos azuis emoldurados por óculos de meia-lua.

-Oh, professor, me desculpe, não o tinha visto aí em cima. – Molly tentou abrir um sorriso, ao ver o quadro do querido professor Dumbledore.

-Sem problemas. – Dumbledore sorriu de volta, cruzando os dedos longos e finos em frente ao corpo. – Agora, por que não se senta e me conta o que a entristece tanto?

-Imagina professor. Não vou lhe incomodar com isso...

-Não Molly, não será incômodo algum. – O velho bruxo lançou um olhar penetrante à mulher e sua voz era séria. – Quem sabe não posso ajudá-la?

A Sra. Weasley puxou uma poltrona para perto de onde estava e sentou, observando o quadro de Dumbledore a olhar com respeito e ternura.

-Ah, professor, estou tão preocupada com as crianças. – Ela começou a falar com voz chorosa. – Faz dias que eles estão desaparecidos e nós não conseguimos ter nenhuma pista do que pode ter acontecido a eles. Eles podem estar machucados, perdidos ou... – E parou nesse momento, com medo das palavras que não foram ditas, mas que povoavam sua cabeça a cada instante.

Dumbledore ouvia tudo atentamente, apoiando o queixo nas mãos cruzadas.

-O que sua intuição de mãe diz? – Dumbledore disse, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Molly Weasley achou muito estranha aquela pergunta, mas ainda assim, um sorriso cheio de esperança surgiu em seu rosto. – Acho que eles estão bem e em segurança em algum lugar. Quase posso ter a certeza de que eles estão sendo muito bem cuidados.

-Então, minha cara, se apegue a essa esperança. – Os olhos azuis de Dumblerore emitiram um brilho sobrenatural, principalmente pelo fato de ser somente um quadro, um simples espectro do que o verdadeiro Dumbledore havia sido um dia. – Não existe coisa mais maravilhosa e mais sublime do que o sentimento de uma mãe por seus filhos. A intuição de uma mãe é muito mais confiável do que a certeza de um homem. Nunca duvide disso, Molly.

A mulher sorriu, enquanto as últimas lágrimas teimosas lhe embaçavam a visão.

-Está bem, professor, não irei duvidar. – E se levantando da poltrona, disse. – Agora preciso ir. Tenho que dar um jeito nas coisas por aqui. Pode ser que eles apareçam a qualquer momento, não é mesmo?

E após a saída de Molly, o aposento mergulhou novamente no silêncio que não era total somente por causa do ruído suave de alguns quadros que ainda ressonavam. Dumbledore, dentro de sua moldura recostou a cabeça no espaldar da cadeira onde estava sentado e soltou um longo suspiro.

-É, eu também espero que eles apareçam logo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Semanas e mais semanas planejando cuidadosamente os seus próximos passos. Ultimamente era essa a rotina do temido Lorde das Trevas. Mas naquela madrugada, enquanto repousava, algo estranho aconteceu. Lembranças estranhas com uma jovem de cabelos flamejantes invadiram a sua cabeça e ele se sentiu imensamente perturbado com aquilo tudo.

Eram lembranças de um Voldemort jovem, quando ainda atendia pelo nome de Tom Riddle. A garotinha que deveria ter uns onze anos parecia apavorada no lugar frio onde ela se encontrava. Um sorriso saudoso brotou involuntariamente em seu rosto ao seu lembrar daquele lugar. Ah, a Câmara Secreta! Quantas recordações não tinha daquele lugar...

Mas um nome fez com que ele ficasse mais atento à jovem e não ao lugar onde estava. Harry Potter. _"Curioso, muito curioso"_

Lorde Voldemort ficou muito curioso com aquele estranho "sonho", mas não podia negar que havia lhe trazido uma idéia simplesmente genial. Se ele não era capaz de invadir a mente de Harry, então ele deveria tomar um outro rumo. Um alguém mais frágil e mais sensível...Um alguém que já o ajudou involuntariamente de outra vez...

O Lorde Negro sorriu satisfeito. Que belo sonho havia sido aquele!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sobre o capítulo: **Bem, esse capítulo foi meio morninho, mas de graaande importância para o desenrolar da história. Sobre a parte em que a Gina estava sonhando, é referente ao episódio da Câmara Secreta. Acredito que o fato de Gina ter sido possuída por Voldemort quando ainda era uma menina, foi o suficiente para criar um elo entre eles e por isso o Voldie foi capaz de penetrar na mente dela.

Bem, fiquei meio com medo de ter deixado o Snape meio descaracterizado nesse capítulo, mas ele tinha que começar a ceder aos encantos da Morrigan em algum momento, né?

Ah, e pleeease não me batam pela demora em postar o teste do Harry, mas acontece que esse capítulo ainda está em planejamento e está sendo um pouco complicado. Mas acho (e assim espero cumprir) que não vá demorar muito.

Bem, acho que é só.

Grata pelos comentários e votos.

Beijos e inté o próximo


	24. Negro Amor

**23- Negro Amor**

"_**Gaste seus dias cheios de vazio**_

_**Gaste seus anos cheios de solidão**_

_**Desperdiçando amor numa carícia desesperada**_

_**Sombras rodopiantes de noites"**_

_**(Wasting love – Iron Maiden)**_

Naquele começo de noite, Gina havia se encaminhado para a casa de Dagda, com o propósito de conversar com Rony e Hermione. Ouvira conversas soltas pelos corredores da Casa das Moças a respeito de Harry e queria saber se o irmão estava ciente de algum detalhe a mais.

-Gina, eu não vejo o Harry desde ontem de manhã – O ruivo respondeu, enquanto os três conversavam na cozinha da casa de Dagda.

Além deles, somente Tonks estava lá, no quarto, fazendo sabe-se lá Merlin o que. O Sacerdote e sua filha estiveram um pouco ausentes naquele dia devido às suas tarefas no Templo.

-Eu pensei que você e a Mione soubessem de alguma coisa... – Gina falou. – Eu escutei algumas conversas estranhas entre as Sacerdotisas, mas não tinha certeza se era verdade.

-Que conversas? – Hermione indagou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Ouvi um papo sobre o Harry fazer um teste e que ele ia receber alguma coisa de Avalon, mas não entendi muito bem, sabe... Eu vi ele sendo levado para o Edifício dos Sacerdotes, mas não tive tempo de conversar com ele. – Soltou um suspiro, ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha.

-Um teste? – Hermione arregalou os olhos. –Será que é alguma coisa semelhante ao Torneio Tribruxo? Ou pode ser alguma prova mágica diferente, não pode? E que coisa é essa que o Harry vai receber?

-Não faço a mínima idéia... –A ruiva respondeu pensativa. – E você, Rony, o que acha disso tudo? Tem algum palpite?

Rony não respondeu nada, só ficou com uma expressão vaga no rosto, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Gina tinha uma leve impressão de saber o que aquilo significava e um sorrisinho maroto brotou em seus lábios.

-Rony! – Ela chamou outra vez.

O ruivo se assustou e quase deu um pulo do banco onde estava sentado. Gina e Hermione sufocaram risadinhas ao verem o rosto do rapaz corar gradativamente.

-O que foi? – Perguntou emburrado, lançando olhares nervosos à irmã.

-Em que mundo você está, irmãozinho? – Gina deu um cutucão leve no braço de Rony. – Tava parecendo até a Luna com aquela cara de avoada.

-Arre, Gina pára de gozação. Eu? Parecendo a Di-Lua? Fala sério, viu... – Olhou de soslaio rapidamente para Hermione, e completou –Eu estava apenas pensando. È errado parar pra pensar, é?

-Não, não...Desculpe se eu estou interrompendo o _momento pensativo _do meu querido Roniquinho.

As garotas riram outra vez, sendo fuziladas pelo olhar irritado de Rony.

-Mas Gina, o seu irmão está estranho assim desde ontem. – Hermione apoiou os braços encima da mesa. Às vezes olhava para Gina, às vezes arriscava um olhar rápido para Rony. – Aliás, você ficou assim desde que jogou xadrez com o Dylan. Não vai me dizer que você ficou implicando com ele, não é Rony?

-Eu? Implicando com aquele aprendiz de seboso? – Rony parecia indignado. – O cara é um mala e depois eu é que sou implicante. Não acredito que você está se importando com ele desse jeito. Mas pode ficar sossegada, Hermione, que eu não fiquei implicando com o seu amiguinho não, tá? – E essa última frase foi proferida com um tom carregado de ironia.

Tensão no ar. Gina que era apenas uma espectadora naquele embate pôde notar que seu irmão parecia um pouco magoado com o que Hermione havia dito. Talvez fosse por conhecer bem o seu irmão, ou talvez fosse o seu _Dom _ que estivesse lhe dizendo isso, mas a ruiva era capaz de notar que havia algo de diferente em Rony. Certo, não era novidade nenhuma as brigas e discussões entre ele e Hermione, mas dessa vez tinha algo novo no ar.

Hermione não era burra, muito pelo contrário. Notou que o que dissera havia tido um efeito devastador no jovem ruivo. As respostas e o tom de voz dele eram os de sempre, mas o brilho no olhar dele ficou diferente num misto de mágoa com algum sentimento que ela não foi capaz de decifrar no momento.

-Então, mas como eu estava falando antes. – Gina interrompeu o momento, tocando o braço do irmão. – Você não tem noção do que possa estar acontecendo com o Harry?

Mas quando o rapaz pensou em abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, eles ouviram três batidas ritmadas na porta. Os três jovens se entreolharam, surpresos, imaginando quem iria bater na casa de Dagda àquela hora da noite. Silêncio. Os três ficaram observando a porta com um olhar confuso.

-Ah, eu não acredito que ninguém vai abrir a porta. – Hermione bufou, levantando-se e indo em direção à porta. – Vocês dois, viu...

Enquanto Hermione se afastava, Gina se aproximou mais de Rony e falou perto do ouvido dele:

-O que foi que aconteceu agora a pouco? – O ruivo se aproximou mais da irmã, para poder escutá-la melhor e os dois já estavam com as cabeças ruivas quase grudadas. – Eu já vi você e a Mione implicando um com o outro milhares de vezes, mas você nunca teve um olhar tão magoado quanto hoje. Não adianta negar que eu conheço você tão bem quanto a Hermione conhece "Hogwarts: Uma história". Ou já se esqueceu que eu passei a maior parte da minha vida com você?

-Eu sei disso, Gina...

-Sabe? Que bom! Mas mesmo assim não confia na sua irmã e não quer falar o que está acontecendo...

-Gina, eu... – Rony ficou um pouco relutante, mas percebeu que essa atitude só o atrapalharia. – Eu não sei lidar com isso tudo...

Um sorriso de entendimento começou a brotar no rosto de Gina, ao ver que enquanto falava, Rony lançava olhares furtivos à Hermione que estava parada em frente à porta.

-Não sabe lidar com o que, Rony?

Mas antes que o ruivo pudesse responder à dúvida de sua irmã, ele se ergueu rapidamente do banco onde estava sentado e franzindo as sobrancelhas deixou que uma expressão confusa se espalhasse por seu rosto.

-Rony, mas o que...-E antes que Gina terminasse de formular a questão, desviou o seu olhar de Rony e o dirigiu até a porta, onde Hermione a mantinha entreaberta, com uma expressão mais confusa do que a do ruivo.

-O que foi, Hermione? Parece até que está vendo um fantasma... –Uma voz masculina falou com divertimento.

-Fantasma eu acho que não, mas um lobisomen... – Rony falou, voltando a se sentar.

Lupin entrou na cozinha da casa de Dagda, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. Ok, entrar em uma cozinha é realmente uma coisa comum, mas a excentricidade do caso está no fato de que Lupin era um lobisomen e de que eles ainda estavam na Lua cheia.

-P-Professor Lupin, mas... – Hermione tinha uma expressão intrigada no rosto. Olhou para o céu, através da porta, e viu a Lua cheia brilhando cálida e envolvente nos céus de Avalon. – Isso não é possível. Ou é?

-Gente, vocês dois são mal educados ou o que? – Gina se ergueu, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Hermione, abra a porta direito e deixe o Professor Lupin entrar e você, Rony, deixe de ser inconveniente e pare de fazer esses comentários.

Lupin sorriu marotamente.

-Obrigado, Gina. – Ele disse enquanto entrava, sentando-se na mesa em frente à Gina. – Do jeito que esses dois aí me olharam, eram bem capazes de me azararem antes mesmo de eu dizer "_boa noite"_.

Os três jovens sorriram nervosamente. Nada daquilo fazia sentido: Lupin. Lua cheia. E nada de Lobisomen? Realmente entranho!

-Remus? É você que está aí? – A voz vibrante de Tonks foi ouvida, vinda de dentro da casa. Logo, ela já estava na cozinha, caminhando tranqüilamente, como se a visão de Lupin ali fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo. Ela se sentou ao lado de Lupin e o cumprimentou carinhosamente com um beijo rápido.

A Auror viu a expressão intrigada dos jovens e arqueou as sobrancelhas:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa aí, gente?

-A gente é que deveria fazer essa pergunta, Tonks... – Rony falou.

-Er, bem... Sem querer ser inconveniente, Professor, mas... Você não deveria se transformar em Lobisomen nessa semana? – Hermione indagou, sentindo as faces coradas.

-Viu, Remus, eu falei pra você que não fazia sentido ficar se escondendo... Agora que eles já te viram, conta a história direito né?

Duas cabeças castanhas e uma ruiva se inclinaram para a frente, com olhares curiosos e ansiosos para Lupin, do mesmo jeito quando ele os ensinou a enfrentar um bicho-papão alguns anos antes. Na verdade, não havia muito a ser explicado. Era tudo muito simples: em Avalon, a maldição de Lupin havia sido neutralizada. Ele não sabia como isso havia acontecido e desconfiava que não havia uma explicação lógica para explicar o fato e nem mesmo Hermione foi capaz de encontrar uma para justificar isso.

Terminado o diminuto relato, os três estavam com a boca ligeiramente aberta, com aquela típica expressão abobada.

-Caraca! Mas se a sua maldição não se manifestou aqui, por que você ficou tanto tempo escondido? – Rony indagou.

-Eu falei pra você, mas não, o Sr. Cabeça-Dura aqui não quis me escutar. – Tonks começou a falar rapidamente, com um olhar de repreensão à Lupin, que reprimia uma careta por ser chamado a atenção na frente de três adolescentes. – Eu falei que não fazia sentido você ficar escondido, que tinha mais era que aproveitar...

-Mas eu aproveitei bem esses dias, Nympha – E lançou um olhar significativo para ela, piscando marotamente.

Mas um pigarrear alto de Rony chamou a sua atenção e vendo o olhar atento dos jovens sobre ele e Tonks, se sentiu extremamente sem jeito, corando até a raiz dos cabelos castanhos. E resolveu mudar de assunto.

-E cadê o Harry? – Lupin indagou, vendo que em todo o momento não havia visto o rapaz e nem ninguém havia mencionado o nome dele.

-Era o que nós estávamos tentando entender, antes do meu querido irmãozinho e Hermione ficarem se bicando. – Gina brincou, recebendo olhares reprovadores do ruivo e da amiga.

Hermione fez cara de quem já estava começando a perder a paciência e se empertigou na cadeira.

-Na verdade, Professor, nós não vemos o Harry desde ontem de manhã. Eriu mandou chamar ele e depois disso não o vimos mais. A Gina disse que ele foi levado para o Edifício dos Sacerdotes. Sem contar as conversas paralelas que ela ouviu por lá.

-Que conversas? – Tonks arregalou os olhos, com a típica expressão de curiosidade.

Os dois ruivos e Hermione se entreolharam. Contar ou não contar? Eis uma difícil questão...

Lupin e Tonks ficaram tão alheios aos jovens durante o tempo em que estavam em Avalon, que estavam totalmente perdidos e "por fora" das novidades. Bem, eles não podem ser culpados por isso, afinal, aquele tempo de calmaria que passaram em Avalon foi uma espécie de _Lua de Mel_ para o casal e eles bem que estavam precisando de uma.

-O Harry pode até achar ruim depois, mas ele vai precisar de ajuda mais pra frente e eu não conheço ninguém que seja tão confiável quanto o Professor Lupin. Então eu acho melhor nós falarmos tudo.

-Hermione, não precisa ficar me chamando de "Professor". – Lupin disso suavemente. – Eu lecionei pra vocês somente por um ano. Me sinto honrado em ser chamado assim, mas ficaria mais a vontade se você me chamasse apenas de Lupin.

Hermione sorriu e se voltou para os irmãos Weasley.

-Vocês estão de acordo sobre falarmos sobres _aquele _assunto?

Os dois concordaram.

E aquela conversa se estendeu madrugada afora. Lupin e Tonks se viram envolvidos em várias histórias paralelas que se misturavam e se fundiam, formando uma narrativa interessante, que envolvia desde Horcruxes e Voldemort, até profecias e visões...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A: Comentário rápido, pessoas. Recomendo que daqui em diante, se puderem, leiam ouvindo a música tema deste capítulo.)**

Um. Dois. Três dias. E pouco a pouco o motivo que levara Morrigan a sair de Avalon começou a ficar esquecido. Não esquecido por completo. Uma vozinha insistente em sua cabeça lhe dizia que era totalmente insano de sua parte continuar ali, na casa de um homem que ela mal conhecia. Mas ela respondia com uma convicção doentia, que estava ali temporariamente e que mais insano ainda seria partir numa busca sem saber para onde ir.

Mas por mais que os dois relutassem em admitir, a convivência entre eles não era tão odiosa quanto julgassem que fosse se tornar. Pouco a pouco, as afinidades se mostravam maiores e as qualidades (assim como os defeitos) se mostravam semelhantes. As conversas durante o chá, os momentos em que preparavam a poção de Snape; tudo isso foi firmando uma relação de cumplicidade entre os dois. E havia um acordo silencioso nessa relação: um não fazia perguntas pessoais sobre a vida do outro.

Óbvio que a curiosidade era reinante, mas por orgulho, nenhum deles ousava perguntar nada. As perguntas trariam conhecimento sobre a vida do outro. Conhecimento poderia gerar amizade e a amizade gera laços fortes. Bem, Snape não queria ter laços nem de amizade e nem de nenhum outro tipo com ninguém. Pelo menos era isso o que ele achava. Estava tão habituado à sua eterna e amarga solidão, que a possibilidade de se afeiçoar a alguém era no mínimo absurda.

O clima já começava a dar mostras de mudança devido ao outono que se aproximava; e uma brisa gélida acompanhada de um clima ameno começava a expulsar o verão. Naquele princípio de madrugada, Morrigan despertou sentindo uma sede sobrenatural. Levantou-se e desceu até a cozinha da casa em busca de água. Estava apenas de camisola e nem se importou com este fato. Apesar de estar convivendo apenas com um homem naquela casa, tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Snape não iria se aproveitar dela e fazer qualquer tipo de coisa contra a sua vontade.

_**Maybe one day I'll be an honest man**_

_**Up till now I'm doing the best I can**_

_**Long roads, long days, of sunrise, to sunset**_

**_Sunrise to sunset_**

Quando ela já estava se encaminhando para o seu quarto, passou em frente ao quarto de Snape, que tinha a porta entreaberta. Devido ao silêncio reinante na residência, a jovem pôde ouvir facilmente a voz de Snape resmungando algo durante o sono. A voz dele parecia angustiada, com uma nota de desespero crescente.

Parte daquela angustia invadiu Morrigan, como se mil facas estivessem cravadas em seu coração. Ela entrou no quarto, com a certeza de que aquela era a atitude mais acertada. Acendeu algumas velas que ficavam num candelabro na mesinha de cabeceira e se aproximou da cama onde Snape estava dormindo. A luz alaranjada das velas iluminou o rosto pálido do homem que tinha uma expressão de dor e agonia. O que fez o coração da Sacerdotisa doer mais ainda.

Como era rotineiro na vida de Snape, ele estava tendo mais um de seus pesadelos. As vozes o acusavam de maneira impiedosa. Mas havia uma que falava algo diferente. Snape era capaz de suportar as acusações, mas não podia suportar o que aquela voz serena lhe dizia.

_' Severus... por favor...' . _

E no pesadelo, Snape revivia um dos momentos mais repulsivos de sua vida. Contra a sua vontade e odiando a si mais do que nunca, ele erguera sua varinha contra Dumbledore.

'_Avada Kedavra'_

_E um jato de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Snape e acertou diretamente Dumbledore no peito._

E a cena se repetia várias e várias vezes, com as vozes ao fundo o acusando, o chamando de covarde.

-Eu não sou covarde... – Ele resmungou no meio do pesadelo. Revirava-se de um lado para o outro e gotículas de suor brotavam em seu rosto. – Não me chame de covarde... você não sabe de nada... você não entenderia...

Morrigan havia ficado absolutamente espantada com aquilo tudo. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela se ajoelhou no lado vago na cama de Snape e o sacudiu levemente pelo ombro. Nada. Snape ainda resmungava e praguejava, dizendo coisas que a jovem não era capaz de compreender.

_**Dream on brother, while you can**_

_**Dream on sister, I hope you find the one**_

_**All of our lives covered up quickly by the tides of time**_

-Severus, acorde... – Morrigan o sacudira novamente, agora com um pouco mais de força.

E com um pulo que assustou a Sacerdotisa, Snape acordou tendo uma expressão atordoada no rosto e o olhar febril, fazendo com que ele se parecesse menos com o homem frio e debochado que ela conhecera naquele estranho Pub. Mas o que realmente assustou Morrigan naquele momento, foi a atitude de Snape a seguir.

Ele abraçou Morrigan pela cintura e afundou o rosto no peito dela. A jovem pôde sentir o suor frio que escorria pelo rosto dele umedecer sua camisola na altura de seus seios.

-Por favor, faça as vozes pararem...

A voz dele estava tão carregada de dor, tão carregada de aflição que Morrigan ficou chocada, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Mas então ela se recordou que era antes de tudo uma Sacerdotisa e como tal, ela sabia que deveria agir com ternura e carinho com aqueles que necessitavam. Acariciou levemente as costas de Snape e um arrepio estranho invadiu o seu corpo.

Tudo era sombras e trevas. Junto com a escuridão havia o som perturbador das vozes em sua cabeça, mas, aconteceu algo novo. As trevas foram se dissipando e uma voz cheia de vida e de amor o chamou. E ele atendeu aquele chamado.

E assim como Morrigan dissipara as brumas de Avalon para chegar até ali, ela também dissipara as sombras que atormentavam os sonhos de Snape. Era realmente reconfortante para ele sentir o corpo quente e sólido daquele mulher o abraçando, fazendo com que ele esquecesse quem era e as coisas horríveis que fizera.

Depois de um bom tempo eles se afastaram. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer naquele momento. Snape estava odiando a si mesmo por se mostrar tão frágil e vulnerável. Por um momento os dois se olharam nos olhos, mas não conseguiram sustentar o olhar por muito tempo.

Sentindo as faces se aquecendo num rubor incomum, Morrigan se levantou da cama.

-Você está todo suado, é melhor trocar essa camisa. – Ela caminhou em direção ao armário, sem ousar olhar para Snape. – Se não se importar, vou pegar outra para você, Severus...

Snape estava sentado na cama, com um olhar estranho e vazio. O pouco contato que tivera com Morrigan naquela noite havia sido o suficiente para despertar algo totalmente novo nele. Era desejo, mas não só a necessidade física de ter um corpo para se satisfazer. Não era simplesmente volúpia. Era algo diferente. Algo maior e mais amplo. Um sentimento profundo que ele meramente não sabia explicar.

Ficou perdido em pensamentos que só foram interrompidos quando viu Morrigan parada ao lado de sua cama, segurando uma camisa limpa e de tecido leve. Só então notou o estado dela: tinha os cabelos longos e negros soltos e vestia uma simples camisola branca, os olhos negros brilhando calidamente na penumbra. _"Parece até mesmo um anjo"_. Um anjo de voz doce e olhar sombrio. Um anjo tentador, belo e de sorriso encantador.

"_Ora, essa. O que está dando em você, Severus?"_

Voltando a si rapidamente, ele tomou a camisa de maneira brusca das mãos de Morrigan. Ele era capaz de sentir como se fosse uma brasa quente, o olhar dela sobre si. Mas nem ligou. Tirou a camisa do pijama que estava ensopada de suor e quando estava começando a vestir a outra camisa que Morrigan lhe trouxera, ele sentiu que ela segurava o seu pulso com firmeza. Ela se sentou sobre a cama em frente a ele e puxou o braço esquerdo dele para mais perto de seu corpo. Snape tentou soltar o braço, mas Morrigan tinha uma força absurda para alguém de tão pouca estatura. E então ela viu. _A Marca Negra!_

Snape se sentiu incomodado com aquilo, mas deixou de protestar. Sentiu os dedos delicados de Morrigan percorrendo toda a extensão de seu antebraço, provocando pequenos arrepios nele. Quando ela finalmente alcançou o lugar onde a Marca estava, a jovem se espantou ao ver como a pele naquela região era fria, parecendo desprovida de vida, como se nem o sangue ousasse circular ali.

_**Spend your days full of emptiness**_

_**Spend your years full of loneliness**_

_**Wasting love, in a desperate caress**_

_**Rolling shadows of nights**_

-Você... – Ela murmurou com voz rouca, ainda segurando o braço de Snape. – Esse tempo todo era você e eu não sabia... Deusa, eu nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer assim. – E ergueu os olhos, procurando o olhar de Snape. – Eu nunca imaginei que fosse te encontrar dessa maneira.

-Mas do que você está falando? – ele indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu disse que não o deixaria novamente, não disse? – Ela começou a falar, sem se importar com o olhar cético de Snape. –Eu disse que o encontraria... Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

E por mais que ele pensasse que aquilo era totalmente insano e sem cabimento, as palavras de Morrigan fizeram com que um sentimento bom aquecesse o seu interior, que sempre fora tão frio e inóspito. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de saber o que aquilo significava, mas julgava ser coisa da sua cabeça, afinal, havia sido apenas um sonho estranho com uma mulher misteriosa.

-Morrigan, você quer me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Ele reuniu o restinho de calma que ainda tinha. Mas era impossível se manter calmo, estando tão próximo daquela mulher. Sentir o seu perfume que lembrava as ervas mais doces que existiam. O toque firme e quente de seus dedos envolvendo o seu braço. O olhar penetrante e cheio de sentimento.

-Nós estávamos destinados a nos encontrar... –A voz doce o estava inebriando, o deixando totalmente encantado. – Você não acredita nas coisas que estão destinadas a acontecer desde o momento em que chegamos a este mundo?

-Tolices românticas! – Resmungou, mas o calor do corpo dela o estava deixando entorpecido.

-E no que você acredita?

-Em coisas reais, em que posso tocar. E não nessa baboseira sobre destino...

Ela sorriu docemente, o sorriso mais lindo que já estivera em seus lábios. Pegou a mão de Snape e guiou até o seu próprio rosto e vagarosamente foi descendo, passando por seu pescoço e colo, e finalmente chegando ao peito. Morrigan pôs a mão de Snape exatamente no lugar onde estava seu coração, que batia de maneira descontrolada.

-Então me toque. Sinta um pouco do que estou sentindo...

_**Sands are flowing and the lines are in your hand**_

_**In your eyes I see the hunger**_

_**And the desperate cry that tears the night**_

E naquele momento, Snape mandou a calma às favas. Que importava se Morrigan falava tolices e despropósitos? Que importava se ele agia de modo frio e calculista diante de tudo? Naquele momento, tudo o que seu corpo e mente desejava era possuir aquela mulher. Encantamentos? Feitiços? Poderia até ser uma _Maldição Imperius_ que ela estivesse usando que ele não iria se importar.

No instante seguinte, ele já havia colado os seus lábios nos dela, tocando-os carinhosamente. Logo os dois foram arrebatados pelo mais genuíno desejo e entreabrindo os lábios, Morrigan deixou que Snape aprofundasse o beijo. Deixou que ele a provasse, a saboreasse. E ele fez isso com posse, com propriedade, ocupando o que era seu por direito. _"Minha?"_, o pensamento o atravessou como um raio, mas o que importava? Naquele momento, naquela noite, Morrigan seria dele.

As carícias se tornaram mais famintas, cheias de urgência. Um gemido fraco de satisfação escapou dos lábios de Morrigan, ao sentir Snape acariciando seus seios e lentamente retirar sua camisola. Ela não protestou e nem tinha a intenção de protestar. Quando se deu conta os dois já estavam unidos e era impossível dizer onde começava um e terminava o outro. Os corpos se tocavam com precisão, como se já se conhecessem e fossem velhos amantes.

Era como se todo o universo tivesse conspirado para que os dois estivessem ali, naquela cama, fazendo amor de maneira passional.

Morrigan achou que seu corpo fosse explodir de tanto prazer e êxtase. Nunca imaginou que seu interior pudesse se rasgar e se abrir, e aceitar o outro de maneira tão completa. Era essa a questão: nunca imaginou que alguém fosse completá-la daquele modo. Como se fossem duas metades de um mesmo todo.

Após chegarem ao clímax da relação, Snape descansou o seu corpo ainda trêmulo sobre o corpo da jovem, deitando a cabeça entre os seios dela, sentindo-se amado e desejado pela primeira vez em sua vida. Entregues àquele momento sublime, adormeceram com braços e pernas entrelaçados. E contrariando todas as suas certezas e convicções, Snape seria capaz de afirmar com ênfase que era um homem completo.

_**Spend your days full of emptiness**_

_**Spend your years full of loneliness**_

_**Wasting love, in a desperate caress**_

_**Rolling shadows of nights**_

A madrugada estava chegando ao seu fim, mas o céu ainda permanecia escuro.

Snape abriu os olhos lentamente, perguntado-se se tudo o que havia acontecido havia sido somente um sonho bom. Se fosse apenas um sonho, ele não iria se incomodar, já que a perspectiva de encontrar alguém que o amasse e desejasse na vida real era tão estranha, que só o fato de sonhar com isso já era consolador. Estava tão acostumado à sua solidão, que ele já se achava incapaz de se sentir daquele jeito: passional como um adolescente.

No entanto, quando olhou em volta, viu que o que havia acontecido estava longe de ser um sonho. Se fosse um homem comum, teria corado ao perceber que estava nu e que suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Olhou para o lado de sua cama, mas Morrigan não estava lá. Só depois viu que ela estava parada em frente à janela, de costas para ele, observando a rua fétida e sombria onde aquela casa se encontrava.

Snape se levantou e aproximou-se silenciosamente de Morrigan. Viu que a jovem olhava vagamente para o céu que ainda estava escuro, com uma das mãos sobre o próprio peito. Ele se postou ao lado dela em frente à janela e ficou observando o céu da mesma maneira que ela estava fazendo.

"_Que estranho... Quando sai de Avalon, a Lua ainda estava cheia e não faz nem mesmo uma semana que estou aqui e a Lua já está negra..."_. Morrigan suspirou. Lembrou-se que quando a Lua estava negra, as Sacerdotisas se recolhiam, assim como a Deusa ocultava sua face do mundo, para se aconselhar com os outros deuses. Estava imersa em pensamentos e de súbito sentiu falta da sua antiga vida; das tarefas que desempenhava no Templo, dos rituais alegres para celebrar a vida. Até mesmo do perfume dos bosques de Avalon ela sentia falta. Mal notou que Severus estava próximo a ela, a estudando com seu modo preciso.

-Está arrependida? – Ele perguntou, a voz carregada com um pouco daquela antiga frieza.

E Morrigan se recordou que se estava sentindo falta de Avalon e de sua antiga vida, foi porque ela própria renunciou a isso tudo. Foi porque ela própria foi atrás de um sonho, arriscando a vida confortável e segura que tinha.

-Estou...

E Snape estreitou os olhos para ela.

-... de não ter te encontrado antes. – Ela completou rapidamente.

-Você vai continuar insistindo nessa história absurda de destino e de sonhos?

Agora foi a vez dela estreitar os olhos para Snape e um sorrisinho irônico brotou em seus lábios. – Para você pode até parecer absurda essa história de destino, mas... eu nunca falei nada sobre sonhos. – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo ao ver como conseguira deixar Severus desconcertado. – Então você também teve aquele sonho...

Droga! Por que ele tinha de se entregar daquele modo? Estava se sentindo um adolescente idiota que fica sem jeito na frente de uma garota experiente. Cruzou os braços e ensaiou lançar um de seus famosos olhares homicidas, aqueles que fazia alguns de seus alunos saírem das masmorras aos prantos. Ele _ia_ lançar um desses olhares, ele _ia_ reclamar. Ele apenas _ia._

Mas a gargalhada límpida e musical de Morrigan o deixou naquele estado de doce rendição. Ela envolveu o seu pescoço com os braços, com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

-Para quem queria que eu nunca a tocasse, até que você está gostando muito, hein! -Snape ironizou.

Mas o que era aquilo? Era impressão de Morrigan ou Snape estava sorrindo? Não o seu sorriso cheio de ironia e sarcasmo, mas o genuíno sorriso de alguém que está se divertindo.

Os olhos dela brilharam intensamente outra vez. Snape viu que ela tinha os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, extremamente convidativos. Ele não resistiu. Voltou a beijá-la sendo correspondido calorosamente.

-E para quem disse que não queria me tocar, até que você está gostando muito. - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, assim que conseguiu se afastar dos lábios dele.

-Para você ver com as coisas podem mudar, não é, senhorita Morrigan? - Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios, enquanto ele novamente retirava a camisola de Morrigan e a levava para a cama outra vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sobre o capítulo: **Ai, ai...Não me matem, não me estuporem e nem me lancem maldições e azarações virtuais. Eu sei que alguns dos meus leitores não gostam do Snape, mas essa última cena era muuuuuito importante para a fic. (hm, no coments!) se no capítulo passado eu achei ele descaracterizado, definitivamente neste ele está. Quem diria? Sevie passional, hein? Mas o fato dele ter se entendido tão rápido com a Morrigan é semelhante ao que acontece nas novelas: quando o casal se acerta fácil no começo da trama, significa que eles ainda vão penar. E é um pouco de verdade isso, Snape e Morrigan vão sofrer um pouquinho ainda.

Bem, e temos a música tema do casal. eu não resisti e deixei praticamente uma songfic. segue ai a tradução:

_Talvez um dia eu serei um homem honesto_

_Até agora estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso_

_Longas estradas, longos dias, do nascer ao por do sol_

_Nascer ao por do sol_

_Sonhe, irmão, enquanto você pode_

_Sonhe, irmã, eu espero que você encontre aquele_

_Todas nossas vidas cobertas pelas areias do tempo_

_Gaste seus dias cheios de vazio_

_Gaste seus anos cheios de solidão_

_Desperdiçando amor numa carícia desesperada_

_Sombras rodopiantes de noites_

_Sonhe, irmão, enquanto você pode_

_Sonhe, irmã, eu espero que você encontre aquele_

_Todas nossas vidas cobertas pelas areias do tempo_

_Os momentos passam e as linhas estão em sua mão_

_Em seus olhos eu vejo o desejo_

_E o grito desesperado que rasga a noite_

_Gaste seus dias cheios de vazio_

_Gaste seus anos cheios de solidão_

_Desperdiçando amor numa carícia desesperada_

_Sombras rodopiantes de noites_

Eu ouvi alguém perguntar do Harry? Ah, sim, o teste é no próximo capítulo. Juro solenemente. Só não podia colocar esse capítulo antes porque iria zoar todo o meu roteiro. Vocês me entendem, né? E pra compensar a falta dele, o próximo capítulo vai ser praticamente só com ele.

E eu nem fui tão má assim. Postei o capítulo rapidinho, viu. Morgana quando quer, sabe ser generosa...rs..

Teve um detalhe que eu deixei meio "subentendido" na história: a cronologia em Avalon e no mundo exterior é diferente. Em Avalon o tempo passa mais devagar, então, não se espantem com isso, ok?

Ah, e só mais uma coisinha (acho que minhas notas finais estão ficando maiores que os meus capítulos..rs). Se alguém souber de algum dicionário online de latim, por favor, entre em contato comigo. É só mandar um email, comentário, ou me chamar pelo msn. Aliás, se alguém se interessar em me adicionar, o email é: Terminei. Mais uma vez obrigada pela atenção e nos vemos no próximo.

Grande beijo


	25. Donzela, Mãe e Anciã!

**24- Donzela, Mãe e Anciã.**

"_**Tudo é dor e toda dor, vem do desejo,**_

_**De não sentirmos dor.**_

_**Quando o Sol bater na janela do teu quarto,**_

_**Lembra e vê, que o caminho é um só".**_

_**(Quando o Sol bater na janela do teu quarto – Legião Urbana)**_

Depois de despertar do estado de torpor em que se encontrava ao tê-la visto, a cabeça de Harry começou a fervilhar em pensamentos. Só agora ele começava a se dar conta de que havia se comprometido a fazer algo que ele não tinha a menor noção do que seria.

Quando a Sacerdotisa que estava com ele o deixou aos cuidados de Dagda, ele foi levado para conhecer as dependências do Edifício dos Sacerdotes. Dagda conversava tranqüilamente com ele, mas sem dar detalhes do que o jovem grifinório estava prestes a encontrar.

Passou o resto daquele dia e do próximo isolado de todos em um quarto reservado. A única pessoa que viu, foi Dagda, que vinha lhe trazer as suas refeições. Até nisso ele era tratado de modo diferente; como bebida tinha apenas água e para comer apenas pão com mel e frutas, principalmente maçãs e cerejas. Para tentar distrair o jovem, Dagda explicou que aqueles eram alimentos rituais, cheios de simbologia.

"O Pão" – disse ele a Harry – "é o alimento espiritual. Alimenta tanto o corpo, quanto a alma. Já o mel, é o alimento dos deuses e representa o renascimento. As cerejas são associadas ao auto-sacrifício, por sua cor lembrar o sangue. E a maçã simboliza a fertilidade, a vida. Aliás, você sabia que o significado de Avalon é _Ilha das Maçãs?_"

Por mais que parecesse tedioso ficar ali, isolado de seus amigos e sua garota (e nessa hora ele sentia alguma coisa revirando o seu estômago) Harry não podia negar que eram interessantes as coisas que conversava com Dagda. Aquela tranqüilidade toda parecia fazer com que ele notasse mais facilmente a magia intensa que pairava sobre aquele lugar. Teve tempo suficiente para pensar em sua vida, em suas escolhas. E engraçado que uma de suas escolhas o levou até ali, até Avalon, para provar ser merecedor de uma Insígnia Sagrada. Isso era totalmente inesperado!

Aos poucos, a calma e o clima místico e solene daquele lugar foram tomando conta de Harry, o inebriando com uma sensação de êxtase profundo. Ele já não sabia dizer em que dia ou hora estava. Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo estava ali. Sua mente era assolada por imagens difusas e ele tinha a nítida impressão de estar sonhando, apesar de saber que estava muito bem acordado.

Após ter passado dois dias no Edifício dos Sacerdotes, finalmente havia chegado o dia da tão esperada prova. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ele não estava nervoso, ou ansioso. Muito pelo contrário. Harry estava em um estado de espírito tão calmo, que ele próprio se impressionou com isso.

A madrugada ainda não havia chegado ao seu final e Harry voltou a ter o estranho sonho que tivera na primeira noite em que passara em Avalon. Ele e Gina dançavam em volta de uma fogueira, como se participassem de um ritual. Ela estava coroada com flores silvestres e parecia tão diferente, como se fosse uma deusa. O cabelo ruivo dela, balançando de um lado para o outro, parecia crepitar, assim como as chamas da fogueira. Quando estendeu os braços para envolver Gina num abraço, viu que as chamas da fogueira produziam uma visão sobre seus braços. Parecia-lhe que carregava dragões enroscados nos braços e que conforme a luz do fogo incidia sobre eles, os dragões se movimentavam e Gina parecia brincar com as estranhas criaturas.

Só que diferente do que aconteceu no outro sonho, dessa vez ele conseguia se lembrar do que acontecia depois.

Enquanto a garota se aninhava em seus braços, o enlaçando fortemente, ela se aproximou de seu ouvido e começou a lhe sussurrar coisas, parecendo um encantamento que se misturava e se fundia com o som agradável da música que tocava de fundo:

-Um encontro com os teus maiores medos e desejos. É isso o que te espera...

E quando ele se separou de seu abraço, ouviu de algum lugar muito distante o som de batidas contra uma porta. Ele tentou se firmar e entender o que Gina lhe dizia, mas a escuridão começou a tragá-lo e ele despertou.

Tateou no escuro em busca de seus óculos, ainda com os olhos fechados. Quando conseguiu abri-los, viu que o dia começava a amanhecer e as batidas na porta continuavam.

-Já vou! – gritou, indo abrir a porta.

Quando a abriu, ficou surpreso ao ver que Dagda não estava sozinho. Junto dele havia mais dois Sacerdotes de expressões graves e solenes. Seguravam archotes brilhantes, usavam vestes cinzentas e seus rostos estavam praticamente ocultos por capuzes. Apenas Dagda tinha o rosto descoberto.

Com um gesto silencioso, Dagda indicou o corredor de pedras escuras onde estavam. Eles caminharam silenciosamente. Os dois Sacerdotes que seguravam os archotes iam à frente, iluminando o caminho de Harry e Dagda.

O jovem estava em um estado de surpresa tão grande, que não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Mas preferiu ficar calado. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que isso era o mais correto a fazer naquele momento. Talvez o som de sua voz fosse quebrar o clima de mistério e ele fosse descobrir que, na verdade, estava dormindo.

Após caminharem por alguns minutos, entrando e saindo de outros corredores escuros, chegaram a um aposento modesto, como tudo naquele lugar. Era semelhante ao quarto em que Harry ficara nos últimos dois dias, mas era um pouco maior. O rapaz tomou um belo de um susto quando notou que os dois sacerdotes encapuzados retiravam as vestes dele e começavam a pintar o seu corpo com símbolos estranhos em tinta azul.

Harry lançou um olhar confuso a Dagda, mas este estava concentrado em preparar algo num dos extremos do quarto, onde havia uma mesa pequena. Voltou a olhar para os homens encapuzados, e viu que estes, enquanto faziam os desenhos mágicos em seu corpo murmuravam palavras desconhecidas, encantamentos tão antigos que Harry nem ousava imaginar quão velhos seriam.

Depois que os Sacerdotes terminaram de gravar os símbolos estranhos no corpo de Harry, ele foi vestido com uma simples calça branca, tendo o peito magro, totalmente nu. Dagda se aproximou, trazendo um cálice de prata em suas mãos, oferecendo-o a Harry. O rapaz aproximou o cálice dos lábios, não sem antes fazer uma careta estranha ao sentir o cheiro forte da bebida destilada. Com um único e longo gole, ele sorveu grande parte do líquido forte e amargo, que desceu queimando até chegar em seu estômago. Quando ele fez menção de tomar outro gole, Dagda o reteve com um gesto.

-Isso já foi o suficiente! – Foi a única coisa que ele disse, e logo voltou a se calar, deixando o silêncio místico reinar no aposento.

Os dois Sacerdotes encapuzados cobriram Harry com um manto pesado e escuro; um deles indicou a saída, guiando Harry por gestos e o outro colocou um pequeno punhal curvo em sua mão. A estranha comitiva voltou a caminhar por entre os corredores do edifício e logo eles chegaram a saída que dava para o bosque de carvalhos. Conforme andavam, Harry foi notando que começava a ver tudo embaçado, com se fossem grandes borrões disformes. Mas ainda assim ele era capaz de notar por debaixo do capuz do manto escuro que usava, que ao longo do caminho havia vários Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas com o rosto encoberto e segurando archotes brilhantes. Nenhum deles falava nada e nem olhava para ele. Uma simples palavra não-consagrada poderia profanar o momento solene.

Quando Harry retirou os óculos, para poder coçar os olhos, viu que ele conseguia enxergar melhor, como se nem precisasse usá-los. E não era só isso. A sua audição estava melhor, podia escutar o cantarolar suave dos pássaros ao longe com mais clareza.

O que Dagda havia dado para ele beber? Pois parecia que após ter ingerido o estranho e amargo líquido, os seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados. Como se o seu corpo fosse mais sensível e percebesse com mais intensidade o universo. Como se só agora, ele tivesse consciência que fazia parte de algo maior, infinito.

Quando finalmente chegaram na orla do estranho bosque, Harry sentiu que o manto escuro havia sido tirado de seus ombros. Estava em um estado de dormência tão grande, que mal se dava conta da presença dos três Sacerdotes o guiando. O ar fresco da manhã envolveu o seu peito nu como um abraço e fechando os olhos, deixou que aquela magia irresistível o guiasse.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, viu Dagda o encarando seriamente. Um olhar penetrante e ao mesmo tempo terno. Com uma voz grave, diferente da voz suave que ele tinha, proferiu:

-Você terá de atravessar o bosque de Carvalhos.

Harry parecia confuso.

-É só isso o que eu tenho de fazer? – indagou, franzindo a testa.

-Você não sabe o que o aguarda lá dentro.

-E você não pode me dizer o que é?

Dagda ponderou por alguns momentos, e soltou um suspiro.

-Isso, meu rapaz, eu realmente não posso responder, já que não sei do que se trata.

E após Dagda dizer isso, os três Sacerdotes viraram as costas e deixaram Harry sozinho, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

"_Pelo menos estou com a minha varinha"_, ele pensou, enquanto caminhava por uma trilha mal cuidada no bosque. Mas será que sua varinha seria realmente útil lá dentro?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina acordou sobressaltada.

Escutou batidas insistes na porta, despertando-a de seu sono conturbado. Esfregando os olhos, correu para abrir a porta e deu de cara com uma Sacerdotisa a encarando com uma expressão sisuda.

-A Senhora deseja vê-la. – Foi a única coisa que disse.

A ruiva aquiesceu e voltou para o quarto para poder se vestir devidamente. Alguns minutos depois, ela já caminhava a passos largos, em direção à casa de Eriu. Quando chegou lá, viu a Grã-Sacerdotisa dando instruções para uma mocinha, que devia ser poucos anos mais jovem do que Gina. A ruiva ficou surpresa. Sempre tinha a impressão de que encontraria Eriu sentada em sua cadeira em frente à lareira, com o seu sorriso calmo e tranqüilizador.

Agora, ela parecia austera e mais velha. Como se o peso de seu cargo e de sua sabedoria estivesse mais evidente em seu rosto e em seus gestos. Mas assim que viu Gina esperando na entrada da casa, dispensou a jovem noviça com uma última recomendação e sorriu para ela, chamando-a para se sentar ao seu lado.

-Vejo que não dormiu muito bem, criança – Eriu disse, vendo que Gina tinha olheiras marcando os seus belos olhos castanhos. – Desculpe se interrompi o seu sono, mas eu realmente gostaria de lhe falar.

-Não, Eriu, não tem problema. – Gina suspirou. – Eu realmente não tenho dormido bem nos últimos dias. Pesadelos, sabe. E estão piores do que nunca.

-Do que se trata?

-Sonho com coisas que aconteceram comigo há tempos atrás e que não gostaria de relembrar.

Eriu fitou a jovem com preocupação.

-Talvez o esforço para abrir a sua Visão esteja fazendo isso com você. Conforme você força sua mente para ver coisas além, você trás à tona pensamentos e lembranças que já estavam adormecidos. Mas não se preocupe, conforme você for aprendendo a usar o seu dom, vai aprender a administrar melhor o que deseja ver!

Gina sorriu.

-Eriu, porque mandou me chamar aqui?

A Grã-Sacerdotisa lançou um olhar enigmático a garota – Em poucos minutos você ficará sabendo. Aguarde um pouco, minha jovem.

As duas mergulharam em seus pensamentos silenciosos, enquanto observavam a pequena casa pouco a pouco se iluminar com os primeiros raios de Sol daquela manhã de Primavera. Depois de alguns momentos, uma jovem Sacerdotisa entrou no aposento, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa à Eriu.

-Senhora, os dois jovens estão à sua espera do lado de fora. Posso trazê-los?

Eriu fez um gesto largo de concordância e logo, Hermione e Rony –que tinha a expressão mal-humorada de quem não estava entendendo o motivo por ter sido acordado tão cedo –entraram no recinto. Os três jovens grifinórios se olharam com surpresa, tentando compreender o motivo para estarem ali.

- Meus queridos, neste momento Harry está sendo levado para o seu teste. –a Grã-Sacerdotisa falou erguendo-se do banco onde estava sentada e fazendo um gesto para que os jovens a seguissem. – E eu os chamei aqui, pois tenho uma missão de grande importância para vocês, uma missão que será de grande ajuda para Harry futuramente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma onda sobrenatural de silêncio caiu sobre o bosque. Conforme Harry caminhava, o único som que ele era capaz de ouvir, era o farfalhar das folhas abaixo de seus pés. O bosque parecia totalmente inofensivo, um motivo forte para deixar o rapaz preocupado. Coisas calmas demais sempre antecedem tormentas devastadoras. Mas os seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ele não conseguia raciocinar com muita clareza, tudo o que ele fazia era deixar a Magia o guiar. Mal tinha consciência dos seus pés descalços e de seu peito nu e pegajoso por causa das pinturas.

Mas uma brisa suave trouxe até ele o aroma fino e delicado de flores perfumadas. Guiado por aquele aroma irresistível e que ele tinha a ligeira impressão de já ter conhecido, ele se embrenhou mais ainda na trilha do bosque e ali, ele encontrou em meio aos sisudos carvalhos, uma única cerejeira florida. Tinha flores de um rosa claro por toda a sua copa e Harry pensou que era uma das árvores mais belas que já tinha visto em sua vida.

Conforme se aproximava da cerejeira, o aroma de flores ficava mais intenso e o rapaz se deu conta de que este aroma não vinha da árvore florida. Quando ele viu uma mecha de cabelos flamejantes se agitar por detrás daquela árvore, seu coração começou a bater mais forte. O perfume que sentiu, era o perfume _dela._ Mas o que Gina estaria fazendo ali?

Deixando a cautela de lado, ele se precipitou em direção à jovem ruiva. Ela saiu de trás da árvore e Harry pôde vê-la melhor. Ela estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele a vira em seus sonhos. Usava um vestido leve e comprido rosa-claro e seus cabelos ruivos traziam uma coroa de flores silvestres. Parecia-se mais com uma dríade, uma fada. Ela sorriu e Harry se aproximou dela, hipnotizado por aquele olhar doce.

-Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou com voz baixa. Tinha a impressão de que as árvores o ouviam e cochichavam entre si.

-Esperando por você, ora. –a garota respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. –Estava com saudades de você, sabia?

Harry tentou pensar com clareza, mas ele se viu jogado num turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos confusos. Ver Gina ali, tão bela e tão mulher, havia mexido com uma parte dele que o rapaz fazia questão de sufocar. Não deveria pensar daquele jeito, não queria.

-Você sentiu minha falta? – Ela perguntou, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry. Ele não conseguiu responder nada, estava em um estado de torpor tão grande que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi olhá-la nos olhos. E se surpreendeu com o que viu. Os olhos de Gina pareciam irradiar um fogo intenso, assim como as chamas da fogueira de seus sonhos.

-C-claro que senti, Gina, mas agora não é hora pra isso. – Ele respondeu com voz rouca.

A garota sorriu novamente, e com uma das mãos, trouxe o rosto de Harry para mais próximo de si e o beijou calorosamente. Harry não protestou. Gina apoiou as costas no tronco da cerejeira florida e trouxe o corpo de Harry para mais próximo, de modo que os dois tinham os corpos praticamente colados. Depois de um tempo se afastaram e somente fizeram isso porque já não eram capazes de respirar. Mas logo, Gina voltou a colar os seus lábios nos dele, retomando a sessão de beijos ardentes. As mãos da garota agora percorriam as costas e o peito do rapaz, provocando arrepios gostosos de prazer. Ele já não conseguia conter o desejo.

Quando novamente voltaram a se afastar, viu que o brilho nos olhos de Gina havia aumentado, como se fosse uma chama mágica. Mas dessa vez ela não sorriu. Olhou seriamente para Harry e levando as mãos aos laços que prendiam o seu vestido, começou a soltá-los lentamente. Harry ficou surpreso e quando pensou em dizer alguma coisa, viu o vestido rosa-claro deslizar de maneira displicente para o chão e revelar o corpo perfeito de Gina. Nem nos seus sonhos mais insanos, o rapaz pensou que fosse assim e, por mais que uma vozinha chata em sua mente insistisse em dizer que aquela era Gina, a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Vendo o estado de surpresa do rapaz, Gina gargalhou divertida e voltou a abraçar Harry.

-O que foi, Potter, nunca viu uma garota nua?

-Gina, nós... – E ele não conseguiu terminar de formular a frase. Gina voltou a beijá-lo impetuosamente, como se estivesse faminta. O rapaz não conseguia pensar, não conseguia se afastar. Deixou que a garota o envolvesse em seus braços e começou a se deixar levar por aquelas sensações únicas. Sentir o corpo quente e macio dela tinha um efeito quase alucinógeno sobre ele. Estava tão envolvido que mal notou quando Gina o puxou pela mão e eles se deitaram na terra, sobre a sombra da cerejeira. As mãos dela se tornaram mais ousadas e tocavam Harry de um jeito que ele imaginou que a garota nunca pudesse fazer.

Os seus instintos mais primitivos entraram em ação e ele começou a corresponder à altura. Mas quando ele sentiu as mãos quentes e delicadas de Gina entrarem por dentro de sua roupa, a sua consciência falou mais alto novamente.

-Gina, não podemos... – sua voz saiu mais rouca ainda, a respiração entrecortada. – O meu teste... nós aqui... não é certo...

-Deixe o teste de lado. –Gina disse com voz lânguida. – Fique aqui comigo. Ou o teste é mais importante do que eu?

Harry se afastou bruscamente da garota, como se o contato com a pele dela lhe queimasse. _"Então isso faz parte do teste. Gina nunca iria agir desse modo tão selvagem. Será que deram alguma coisa pra ela beber?"_

-Gina, por favor, vista-se. – Ele ordenou, virando-se de costas para ela e para a cerejeira. Ouviu a garota soluçar. Provavelmente ela estaria chorando. Ficou alguns minutos assim: de costas, tentando recobrar a razão, deixando que o perfume e as sensações que a garota lhe provocara fossem se dissipando rapidamente. Sentiu vontade de voltar e aninhá-la em seus braços, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, acabaria não resistindo. Mas o bosque entrou naquele estranho e místico silêncio. Sobrenatural. Inquietante.

Quando se virou para olhar Gina, viu que ela não estava ali. A cerejeira florida também havia sumido. Harry ficou boquiaberto. Passou a mão sobre a própria fronte que estava banhada em suor e buscou sua varinha juntamente com o punhal, que haviam sido esquecidos no chão, no momento em que havia se deitado na terra. Aquela havia sido apenas a primeira etapa.

E após isso, prosseguiu sua caminhada pela trilha, tentando imaginar qual seria o próximo obstáculo que deveria enfrentar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eriu guiou Gina, Rony e Hermione em direção a um aposento amplo que ficava a um nível abaixo da terra, no edifício dos Sacerdotes. Nenhum dos três jovens sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem ousaram perguntar. A Grã-Sacerdotisa caminhava de maneira firme a sua frente e uma expressão etérea estava estampada em seu rosto. Eles preferiram não perturbar isso, mas os seus pensamentos eram tão inquietos que Eriu era capaz de ouvi-los, como se fossem ditos em voz alta.

Quando chegaram finalmente no aposento, viram que, apesar de serem os únicos a estarem ali, este parecia carregado de magia e de um encanto peculiar.

Os jovens entraram e viram que havia algumas coisas dispostas ao longo do recinto: uma mesa com algumas coisas que eles não puderam ver o que eram, um caldeirão grande e uma lança colocada de modo respeitoso em cima de um pedaço de linho branco em cima da mesa.

-Vocês vão me auxiliar no preparo da Insígnia Sagrada. – Eriu proferiu com voz grave.

Os três se entreolharam com surpresa.

-Mas, Senhora... – Hermione se adiantou, sem ousar encarar os olhos cinzentos de Eriu. – Como nós vamos ajudá-la se nem mesmo sabemos se o Harry irá passar neste teste. E se ele falhar?

Gina parecia perplexa. Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. _"E se Harry falhasse?"_. Afinal, nem sabia no que consistia esse tão misterioso teste. Mas o olhar seguro de Eriu parecia muito certo do que fazia.

-Vocês acreditam que o jovem Harry irá falhar? – Foi a única coisa que ela indagou.

Como nenhum dos três ousou dizer que não acreditava nisso (o que realmente era verdade), aproximaram-se da mesa, aguardando as instruções de Eriu.

-Como vocês são as pessoas mais próximas de Harry, acredito que um encantamento forte pode ser feito. Quero que coloquem suas melhores qualidades e conhecimentos em favor dele. A missão de Harry é muito difícil e ele precisa da força e do apoio de vocês.

Os três concordaram e logo começaram a trabalhar.

A lança que estava colocada cuidadosamente sobre o linho branco, era a Insígnia Sagrada que representava o elemento Ar. Mas na Visão de Eriu, ela aparecia sob a forma de uma Adaga, ou seja, ela deveria ser remodelada de acordo com o uso que o "escolhido" fosse dar a ela. E uma Adaga era bem mais fácil de manejar do que uma comprida lança.

Gina se aproximou do caldeirão e invocou o fogo. As chamas mágicas brilhavam de um jeito diferente, lambendo o fundo do caldeirão escuro. Ficou por alguns momentos fitando as chamas crepitantes, deixando que sua mente fosse tomada e inebriada pelo momento. Em um momento ela estava olhando para o caldeirão e para as chamas do fogo, no outro ela era capaz de ver Harry caminhando no bosque de carvalhos. Tudo era confuso e estranho. Havia uma cerejeira e o rapaz caminhava naquela direção, mas não entendia o que estava acontecendo, apenas ouvia Harry dizer o seu nome de um modo estranho, cheio de desejo.

Gina cambaleou e sentiu os braços fortes do irmão amparando-a.

-Gina, você está ok? – O ruivo perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

Hermione se aproximou, com a mesma expressão preocupada de Rony.

-Deixem Gina. – A voz musical de Eriu foi ouvida. – Ela está entrando em um estado de transe. Ela é capaz de sentir o que está acontecendo com Harry na floresta.

-_O fogo de seu desejo o consumiu e o tragou, mas ele conseguiu resistir...ele resistiu...ele resistiu..._ –A ruiva balbuciava com um olhar vago. Ergueu-se lentamente e se aproximou do caldeirão invocando o fogo para que este queimasse com mais intensidade.

Eriu se aproximou da lança que jazia encima da mesa e com todo o cuidado a recolheu. Depositou-a dentro do caldeirão e viu o seu metal derreter ante o poder irresistível das chamas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O calor causado pela floresta abafada, juntamente com o estado de perturbação em que ele se encontrava por ter sido testado através de Gina, deixou Harry atordoado por algum tempo. Ele não tinha muita noção das horas, mas seu estômago lhe dizia que já havia avançado muito pela manhã. Estava começando a ficar faminto.

Conforme caminhava, ouviu ao longe o ruído suave de água em movimento. Conforme avançava na trilha o ruído ficava mais alto e junto com o ruído chegava até ele o cantarolar de uma voz doce e musical. Ele conhecia aquela voz, já havia ouvido-a antes.

_**Hush my love now don't you cry**_

_Acalme-se meu amor, agora não chore_

_**Everything will be all right**_

_Tudo vai ficar bem_

_**Close your eyes and drift in dream**_

_Feche seus olhos e divague no sonho_

_**Rest in peaceful sleep**_

_Descanse em um sono tranqüilo_

Em um passado praticamente esquecido, era aquela mesma voz que embalava o seu sono infantil, que o acalmava toda noite antes de dormir. A mesma voz que ele queria ouvir mais uma vez, daquela mesma maneira alegre e sossegada. Cheia de vida e de alegria...

_**If there's one thing I hope**_

_Se há uma coisa que eu espero_

_**I showed you**_

_Ter mostrado a você_

_**Hope I showed you**_

_Espero ter mostrado a você_

E a canção? Ah, a canção... ele mal se lembrava dela, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que era a mesma canção que sua mãe cantava quando ele era apenas um bebê, quando ele ainda era inocente e despreocupado. Quando ele ainda tinha uma família...

E conforme ia se aproximando do local de onde o som se originava, uma sensação agradável de paz ia dominando o seu espírito. Os dedos que seguravam a varinha começaram a se afrouxar, enquanto com passos lentos ele se aproximava de um pequeno regato de águas límpidas.

_**Just give love to all**_

_Apenas dar amor a tudo_

_**Just give love to all**_

_Apenas dar amor a tudo_

_**Just give love to all**_

_Apenas dar amor a tudo_

Nas margens do pequeno regato, havia uma amoreira carregada de frutos suculentos, que com suas folhas abundantes fazia uma sombra agradável e convidativa. Era como um oásis em meio a um deserto impiedoso e solitário. Os sentidos de Harry se aguçaram mais ainda ao sentir o aroma perfumado dos frutos da amoreira. Uma vozinha em sua cabeça insistia em dizer que ele deveria se manter alerta e cauteloso. Mas ele realmente deveria se preocupar com aquilo no momento quando aquela voz doce o estava fazendo esquecer todos os seus medos? A voz suave da mulher era semelhante ao canto da fênix, que enchia o seu peito de coragem.

_**Oh my love…in my arms tight**_

_Oh, meu amor... Em meus braços sustentada_

_**Every day you give me life**_

_Todo dia você me dá vida_

_**As I drift off to your world**_

_Como eu afastei-me do seu mundo_

_**Will rest in peaceful sleep**_

_Descansará em um sono tranqüilo._

Então Harry achou que não deveria problemas se ele se sentasse por alguns minutos sobre a sombra da árvore e comesse alguns frutos. Ele realmente estava com fome e seus pés estavam doloridos de ficar andando por tanto tempo descalço. As amoras eram as frutas mais saborosas que Harry tivera o prazer de provar. Doces. Suculentas. Divinas...

Após se deliciar com os frutos vermelhos, Harry provou um pouco da água límpida do regato, aproveitando para limpar um pouco do suor que estava em seu rosto. Enquanto estava sentado na margem do regato, começou a ter uma sensação esquisita, como se tudo estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta. Os seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados, muito pesados...

Ele se sentia tão cansado, tão fatigado. Como se não fosse um rapaz jovem, em pleno auge da vida, mas um homem velho que já vivera por demais neste mundo.

_**I know there's one thing that**_

_Eu sei que há uma coisa que_

_**you showed me**_

_Você me mostrou_

_**That you showed me**_

_Que você me mostrou_

E a voz que cantarolava ao longe o acalmava mais ainda, fazendo com que sentisse o seu corpo mais e mais entorpecido. Sua cabeça pesava, ele precisava descansar. No momento, nem se lembrou de provas, Armas Mágicas ou Insígnias Sagradas. Tudo o que ele queria era deitar a cabeça e dormir um pouco. Ele tinha a sensação de estar repousando nos braços macios e carinhosos de uma mulher que continuava a cantarolar em seu ouvido. O embalando como se fosse um bebê.

A sensação de peso havia cessado. Agora, o contrário ocorria. Ele estava se sentindo leve, como se flutuasse. Os seus pensamentos pareciam não existir mais. Não havia dor, nem cansaço e nem sofrimento. Com os olhos fechados, deixou que aquela sensação o tomasse por completo.

_**Just give love to all**_

_Apenas dar amor a tudo_

_**Let's give love to all **_

_Vamos dar amor a tudo_

E agora a canção havia cessado. Mas a sensação de leveza ainda estava presente em seu espírito. Não havia canção, mas havia uma voz. A mesma voz que estivera cantando e a voz falava algo com ele. O chamava.

-Harry...

A mesma emoção que ele sentiu quando ficou em frente ao espelho de Ojesed o dominou. Era sua mãe. Ele não era capaz de vê-la, mas tinha certeza que era ela. Como? Ele próprio não tinha como afirmar, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza que era ela. A voz era inconfundível. Ele sempre ouvia aquela voz em pesadelos, sempre suplicante, apavorada, pedindo para que a vida de seu filhinho fosse poupada. Oh, sim, e mesmo nos pesadelos, um pedacinho de Harry ficava feliz em poder ouvir a voz dela.

-Mãe... – Ele balbuciou, a voz fraca e trêmula.

-Harry, meu querido, venha até nós, venha... – A voz doce da mulher o chamava.

E as pálpebras de Harry continuavam a pesar de um modo absurdo. Aquilo não era normal. Ele ainda era capaz de ouvir a voz doce e melodiosa de sua mãe o chamando. Ele precisava alcançá-la. Ele queria alcançá-la. Faltava só mais um pouquinho. E rolando um pouco para o lado, Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente, assustado. O som suave da voz o havia distraído de tal maneira, que ele não havia percebido o quanto estava perto da margem do regato e quando rolou para o lado, acabou caindo lá dentro. O rapaz estranhou ao ver como o regato era profundo e como suas águas de repente, pareciam mais escuras e assustadoras.

Ele tentou alcançar a superfície, mas não conseguia.

-Venha, Harry, não me deixe esperando mais...

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria chegar à superfície do regato, ele queria se aproximar da voz. Era uma sensação angustiante. Ele estava dividido entre as duas possibilidades, mas não poderia ir atrás da voz, estava começando a ficar sem ar. Mas de uma maneira estranha, algo lhe dizia que ele precisava atravessar o regato, que aquele era o caminho para chegar ao outro lado do bosque.

Reunindo toda a força que possuía em um único movimento, Harry se dirigiu para a margem do regato, sorvendo o ar freneticamente para dentro de seus pulmões. Respirava rapidamente, trêmulo e atordoado. Os braços estavam doloridos, pelo esforço que fizera para nadar para chegar à margem oposta do regato que agora lhe parecia mais uma poça d'água.

Nem se preocupou em olhar para trás, quando percebeu que tinha conseguido atravessar o regato e havia voltado para a trilha que o levaria para o final do bosque, para o seu objetivo. Estava encharcado, a calça de tecido fino grudando em seu corpo, mas nem ligou. Ele só pensava em chegar logo e terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto o metal se derretia e borbulhava dentro do caldeirão, o estado de êxtase em que Gina estava parecia ter contagiado todos naquele recinto. Era como se cada gesto, cada suspiro se tornasse um encantamento.

Gina, vendo o metal borbulhar dentro do caldeirão, era capaz de ver o andamento de Harry no bosque. Ela arfava e ofegava, como se ela própria estivesse quase se afogando nas águas misteriosas do regato. Como se ela e Harry fossem uma única pessoa e dividissem as mesmas emoções. Rony a observava surpreso no começo. Gina não parecia mais a garotinha sapeca que fora sua irmã, mas uma verdadeira feiticeira, alta, poderosa e ao mesmo tempo temível, digna de reverência.

Eriu estava ao lado de Gina em frente ao caldeirão, murmurando uma canção desconhecida, parecendo em transe também Ela era a própria face de Cerridwen, que em seu caldeirão, encerra os segredos do mundo, a sabedoria de todo o universo.

Quando o metal havia chegado no ponto certo, com um gesto silencioso Eriu indicou uma pedra escura que jazia esquecida em cima da mesa. Com um aceno da varinha Rony levitou a pedra para o meio do aposento e sob a luz bruxuleante do fogo que estava abaixo do caldeirão, ele e Hermione foram capazes de ver que a pedra tinha o formato do contorno de uma adaga esculpida em seu interior. Eriu e Gina se afastaram do caldeirão e com um novo aceno de sua varinha, Rony fez com que o caldeirão de erguesse desajeitadamente no ar e despejasse o seu conteúdo borbulhante dentro da fôrma de pedra que repousava sobre o chão.

Aos poucos eles foram capazes de ver o metal liquefeito ocupar cada espaço vago da fôrma, transformando-se em uma Adaga. Um cabo ricamente trabalhado foi encaixado numa das extremidades desta e possuía pequenas pedras Jades, simbolizando pureza, perfeição e a imortalidade da alma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminhando resoluto, um pensamento rápido como um raio atravessou Harry. _"Eu sou um bruxo, oras"_. Ergueu a sua varinha e com um gesto largo, secou o seu corpo ensopado. Sentia-se um pouco melhor assim, mas ainda sentia frio. Um vento gélido e penetrante o envolveu, fazendo com que tiritasse. Ele estranhou isso. Antes de atravessar o regato, estava praticamente derretendo de tanto calor e agora estava praticamente congelando. Até mesmo a atmosfera do bosque estava diferente, parecia que uma névoa densa, quase palpável pairava acima da copa dos frondosos carvalhos.

O problema não era o frio súbito e a névoa densa que se estendia ao longo da sua trilha, mas uma sensação de pânico que dominava Harry. Ele escutava sussurros, vozes desesperadas que pareciam estar em agonia. Todas chamando por ele, pedindo por ajuda.

E enquanto caminhava, com as vozes agourentas o perseguindo, uma sensação de culpa o consumia. Flahs de imagens perturbadoras passeavam diante de seus olhos como se fosse um filme macabro.

...Uma mulher ruiva protegendo o seu filho com o corpo e suplicando por sua vida...

...Uma voz rasgando a noite escura, proferindo a maldição da morte e o corpo de Cedrico Diggory, desabando no chão totalmente sem vida...

...O rosto em choque de seu padrinho, enquanto o seu corpo desabava lentamente para dentro do estranho véu no departamento de mistérios...

...O rosto de Rony ficando estranhamente azul, quando ele quase fora envenenado por engano...

...Dumbledore caindo, após receber a maldição da morte de alguém em que ele confiava...

E ele se sentia extremante responsável por cada uma daquelas cenas. Como se ele próprio fosse o causador delas. Culpa, medo, vergonha. E o desespero começou a tomar conta dele. Desabando sobre os próprios joelhos, tapou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos, tentando fazer com aquilo acabasse. Mas as imagens ainda o assolavam e ficavam cada vez piores. Ele via Rony e Hermione sendo torturados por um bando de comensais, as vozes frias e zombeteiras num coro de várias vozes proferindo a mesma maldição: _"crucio"_. As expressões de sofrimento e dor em seus rostos eram desesperantes.

-Não, não é minha culpa...

A imagem se desvaneceu, dando lugar a outra ainda mais horrível. Harry via o corpo de Gina largado no chão, como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Extremamente pálida, os lábios que sempre foram tão doces e rosados estavam arroxeados, e vários cortes estavam espalhados por seu corpo, como se mil facas a tivessem atacado. O corpo imóvel, sem vida, morto.

Harry se encolheu mais ainda, como se só assim, ele fosse capaz de fazer aquilo parar. O vento gélido penetrava em cada poro de seu corpo, aumentando a sensação de pânico. A névoa se tornava mais sólida, como se estivesse encarcerando ele.

"_Harry, nada disso é real. Você está em Avalon, em segurança e nada disso está acontecendo... Concentre-se"_

E erguendo-se com dificuldade, Harry ergue sua varinha contra a estranha névoa e proferiu com voz firme:

­-EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Um cervo prateado irrompeu de sua varinha e saiu galopando velozmente em direção à névoa. Harry não soube o motivo de ter feito isso, mas sabia que era o mais correto. Como uma intuição. Aos poucos, o frio e o medo que estavam impregnados em cada canto de seu corpo foi se dissipando e uma onda agradável de calor foi de instalando rapidamente.

O patrono de Harry foi abrindo caminho para ele, afastando todas aquelas imagens horripilantes que o assolaram. O pensamento que Harry teve para poder conjurar o patrono em meio aqueles pensamentos nefastos, foi o primeiro beijo que ele deu em Gina. Foi por ela que Harry se ergueu decidido. Ela que depositara suas confianças nele, que o amava. Foi a lembrança do amor dela que fez Harry prosseguir.

Agora, a trilha parecia mais obscura, as árvores estavam mais próximas e as copas dos carvalhos formavam um teto acima de sua cabeça, mal deixando os raios de sol penetrarem sobre ele. A penumbra predominava e a única coisa que Harry conseguia ver com clareza, era o brilho prateado de seu patrono que ainda caminhava a sua frente, como se fosse seu guia.

O coração de Harry batia rápido, a adrenalina correndo velozmente em suas veias. Algo fez com que ele olhasse para o seu lado esquerdo. Enquanto os Carvalhos tinham a copa de suas árvores cobertas de folhas verdes e vistosas, havia um único, na penumbra, que estava carregado de folhas amareladas, que caiam lentamente para o chão.

-_Lumus!_

Harry se aproximou, como se aquela árvore fosse um imã. Apontou sua varinha e a luz fraca e incerta que se desprendia dela iluminou a árvore. Havia um vulto envolvido em vestes negras, tendo um enorme caldeirão fumegante à sua frente. Seu rosto estava oculto, mas o rapaz era capaz de notar nitidamente o poder que se desprendia daquela pessoa.

Os passos cautelosos eram marcados pelo som das folhas amareladas que farfalhavam sob seus pés descalços. O vulto ergueu o rosto que estava voltado para o seu caldeirão e tirou o capuz que lhe ocultava o rosto. Era uma mulher idosa, de idade indefinida, mas que irradiava poder e sabedoria. Sorriu de maneira enigmática para Harry e seu patrono, e o rapaz se aproximou mais, sem temer nada.

-O Gamo Rei sempre dá lugar ao jovem gamo... – A velha falou, com voz etérea. – Ele conhece a jovialidade da Donzela e o entusiasmo da Mãe, mas no final, ele sempre vem a mim, a Senhora da Noite. Eu que sou todas elas e elas são em mim...

Harry piscou confuso. Do que diabos aquela velha estava falando?

Ela continuou remexendo em seu caldeirão, encarando os profundos olhos verdes de Harry, como se fosse capaz de ver o que estava gravado em sua mente e em seu coração.

-Você conseguiu resistir ao fogo de seu desejo carnal, aquilo que seu corpo anseia possuir, o frescor e perfume da Donzela da Primavera. Atravessou as águas da Senhora do Crepúsculo, deixando que o desejo de rever sua mãe não interferisse na missão que deves cumprir. Ah, sim, isso tudo deve ter sido doloroso e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor. Amor e pesar andam lado a lado, criança... –A velha sorriu e a sua voz era calma, tranqüilizadora de um jeito misterioso. –E por fim, conseguiu atravessar a névoa contendo os seus maiores medos. Curioso saber que o teu medo está em não ser capaz de proteger os que ama. Isso mostra que tens desprendimento.

Ela fez um gesto silencioso e Harry ficou em frente ao caldeirão, onde era capaz de rever as cenas que se passaram no bosque, como se fosse uma penseira.

-Eu prezo isso nos meus escolhidos. Sacrifício nem sempre significa sangrar na pedra fria de um altar pela libertação dos cativos, mas ser capaz de abrir mão de seus desejos para algo maior. E sou capaz de ver que você é capaz disso, Harry.

E nesse momento, ela e Harry se encararam.

-Q-quem é a Senhora? – Ele perguntou vacilante, os dedos apertando a varinha firmemente em uma mão e o punhal na outra.

-Eu? – Ela gargalhou brevemente e Harry cambaleou para trás, ao ver o vulto de vestes negras crescer de uma maneira assustadora. – Eu sou a Senhora da Vida e da Morte, Aquela que conhece todos os segredos. Eu, que sou a Donzela, a Mãe e a Anciã e que sou também a face oculta da morte. Chamada por muitos nomes: Rhianon, a Senhora da Alvorada; Brigit, a Senhora do Entardecer e Cerridwen, a Senhora da Noite. Assim como também sou a Morrigu, a Rainha Espectro, que tem poder sobre as almas. – E voltando a assumir a postura calma de uma avó compreensiva, Harry voltou a se aproximar. – Mas não tema a mim, criança. Não é a mim que você tem de temer. Venha, se aproxime.

Com uma força surpreendente para alguém que parecia ser tão velha, a Senhora puxou os braços de Harry em sua direção com uma das mãos. Com a outra passou o dedo dentro do líquido do caldeirão fumegante. Harry estava petrificado. Não tinha a menor noção do Mistério pelo qual estava participando. A Senhora retirou o dedo de dentro do caldeirão e passou em um dos braços de Harry; ele sentiu uma ardência forte, como se seu braço estivesse em chamas, enquanto Ela passava o seu dedo firme, como se estivesse fazendo um desenho. Em seguida, fez o mesmo gesto no outro braço.

E foi com grande surpresa que Harry viu em seus braços, os mesmos dragões azuis que vira em seus sonhos, enroscando em seu braço e tremeluzindo ante a luz branco-prateada que vinha do caldeirão. A luz aumentou rapidamente e o rapaz fechou os olhos, com medo de se cegar. Quando voltou a abri-los, viu que a luz tinha sumido, assim como a Anciã e o Caldeirão.

Olhou para todos os lados e viu que estava no fim da trilha do bosque. Caminhou mais alguns metros e viu os Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas o aguardando com expressões solenes. Dagda estava entre eles e ao ver Harry, abriu um breve sorriso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes que o metal dentro da fôrma se esfriasse, Eriu lançou um breve olhar para Hermione e ela compreendeu que era a hora da sua contribuição. Gina havia conjurado o fogo mágico e através de seu transe mágico emprestava um pouco de sua energia e de seu amor para Harry. Rony havia empregado a sua força para manejar o metal liquefeito que se tornaria a Insígnia Sagrada. E agora, era a vez de Hermione.

Nenhum dos três grifinórios havia empregado a sua magia daquele modo e nem sabiam que eram capazes de tanto, mas o clima de Avalon fazia um poder ancestral despertar neles.

Eriu retirou a Adaga quase fria de dentro da fôrma. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e ela continuava a murmurar a canção ritual, tão antiga quanto o próprio tempo. A canção passada de geração em geração e que havia sido ensinada pela própria Deusa.

Enquanto a Grã-Sacerdotisa segurava a Adaga, com profundo respeito, Hermione se aproximou e com um movimento gracioso de sua varinha, fez alguns desenhos ao longo da lâmina da Adaga. Runas Antigas, símbolos mágicos de proteção e força, para ajudar o campeão.

Gina enquanto via fios de Ouro Branco se desprendendo da varinha de Hermione e ornamentando a bela Adaga de prata, viu que seu corpo havia sido transportado para o bosque. Antes ela só via, mas agora tinha a impressão de estar lá realmente. Exatamente como no sonho que tivera com Harry a muito tempo atrás.

Ela o viu caminhando resoluto na trilha do bosque e depois de um tempo, um cervo prateado sair galopando a sua frente.

-O Gamo Rei tem de cair, para que o seu filho reine... Ele corre, corre e vence... O Gamo Rei se desprende de si mesmo e entrega a vida para salvar a todos... o Escolhido... Cerridwen lhe deu a vitória... ele triunfou...

E sentindo as pernas bambearem, Gina recobrou a razão e se viu amparada pelo braço de Rony. Olhou assustada para ele e Hermione e procurou o olhar de Eriu. Viu que a Insígnia estava nas mãos da Grã-Sacerdotisa, envolta em linho branco e que esta lhe sorria ternamente, não mais a face temível da Grande Mãe, mas apenas a mulher que lhe emprestara o corpo.

-O Harry... ele conseguiu!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sobre o capítulo**: Sem dúvida nenhuma, esse foi o capítulo mais difícil que eu escrevi. Além de ter sido o mais longo. Só agora me dei conta que estava falando dele a mais de um mês, hein? Sinto se decepcionei alguém com a esperança de ter o ritual do Gamo-Rei com a Donzela Caçadora, mas eu não era capaz de imaginar o Harry fazendo isso...sorry. Espero que não tenha ficado muito sem noção, mas pra mim faz todo o sentido, e tive que pesquisar um monte de coisas sobre simbolismo. Um pouco das coisas do teste foram inspiradas no livro "A senhora de Avalon" e "A Filha da noite", ambos da Marion Zimmer Bradley. A confecção da Insígnia, foi inspirada no livro "Angus, o primeiro guerreiro", pra vocês verem que eu não sou tão criativa assim.

Creio que eu não vá demorar tanto com os próximos capítulos. Acho que vão ficar mais fáceis de escrever.

Ah, a música que aparece no meio do capítulo é _Lullaby – Creed._ Eu acho um tanto nostálgica e tem um pouco a ver com o que imaginava para o momento.

Bem, acho que é só. Aguardo ansiosamente os comentários.

Grande beijo e até o próximo


	26. Govannon

**25- "Govannon"**

**_"E então eles uniram suas mãos e dançaram_**

_**Movendo-se em círculos e em filas**_

_**E então a jornada da noite termina**_

_**Quando todas as sobras partiram"**_

_**(The Mummers Dancer - Loreena McKennitt)**_

Naqueles pequenos momentos de solidão, onde ficava compenetrada em suas simples tarefas, Morrigan deixava que os pensamentos fluíssem livremente e, novamente, ela voltava a se sentir a Sacerdotisa que era. Na verdade, ela nunca havia deixado de ser, mas abandonara sua vida em Avalon por causa de um sonho. Às vezes custava a acreditar o quanto havia sido ousada ao tomar essa decisão. Era tudo muito novo, muito intenso... como um sonho mesmo!

Mas logo os pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir uma mão de dedos longos e finos tocar o seu ombro e se insinuar por dentro do decote de seu vestido, enquanto a outra afastava a cortina negra de seus cabelos para o lado, deixando o seu pescoço exposto. Um arrepio atravessou o seu corpo, ao sentir uma respiração morna e compassada se aproximar de seu ouvido e aspirar o perfume doce que se desprendia de seus cabelos negros. As pernas fraquejaram, mas ela não deixou transparecer isso. Manteve-se impassível.

-Agora não, Severus, estou terminando a poção.

Talvez se Morrigan estivesse de frente para Snape, teria visto que um meio sorriso havia se formado em seus lábios. Ele achava extremamente interessante o modo como Morrigan tentava disfarçar o seu estado de rendição, toda vez que era tocada por ele. Simplesmente sabia que exercia um certo poder sobre ela, assim como ela também exercia sobre ele, mesmo que ele se recusasse a admitir.

Snape se afastou e foi em direção ao seu estoque de poções, apenas verificar se não havia nada em falta. Como sempre, estava tudo cuidadosamente organizado e etiquetado. Gostava de ser assim, ter tudo sob seu controle, sem imprevistos ou _surpresas._ Mas quando esticou o braço para alcançar uma das prateleiras que ficavam no alto de um armário, soltou uma interjeição de dor, massageando o ombro.

A moça se assustou e se voltou para ele rapidamente.

-O que foi, Severus, se machucou? – Morrigan o analisava com seu olhar preciso, mas sua voz denotava preocupação.

Ele praguejou algumas vezes, logo voltando a mexer na prateleira.

-Não é nada, estou bem...

-Deixe de ser tão orgulhoso e me deixe ver isso! – Agora o tom de preocupação foi deixado de lado e ela falava com voz imperiosa, como quem não quer ser contestada.

Ele bufou e estreitou os olhos para Morrigan.

-Mandona. – Ele sibilou, voltando a fazer uma careta de dor.

-Teimoso. – Ela respondeu, se aproximando dele e afastando a camisa para poder observar o ombro machucado pelo ataque que Snape sofrera do hipogrifo. Snape tentou dar um jeito sozinho em seu ombro, mas não era muito habilidoso com feitiços curativos e apesar da ferida estar fechada, ele ainda sentia dores no local.

Morrigan viu que havia um ferimento mal cicatrizado e que ao seu redor uma mancha verde-arroxeada a cercava. Ela tocou levemente a cicatriz e Snape praguejou novamente.

-Vocês homens são muito fracos mesmo... – Ela sorriu brevemente, voltando a cobrir o ombro dele. – Suba, que daqui a pouco vou fazer um emplastro. Logo, logo isso vai melhorar.

Ele parou por um momento e ficou encarando Morrigan nos olhos. Aquele olhar queria dizer várias coisas, que ele próprio não era capaz de dizer com palavras. Queria dizer o quanto ele ficava surpreso por ela se preocupar com ele, o quanto aquilo lhe fazia bem, o quanto ele ficava agradecido. Mas o seu jeito de ser não permitia. Vivendo tantos anos camuflando suas emoções e dissimulando os seus sentimentos, ele simplesmente se achava incapaz de demonstrar isso. Não tendo outra alternativa, ele sustentou o olhar por mais alguns segundos e saiu, deixando Morrigan sozinha no recinto, visivelmente confusa, mas com um sorriso compreensivo bailando em seus lábios.

Ela havia compreendido o olhar.

Terminou de fazer a poção relaxante que ela vinha preparando todos os dias para Snape e a engarrafou, guardando-a no estoque dele. Saiu, subiu em direção aos aposentos e em poucos minutos estava chegando no quarto que ela agora dividia com Snape. Isso ainda era estranho para ela, não havia se acostumado com o fato de que estava se relacionando com um homem, principalmente um homem como Snape. Na verdade, ela nem sabia definir que tipo de relacionamento era aquele. Mas, talvez, aquilo não fosse importante para ela.

Quando entrou no quarto, viu Snape sentado em uma poltrona puída que ficava próxima a janela. Ele tinha uma expressão indiferente no rosto, parecendo entediado e os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo. Morrigan balançou a cabeça, inconformada. _"Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo"_

Para a Sacerdotisa, Snape era como o metal. Como bem sabemos, o metal quando aquecido pode ser modelado e remodelado à vontade, podendo se transformar em uma infinidade de coisas. Tanto o punhal frio e traiçoeiro, quanto uma bela jóia de imensa riqueza. Era assim que Morrigan o via: um homem que havia sido modelado pela vida de modo frio e injusto. Ela realmente não sabia nada sobre a vida dele, sobre o seu passado; mas tinha a plena convicção de que ele havia sofrido um bocado e tivera experiências frustrantes na vida. E assim como o metal aquecido poderia se transformar em algo bom, Morrigan achava que Snape também poderia ser melhor, apenas se deixasse os seus sentimentos positivos desabrocharem.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça levemente, afastando aqueles pensamentos de si. Ela notou que Snape a olhava com interesse, talvez tentando compreender o que ela estava pensando.

-Tire a camisa para eu cuidar disso, certo? – Ela falou, colocando uma pequena bacia contendo água quente encima da mesinha de cabeceira. Abriu um pequeno saquinho que estava atado à sua cintura e de lá tirou um punhado de folhas verdes e vistosas que ela logo despejou dentro da bacia.

A essa altura, Snape estava sentado na cama, com o peito nu, apenas esperando o que quer que Morrigan estivesse prestes a fazer. Ele gostava de observá-la. Gostava do modo como ela mudava de atitude. Como às vezes ela parecia uma jovem ingênua, que se entrega plenamente quando é tocada por ele, ou então, uma feiticeira poderosa que utiliza o seu poder e magia para encantá-lo. Às vezes na mente dele surgia uma dúvida irritante: ele a amava? Com determinação ele dizia a si mesmo que não. Que os momentos íntimos que os dois viviam eram apenas uma distração para ele, que na verdade ele estava apenas se divertindo e que Morrigan era apenas uma mulher inteligente e sensual que partilhava de seu leito.

Ele não queria amá-la. Amor é para os fracos e tolos. Ele não queria repetir a experiência frustrante de sua adolescência. Não, ele realmente não podia se dar ao luxo de ter esse sentimento. Era insano. E Snape ainda achava que amor era um sentimento egoísta, que faz com que o outro exija mais e mais de nós mesmos. _"Não amamos o outro pelo o que o outro é. Mas amamos o que o outro representa para nós"._

Snape reclamou outra vez, quando sentiu Morrigan comprimir algumas daquelas folhas que ela colocara na água em seu ombro dolorido e depois cobri-las com um pedaço de pano. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Snape na cama e segurou uma das mãos dele, afagando os seus dedos longos e finos delicadamente. O olhar perdido logo se deteve encima da marca que ele carregava no seu antebraço esquerdo. Snape percebeu isso.

-Você sabe o que isso significa não sabe, Morrigan? – Ele perguntou, a voz endurecida, mas sem a habitual nota de sarcasmo. Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – E isso não te assusta? Você não tem medo que eu possa fazer algo contra você?

Morrigan encarou Snape assustada. _"Não creio... Ele só pode estar querendo me testar"_

-E o que você poderia fazer comigo para que eu tenha medo de você? – Por dentro ela estava no mais absoluto estado de confusão, mas sua voz era serena e segura. – Severus, se você fosse me ferir, poderia ter feito isso a algum tempo, você não acha? Isso é o que eu chamo de _confiança_. Eu confio em você, ouviu bem!

Confiança. Aquela palavra fez uma parte de Snape se remoer em remorsos, em culpa. O que ele tinha feito para merecer a confiança daquela moça? Absolutamente nada. E ainda assim, ela dizia que confiava nele, mesmo sabendo que ele não era tão inocente assim.

-Assim, como você também confiou em mim, me dizendo o seu nome e me deixando ficar em sua casa. – Ela completou, diante do silêncio de Snape. – Olha, sei que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, que não sabemos nada a respeito um do outro. A única coisa que sei sobre você é o que está relacionado a essa marca em seu braço. Estou ciente de que é algo sério!

-Morrigan, eu não sou nenhum anjinho. Já fiz coisas horríveis na minha vida. Coisas da qual me arrependo, mas isso não muda o fato de que não sou uma pessoa totalmente honesta – Snape sacudiu a cabeça irritado. – Nem sei porque estou falando isso pra você.

-Olha, pode parecer besteira, mas eu sinto que você não é uma pessoa má. – Morrigan insistiu, apertando a mão dele com mais firmeza.

Snape soltou uma gargalhada desdenhosa.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Será que estou diante de uma bruxa com poderes excepcionais, capaz de ler a alma humana e eu não sabia? – Ele gracejou, passando o braço livre ao redor da cintura da moça.

-Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe, Severus. Muita coisa mesmo... –Ela respondeu com voz misteriosa.

-Nada que eu não descubra com o tempo...

Mas antes que os dois prosseguissem naquele diálogo que poderia ser muito esclarecedor, ouviram batidas fortes na porta da frente da casa de Snape. O ex-professor parecia surpreso e voltando a fechar a cara, levantou-se rapidamente e vestiu sua camisa. Saiu do quarto, sem dizer nenhuma palavra à Morrigan, deixando a Sacerdotisa um pouco confusa e preocupada.

Snape desceu às escadas estreitas do sobrado de dois em dois degraus e se aproximou da janela que dava para a rua, tentando enxergar através das cortinas esfarrapadas, quem estava ali fora. Dois vultos usando vestes negras e encapuzados estavam parados ali. Ele nem precisou se esforçar muito para poder notar que eram Comensais da Morte. Tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso das vestes e abriu a porta cautelosamente. Sem esperar por convite, as duas figuras encapuzadas entraram na casa. Snape ainda deu uma olhada furtiva na rua para ter certeza de que eles não haviam sido espionados, mas Spinner's End estava no habitual estado de negligência e abandono.

Quando fechou a porta e voltou-se para os seus convidados, não pôde deixar de abrir um sorrisinho cínico no canto dos lábios.

-Bellatriz, quanta honra recebê-la em minha humilde casa outra vez. – Os olhos negros dele faiscaram de divertimento ao ver a expressão enojada da Comensal. – E Goyle também? Puxa, o que traz vocês aqui?

Bellatriz estreitou os olhos, encarando Snape com ódio. Goyle apenas os observava, parecendo mais um guarda-costas da mulher do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Vim a mando do Mestre, Snape. – Ela falou e aguardou alguns segundos, saboreando o impacto que aquelas palavras teriam sobre Snape.

-Sim, e o que seria? – Ele perguntou indiferente, conjurando uma garrafa de Fire whiskey até suas mãos.

-Milorde deseja Veritasserum. Os outros comensais andam ocupados demais para preparem a poção, então, já que você está de _férias_, o Mestre achou que você ainda poderia ser útil.

Snape estava servindo-se de uma taça da bebida, mas o comentário feito por Bellatriz fez com que um tremor quase imperceptível passasse por sua mão.

-Sirva-se, Bellatriz!

Bellatriz sorriu ironicamente e recusou com um gesto. – Não, não Severus. Não pretendo me demorar aqui. Tenho muito que fazer ao invés de ficar parada aqui, totalmente ociosa, sabe. – E vendo que o outro Comensal estava se empolgando para pegar a taça, ela bufou. – Você também não, Goyle.

-Mas por que _Milorde_ deseja Veritasserum, Bellatriz? – Snape perguntou desinteressado, sorvendo um curto gole de sua bebida.

-Você realmente acha que o Mestre vai vasculhar a mente de todas as pessoas de quem ele deseja obter informação? Francamente, Snape. Nem todos os Comensais são bons Legilimentes quanto _Milorde_, então acho que não preciso explicar mais nada... – Bellatriz bufou impaciente – Então, você tem ou não tem o que preciso?

-Eu tenho uma quantidade razoável de Veritasserum aqui. Acho que é o suficiente para Milorde...

E Bellatriz desviou sua atenção de Snape, para o ruído irritante da escada rangendo. Um sorriso distorcido se estampou em seu rosto ao ver uma moça de cabelos compridos descer a escada e chegar na sala. Morrigan ficou preocupada com o modo como Snape saíra do quarto e fora ver o que tinha acontecido. Escutou o som de conversas e foi ver do que se tratava.

Agora ela e Bellatriz se encaravam firmemente.

-Ora, ora. E não é que o _Sevie_ conseguiu arrumar uma namoradinha?

Snape lançou um olhar irritado tanto para Morrigan quanto para Bellatriz que ria gostosamente.

-O que foi que você fez para conquistar a moça, hein, Snape? Prometo que não falo pra ninguém. –Vendo que Morrigan e Snape continuavam calados, ela continuou falando com sua voz irritante. – Hmm, Maldição Imperius não foi, porque a moça não está com aquela cara abobada de quem está preso nessa maldição, não é?

-Ele pode ter pagado pra ela, não é Bella? – Goyle perguntou, praticamente comendo Morrigan com os olhos.

-Pagar? Não, não...o Sevie aqui não faz o tipo... – E fazendo-se de pensativa, Bellatriz acrescentou. – Ah, mas como pude me esquecer disso. Só pode ter sido _Amortentia_! Claro. Snape é Mestre de Poções.

-Chega, Bellatriz! – Snape sibilou, lançando um olhar letal para ela e Goyle, que soltava gargalhadas grotescas. – Morrigan, busque a poção no meu estoque. Você sabe qual é, não sabe?

-Sei sim, Severus... – Morrigan respondeu calmamente, encarando Bellatriz mais uma vez. Involuntariamente pôs uma mão na sua cintura, onde o seu punhal de Sacerdotisa estava escondido. _"Poderia cravar o meu punhal no pescoço dessa infeliz, que ela nem iria saber o que a atingiu"_

Quando Morrigan já havia sumido para o interior da casa Bellatriz voltou a falar.

-Ai, ai, Snape, fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto, viu.

Snape respirou fundo. A vontade dele era amaldiçoar Bellatriz, mas se fizesse isso só iria piorar a sua situação, afinal, ela ainda era a Comensal favorita do Lorde Negro. Preferiu desviar o assunto.

-E Narcisa, como vai?

O sorriso provocante de Bellatriz desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Ela endureceu as feições e encarou Severus nos olhos.

-Desde a morte de Draco, Narcisa passa os dias trancada em um quarto, escovando os cabelos e tentando se embelezar. Praticamente não come e não fala. E quando resolve dizer alguma coisa, só diz que precisa ficar bela para quando o marido e o filho chegarem.

Snape ficou chocado. Narcisa parecia uma mulher fria e indiferente, mas era evidente que amava o filho. Entretanto, nunca imaginou que ela chegaria a tal ponto de insanidade. Sentiu pena da mulher.

-Eu fiz o que pude para proteger o Draco. Cumpri a minha promessa e realmente lamento o que aconteceu com ele e com sua irmã, Bellatriz.

Bellatriz parecia cética. Mas antes que pudesse lançar mais uma de suas investidas venenosas, viu Morrigan voltar ao recinto, com uma garrafa pequena nas mãos.

A Sacerdotisa entregou a garrafinha para Bellatriz e a Comensal deteve o seu olhar na testa da outra, mais precisamente no crescente em azul que estava um pouco escondido por causa do cabelo escuro que lhe caía em fios graciosos sobre o rosto.

-Agora que já tem o que queria, acho que não tem mais nada o que fazer aqui, certo Bellatriz... – Snape interrompeu o contato visual entre a Comensal e a Sacerdotisa se colocando à frente de Morrigan.

-Tudo bem, Snape, não precisa nos expulsar, viu. Venha, Goyle, o Mestre nos espera.

E os dois Comensais viraram as costas, saindo pela porta que Snape abria. Ele e Morrigan ficaram observando os dois caminharem mais alguns metros até que com dois estalos semelhantes, desaparataram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Após passar por aqueles momentos de tensão, onde o seu corpo parecia estar totalmente entorpecido, Harry se sentia cansado, mas satisfeito. Seus pés estavam doloridos e tinha alguns arranhões espalhados ao longo de seu peito e de suas costas, mas já não se importava com eles.

Quando finalmente saiu do bosque de Carvalhos, Dagda guiou o jovem até um rio, para que ele pudesse se banhar e retirar toda a tinta e sujeira que estava em seu corpo. Era bom sentir-se limpo outra vez. Mas os dragões pintados em seus pulsos permaneceram ali. Mais uma marca em sua vida. A cicatriz em sua testa, era a lembrança de que a Maldição fatal lançada pelo Lorde das Trevas foi neutralizada pelo amor que sua mãe lhe dedicara. E agora, os dragões em seus pulsos, eram para confirmar quem ele era, as escolhas feitas por ele em sua vida adulta.

Adulto. Era assim que Harry se sentia agora. Quando entrou no bosque, ele era apenas um moleque magricela, com um punhado de dúvidas na cabeça. Mas agora, ele se sentia um homem, confiante em seus poderes e consciente de seu caminho.

Depois de estar limpo, vestes novas foram entregues a ele. Eram brancas de um tecido leve e macio, extremamente confortáveis.

Dagda o esperava no caminho, e agora parecia que voltara a ser o homem sereno que Harry conhecera ao chegar em Avalon. O Sacerdote lhe sorriu paternalmente e indicou o caminho que o levaria ao Tor.

Ao longe, podia escutar o som alegre de uma harpa, acompanhada de uma voz doce.

-A Senhora o aguarda lá para que recebas a tua Insígnia! –Dagda falou.

Quando Harry chegou no princípio da trilha em espiral, viu que havia um casal parado ali, o esperando. A jovem não era muito alta e usava um belo vestido azul. O cabelo castanho descia em ondas suaves até suas costas e na cabeça usava uma coroa de flores silvestres. Já o rapaz era ruivo e usava vestes verdes, que fazia um belo contraste com o seu cabelo flamejante.

Só quando estava a poucos metros do casal, Harry foi capaz de ver que se tratava de Rony e Hermione.

Hermione sorriu, trocando um olhar orgulhoso com Rony.

Finalmente o trio estava reunido. Os três se olharam por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer, até que Rony, finalmente, quebrou o silêncio.

-Mais um desafio vencido, hein, companheiro! – O ruivo brincou, passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo.

-Oh, Harry, nós ficamos tão preocupados com você – Hermione abraçou os dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo. – Mas ficamos realmente orgulhosos de você.

-É Harry, mas o que aconteceu na floresta? – Rony perguntou, depois de se afastar do abraço dos amigos.

-Não, Rony, agora, não... – Hermione sussurrou, apontando para os Sacerdotes que os observavam ao longo do caminho. – Depois o Harry nos conta o que aconteceu, viu...

Harry tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. Depois do que aconteceu na floresta, das visões e provações pelo qual passara, era extremamente reconfortante ver os seus amigos bem, tão alegres e tranqüilos. Ele sentiu que Rony colocava a mão sobre seu ombro direito, enquanto Hermione fazia o mesmo do seu lado esquerdo. E andando lado a lado, os três subiram lentamente o caminho espiral até poderem chegar às pedras circulares do Tor.

O som da música ficava cada vez mais suave e aos poucos se tornou um murmúrio longínquo. Aquele clima místico que Harry experimentara quando estava na floresta e que Rony e Hermione sentiram enquanto preparavam a Arma Sagrada, os invadiu novamente. Eles se sentiam respeitáveis e nobres, como os grandes heróis dos antepassados.

Conforme caminhavam, pouco a pouco a luz do dia ia sumindo, enquanto o céu começava a escurecer e a lua minguante despontava, lançando raios fracos no céu.

Quando os três chegaram no cume do monte coroado por pedras cinzentas, foram capazes de ver que havia Sacerdotisas espalhadas ao longo do círculo. Seus rostos estavam obscurecidos e o único que parecia resplandecer em meio à penumbra que se formava era o da Grã-Sacerdotisa. Ela estava no centro do círculo e trajava vestes cor de açafrão. O cabelo acobreado estava preso ao redor da cabeça como se fosse uma coroa e o crescente em sua testa estava mais evidente, pois fora retocado com tinta azul.

Rony e Hermione ocuparam um lugar no círculo, junto às Sacerdotisas e Harry se aproximou de Eriu. O rapaz, não sendo capaz de encarar Eriu nos olhos, apenas abaixou a cabeça, aguardando por alguma palavra dela.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa fez um gesto e Harry se aproximou mais um pouco.

-Harry, tu que fostes marcado pelas mãos da própria Deusa, mostrou ser merecedor de receber uma Insígnia Sagrada de Avalon. –A voz de Eriu estava alta e solene, e ela parecia diferente, como se fosse uma entidade divina – Juras que usarás esta Arma em favor daqueles que não podem se defender?

Harry ergueu o rosto e seus olhos verde-esmeralda irradiaram um brilho determinado.

-Sim, Senhora, eu juro.

-Juras, que se manterá leal aos teus ideais e que serás justo em tuas decisões?

-Sim, Senhora, eu juro. – Harry tornou a repetir.

-E ainda mais uma vez, Harry, serás capaz de jurar que irás viver segundo os ensinamentos que seus mestres lhe passaram, não deixando que o ódio e o rancor o possuam, se mantendo puro de coração?

Silêncio. Até mesmo a brisa fresca que passeava sobre Avalon parou. Todas as respirações estavam suspensas e as pessoas ao longo do círculo pareciam estátuas, mal ousando pensar.

-Sim, Senhora, eu juro!

E o momento de tensão cessou dando lugar à um clima de alívio. Eriu ergueu a mão direita e uma jovem com o rosto coberto por um véu se aproximou deles. Na penumbra, Harry não era capaz de distinguir o rosto das pessoas que estavam ao longo do círculo, mas a jovem que se aproximava era diferente. Ele a conhecia profundamente, como se já tivessem partilhado outras vidas juntos. Nas mãos, a jovem carregava algo embrulhado em linho branco, e brancas também eram suas vestes.

Eriu tomou o embrulho da mão da jovem e retirou o linho branco que o envolvia. Ali estava a Adaga, representante do elemento Ar. E uma brisa suave voltou a passear por entre as pedras cinzentas do Tor, e parecia que trazia a voz dos antepassados, aprovando o seu novo escolhido.

-Contemple uma das maravilhas de Avalon, Harry. – A voz suave de Eriu parecia se misturar ao ruído do vento passando sobre a relva. – Pegue, ela é sua por direito. Você a merece!

Harry piscou confuso. A Grã-Sacerdotisa lhe sorriu ternamente, o incentivando a prosseguir. O rapaz respirou fundo e esticou a mão direita, enquanto a jovem estendia a Arma em sua direção. O brilho prateado da lua que a cada momento se tornava mais forte, incidiu sobre a Adaga, fazendo com que um brilho azulado refulgisse. Tocou levemente a lamina brilhante e finamente trabalhada com suas runas antigas e depois o cabo com suas pedras Jades.

-Ela é linda, Senhora... – Ele murmurou, enquanto a pegava em suas próprias mãos. Um formigamento atravessou o seu braço e parecia que a Arma em suas mãos irradiava poder.

-Esta, Harry, é Govannon! – A Grã-Sacerdotisa explicou. – Foi forjada de tal modo, que sempre irá atingir o seu alvo e todas as feridas provocadas por ela serão fatais.

Quando Harry conseguiu desprender o seu olhar de Govannon, viu que no meio das Sacerdotisas, o sorriso orgulhoso de Hermione havia aumentado – Fora ela quem escolhera o nome da Insígnia Sagrada – e Harry retribuiu o sorriso. O rapaz também viu, que ao longo da Ilha várias fogueiras eram acesas, dando uma luz aconchegante à Ilha e dissipando a penumbra.

-_O tempo das Trevas está chegando ao fim._ – Vozes masculinas entoaram.

-_E o Filho da Luz trará novos tempos de paz.­_ – E vozes femininas responderam.

E todos juntos, disseram. – _E assim o ciclo se renova. Noite e dia. Trevas e Luz..._

Harry sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, enquanto ele observava maravilhado, os Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas cantando. – Venha, vamos descer e celebrar. – Eriu sorriu e caminhou à frente do grupo e logo, todos estavam descendo o caminho processional.

Enquanto desciam, Harry procurava com o olhar a jovem que entregara Govannon à ele. Obviamente era Gina e ele estava ansioso por vê-la novamente, abraçar o seu corpo, beijar-lhe os lábios macios. Sentia falta dela.

Avalon estava em festa. Havia música e comida à vontade: Bolos doces, guloseimas, vinho e hidromel... Harry ficou espantado em ver como tudo aquilo havia sido arranjado tão rapidamente. O rapaz aproveitou e deu uma corrida rápida até a casa de Dagda, para poder guardar Govannon em segurança no meio de suas coisas. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão bem e seguro.

Quando voltou, viu que uma enorme fogueira, muito maior do que as outras, havia sido acesa.

As pessoas estavam alegres. Cantavam e dançavam animadamente em volta da fogueira. Desde as crianças mais jovens, até as pessoas mais velhas.

Harry sorriu ao ver Rony e Hermione, com passos desajeitados, dançando de mãos dadas. E um pouco mais distante Lupin, que tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Tonks, que insistia em trazê-lo para a roda para que eles dançassem, ambos sorrindo muito.

-Seria bom se eles ficassem assim, sem brigar, não é, Harry?

O rapaz se virou e viu Gina parada ao lado dele, observando o irmão e a amiga dançando. Parecia que todo o ar havia sido expulso de seus pulmões de uma única vez. Ela estava simplesmente linda. Agora, sem o véu, o seu cabelo flamejante descia graciosamente até as costas e ela tinha pequenos miosótis enroscados em suas mechas rubras.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Lembrou-se da maneira como fora testado no bosque e de como aquilo havia afetado o seu autocontrole. Faltou muito pouco para que ele não resistisse, mas... Era realmente Gina que havia estado no bosque com ele? Parece que a garota viu que o rapaz estava desconcertado e o puxou para que se sentassem sobre um banco.

-Hmm... você ainda está chateada comigo? – Harry perguntou, sem ousar fitar os olhos castanhos de Gina.

-Mas do que você está falando? – Ela franziu a sobrancelha, mas sua voz estava risonha.

-Sabe, antes de Eriu ter falado comigo... Eu falei aquelas coisas, fui bruto com você. Depois nem nos falamos direito, e eu...

-Harry, deixa de ser ridículo – A garota o interrompeu, gargalhando. – Se eu fosse ficar chateada toda vez que você tivesse as suas crises de "Eu-sou-o-menino-que-sofreu" não faria mais nada a não ser brigar com você. Ai, desculpe, estava só brincando, viu... – Ela sorriu. – Mas é sério, nem me lembrava mais disso.

-Sério mesmo?

-Seríssimo! – Gina respondeu, perigosamente próxima à Harry. Ela tocou o rosto dele gentilmente, acariciando cada contorno de suas feições. Os dedos brincavam preguiçosamente, enquanto se enroscavam no cabelo escuro do rapaz.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, pare de me provocar! – Harry protestou, enlaçando a cintura de Gina. Mas antes que o rapaz a abraçasse, ela viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Puxou um dos braços do rapaz e viu os dragões azuis que haviam sido tatuados recentemente. – E então, o que você achou deles?

A garota passou a mão sobre o pulso do rapaz levemente, com um olhar interessado.

-Eu sonhei que você usava essa tatuagem nos pulsos. – Deixou que o rapaz voltasse a abraçá-la e sussurrou em seu ouvido. –E apesar de não ser um Rabo Córneo Húngaro, eu acho que ficou muito bem em você.

Os dois riram juntos, mas logo depois voltaram a ficar sérios, se olhando nos olhos.

-Eu te amo, sabia? – Gina sussurrou próxima aos lábios de Harry.

-Eu sempre soube disso. Até porque isso é recíproco.

"_Oh, Merlin, agora é você quem está me provocando"_, a vozinha no peito de Harry protestou. O rapaz não tinha outra escolha. Teve de calar aquela vozinha irritante. E não havia modo melhor do que fazer isso beijando Gina.

Eles nunca tiveram tempo o suficiente para aproveitarem aquele namoro, mas Harry já tinha a certeza de que não haveria outra garota em sua vida. Sim, agora não havia dúvidas de que ele a amava e de que esse amor poderia ser forte o suficiente para ultrapassar as barreiras da vida e da morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ai, Rony, eu não agüento mais... – Hermione ofegou, risonha, indo se sentar em um banco próximo aonde estavam.

-Espera aqui, que vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente beber, ok? – O ruivo perguntou gentilmente.

Rony estava com o coração leve. Passara o dia inteiro com Hermione e eles não haviam discutido uma única vez. Apesar de que ele já estava sentindo falta disso. Não que ele gostasse de brigar com ela. Não, não era nada disso. Mas era uma questão de hábito e ele realmente gostava de vê-la _irritadinha_. Ela ficava mais bonita. Sorriu bobamente diante de tal pensamento. Ele sempre achara a garota esperta e inteligente, mas nunca bonita. Bem, como Gina costumava afirmar, Rony não era a pessoa mais atenta desse mundo. É, ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer, estava perdendo muita coisa em ser tão cabeça dura.

Quando estava voltando com duas taças de hidromel, uma para ele e outra para Hermione, viu que Dylan estava tentando puxar assunto com a garota e que já havia levado algo para ela beber.

"_Esse mané não perde tempo mesmo"_

Sentindo as orelhas esquentarem, o ruivo se aproximou de onde Hermione estava.

"_Se ele me provocar outra vez, juro que azaro ele"_

Mas antes que fizesse tal coisa, parou para observar. Dylan falava, ostentando o seu sorriso mais charmoso para cima de Hermione. A garota apenas ouvia, às vezes acenando negativamente com a cabeça, e sempre bebendo mais de sua taça. Rony queria ser um besourinho, assim como Rita Skeeter, só para saber o que o "seboso do Dylan" estava falando para Hermione. Mas como viu que a garota não estava apreciando muito a conversa do rapaz, Rony resolveu voltar para lá.

-Hermione, eu trouxe a sua bebida. – Falou suavemente, ficando ao lado da garota e passando um braço possessivo sobre seus ombros. – Tudo bem, Dylan?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, espantada. Rony não tinha falado nenhuma grosseria, estava sendo gentil com ela e educado com Dylan. "_Será que ele bebeu alguma coisa estranha?"_

-O Dylan já estava de saída, não estava, Dylan? – Hermione falou cautelosamente, lançando um olhar significativo para o jovem druida.

Dylan parecia frustrado e deu um olhar desdenhoso para Rony. O que ele e Hermione haviam conversado, Rony não ficou sabendo, mas o ruivo ficou extremamente feliz em ver o modo como Hermione havia dispensado o outro rapaz.

"_Afinal de contas, a Rainha ainda pode ser minha"_

-Esse cara estava te incomodando, Mione? – Rony perguntou preocupado, segurando uma das mãos da garota. – Se quiser, ainda dá tempo de eu azarar ele, sabe...

Hermione sorriu nervosamente e terminou de beber o vinho que estava em sua taça, e pegando a que Rony trouxera para ela.

-Não, não, tá tudo bem. Ele não ficou me perturbando. – Sorriu outra vez, e deu mais um gole em sua bebida.

-Você quer...hm...dar uma volta por aí? – O ruivo parecia hesitante, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Hermione concordou e logo os dois estavam caminhando por Avalon e _distraidamente _Rony ainda estava segurando a mão da garota.

Caminharam calados e pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione não sabia o que falar. Ela que sempre sabia tudo e tinha uma resposta para todas as dúvidas, agora simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. E para tentar espantar o nervosismo, a garota acabou apelando para o copo de hidromel que estava em sua mão. Certo, isso não era muito correto, mas não é todo dia que ela tinha um Rony Weasley totalmente gentil e prestativo andando de mãos dadas com ela. Hermione estava tão feliz!

-Uuuuhhh, eu acho que não estou legal. – Hermione falou, soltando uma risadinha.

-O que aconteceu, Mione?

-Eu acho que bebi demais. –Piscou confusa, colocando uma das mãos na cabeça. - Minha cabeça está rodando.

-Vem, vamos sentar aqui. – Rony puxou Hermione pela mão e os dois se sentaram na relva. Engraçado era que eles foram parar perto da árvore onde costumavam sentar, juntamente com Harry. Passaram tão pouco tempo em Avalon, mas aquela árvore já trazia algumas recordações para os dois. – Você está se sentindo melhor?

-Estou, já estou bem melhor. – Hermione sorriu e deitou-se sobre a relva. Rony a acompanhou e os dois ficaram observando o céu estrelado e a lua, que apesar de minguante, lançava raios intensos e luminosos sobre a Ilha.

De repente viram uma estrela de brilho incandescente rasgar os céus de Avalon, deixando um brilho prateado para trás.

-Veja, Rony, uma estrela cadente. – Hermione sussurrou, como se sua voz fosse capaz de quebrar aquele encanto. – Faça um pedido.

O ruivo desviou sua atenção do céu e começou a olhar para Hermione. A garota estava com os olhos fechados, com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto. Ela estava tão bonita. O rosto imaculadamente branco, banhado pela luz da lua, os cabelos que antes era volumosos, repousavam em ondas suaves sobre a relva e enfeitados com flores.

-Você já fez o seu pedido, Rony? – Ela perguntou docemente, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Sim, e ele já se realizou. – O rapaz murmurou em resposta e antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios de Rony tocando os seus gentilmente.

A mão dele pousou delicadamente na barriga de Hermione, e ele se inclinou mais um pouco sobre ela. Mione abriu os olhos lentamente e viu o rapaz a encarando com expectativa. Ambos sorriram timidamente. A garota passou a mão levemente sobre os cabelos ruivos do rapaz e o encarou nos olhos.

-Pensei que você nunca fosse fazer isso. Já estava perdendo as esperanças...

-Odeio admitir isso, mas... – Rony soltou as palavras rapidamente, como se elas queimassem sua língua. – Só tive certeza do que sentia depois do bab..ops, do Dylan ter aparecido, sabia?

-É, eu sempre soube que você não reparava em sutilezas. Até o Harry é mais rápido do que você. – E vendo que Rony iria protestar, ela logo emendou. – Mas não tem problema. A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona...

"_Merlin, de onde saiu essas palavras. Hermione, definitivamente você não pode beber". _Mas Hermione não se importou com isso. Já estava mais do que na hora de ela e Rony resolverem aquela situação. E eles fizeram da melhor maneira possível. O ruivo voltou a se debruçar sobre o corpo de Hermione e agora não havia sido só um "encontro de lábios". Não. Agora havia sido um beijo de verdade, cheio de ansiedade e expectativa, até mesmo um pouco desajeitado. Era nervosismo. Não é todo dia que a pessoa por quem se espera resolve se declarar. Não foram palavras românticas, cheias de poesia, mas um pequeno gesto que exprimiu todo o sentimento reprimido durante os anos, camuflado por brigas e desentendimentos.

È como dizem os mais antigos "quem desdenha quer comprar".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry estava feliz, como há muito tempo ele não se sentia. Estava bem com Gina, sem ter desentendimentos ou separações e mais ao longe, viu Rony e Hermione se afastando discretamente de mãos dadas. Tudo parecia estar perfeito. Até mesmo Lupin, parecia mais jovem e despreocupado, rindo alegremente, enquanto era abraçado por Tonks. Agora ele entendia um pouco de sua missão. Ele deveria trazer aquela paz e alegria para o seu próprio mundo. Se ele tivesse o poder de escolher, teria ficado em Avalon, mas essa seria uma atitude covarde e, afinal de contas, ele era ou não um Grifinório?

Foi por isso, quando as fogueiras já estavam começando a se apagar e as pessoas se afastarem, algumas dormindo ali mesmo, na relva, sob a luz cálida da lua, que Harry deixou Gina por um momento e foi falar com Eriu. A Grã-Sacerdotisa parecia uma verdadeira rainha, sentada em uma cadeira coberta com peles de carneiro e apenas observando a celebração em honra do novo Campeão de Avalon.

Parecia que durante todo aquele tempo, Eriu estava apenas esperando por aquela atitude de Harry, pois quando ele se aproximou, ela já sabia o que ele queria dizer.

-Senhora, podemos conversar um pouco?

-Claro, meu querido. – Ela sorriu. – Já até imagino qual seja o assunto.

-Sabe? – Harry parecia intrigado.

-Sim. Você deseja ir embora, não é? Compreendeu que não pode continuar aqui, sendo que lá fora, existe uma guerra e que sua presença pode ser decisiva nela.

-É. Era exatamente isso o que eu ia falar. – Harry pigarreou e ajeitou os óculos. – Tipo, foi muito, mas muito importante o que eu aprendi aqui, mas não posso ficar por mais tempo. Não tenho palavras para agradecer pelo o que você fez por mim, Senhora.

-Eriu, Harry, me chame de Eriu. – Ela replicou. – E não tem o que agradecer. Eu apenas fiz a vontade dos Deuses. Não sei se você acredita neles, mas pode ter certeza: eles acreditam em você. Nunca duvide da confiança que você recebeu, ouviu!

-Não duvidarei, Eriu. – Um pouco hesitante, ele pegou a mão da Grã-Sacerdotisa e depositou um beijo suave ali. – Obrigado mais uma vez. Agora, eu tenho que avisar ou outros. Partiremos amanhã.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa ergueu as mãos em um gesto de benção e logo, Harry se afastou dela, indo de encontro à Gina, que o esperava logo adiante. Explicou rapidamente o que havia conversado com Eriu e em seguida os dois foram procurar Rony e Hermione.

O casal trocou um sorriso cúmplice ao ver Rony deitado na grama com Hermione aninhada em seus braços, cochilando preguiçosamente. Mas o ruivo estava bem acordado. Ele queria ter certeza de que não estava dormindo e nem sonhando. Quando viu Harry e sua irmã se aproximando, colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio.

-Finalmente, hein, Rony – Gina brincou, apontando a amiga. – Achei que você não fosse tomar uma atitude nunca!

-Não enche, Ginevra – O ruivo retrucou, mas com um sorrisão no rosto.

-Ok, ok, podem parar os dois. – Harry interveio, sorrindo também. – Rony, eu acho que já está mais do que na hora de irmos embora. Já falei com Eriu e ela também concorda. Já ficamos tempo demais aqui e nem quero imaginar a confusão que está lá fora depois que nós sumimos.

Rony concordou e com uma gentileza que surpreendeu Gina, _"Afinal, o meu irmão não é esse legume insensível que eu imaginava",_ ele despertou Hermione e os quatro caminharam juntos para a casa de Dagda. O dia seguinte seria realmente longo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sobre o capítulo: **Ai, ai, o amor está no ar. Esse Rony é mesmo um fofo, né?

Bem, tenho que agradecer a vocês pelos comentários recebidos no último capítulo. Fiquei realmente impressionada com eles. Muuito obrigada mesmo! Capítulo relativamente light, mas o próximo não vai ser tanto assim. Fortes emoções estão por vir.

Tenho uma notícia chatinha pra vocês. A fic já está chegando nos seus momentos decisivos. Temos mais uns 4 capítulos pela frente. snif, snif

Acho que é isso...

Grande beijo e até o próximo.

ps: não esqueçam de aparatar na comunidade, vamo animar aquilo lá ;D


	27. O Lorde e a Sacerdotisa

**26- O Lorde e a Sacerdotisa**

"_**Mestre de Fantoches **_

_**Eu controlo suas cordinhas **_

_**Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos **_

_**Cego por mim, você não vê nada. **_

_**Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu irei ouvir seu grito"**_

_**(Master Of Puppets – Metallica)**_

Era uma trilha mal cuidada, onde o mato alto impedia a caminhada. Havia algumas pessoas ali, parecendo cansadas e suadas por estarem andando por muito tempo naquela trilha poeirenta. No meio daquele pequeno grupo, havia um jovem que muito lhe interessava. Ah, aquele jovem ele conhecia muito bem. Mas... para onde eles estavam indo? Ele não conhecia aquele lugar, e nem sabia o motivo que os levara até ali. Apenas sabia que aquele caminho levava para o local onde eles estavam escondidos. Mas que lugar seria aquele?

As imagens eram confusas, monótonas e repetitivas, mas ele não conseguia avançar mais naquelas lembranças. A todo custo, a última memória que conseguira visitar, era a imagem daquela trilha no bosque. Será que até mesmo a mente da jovem Weasley estava bloqueada para ele? E antes que o Lorde Negro desistisse de tentar penetrar mais profundamente na mente de Gina Weasley, uma imagem aguçou o seu interesse. Além das pessoas que ele já vira naquela lembrança, surgiu outra totalmente inusitada. Uma jovem de cabelos negros como uma noite sombria e que carregava um estranho símbolo tatuado em meio as suas sobrancelhas retas.

Aquilo, sim, era uma coisa interessante. Se fosse o que ele estava pensando... Ele só precisava avançar só mais um pouquinho naquela lembrança e conseguiria saber o que queria. Sim. Toda aquela história de "escolhido" o estava aborrecendo profundamente, era hora de acabar logo com aquilo. Era a hora de acabar com Harry Potter.

Agora ele conseguia ver Harry e o grupo de pessoas acompanhando a jovem de cabelos negros em meio a trilha. Viu o grupo que seguia a jovem parar em frente à um lago estranho, e quando faltava muito pouco para que conseguisse ver para onde eles estavam indo, algo fez com que ele perdesse a concentração. Escutou o som distante de conversas no andar de baixo de seu esconderijo e aquilo o irritou profundamente.

Vendo que não conseguiria se concentrar novamente naquela lembrança, pelo menos não naquele momento, Lorde Voldemort saiu de seus aposentos e desceu para o Hall do castelo, disposto a castigar a alma infame que tinha lhe tirado a concentração. Conforme descia as escadas, escutou o som de vozes aumentar gradativamente, e ele rapidamente reconheceu a dona daquela voz.

-...simplesmente bizarro, Rodolphus. – Bellatriz gargalhava, sendo acompanhada por seu marido. – A mulher era realmente estranha, sabe. Tinha um sinal esquisito pintado no meio das sobrancelhas e me olhava como se fosse melhor do que eu...

Aquelas últimas palavras chamaram a atenção do Lorde das Trevas.

"_O destino sempre favorece Lorde Voldemort"_

Sorriu internamente. Uma tatuagem pintada entre as sobrancelhas não era algo muito comum, principalmente entre os bruxos, que consideravam signos uma coisa realmente séria e que não poderia ser usada levianamente.

Seria apenas mais uma agradável coincidência?

Com passos leves e sorrateiros, ele chegou na pequena sala que ficava em frente ao Hall, sobressaltando o casal Lestrange.

-Bellatriz, siga-me – Voldemort ordenou, indicando o seu escritório que ficava no primeiro andar. Voltou a subir as escadas, com Bellatriz o seguindo.

Caminharam por um longo corredor de pedras cinzas, onde poucos archotes iluminavam os seus passos. Com um estalar de dedos, uma pesada porta no final daquele corredor se abriu, revelando o escritório do Lorde das Trevas.

Bellatriz permaneceu em pé, com sua postura altiva, que nem os anos de reclusão em Azkaban lhe retiraram, apenas aguardando as ordens de seu Mestre. Enquanto Bellatriz aguardava, Voldemort se encaminhou para um armário que ficava num dos cantos do aposento.

-Sabe, Bella, eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa que você estava tendo com Rodolphus, lá embaixo. – Voldemort se voltou e com um aceno de sua varinha, uma bacia de pedra veio flutuando atrás de si e pousou suavemente encima de uma mesa. – Fiquei extremamente curioso em saber quem foi a tão _especial_ jovem que você encontrou.

Bellatriz piscou confusa, mas não deixou que isso fosse notado.

-Não achei aquela jovem tão especial assim, Mestre – A comensal retrucou, com uma ponta de deboche na voz. – Eu a vi na casa de Snape, quando fui buscar a poção que Milorde ordenou que trouxéssemos.

-Na casa de Severus... –Voldemort balbuciou, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. – Interessante.

Interessante? O que havia de tão interessante no fato de Snape ter arrumado uma concubina? Bellatriz simplesmente se achava incapaz de compreender isso, mas em se tratando de seu Mestre, certamente isso teria uma razão maior. Voldemort nunca fazia nada a toa.

O Lorde Negro se aproximou de Bellatriz e ergueu uma de suas mãos finas e pálidas até o rosto da mulher. Segurou o rosto dela firmemente e a encarou nos olhos. Um sorriso de satisfação brotou no rosto de Bellatriz, como se estivesse recebendo a mais voluptuosa das carícias. Mas o sorriso logo desapareceu ao ver que Voldemort erguia sua varinha.

-Bella, concentre-se no momento em que você viu aquela jovem – O Lorde disse suavemente, quase num sussurro. Ele tocou sua varinha na têmpora de Bellatriz e logo um fio longo e prateado se desgrudou da cabeça da bruxa, que soltou um suspiro, parecendo surpresa.

Voldemort não deu importância a isso e logo depositou aquele fio prateado na bacia de pedra que jazia encima da mesa. Era uma penseira. E logo uma massa branco-prateada que parecia líquida e gasosa ao mesmo tempo começou a se agitar e rodopiar dentro da bacia rasa de pedra da penseira. O Lorde agitou a bacia um pouco e logo uma jovem envolta em névoa surgiu de dentro daquela substância prateada. Era uma jovem de rosto sério e sobrancelhas retas, com um símbolo tatuado entre estas. Uma lua crescente azul que brilhava intensamente.

Aquilo era o suficiente para Voldemort. Era a mesma jovem que ele vira na memória de Gina Weasley. E aquele símbolo que a jovem carregava, se ele estivesse correto do seu significado...

-Bella, me estenda o seu braço esquerdo!

_**Master of Puppets**_

_Mestre de Fantoches _

_**I'm pulling your strings**_

_Eu controlo suas cordinhas_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos _

Snape acordou sobressaltado, sentindo uma ardência incômoda no seu antebraço esquerdo. Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Morrigan que estava adormecida ao seu lado e levantou-se. Toda vez que Lorde Voldemort convocava os seus Comensais, aquela marca em seu braço ardia, mas hoje ela estava mais dolorida do que das outras vezes e isso só podia significar uma coisa: Voldemort queria vê-lo.

Snape estava ansioso e temeroso ao mesmo tempo. O que Lorde Voldemort queria dele? Isso ele realmente não conseguia imaginar, mas mesmo assim, iria se apresentar frente ao Lorde das Trevas. Abriu o guarda-roupa e retirou de lá vestes negras e pesadas. Não eram muito diferentes das que ele costumava usar, mas aquelas tinham um peso diferente. Assim como as vestes esfarrapadas que os Elfos domésticos usavam, aquelas queriam dizer que ele estaria ligado à Voldemort, até o último de seus dias.

Morrigan se mexeu na cama e sentiu um vazio ao seu lado. Acordou subitamente, como se só o calor do corpo de seu companheiro fosse capaz de lhe aquecer. Tão estranho aquilo. Eles estavam juntos a pouquíssimo tempo, mas só o simples fato de se separarem por alguns momentos já era o suficiente para que ficassem saudosos do corpo um do outro. Quando a Sacerdotisa conseguiu distinguir a figura de Snape em meio à penumbra do quarto, viu que ele terminava de vestir suas roupas negras e que segurava algo na mão e que ela não foi capaz de enxergar.

Ela se levantou sorrateiramente e se aproximou do homem.

-Severus, o que aconteceu?

Snape desnudou o seu braço e mostrou a Marca Negra brilhando assustadoramente.

-Ele está me chamando! – Ele respondeu, voltando a usar a máscara fria de sua personalidade. Voltando a ser o homem seco de antes e camuflando todas as suas apreensões.

Morrigan compreendeu na hora o que Snape queria dizer e temeu pela vida de seu amado. Sem conseguir conter o seu desespero, ela abraçou o corpo de Snape, enquanto lágrimas gordas e quentes brotavam teimosamente de seus olhos. O homem olhou para Morrigan com surpresa e segurando-a gentilmente pelos ombros a afastou de si.

-Morrigan, não torne as coisas piores. – Ele sussurrou, secando uma das lágrimas dela com a mão.

Olhou atentamente para ela e desceu a mão de seu rosto em direção ao colo. Sentiu Morrigan suspirar e tremer ante o toque dele. Mas não era nada do que ela estava pensando. Segurou com uma das mãos o pingente do colar que Morrigan sempre usava e que continha uma pedra-da-lua e com a outra mão puxou a sua varinha de dentro do bolso das vestes. Apontou a varinha para o pingente da jovem. Uma luz carmesim irrompeu de sua varinha e envolveu o colar de Morrigan.

Ela piscou confusa. – Severus, o que você está fazendo?

-Apenas tomando uma precaução. – A luz carmesim se intensificou mais um pouco enquanto Snape sussurrava um encantamento e logo em seguida apagou, deixando o quarto na penumbra. – Esse chamado do Lorde Negro foi muito estranho. Se algo acontecer comigo, enquanto você estiver com esse colar, eu conseguirei te encontrar, entendeu?

-Sim, entendi, mas será que isso é realmente necessário? – Agora as lágrimas de Morrigan haviam cessado e ela sufocou o seu pranto para o recanto mais longínquo de seu ser.

-Acredite em mim, no que diz respeito ao Lorde Negro, todo o cuidado é pouco. – Snape falou e seu rosto assumiu ares sombrios. – Volte a dormir, espero estar de volta em breve.

Snape se abaixou e pegou sua máscara que havia caído no chão no momento em que Morrigan o abraçara. Colocou-a no rosto e antes que desaparatasse tomou o rosto de Morrigan entre as mãos e beijou-a avidamente, como se aquela fosse a última vez em que estivessem juntos.

Quando a Sacerdotisa sentiu Snape se afastar dela, viu que com um estalo, ele já havia desaparecido dali. Afundou-se na poltrona que ficava no quarto, observando as sombras que a envolviam. Sentiu medo naquele momento. Gostaria de ter a Visão mais apurada para tentar saber o que aconteceria com Snape, mas o seu dom não era tão extenso quanto o de Eriu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape aparatou quase que instantaneamente no terreno do esconderijo de Voldemort. Ajeitou novamente a capa de suas vestes de Comensal e se encaminhou para a entrada, onde havia alguns outros Comensais por ali. Todos pararam e olharam para Snape com surpresa, como se ele fosse um espírito agourento ou algo do gênero.

Ele não se importou com o olhar surpreso dos outros e prosseguiu em seu caminho. Viu o casal Lestrange o olhando de maneira curiosa e a expressão da mulher era de puro deleite. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso debochado. Subiu as escadas e entrou num corredor de pedras frias e que levaria ao escritório de Voldemort.

Como ocorrera da última vez em que estivera ali, Voldemort ordenou que ele entrasse antes mesmo que ele batesse na porta.

Snape entrou, fez uma reverência respeitosa e se postou em frente à escrivaninha de Voldemort, onde ele observava a massa branco-prateada dentro de sua penseira se agitar e rodopiar. O Lorde ergueu seus olhos viperinos para o seu Comensal e um brilho escarlate irradiou deles.

Obviamente aquilo deixou Snape curioso, mas ele se manteve impassível.

-Severus, a quanto tempo, não? – Voldemort abriu um sorriso medonho. – Eu fiquei sabendo que você arrumou uma _companheira _nesse tempo em que ficou afastado de suas atividades junto a mim, não foi?

Snape sentiu a pouca cor de seu rosto pálido fugir rapidamente e suas mãos úmidas de suor.

-Sim, Milorde, mas não é ninguém importante. – Respondeu calmamente, procurando fechar a sua mente mais do que o normal. – É apenas uma _distração._ – Mentiu descaradamente, com um sentimento ruim dominando-o.

-Certo, certo. –Voldemort entrelaçou os dedos longos e finos em frente ao corpo. – Eu realmente ficaria encantado em conhecer tão singular jovem. Pelo o que Bella me disse, ela me parece ser realmente _especial_.

Snape ficou perturbado. O que Voldemort queria com Morrigan? Nunca a vira antes. Em que ela poderia lhe interessar? E mesmo Snape sendo um bom oclumente, Voldemort foi capaz de ver a dúvida silenciosa que se apoderara dele. Isso estava escrito em seus olhos.

-Ela sabe de algo que me interessa, Severus. –Voldemort ficou sério e se levantou, parecendo mais alto e, também, mais intimidante. –E pelo o que vejo, você não tem a menor noção do que seja, não é?

-Não sei do que Milorde está falando.

-É, era o que eu imaginava. – Voldemort começou a se aproximar de Snape e parou em frente ao Comensal. – Traga-a para mim. Se for uma boa moça e colaborar comigo, pode ter certeza de que você será muito bem recompensado.

E o Lorde Negro lançou um olhar penetrante para o outro. Aquela era a deixa para Snape ir embora. E fazendo uma última reverência abandonou o aposento.

Quando desceu as escadas em direção ao Hall, viu que Bellatriz permanecia no mesmo lugar, mas desta vez estava sozinha, sem a companhia de seu esposo.

-Não sei porque o Mestre insiste em ser tão generoso com você, Snape! – Bellatriz falou, enquanto Snape se encaminhava para a saída. – Eu no lugar dele já o teria feito sofrer muito com a minha varinha.

Snape lançou um olhar gélido à mulher, que não se intimidou com isso.

-Espero que você aproveite a generosidade de nosso mestre e faça o que tem de ser feito. – Ela abriu um sorriso triunfante e sussurrou provocativa. –Ou a sua concubina irá ficar sozinha...

"_Bellatriz usa o seu privilégio junto ao Lorde para me provocar. Cadela maldita!"_

Snape deu as costas, com suas vestes negras agitando-se às suas costas e saiu, para logo em seguida aparatar para sua casa em Spinner's End.

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_Cego por mim, você não vê nada_

Bella viu o homem sumir e subiu para o escritório de Voldemort. Ela tinha o raro privilégio de procurar o Mestre sem que ele solicitasse sua presença. A mulher podia até ser um pouco insana, mas era inteligente e uma das bruxas mais competentes que Voldemort já conhecera.

Quando entrou no aposento viu Nagini aos pés da poltrona de Voldemort, bufando e sibilando continuamente, numa conversa absorta com seu mestre. Às vezes Bellatriz achava que a única coisa viva que realmente importava para Voldemort era aquela cobra estúpida, pois ele a ouvia muito mais do que seus fiéis Comensais.

-Bella, eu realmente queria que você viesse. – o Lorde falou, após terminar o seu "diálogo" com Nagini. – Snape não vai ter coragem de trazer a jovem até aqui, eu vi isso em seus olhos e por mais que ele diga que ela não é importante, sei que existe um _algo a mais_. O idiota está amando. – Gargalhou ironicamente - Dumbledore ficaria encantado com isso.

Bellatriz ouvia aquilo tudo como se fosse a mais doce melodia.

-Escolha dois ou três Comensais e os envie até a casa de Snape. – As feições dele endureceram. –Tragam a jovem até mim!

_**Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream**_

_Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu irei ouvir seu grito._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_De novo não"_

Foi o pensamento que ficou martelando na cabeça de Snape desde que ele saíra do esconderijo do Lorde. Quando voltou a aparatar em sua casa, ele se sentia atordoado, perdido. Mais do que nunca ele sentia falta dos conselhos de Dumbledore. Estava fatigado de toda aquela história, de toda aquela guerra. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia como tudo aquilo era desgastante, sofrido.

Entrou sorrateiramente no quarto e viu Morrigan semi-adormecida, abraçada ao travesseiro dele. Sentou-se na sua poltrona e ficou observando o sono irrequieto da jovem, que se remexia e balbuciava coisas desconexas.

Mais uma vez o sentimento de culpa o acometeu. A situação voltava a se repetir. Se ele entregasse Morrigan, voltaria a ter um lugar de prestígio e confiança junto à Voldemort e, assim, poderia prosseguir com seus planos. Mas ele não sabia o que Voldemort queria com Morrigan e nem que informações seriam estas que ele poderia obter. Será que Morrigan escondia algum segredo grave dele?

Mesmo assim ele não tinha coragem de levá-la a presença de Voldemort. Seria cometer o mesmo erro de antes, o mesmo erro que ele cometera ao contar sobre a profecia e que desencadeou na perseguição aos Potter e na morte de Lilly.

"_Lilly"_

Quanto tempo não passou com a culpa da morte dela pesando nas suas costas? Anos, muitos anos... E esse foi um dos motivos que o levara a se voltar para o lado da Luz e se aliasse secretamente à Ordem da Fênix. Culpa. Foi esse estranho sentimento que o tirara do caminho das Trevas uma vez. Culpa pela morte da mulher que amara.

E tudo voltava a acontecer.

Voldemort queria Morrigan e ele se viu na mesma situação de antes. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Não era a mesma paixão platônica que ele sentira por Lilly durante longos anos. Não. Morrigan era diferente, ele era correspondido nesse sentimento, que ele ainda não sabia definir o que era.

Afundou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo a dúvida o consumir, assim como o fogo lento que borbulhava suas poções. Só foi retirado desse estado de torpor, ao sentir uma mão leve tocar o seu ombro. Ergueu o rosto e viu Morrigan parada à sua frente. Ela se sentou sobre os joelhos dele e o abraçou ternamente. Por um breve e sublime momento Snape se esquecera de seus problemas, embalado pelo aroma suave do cabelo dela e pelo calor que se desprendia de seu corpo.

-Está tudo bem? – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Não sei... –Ele parecia confuso, sem ousar olhar nos olhos dela. – Eu espero que fique.

Snape se afastou e olhou atentamente para o rosto da jovem que estava em seu colo. Afastou algumas mechas daquele cabelo negro que estava em seu rosto e tocou levemente o sinal que ela carregava com muito orgulho entre as sobrancelhas.

-O que isso significa?

Morrigan suspirou. Disse a si mesma que só falaria sobre isso, caso Snape indagasse. Não iria falar mais do que o necessário.

-Significa que entreguei minha vida à Deusa, para que ela faça o que bem quiser dela. Mesmo que um dia ela exija minha morte. – Morrigan falava suavemente, como se estivesse explicando isso para uma criança. – Significa que sou uma Sacerdotisa dos Mistérios Antigos.

-Naquele dia em que nos vimos no Pub, logo imaginei que você não era uma mulher comum. –Snape tocou o rosto dela – Mas tenho medo do que isso possa significar.

-Não precisa temer. Eu não temo o que possa acontecer comigo. –Ela falou, como se estivesse vendo diante de seus olhos, todos os temores de Snape.

Mas ambos se sobressaltaram, ao ouvir o som da porta de entrada ser arrombada bruscamente por magia. Snape se levantou rapidamente, retirando sua varinha de dentro das vestes. Morrigan estava petrificada. Ela era uma Sacerdotisa, não uma guerreira, não sabia o que fazer para se defender.

Snape se precipitou para fora do quarto e encontrou dois Comensais que ele não foi capaz de identificar, subindo as escadas.

-_Sectumsempra! _–Snape bradou com ira, enquanto via um Comensal desabar e rolar escada abaixo, deixando um rastro de sangue para trás.

-_Estupefaça!_

O outro Comensal foi mais rápido e estuporou Snape, deixando ele caído no chão, no topo da escada.

Morrigan estava de posse de sua varinha e sua adaga de Sacerdotisa. Não conhecia nenhum encantamento que pudesse ajudá-la naquele momento, mas se sentiu inflamada de coragem. Resolveu ir em auxílio de Snape. Quando saiu do quarto, não conseguia enxergar muita coisa por causa das trevas que reinavam na casa e por isso não viu quando um Comensal se aproximou dela e torceu o seu braço para trás, a imobilizando.

-Severus! – Ela gritou, sem saber que Snape estava desacordado a alguns metros.

-_Quietus! – _O comensal falou, apontando a varinha para a garganta de Morrigan. Ela se debateu, tentando se soltar dos braços fortes do homem de rosto desconhecido. Com uma cotovelada, ela conseguiu se desvencilhar e avançou para o homem, empunhando a sua adaga, que ela cravou no abdômen do homem.

-Vagabunda maldita! – O comensal urrou, sentindo o sangue ensopar suas vestes, antes de tombar para o lado.

-_Petrificus Totalus – _Uma voz feminina falou, atingindo Morrigan com o feitiço do corpo preso.

O corpo da Sacerdotisa cambaleou um pouco e caiu de costas. Ela se sentia desesperada, sem saber o que iria lhe acontecer. Estava petrificada, sem poder falar e totalmente no escuro. Escutou o som de uma gargalhada feminina, que a cada momento ficava mais alta.

_**Laughing at my cries**_

_Rindo de meus gritos_

-Venha, queridinha, o Lorde das Trevas nos aguarda! –Bellatriz sorriu triunfante, vendo o estado em que Morrigan estava. Segurou o pulso da moça e com um estalo, Bella desaparatou, levando Morrigan consigo.

A Sacerdotisa voltou a ter a sensação desagradável de ter os olhos forçados para dentro de suas órbitas, com tudo girando ao seu redor. Mas dessa vez fora um pouco mais insuportável do que da outra. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, estava em um aposento frio e pouco iluminado.

Bellatriz soltou o braço de Morrigan, com uma certa sensação de alívio, por poder se ver livre do contato com aquela mulher. Deixou-a largada no chão, como se fosse uma boneca de trapos e saiu.

_**Hell is worth all that, natural habitat **_

_O inferno vale aquilo tudo, habitat natural_

Alguns minutos se passaram, sem que Morrigan conseguisse se mover. Estava assustada e com medo, mas não temia por si e nem por sua vida. O seu maior pavor estava em saber se Severus estava ferido ou não. Ele sim era um motivo forte para que ela se preocupasse. E os minutos se arrastavam lentamente e pareciam horas intermináveis. Aos poucos, Morrigan foi sentindo os seus músculos e percebeu que o encantamento que a mantivera petrificada estava acabando.

Moveu-se lentamente e tentou buscar sua varinha, mas viu que esta havia caído no chão, no momento em que caíra petrificada. Mas conseguiu trazer sua adaga consigo. Não era algo realmente poderoso para quem estava num covil de comensais, mas ao menos ela já não se sentia tão desamparada.

"_Mãe, eu sei que abandonei a minha vida e os meus votos em Avalon, mas ainda assim, não me desamparai neste momento"_

Suas preces foram interrompidas quando escutou o som de passos no corredor de fora. Ela tentou reunir o resto de dignidade que ainda lhe sobrava e se recompôs. Viu a porta do aposento se abrir e uma luz fraca e débil iluminou o seu rosto. Uma figura alta e esguia entrou no aposento. As luzes aumentaram apenas um pouco. Junto com o som de passos se aproximando, Morrigan era capaz de ouvir um som semelhante ao sibilo de uma cobra. Não era apenas semelhante. Realmente era o sibilo de uma cobra.

Nagini deslizou suavemente pelo chão de pedra e se aproximou de Morrigan, que se levantou, mantendo a postura firme e segura que uma Sacerdotisa de Avalon deveria ter. A cobra encarou Morrigan, como se a analisasse de cima a baixo, mas Morrigan não se intimidou.

-**_Milorde, tenho a impressão de que suas suspeitas estão corretas! _**–Nagini sibilou, voltando sua cabeça em direção à Voldemort, que acabara de entrar. – **_A jovem me parece bem "peculiar"!_**

-**_Calma, minha cara, que vou tirar minhas próprias conclusões! _**– Voldemort sibilou na língua das cobras, fazendo com que Nagini se afastasse da Sacerdotisa.

Nunca em sua vida, Morrigan experimentara tanto pavor. Voldemort não havia lhe feito nada ainda, mas ela já estava no mais absoluto estado de pânico. Agora ela compreendia porque as pessoas o temiam tanto. A aura dele emanava a mais primitiva maldade que um ser humano era capaz de ter. Era maldade em seu estado bruto, puro, por assim dizer.

_**Master, master**_

_Mestre, mestre_

Voldemort se aproximou de Morrigan, que havia se erguido um pouco cambaleante.

-Ora, ora, vejam só. – o Lorde encarou Morrigan – Uma autêntica Sacerdotisa de Avalon! Quanta honra tê-la em minha humilde morada.

-O que você quer de mim? – Morrigan cuspiu as palavras, sentindo asco da figura a sua frente.

-Não fale assim com o mestre, sua insolente! – Bellatriz, que estava num dos cantos escuros do aposento, gritou, com a varinha empunhada na direção de Morrigan. Mas um gesto de Voldemort a conteve.

-O que eu quero de você? – Voldemort repetiu suavemente. – Ora, é apenas um interesse acadêmico. Qual o bruxo que nunca ouviu falar na mítica Ilha de Avalon? Eu apenas desejo conhecer um dos lugares mais impregnados de magia do mundo.

Enquanto encarava Morrigan, Voldemort tentava através do elo visual, penetrar na mente da Sacerdotisa. Mas ela sabia muito bem guardar os seus pensamentos. Jurara que manteria Avalon a salvo, nem que precisasse morrer para cumprir essa promessa. A Ilha Sagrada deveria ser mantida em segurança, longe do olhar maldoso dos homens.

-Nunca! – Morrigan sibilou, sentindo a magia da Deusa inundar o seu corpo.

"_Deusa, não me abandones nesse momento. Não por mim, mas por Avalon"_

Voldemort ergueu sua varinha.

-_Imperius!_

Uma sensação de leveza e descontração tomou conta de Morrigan. Os problemas haviam sido esquecidos, sua mente estava sossegada e tranqüila. Ouvia no fundo de sua mente, uma voz lhe dizendo:

-Leve-me à Avalon!

Ela já estava quase cedendo, mas o seu olhar vago caiu sobre o Lorde Negro e ela lembrou-se de onde estava e do que estava acontecendo. Gritou e se contorceu, como se cordas invisíveis estivessem atando o seu corpo.

-Não vou fazer isso. – Ela bradou, cuspindo na cara viperina de Voldemort.

Voldemort respirou fundo, o olhar mais assustador do que nunca. – Bella, faça as honras!

Morrigan escutou o som do salto das botas de Bellatriz ecoar no aposento e ficar mais alto, enquanto ela se aproxima de Morrigan.

-Com todo o prazer, Milorde! – Ela gargalhou, puxando a sua varinha. –_Crucio!_

Aquela era dor que superava todas as dores. Era como se pequenas facas de fogo fossem cravadas em seu corpo, mutilando os seus membros. Ela se ouviu gritar, como se o seu espírito fosse se desprender de seu corpo a qualquer momento. Caiu sobre os seus joelhos, arfando, enquanto aquela dor lancinante tomava conta de seu ser e lhe turvava a visão. Mas logo a dor cessou, quando Bellatriz suspendeu a maldição.

-E então, você ainda não quer colaborar comigo? – Voldemort se ajoelhou ao lado de moça, sussurrando de mansinho em seu ouvido.

-Jamais... – Ela respondeu com fúria, a respiração entrecortada. – Prefiro a morte.

-Não seja por isso... – Bellatriz ergueu mais uma vez a varinha contra Morrigan. –_Avada ke..._

-Não, mulher estúpida! – o Lorde vociferou, voltando-se para Bella. – Eu preciso da Sacerdotisa viva, você não entende?

-Me perdoe, Milorde. –Bella se ajoelhou em frente à Voldemort, beijando a barra de suas vestes. – Me castigue se necessário...

"_Pela Deusa, essas pessoas são doentes, completamente loucas"_

-Quem sabe mais tarde, Bellatriz, agora não! – Voldemort sorriu cruelmente. –E Snape?

-Ficou desacordado na casa dele. – A comensal respondeu, voltando a se erguer. – Os dois inúteis que foram comigo estão feridos e eu não consegui trazer Snape e a vadiazinha aparatando.

Vendo que Morrigan empalidecera ainda mais depois do nome de Snape ter sido mencionado, o Lorde Negro alargou o seu sorriso.

-Sabe, Bella, Snape já não vai me ser tão útil assim. Volte lá e mate-o! – ele falou calmamente, como se estivesse conversando sobre o tempo.

Aquela frase teve o efeito desejado. Morrigan começou a chorar copiosamente, o corpo pequeno e machucado pela tortura se agitando em soluços frenéticos.

-Não farei mal a você e nem a Snape. Apenas colabore comigo... – Voldemort ergueu o seu dedo longo e frio e afastou uma mecha de cabelo que escondia o rosto de Morrigan. – Leve-me até Harry Potter!

_**Your life burns faster**_

_Sua vida queima rápido_

_**Obey your Master**_

_Obedeça seu mestre_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sobre o capítulo: **Como diria a Belzinha, baixou um "caboclo escrevedô" em mim, já que esse capítulo foi escrito praticamente todo hoje. Ele poderia ter sido feito antes, mas eu realmente não tive muito tempo pra isso.

Ai, vocês não sabem como eu sofri pra fazer a Morrigan e o Snape serem separados e torturados daquele jeito. E fala sério, o Voldie é bem pentelho às vezes, né? Por que ele tinha que acabar com o clima desse casal? rs

Definitivamente, eu não regulo muito bem. Num capítulo, cenas fofas e românticas e no outro, torturas e duelos. Falando em duelos, me perdoem se a invasão dos comensais em Spinner's End ficou muito ruim, mas eu não sou muito boa para descrever cenas de ação, ok?

Aproveito pra agradecer infinitamente os comentários de vocês. Me fazem sorrir bastante, viu ;D

Os trechos em negrito ao longo do capítulo são da música _Master of Puppets_ do Metallica. Com certeza, essa é a música do Voldemort.

Acho que é isso.

Grande beijo e bom feriado prolongado pra vocês.


	28. Vermelho x verde

**27- Vermelho X Verde**

"_**Sou seu sonho, mente perdida **_

_**Sou os seus olhos quando você está longe **_

_**Sou sua dor quando você paga na mesma moeda **_

_**Você sabe que é triste, mas é verdade"**_

_**(Sad but true – Metallica)**_

_Gina estava na clareira de um bosque com árvores que pareciam ser tão antigas quanto o próprio tempo. Os galhos retorcidos estavam carregados de um número grande de folhas e formavam um teto acima de sua cabeça. Ela já estivera naquele lugar, mas, talvez, por ser noite, este parecia mais assustador e sombrio._

_Olhou para todos os lados, procurando por Harry e Rony, ou algum de seus amigos, mas viu que estava sozinha ali. Então, ela começou a escutar um, dois, vários estalos na trilha daquele bosque. Figuras mascaradas, usando vestes negras e pesadas apareceram, como se tivessem surgido das profundezas da terra. Ela ouviu mais um estalo e viu uma última figura encapuzada aparecer, mas ao contrário dos demais, este não usava máscara. Por debaixo do capuz de sua capa, Gina era capaz de ver um par de olhos vermelho-sangue brilhar com a mais pura maldade._

_Um coro de vozes murmurou um mesmo encantamento e várias varinhas se acenderam, iluminando o caminho. Em meio aquela corja de figuras sombrias, Gina foi capaz de ver uma jovem de aparência cansada, os cabelos escuros totalmente desgrenhados e o rosto marcado por lágrimas._

_-Vamos, Morrigan, agora é com você! – Uma voz fria como a própria morte ordenou, apontando a sua varinha para a jovem._

_Gina parecia incrédula. Viu Morrigan caminhar vagarosamente à frente do grupo, indicando a trilha que eles deveriam tomar._

_Foi por aquele mesmo caminho que Morrigan os guiara para chegar até Avalon..._

-Gina! – Uma voz feminina sussurrou algumas vezes, tocando levemente o braço da jovem.

A ruiva resmungou um pouco e logo abriu os olhos, parecendo atordoada. Viu Hermione sentada na beirada de sua cama, olhando-a com perspicácia.

-O que foi, Mione? – Gina se ergueu rapidamente, o olhar preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Calma, Gina. – A outra garota parecia espantada com o estado de Gina. – Eu só vim te chamar porque daqui a pouco nós vamos embora.

-Ah, desculpe...- murmurou, dando uma olhada rápida ao redor do quarto. – Nossa, mas ainda nem amanheceu, Mione!

-É, eu sei, mas o Harry insistiu pra gente sair cedo, assim teremos mais tempo de achar a trilha certa para a Sede da Ordem.

A ruiva fez um muxoxo de indignação por ter sido acordada tão cedo, arrancando um sorriso de Hermione.

-Você está parecendo o Rony de manhã cedo. – A morena comentou, os olhos brilhando de um jeito diferente, enquanto se levantava para sair dali.

-Volta aqui, Hermione! – Gina puxou a garota pela manga da roupa, fazendo com que ela se sentasse bruscamente na cama. – Você _precisa_ me contar o que aconteceu ontem. Ou está pensando que eu vou conseguir esperar até chegarmos na Sede da Ordem, hein?

-Gina...

-Por favor, vai... – O tom de voz era quase suplicante. – Vocês estão namorando ou foi só... _um momento_?

-Gina! – Hermione exclamou, fingindo falsa indignação. – Bem, não sei se estamos namorando. Não tivemos muito tempo pra discutir isso, se é que você me entende.

Gina abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto e batia palminhas de alegria, enquanto cantarolava 'eu sabia' repetidas vezes. Hermione estava dividida entre alegre e encabulada. Era estranho pensar nas coisas que tinham acontecido na noite anterior. Tinha sido tudo tão...perfeito!

-Bom, nem preciso perguntar se você está feliz, né? – a ruiva se empertigou na cama. – Só de olhar para o seu rosto já dá pra notar isso.

-É, Gina, eu estou feliz mesmo. – Hermione tinha as bochechas rosadas, corando fracamente.

-Achei que o meu irmão nunca fosse tomar uma atitude, sabe. O Rony é meio lerdo pra essas coisas.

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos e logo caíram na gargalhada. E naquele clima descontraído, Gina acabou se esquecendo do seu pesadelo. Trocou as bonitas vestes que haviam sido emprestadas para ela pelo jeans surrado e a camiseta simples que ela usava quando chegou em Avalon, e acompanhou Hermione até a cozinha, onde Harry e Rony já estavam esperando por ela.

Dagda e Danna não estavam na casa naquele momento. Um porque estava providenciando as coisas para a saída do grupo de bruxos e a outra porque passara a noite na Casa das Moças, cuidando de suas tarefas no templo.

Todos estavam estranhamente calados, talvez por ser muito cedo ou talvez, por estarem em clima de despedida. Os poucos dias que passaram ali foram vividos de maneira intensa, como se fosse uma outra vida. Sentimentos revelados, conhecimentos adquiridos, poderes novos descobertos. Talvez, o que Eriu havia dito no primeiro encontro deles fosse verdade: se o caminho deles se encontraram deveria existir uma razão maior para tudo aquilo. Talvez fosse destino ou o capricho de uma força superior que tivesse poder sobre a vida dos mortais.

Na pequena cozinha da casa, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam tomando o desjejum quando ouviram uma pancada do lado de fora e logo depois um gemido de dor. Os quatro adolescentes concluíram rapidamente: Tonks!

A auror vinha acompanhada de Lupin, os dois em um clima aparentemente tenso.

-Bom dia, gente! – Ela cumprimentou simplesmente, reprimindo um grande bocejo. Voltara a usar os típicos cabelos coloridos e as roupas descontraídas de antes.

Hermione notou que vez ou outra a Auror lançava olhares emburrados para Lupin, que tentava não dar muita atenção para isso, mas visivelmente incomodado.

-Tonks, está tudo legal com você? – A garota perguntou amavelmente, fazendo com que todos á mesa prestassem atenção nela. – Não é que eu queira estar sendo intrometida e nem nada do tipo, mas você não me parece muito bem.

Tonks olhou para Lupin como se dissesse _'a culpa é sua'_.

-Sabe, Hermione, é o seguinte: acho que vocês sabem que _aquele_ probleminhado Remus não se manifesta aqui em Avalon, não sabem?

Harry que parecia estar em um estado de letargia, voltou os seus olhos verde-esmeralda para o casal mais velho que estava sentado à sua frente. Ele achou que acabara de ouvir alguma besteira, pois não estava compreendendo a situação.

-Desculpe, mas eu não entendi... – Ele comentou timidamente, lançando um olhar intrigado à Gina, que estava ao seu lado.

-Ah, o Harry não estava aqui quando a gente ficou sabendo. – Rony explicou. – Ele estava com os Sacerdotes se preparando para o teste.

-Sabendo do que? – Harry estava ficando cada vez mais curioso.

-Bem, Harry, é que aqui eu não me transformei, você sabe, em lobisomem. – O próprio Lupin respondeu. – De algum jeito, a minha licantropia foi neutralizada aqui.

-Uau... Nossa, isso foi... inusitado!

-É, foi bem inusitado – Tonks respondeu e voltou a encarar Lupin. – E eu estou tentando convencer o Remus a ficar por aqui. Acho que o pessoal daqui não se importaria com isso.

-Nymphadora, eu já dis...

-Remus, para de me chamar por esse nome horroroso. – A metamorfomaga parecia irritada. – E eu sei o que você vai dizer, que não pode ficar aqui, porque tem a guerra e blá, blá, blá.

-Nympha... – Lupin respirou fundo. – Você sabe que eu não posso ficar aqui, sabendo que lá fora tem uma guerra explodindo e que eu me comprometi a lutar nela.

-Mas é a sua vida que está em jogo, caramba! – Tonks explodiu, o rosto vermelho de nervosismo. – Pára de querer ser sempre nobre e pensa um pouco em você!

-Lupin, eu acho que a Tonks tem um pouco de razão. – Harry falou, recebendo um olhar de agradecimento da auror. – Olha, já que você não se transforma aqui, porque não aproveita isso, hein?

-Harry, se talvez as coisas estivessem tranqüilas lá fora, eu ficasse mesmo por aqui. – Lupin parecia cansado. – Mas não seria justo. Eu estaria sendo covarde. Muito covarde. Sem contar que tem você, Nympha.

-Como assim? – Ela retrucou, aborrecida.

-Bem, você disse que ficaria aqui comigo, caso eu resolvesse ficar, mas... – Ele tocou a mão da jovem carinhosamente por debaixo da mesa. – Eu não posso deixar que você fique presa em um único lugar. Presa a mim. No começo poderia ser divertido, interessante, mas depois você iria se cansar. Iria sentir falta do mundo lá fora, da agitação da sua vida. Não quero que você anule sua vida por mim.

-Você é um idiota mesmo. – E apesar da frase grosseira, Tonks tinha um sorriso nos lábios. – Mas um idiota que eu amo muito.

Rony revirou os olhos de desespero, quando viu o casal trocar olhares melosos e Gina e Hermione soltando suspiros. Harry apenas riu, mas no fundo, compreendia os motivos de Lupin. No lugar do ex-professor, ele teria tomado a mesma atitude.

Naquele momento, Dagda voltava para a casa, um sorriso bondoso estampado em seu rosto.

-Bem, a Senhora Eriu já está esperando por vocês na margem do lago. – Ele anunciou. – Ela irá conduzir a barca que os levará para fora de Avalon.

Eles assentiram e seguiram Dagda para fora da construção simples.

Gina olhava atentamente para tudo, na tentativa de reter todos os detalhes possíveis. Queria ter certeza de que não havia sido um sonho, nem uma ilusão. Não só pelo fato de ser a mítica Ilha de Avalon, mas por todas as coisas que ela vivera ali e pelas pessoas maravilhosas que conhecera. Mesmo que se passassem mil anos, ela nunca iria encontrar uma pessoa tão especial quanto Eriu.

-Vou sentir falta desse lugar. – a ruiva murmurou, entrelaçando a sua mão na de Harry.

O rapaz se voltou para ela.

-Acho que todos nós vamos sentir, Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo sua cabeça latejar por causa do feitiço que o deixou desacordado. Na penumbra onde a casa se encontrava, ele não conseguia ver muita coisa, mas foi capaz de ouvir o som de passos baixos se aproximando de onde ele estava caído. Por debaixo das pálpebras semicerradas, viu um vulto de vestes negras se aproximando dele. Aquele brilho prateado na mão era inconfundível. Rabicho.

-_Accio varinha_! – Snape sibilou rapidamente, assustando Rabicho que não tinha reparado que ele havia acordado, a varinha dele indo parar nas mãos de Snape. - _Locomoto Mortis_! – e o bruxo com a mão prateada estacou no mesmo local, pois fora atingido com o feitiço da perna-presa.

Snape se levantou, sentindo o seu corpo dolorido. As lembranças do que havia acontecido desabaram sobre ele rapidamente. Morrigan havia sido levada pelos Comensais da Morte até a presença do Lorde Negro e com certeza mandaram Rabicho voltar para completar o serviço.

Pettigrew agitava os braços freneticamente, parecendo apavorado, mas as suas pernas não se moviam, enquanto ele lançava olhares assustados para Snape que parecia furioso e muito, mas muito ameaçador.

-De novo _ele_ mandou você me vigiar, não é, Rabicho! – Ele falou suavemente, parando em frente ao outro comensal. Depois a voz dele se tornou mais fria e enraivecida. – Porque o Lorde queria a Morrigan? Você sabe?

-E-ela sabe de uma coisa que o Lorde deseja, Snape... – Rabicho gaguejava, olhando para o chão.

-Disso eu já sei, seu idiota! – Snape ergueu sua própria varinha e apontou para o peito de Rabicho. – Mas o que ela sabe, hein? Por que essa informação é tão importante para o Lorde das Trevas?

-Harry Potter está em Avalon e a moça sabe como chegar lá. – Rabicho tentava desesperadamente se mover, sem sucesso. – É por isso que o Lorde queria a moça.

"_Até nisso o maldito Potter atrapalha a minha vida"_.

Snape estreitou os olhos negros, um ódio descomunal tomando conta dele. Não sabia quem odiava mais: o Lorde Negro por ter levado sua mulher (nesse momento Snape se surpreendeu com esse pensamento) ou Harry Potter, pelo simples fato de ter nascido.

-Avalon! – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, parecendo surpreso. – Você tem certeza que é Avalon?

-Tenho sim! – Rabicho resmungou. – Milorde convocou alguns Comensais para acompanhá-lo até Avalon. Quer pegar o moleque desprevenido no meio do caminho. Mas é Avalon mesmo, Snape. O Mestre deu _Veritaserum _para a tal moça e ela disse que o Potter estava lá com os amiguinhos dele.

-Com certeza a Granger e o Weasley. – Snape mal ouviu os resmungos de Rabicho que parecia ofendido por ter sido deixado de lado por Voldemort. Sua mente trabalhava com uma velocidade impressionante. Com um gesto da varinha conjurou cordas que se enroscaram no corpo de Pettigrew, imobilizando novamente o bruxo que já estava se livrando do feitiço do corpo preso.

-_Estupefaça!_ – E o corpo de Rabicho tombou para trás, desacordado.

Snape guardou a varinha de Rabicho dentro do bolso de suas vestes e empunhou a sua varinha novamente, sussurrou – _Afflare!_

A mesma luz carmesim que envolvera o colar de Morrigan algumas horas antes, voltava a irromper da varinha de Snape. Ela se intensificou por alguns segundos e Snape fechou os olhos, vendo em sua mente o local para onde deveria aparatar.

Com um farfalhar de sua capa, aparatou para o bosque que vira em sua mente, deixando Rabicho amarrado e desacordado para trás.

"_Ele que se vire depois"_

Ele estava se sentindo no mínimo estúpido, afinal, para qualquer um que visse aquela situação, diria que Snape estava sendo heróico. Talvez fosse isso, mas as intenções não eram nem um pouco nobres. Na verdade era um pouco de egoísmo. Não queria abrir mão do pouco que ele conquistara naquelas poucas semanas. Ele sentia-se lesado por terem levado Morrigan. Ela era somente dele. Sua propriedade.

Ergueu sua varinha um pouco acima da cabeça e deixou que aquela luz carmesim o guiasse. Aquele feitiço era semelhante ao feitiço dos quatro pontos, mas funcionava de maneira diferente. Era mais como um feitiço de rastreamento.

A varinha girou vagarosamente entre a mão do bruxo e apontou para o leste. Respirou fundo e se embrenhou na mata do bosque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O grupo prosseguiu no caminho que descia em direção ao lago. Conforme andavam, viram as figuras solenes e sisudas das Sacerdotisas paradas, esperando por eles. Eriu estava prestes a subir na barca, quando todos se sobressaltaram ao ouvir os passos rápidos e fortes de alguém correndo.

Era uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e rosto sério. Ela tinha o rosto corado de tanto correr e pulou para os braços de Rony, o envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

-Agatha! – O ruivo parecia surpreso, mas de um jeito bom. Ergueu a garotinha nos braços e intensificou o abraço.

As orelhas dele começaram a ficar vermelhas, enquanto Harry e Gina ficavam fazendo piadinhas, dizendo que se Hermione não tomasse cuidado, acabaria encontrando uma forte concorrente ali. Hermione apenas sorria, achando graça no modo como Rony ficava desconcertado com brincadeiras tão bobas.

-Olha só o que eu fiz pra você! – Agatha tirou um pequeno embrulho de dentro do bolso do vestido e entregou a Rony. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de expectativa, enquanto via o rapaz abrir o embrulho. – Você me disse que não gostava de jogar xadrez e perder a sua rainha. Então eu pedi para o Dagda me ajudar a entalhar na madeira uma rainha pra você.

Rony parecia emocionado. Abraçou a garotinha outra vez e lhe deu um beijo estalado no rosto, gesto que foi imitado por Hermione.

-Bem, agora nós temos que ir, certo? – Hermione se abaixou um pouco, ficando na mesma altura que Agatha.

-É, amiguinha. Agora você já sabe o que fazer quando não estiver com vontade de brincar com aqueles nanicos, viu. – Rony abriu um sorriso, ao ver o expressão exasperada de Hermione. – Não se esqueça do que eu te ensinei e... –E falando bem baixinho, acrescentou. – dê uma bela surra no xadrez no Dylan por mim, ok?

Quando finalmente eles conseguiram se despedir de todas as pessoas que estavam na beira do lago, subiram nas barcas que já estavam preparadas para eles.

Na primeira barca, Eriu se postou na proa, de pé. A Grã-Sacerdotisa parecia cansada e sisuda. Usava as vestes escuras da Grande-Mãe no seu disfarce de maga, parecendo completamente diferente da noite anterior, onde ela irradiava poder e juventude de uma maneira exuberante. Juntamente com Eriu, Harry e Gina também se posicionaram naquela barca e a outra ficou para os demais.

Aos poucos, as semelhantes barcas foram se voltando para o interior do lago. Deslizavam rapidamente pela sua superfície tranqüila, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã começavam a despontar ao longe.

Enquanto Eriu invocava as brumas, o ar parecia mais frio e pesado. A Grã-Sacerdotisa elevou os braços acima da cabeça, fazendo com que as pesadas mangas de suas vestes deslizassem até o cotovelo. Concentrando-se na palavra de Poder, sentiu o seu corpo se inundar com uma magia tão palpável, que era quase visível aos olhos dos demais. E apesar do pequeno grupo de bruxos já ter presenciado aquele momento, ainda era impressionante o modo como as Sacerdotisas de Avalon mudavam de atitude, parecendo altas e amedrontadoras. Era magia, mas uma magia muito mais antiga e venerável.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa voltou a abaixar os braços trazendo com eles as brumas que pairavam sobre as barcas. Manteve a postura rígida e os olhos fechados, sentindo que a cerração aumentava, as brumas os envolvendo. Continuaram deslizando rapidamente, até que finalmente foram capazes de ver outra vez um corajoso raio de sol penetrar em meio a cerração e iluminar a outra margem do estranho lago, onde já era visível um bosque antigo e os espinheiros que ficavam na sua margem. Estavam fora de Avalon.

Os homens pequenos e morenos que conduziam as barcas ajudaram Eriu a desembarcar, quando eles finalmente chegaram na margem do lago. Com um longo suspiro, parecia que Eriu tinha voltado a si, pois se voltou para os outros e esboçou um sorriso.

-Vou acompanhar vocês até o local onde Morrigan os encontrou. – Ela falou, enquanto caminhava em frente ao grupo. – Não quero que vocês se percam novamente.

Uma imagem surgiu novamente na mente da jovem Weasley. Ela viu as figuras encapuzadas caminhando no bosque, tendo à sua frente uma jovem de cabelos negros e desalinhados.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça levemente, tentando afastar aquela visão de si, mas parecia que era forte demais, real demais, pois, por mais que ela tentasse fazer com que parasse, um sentimento ruim e negativo se apoderava dela.

-Gina, você está ok? – Foi Hermione quem perguntou.

"_Essa aí não deixa escapar nenhum detalhe mesmo"_, a ruiva sorriu fracamente, tentando afastar aquela imagem de si. Talvez ela tivesse se impressionado demais com aquele sonho.

-Sim, Mione, está tudo ok. – Sorriu mais uma vez, mas este sorriso não era muito convincente.

A ruiva se afastou um pouco dos outros e caminhou a passos largos, andando ao lado de Eriu que liderava o grupo. Ela não se sentia muito bem. Estava agoniada, com uma angústia estranha e parecia que a presença de Eriu diminuía um pouco essa sensação ruim. Mas parece que a Grã-Sacerdotisa também partilhava daquele estado de espírito, pois assim que Gina ficou ao lado dela, as duas trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

-O que acontece, criança? – A mulher mais velha perguntou, deixando o grupo um pouco distante. Falavam baixo, evitando chamar a atenção dos demais. – Você não me parece muito bem hoje. Teve pesadelos outra vez?

-Tive sim, Eriu.

Eriu parecia abatida. O rosto estava pálido e olheiras fundas e escuras estavam presentes em seu rosto. E apesar de ser uma mulher mais velha e experiente, além de ser a Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon, resolveu partilhar um pouco daquele peso. Uma Sacerdotisa também tinha que saber o momento de compartilhar a sua dor.

-Eu também tive pesadelos, Gina. Sonhei a noite inteira que minha irmã estava ferida e infeliz, sofrendo na mão de pessoas horríveis.

Gina estacou no lugar onde estava.

-Eriu, isso não é possível! – Gina exclamou parecendo horrorizada.

-Como assim?

-E-eu também sonhei com a Morrigan. Sonhei que ela estava nas mãos de Voldemort e que ela estava conduzindo os Comensais da morte até Avalon.

Gina olhou para trás, vendo os outros caminhando de maneira tão despreocupada.

-Eu achei que tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo estranho, não achei que estivesse realmente acontecendo. – Gina balbuciou e depois procurou o olhar de Eriu. – Isso pode ter sido apenas um pesadelo, não é? Não é possível que Voldemort tenha encontrado a Morrigan lá fora. É coincidência demais...

Eriu respirou fundo e tentou manter uma postura rígida, tentando a todo custo esconder os seus sentimentos e preocupações. Qualquer palavra proferida de maneira errada poderia deixar Gina em pânico. Talvez aquilo fosse uma premonição. Gina não estava preparada o suficiente para ter visões premonitórias tão fortes assim. Ou será que estava?

Mas bem lá no fundo, Eriu sabia que aquilo poderia muito bem acontecer. Não havia sido à toa que ela tivera pressentimentos tão ruins a respeito da saída da irmã caçula de Avalon.

"_Avalon"_

Se a premonição de Gina estava correta, Avalon estava em perigo. Se Voldemort tentasse entrar na Ilha Sagrada por si só, ela nem se preocuparia, mas ele tinha uma Sacerdotisa consigo. Mesmo sabendo que Morrigan não seria capaz de abrir a passagem para a entrada do Lorde Negro, aquilo era muito preocupante. Morrigan era tão jovem ainda, tinha tanta vida pela frente.

Será que a Deusa exigiria a vida dela em sacrifício para a Segurança de seu Santuário?

Mas os pensamentos de Gina e da Grã-Sacerdotisa foram interrompidos, ao ouvirem o ruído seco de um galho estalando no chão. Ruído produzido por passos, eles concluíram rapidamente.

Todos empunharam suas varinhas (exceto Eriu) e apontaram na direção de onde vinha o ruído. Harry e Lupin tomaram a dianteira, enquanto Tonks verificava a retaguarda.

Gina olhava adiante, apreensiva, mas não conseguia ver muito além, por causa da sombra da copa das árvores. Aquele sentimento ruim se intensificando, mas somado a um calor estranho, o mesmo calor que sentia quando duelava com alguém.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_ – Harry falou, apontando para o meio das árvores.

O baque surdo de um corpo caído foi ouvido. Todos se precipitaram para o meio da clareira de onde o som tinha vindo.

-Gente, vamos tomar cuidado, pode ser perigoso! – Hermione olhava ansiosa para frente, tentando ver o que Harry tinha atingido.

-Será que é uma emboscada? – Rony franziu a testa. Com suas pernas longas chegou facilmente ao lado de Harry e o ultrapassou. – Mas o que diabos...?

-O que foi Rony?

Com o máximo de cautela possível, os outros se aproximaram rapidamente do local onde Rony estava. Viram uma pessoa usando vestes negras caída de qualquer jeito no chão. O corpo estava petrificado, mas os olhos moviam-se alucinadamente. Os olhos que eram sempre frios e irônicos, agora tinham um brilho febril e furioso.

Harry se aproximou do corpo e Gina ficou assustada ao ver como os olhos dele mudaram de um verde límpido para uma cor escura e sombria. Na verdade não era a cor que a assustara, mas o brilho de ódio que estava estampada neles.

-Snape! – Ele vociferou com ira, a varinha que estava em sua mão direita soltando faíscas vermelhas sem que Harry tenha pronunciado um único feitiço.

-O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui? – Tonks parou ao lado de Lupin, parecendo surpresa.

Todos formaram um círculo ao redor do bruxo caído, seis varinhas apontadas para ele.

-Veio aqui pra morrer, não é, Snape! – Harry parecia ameaçador.

Eriu olhou para Harry e se assustou com o que viu. Aproximou-se dele e tocou o seu ombro gentilmente, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para ela.

-Você vai ter coragem de matá-lo assim? Sem ter como se defender? – Ela perguntou e o modo como o fez, deixou todos surpresos.

-Mas foi esse maldito quem matou Dumbledore! – Rony argumentou.

-Eu concordo com a Eriu! – Hermione falou, recebendo um olhar irritado tanto de Harry quanto de Rony. – Harry, por mais que ele tenha feito aquilo, você não tem o direito de fazer o mesmo. É isso o que te faz diferente dos Comensais da Morte e de Voldemort! Ah, e, por favor, Rony, pare de ser idiota e ter medo desse nome.

O ruivo resmungou alguma coisa que os outros não compreenderam.

-O que você acha, Lupin? – Harry perguntou para o seu ex-professor, que parecia taciturno, apenas observando a situação.

Lupin pigarreou algumas vezes, o rosto tenso e sombrio.

-Uma vez você me impediu de matar uma pessoa, simplesmente por vingança. – Ele falava lentamente, os olhos pregados em Snape. – E hoje eu vejo o quanto você estava certo. Não acho que Dumbledore ficaria feliz em ser vingado desse jeito.

-Eu também acho. – Tonks se aproximou e tirou a varinha da mão do Snape petrificado. – Esse camarada aqui vai passar umas boas férias em Azkaban. Talvez ele nunca mais volte de lá.

-O que será que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Gina tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo. Era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo: primeiro aquela premonição, depois a aparição de Snape.

-Deixem-o falar... – Eriu lançou um olhar penetrante à Snape, que tentou desviar o olhar sem sucesso. – Ele pode ter uma informação útil a vocês.

-_Finite Incantatem! _ - E Snape conseguiu se mover novamente, lançando um olhar de ódio a todos os que estavam ao seu redor.

-Então, o grande Potter não sabe o que o aguarda, não é? – Snape falava com voz baixa e cheia de ironia. – Você que sempre se achou inteligente e sagaz, nem imagina o que esteja por vir...

A varinha de Harry tremeu em sua mão e faiscou novamente.

-O que foi? Vai lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável em mim? – Um sorriso de deboche se espalhou no rosto pálido e alucinado de Snape. – Você é um bruxo tão medíocre que nem é capaz disso.

-Fala logo o que você quer! – Harry falava pausadamente, tentando manter o seu autocontrole. A menção do nome de Dumbledore foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de lançar uma maldição em Snape, mas ele não sabia se seria capaz de suportar as investidas irônicas dele.

Snape fechou a cara, lembrando-se do motivo que o levara até ali. Pouco importava a vida do maldito Potter e seus amiguinhos estúpidos. Ele era egoísta, sim, ele era, pois a única coisa que importava era trazer Morrigan de volta, nem que o resto do mundo se explodisse.

-Voldemort está atrás de você. – Snape falou seriamente, o sorriso de deboche dando lugar a uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. – Ele descobriu que você estava em Avalon e tem meios de chegar até lá.

-Ele pegou a Morrigan e está nesse bosque também. – Como se fossem uma única pessoa, todos se voltaram para Gina, que havia dito aquelas palavras. – E também tem vários Comensais da Morte com ele.

-Exatamente, Weasley!

Harry olhou com espanto para a namorada.

-Como você sabe disso, Gina?

-Eu sonhei com isso nessa madrugada, mas não achei que fosse um sonho premonitório. –A ruiva respondeu.

-Então a Weasley tem tido sonhos premonitórios? – O sorriso irônico voltou a aparecer no rosto de Snape. – Desse jeito vai roubar o lugar da Trelawney.

-CALA A BOCA, SEU NOJENTO! –Rony gritou, indo em defesa da irmã.

-Deixa, Rony, eu não me importo com isso. – Gina falou calmamente. – E, por favor, não grite. Nós não podemos chamar a atenção.

-Ah, sinto muito minha cara, mas isso vocês já conseguiram. – Uma voz fria falou, com uma nota de divertimento na voz.

-Morrigan! –Eriu gritou.

Todos desviaram a vista de Snape e viram que estavam cercados por, no mínimo, vinte figuras encapuzadas e de vestes negras. Harry ergueu o rosto e seus olhos verdes pousaram em uma figura alta e esguia, que apontava a sua varinha para uma jovem de cabelos negros e desgrenhados. Era Lorde Voldemort.

As íris verdes e vermelhas se encararam com fúria, uma luta silenciosa travada através do olhar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Referente ao livro Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, cap. 19, pág, 302.

**Sobre o capítulo:** Merlin, merlin, merlin. Como foi difícil esse capítulo. Bleergh! Reescrevi ele umas três vezes, sem contar que estava com bloqueio.

Bem, no meu roteiro a cena do duelo dos comensais com Harry e Cia seria nesse capítulo, mas como eu não sou mto boa pra cenas de ação, o capítulo demoraria mais, então resolvi deixar para o próximo. Não vou dizer que vou escrever ele rapidinho, pois não quero cair na mentira, mas afirmo que vou me esforçar para ser um capítulo bom. Não gosto de postar um capítulo 'mais ou menos'. Enfim, me desculpem pela demora.

Até o próximo e muito, mas muito obrigado pelos comentários. Adoro vocês )


	29. Raven

_**28-Raven**_

"_**É o bem contra o mal**_

_**E você de que lado está? **_

_**Estou do lado do bem**_

_**E você de que lado está?**_

_**Estou do lado do bem.**_

_**Com a luz e com os anjos"**_

_**(1965 Duas Tribos – Legião Urbana)**_

Um silêncio sepulcral desabou sobre todos naquele momento, como se um feitiço silenciador tivesse sido lançado. A única coisa audível era o ruído suave do vento passeando sobre a copa das árvores, lembrando sombriamente o lamento de um espírito agourento.

As varinhas que estavam apontadas para Snape se ergueram rapidamente, tendo como novo alvo os comensais que os circundavam.

Estes, por sua vez, estavam apenas aguardando um mínimo gesto de seu mestre para poderem atacar, mas Voldemort parecia se deliciar com a cena, vendo Harry e os demais cercados e aparentemente rendidos. Em nenhum momento os dois rivais desviaram a vista e para surpresa do Lorde Negro, a mente de Harry estava bloqueada para ele. Sorte de Harry, que Hermione havia sido tão implacável com ele após a saída deles de Hogwarts e repetisse como um mantra, o quanto era importante ele treinar Oclumência, ou talvez fosse ainda mais algum poder misterioso que o jovem rapaz tivesse adquirido. Mas de qualquer forma aquilo era bom, pois Harry tinha pensamentos e memórias importantes demais para serem invadidos pelo Lorde das Trevas. Um descuido qualquer e ele colocaria todos em sérios apuros. Como se eles já não estivessem encrencados o suficiente.

-Ora, ora, _Riddle_, um comitê de recepção? – Harry perguntou friamente, a varinha apontada diretamente em direção ao bruxo das trevas.

Ele ignorou com todas as suas forças a dor lancinante que sentia em sua cicatriz, dando a impressão de que sua cabeça racharia ao meio a qualquer momento e o suor frio que escorria por seu rosto. Sua única intenção era distrair Voldemort o suficiente para pensar em algo a ser feito.

-Exatamente, Potter, não podemos perder os bons modos, não? – E o Lorde abriu um sorriso desagradável. O olhar dele era semelhante ao de uma fera que está prestes a dar o bote em sua presa. Começou a andar lentamente em direção à Harry, mantendo Morrigan segura em seus braços e apontando a varinha para o pescoço da Sacerdotisa. – E olha que interessante, temos um convidado ilustríssimo aqui. Como vai, Severus?

Mas Snape não respondeu nada. Mesmo vendo que Morrigan estava abatida e possivelmente ferida, isso já foi o suficiente para ele não se importar com o resto. E com certeza, de todos os que estavam ali, Snape era o que estava em pior situação e desarmado. Era traidor tanto da Ordem da Fênix, quanto dos Comensais da Morte, já que não cumpriu uma ordem de Voldemort para tentar proteger Morrigan.

Entretanto, por mais que Harry estivesse com um ódio quase mortal pelo ex-professor de Poções, viu claramente que Snape estava ali não com má intenção. Ele não tinha como afirmar essa certeza, mas sabia que Snape poderia ser um aliado forte naquela batalha, por mais que não quisesse admitir aquilo. Sem contar que foi capaz de notar o quanto o bruxo ficara abalado em ver Morrigan rendida pelo Lorde das Trevas.

"_Snape apaixonado! Esse mundo é um lugar louco mesmo"_

Harry era orgulhoso, mas sabia que naquele momento deveria haver uma trégua entre ele e Snape. O acerto de contas entre os dois seria mais tarde.

"_Caso eu consiga sobreviver"_, Harry pensou sombriamente.

Finalmente o olhar de Voldemort se desviou de Harry e caiu sobre a jovem ruiva que estava ali. Mas ela desviou a vista rapidamente, com medo que sua mente fosse invadida mais uma vez.

Naquele momento Gina havia compreendido que o fato de Voldemort estar ali, em parte era responsabilidade dela, já que não soubera fechar a mente e deixou que o Lorde das Trevas invadisse os seus pensamentos. Entretanto, como ela poderia saber que Voldemort era capaz de invadir a sua mente daquela maneira?

Voldemort continuou analisando todos os que estavam presentes. Por último, viu uma mulher de rosto sério e expressão impenetrável. Reconheceu ali alguém de grande poder, mas ele não deu tanta importância a isso, julgando ser superior a todos.

-Bem, eu poderia ficar horas conversando com você, mas não posso deixar os meus _amigos _– E Voldemort fez um gesto largo, indicando os seus comensais, que mais pareciam chacais ansiosos. – esperando por muito tempo. Eles precisam de diversão.

-Ah, Milorde, como eu ansiava por ouvir isso. – A voz odiosa de Bellatriz foi ouvida.

-Mas... – E com um novo gesto da mão o Lorde conteve o ataque de seus servos. – Não matem as Sacerdotisas. Pelo menos não agora... Elas ainda me serão úteis.

E compreendendo que aquela era a deixa para atacarem, várias vozes proferiram diversas maldições. Jorros coloridos saíram disparando em todas as direções, ricocheteando no chão e incendiando árvores. Os membros da Ordem tentaram se defender conjurando escudos e algumas das maldições lançadas pelos comensais acabaram se voltando contra eles.

Rony havia sido atingido de raspão por uma azaração e seu braço sangrava profusamente, mas ele havia se desviado para o lado a tempo suficiente para não sofrer algo mais sério.

-Garota estúpida, me entregue a minha varinha! – Snape finalmente conseguiu sair do seu estado de letargia e vociferou para Tonks, que nesse momento rebatia um feitiço lançado por seu "tio" Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Tonks, você vai entregar a varinha para esse aí? – Rony berrou em meio à balbúrdia, parecendo incrédulo.

Mas sem titubear, a Auror jogou a varinha de Snape para o seu respectivo dono, que com uma agilidade impressionável, abateu um comensal rapidamente.

-Rony, agora não é o momento pra isso! – Hermione o repreendeu, enquanto conjurava um escudo para se proteger da azaração de Aleto. – Snape nos avisou sobre o que _ele_ pretendia fazer...

O ruivo apenas deu de ombros.

Aquele não era o momento para discutir a conduta e a moral do seu ex-professor de Poções.

Gina puxou Eriu pela mão para trás de uma árvore e estava decidida a proteger a Grã-Sacerdotisa, que parecia tão desprotegida sem ter uma varinha em mãos. Mas Eriu não parecia temer a confusão e nem os cruéis servos do Lorde das Trevas, sendo que a sua única preocupação era chegar até a irmã caçula.

-Eu preciso ficar ao lado de Morrigan. – Eriu falou, um olhar firme e decidido, tentando se desvencilhar de Gina, que segurava o seu braço com firmeza.

-Eriu, você pode se ferir e... - Gina parecia exasperada - Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, tente ficar aqui!

Gina lançou um olhar suplicante à mulher mais velha, antes de se lançar no meio da batalha, procurando Harry com os olhos. Ela saiu desesperada atrás do namorado, e viu que ele começava a se embrenhar no meio do bosque. Voldemort também havia sumido e Morrigan estavam caída em um canto, aparentemente desacordada.

Mas antes que Gina conseguisse alcançar o namorado, ela é cercada por três Comensais da Morte, que gargalhavam abertamente do desespero da garota.

-Veja o que temos aqui. – Uma voz grave e masculina falou por detrás da máscara de comensal. – A namoradinha do Potter. Até que o moleque tem bom gosto, hein?

**-**_Conjunctivitus! ­_– Ela gritou, apontando para o comensal mais próximo. O encapuzado levou as mãos ao rosto, tamanha era a agonia que sentia em seus olhos, o impedindo de ver adiante.

Os comensais que ainda estavam ilesos gargalhavam mais ainda e começaram a cercar Gina.

-Não se aproximem de mim.- Ela rosnou, o rosto tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos.

-Veja, Rabastan, a mocinha sabe azarar. – Um deles abriu a boca para rir novamente, mas no instante seguinte caia estuporado no chão. Havia sido atingido pelas costas.

O único que ainda não havia sido azarado olhou para trás e se deparou com um Rony Weasley muito enraivecido, que apontava a varinha diretamente para o coração do comensal. Rapidamente os irmãos Weasley conseguiram imobilizar e inutilizar aqueles três comensais, deixando-os desacordados e com suas respectivas varinhas quebradas.

-Você está bem, Gina? – Rony perguntou, lançando olhares ansiosos para os lados, para tentar não ser pego desprevenido.

-Eu estou sim, mas pelo jeito você não. – A ruiva apontou para o braço do irmão que não parava de sangrar. – Deixe-me dar um jeito nisso. _Ferula!_

Depois de ver o seu braço ser envolvido por ataduras, que por enquanto conseguiram fazer o seu sangue estancar, Rony entrou novamente na batalha para ajudar os outros.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Após ter sido esquecida pelo Lorde das Trevas, Morrigan foi se arrastando lentamente para um local seguro onde pudesse se recompor e pensar em algo que pudesse ajudar os outros naquela batalha, mas nada lhe vinha em mente. O seu cérebro estava embotado por causa dos inúmeros feitiços de tortura que havia recebido na noite anterior. Bellatriz havia se divertido imensamente em treinar a maldição Cruciatus na jovem Sacerdotisa.

Por um lado Morrigan estava aliviada em ver que Snape estava bem e que ele realmente se importava com ela, já que havia se dado ao trabalho de procurá-la. Aquele encantamento feito por ele havia sido realmente valioso. Mas se ela estava aliviada por um motivo, outro fator fazia com que um medo latente tomasse conta dela. Ver a sua irmã mais velha depois daqueles dias todos de separação e numa situação tão perigosa deixou Morrigan em pânico.

Quando Voldemort havia ordenado que ela o levasse para Avalon, ela não contestou as suas ordens, porque não tinha a intenção de obedecê-lo. Já que Voldemort não era capaz de invadir os pensamentos da Sacerdotisa, Morrigan achou que poderia enganá-lo e fazer com que este se perdesse no meio das brumas que protegem Avalon. Somente as Sacerdotisas conheciam o encantamento capaz de dissipar as brumas, então ela achou que assim, poderia deixá-lo preso num limbo em meio aos dois mundos.

Mas foi pega de surpresa quando encontrou Eriu e os demais no meio do caminho. Talvez se ela não estivesse tão ferida e apavorada, poderia ter direcionado sua visão à Avalon e avisado sua irmã do perigo que rondava a Ilha Sagrada.

Agora, Morrigan se arrastava lentamente, oculta pela sombra das árvores e tentava alcançar o local onde a irmã mais velha estava. Mas foi surpreendida ao escutar uma risada aguda e debochada às suas costas.

-Ora, queridinha, aonde você pensa que vai? – Bellatriz parou em frente à Morrigan.

"_Se eu tiver que morrer vou morrer dignamente, como uma Sacerdotisa deve fazer"_

Morrigan se ergueu com um pouco de esforço e encarou a comensal que retirava a máscara que ocultava o seu rosto.

-Vamos, se você quer tanto me matar, porque não faz isso logo? – Morrigan perguntou em desafio, um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios. – Ah, me esqueci que você é apenas uma serva que só sabe receber ordens e lamber o chão do seu mestre.

Bellatriz se surpreendeu com a ousadia da moça. Poucas pessoas a enfrentavam daquela maneira e sobreviviam para contar a história. A comensal jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou. Gargalhou tanto quanto a sua pouca sanidade permitia.

-Calma, queridinha, eu apenas vou me divertir um pouco mais. – Bellatriz apontou sua varinha e proferiu a sua maldição favorita. – _Crucio!_

Morrigan voltou a sentir a tão conhecida dor lancinante em todos os membros de seu corpo. Aquela agonia crescente que penetrava em cada mínima parte de seu corpo e que parecia queimar os seus ossos. Ela fechou os punhos e mordeu os lábios com força, sufocando o grito de desespero que estava preso na sua garganta. O seu lábio começou a sangrar, tamanho era o esforço que Morrigan fazia para não gritar.

Por mais que tentasse resistir àquela maldição, as suas forças começaram a abandoná-la. Morrigan sentiu os seus joelhos cedendo, o seu corpo fraquejando, a vida escapando debilmente de seu corpo. Desabou no chão com o rosto voltado para a terra e com os olhos semicerrados viu Bellatriz circulando ao redor dela, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. A comensal sentia um prazer mórbido em ver o sofrimento de Morrigan.

Abaixando a varinha, suspendeu a maldição e se agachou ao lado da Sacerdotisa. O brilho de insanidade voltou a irradiar nos olhos de Bellatriz

-É realmente uma pena que o mestre queira você viva...

E enquanto Bellatriz falava, Morrigan conseguiu discretamente tirar o punhal que estava escondido no meio de suas roupas e com um golpe ágil a lâmina afiada fez um corte profundo no rosto da comensal que urrou de dor, sentindo o sangue jorrar por entre os seus dedos.

Bellatriz começou a praguejar os impropérios mais medonhos que conhecia. Sem se preocupar em cuidar do ferimento em seu rosto, ela se voltou para Morrigan, que a encarava.

-Já chega disso. – A mão com que Bellatriz segurava a varinha começou a tremer de ira. – Milorde pode até me castigar mais tarde, mas eu vou acabar com essa vadiazinha. _Avada Ked.._

-_Estupefaça! – _E antes que Bellatriz terminasse de proferir a maldição fatal, foi atingida por um feitiço que irrompeu de algum lugar atrás de Morrigan. O corpo da comensal foi arremessado por alguns metros, colidiu com uma árvore e desabou sem sentidos no chão, enquanto o seu rosto ficava encoberto pelo sangue que não parava de jorrar.

-É um prazer rever você, _titia_!

Respirando pesadamente, o corpo ainda dolorido e trêmulo, Morrigan ergueu um pouco a cabeça, olhou para trás e viu Tonks acenando para ela. Mas logo a sua vista turvou, a escuridão tragando os seus sentidos, e ela mergulhou numa confortável inconsciência.

-Tá tudo legal com você, Morrigan? – A Auror gritou. Mas não conseguiu se aproximar mais de Morrigan, pois outra dupla de comensais se pôs entre ela e a Sacerdotisa.

E por mais que os membros da Ordem da Fênix derrubassem alguns comensais, eles ainda estavam em minoria.

-Remus! – A Auror gritou para Lupin, que estava a poucos metros de distância. Com grande dificuldade ele conseguiu se aproximar dela. – Me dê cobertura aqui.

-O que você vai fazer, Nymphadora? – O homem franziu a testa.

-Eu vou mandar um aviso para a Ordem. – Ela explicou rapidamente, sem nem se importar por ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome. – Não deixe que os comensais vejam a direção para onde o meu patrono vai, senão eles podem acabar descobrindo a localização da nossa Sede.

Lupin deu graças internamente por estarem longe o suficiente dos comensais para que estes não o escutassem. Tentou distrair os comensais que estavam ali, enquanto Tonks saia correndo para o meio da mata.

-_Expecto Patronum! _

Uma enorme criatura prateada irrompeu da varinha de Tonks e saiu correndo pelo meio das árvores, com o objetivo de avisar a Ordem da Fênix de que eles estavam em apuros. Mesmo estando numa situação complicada, Lupin não deixou de conter um sorriso ao ver o patrono de Tonks: Um lobo.

-Será que eles virão? – Lupin perguntou, ansioso, quando Tonks voltou.

-Eu espero que sim...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Voldemort apenas observava a batalha, girando a varinha descansadamente entre seus dedos.

Um sorriso de cruel satisfação surgiu em seu rosto ao ver uma jovem ruiva procurando desesperadamente por Harry no meio das árvores. Ele caminhou sorrateiramente em direção à jovem, a varinha erguida, apontando diretamente para ela.

-Gina... – ele cantarolou, com sua voz fria.

A ruiva parou no local onde estava e se virou lentamente, até que finalmente encontrou Voldemort parado, encarando-a com os seus olhos vermelhos e viperinos.

Trêmula, ela ergueu a varinha e apontou para Voldemort.

-Você vai duelar comigo, menininha? – Ele parecia divertido com a situação. – E pensar que há alguns anos você me teve como seu confidente. Isso não é... curioso?

Gina olhou para os lados, mas viu que, na tentativa de encontrar Harry, ela havia se afastado muito dos outros e que agora ela e Voldemort estavam praticamente isolados.

-_Avada Kedavra!_ – Ele proferiu com satisfação, mas devido a sua agilidade no Quadribol, Gina havia conseguido se desviar a tempo, jogando-se no chão.

-Uh, a garotinha quer brincar? Que pena, mas eu não tenho tempo pra isso.

E Voldemort apontou a varinha outra vez para Gina e proferiu a maldição da Morte. Mas Gina tinha o firme propósito de escapar e mais uma vez ela conseguiu se desviar a tempo.

-Deixe-a em paz!

Com um suave 'pop', Voldemort viu Harry surgir ao lado de Gina e apontar a varinha diretamente para ele.

-Ah, como o amor é um sentimento notável. – Voldemort gracejou, vendo Harry abraçar Gina. – Notavelmente inútil e patético.

-Gina, saia daqui agora. – Harry sussurrou para Gina, escondendo a garota com o seu próprio corpo. – A briga agora é entre eu e o cara de cobra.

-Eu não vou deixar você aqui. – Apesar da voz trêmula, o olhar de Gina era decidido.

-Sabe, Harry, na noite em que matei os seus pais, o seu pai agiu da mesma forma. – Voldemort falou. – Tão corajoso e tão nobre... tentou proteger a mulher e o filhinho...

Harry sentiu o seu corpo ser inundado de ódio.

-Gina, eu já disse pra você sair daqui! – Ele sibilou, se afastando da ruiva. – Será que eu vou ter que estuporar você?

-Ora, Harry, porque se importar com a garota? Se ela quer ficar aqui e morrer, é uma opção dela.

-Você quer a mim, não quer? – A dor em sua cicatriz era quase insuportável, mas Harry ainda conseguia manter a voz firme. – Então deixe a Gina em paz.

-Ahhh, Potter. – Voldemort abriu um sorrisinho. – O seu maior problema é achar que o mundo gira ao seu redor. Como se tudo o que eu desejasse fosse matar você, fedelho. Agora eu tenho um novo objetivo...

Gina tremeu, ao imaginar o que Voldemort falaria a seguir.

-Avalon!

"_... Harry, tu que fostes marcado pelas mãos da própria Deusa, mostrou ser merecedor de receber uma Insígnia Sagrada de Avalon..."_

-Você não vai entrar em Avalon! – Harry sibilou lentamente, proferindo cada sílaba com clareza, como que para mostrar o quanto aquilo o indignava.

Voldemort jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Aquela voz fria e debochada tinha um poder aterrorizante tão grande, que só isso já foi o suficiente para deixar Gina petrificada.

-É o que veremos. – Voldemort parou de rir e apontou a varinha para o casal. – _Avada Kedavra!_

Mas Harry foi mais rápido e conseguiu desaparatar, levando Gina com ele. Com um novo estalo, o casal reapareceu às costas de Voldemort, que pressentiu a presença dos dois facilmente. Com um forte empurrão, Harry jogou Gina para trás de uma árvore.

-Pare de se esconder, fedelho, e me enfrente como um homem.

Mal Voldemort havia dito isso e a terra tremeu. Logo as folhas das árvores começaram a se desprender de seus galhos, arrancadas por um vento forte. As folhas começaram a rodopiar num redemoinho violento, envolvendo Voldemort numa redoma de folhas e terra.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Nunca vira Harry conjurar um feitiço tão poderoso antes. Por uns breves momentos achou que Voldemort havia sido contido, mas com uma forte explosão, o redemoinho se desfez numa rajada de vento forte que fez com que ambos os bruxos cambaleassem.

-Muito bom, Potter, mas isso ainda não é o suficiente.

Vendo que Harry estava concentrado somente em Voldemort, Gina começou a se arrastar lentamente, mentalizando o feitiço mais poderoso que conhecia. Mas a movimentação da garota não passou despercebida aos olhos do Lorde Negro.

Os olhos de Voldemort irradiaram aquele mesmo brilho escarlate e com um farfalhar de suas vestes negras, ele desapareceu.

Harry piscou os olhos, mas Voldemort simplesmente não estava ali.

O rapaz olhou para trás e viu Gina caminhando lentamente em sua direção.

-Gina, você está bem?

O rapaz parecia confuso, mas em nenhum momento abaixou a sua varinha. Nunca o lema de Moody ficara tão forte em sua mente: "Vigilância Constante".

Mas o olhar da garota estava diferente. Estava... maligno.

-Eu estou muito bem, Potter! – Em vez da voz doce e carinhosa de Gina, o que Harry ouviu foi um sibilo frio e sem emoção.

-Gina...

A garota gargalhou com deboche.

Harry foi capaz de ver um lampejo vermelho brilhando nos olhos dela. A dor em sua cabeça era muito mais intensa, superando tudo o que o rapaz já tinha sentido, pois não era só a sua cicatriz que doía, mas também o seu coração.

Gina estava apavorada. Sua única intenção era ajudar Harry, mas quando Voldemort desapareceu, sentiu algo estranho. Era como se estivesse presa em um pesadelo, mas aquilo superava qualquer pesadelo que ela já tivesse tido. E o pior, era que ela já havia conhecido aquela sensação. Sim, o seu corpo já reconhecia aqueles sinais. Sentir a sua razão dar lugar a uma entidade maligna, malvada e imperiosa. Sentir que aquilo exigia toda a sua força e não a deixava em paz. A mesma sensação que a tomou quando era apenas uma garotinha e fora possuída pela memória do diário de Tom Riddle.

E agora o seu corpo não abrigava só o seu espírito, mas também o espírito destroçado de Voldemort, que usava a sua imagem para perturbar Harry Potter.

-Vamos, me impeça de conseguir o que quero! – Harry ouviu aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Gina, mas sendo proferidas com desprezo.

-Deixe a Gina em paz! – Harry voltou a falar.

"Minha culpa... não, não, outra vez não" 

O desespero tomava conta do jovem rapaz. Todos os seus esforços para deixar Gina em segurança haviam sido em vão. Ele sempre soube que mais cedo ou mais tarde Voldemort iria usar o sentimento que um sentia pelo outro, mas Harry fora fraco. O amor que ele sentia por Gina era tão intenso, que ele não fora capaz de ficar longe dela por muito tempo.

-_Crucio!_

Incapaz de deter Voldemort no corpo de Gina, Harry deixou a Maldição Cruciatus atingi-lo em cheio. Dor, raiva, ódio, arrependimento... vários sentimentos e sensações se fundiam no corpo e na mente do rapaz, que não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Ele se sentia tão culpado...

-Deixe...ela... – Harry balbuciou, com o restinho de força que ainda tinha, antes de cair de joelhos.

-Você não ouviu o que o Harry disse? – Uma voz imperiosa foi ouvida. – Deixe a garota em paz!

Harry suspirou cansado. Viu Eriu caminhando de maneira segura pelo meio das árvores e em nenhum momento um único feitiço fora capaz de se aproximar dela.

-Eriu, volte pra lá! – Harry rugiu.

Voldemort parecia cada vez mais satisfeito. Ele não fora capaz de permanecer muito tempo no corpo de Harry há alguns anos antes, mas Gina parecia a hospedeira ideal. A garota era mais sensível, mas ao mesmo tempo poderosa...

Gina estava ficando cada vez mais fraca. Voldemort estava se alimentado das forças da garota e usando isso contra Harry. Ele não precisava ser um Legilimente poderoso para saber que os laços que uniam Harry à Gina eram grandiosos.

-Eu já disse para você deixa-la em paz! – Eriu ordenou novamente.

Com o pouco de lucidez que ainda lhe restava, Gina lamentou ter sido tão fraca a ponto de não saber fechar sua mente e ser manipulada por Voldemort outra vez. Eriu era tão boa e tão generosa, havia sido tão nobre na tentativa de ajudar ela e Harry. Não queria que a Grã-Sacerdotisa se ferisse. Aquela guerra não era dela.

E apesar de seu grande poder estar subjugando Gina, Voldemort sentiu um pouco daquela emoção, quando uma tímida lágrima brotou dos olhos castanhos da garota. Aquilo era demais pra ele, que nunca soubera lidar com emoções tão profundas. Abandonou o corpo da garota, deixando Gina caída no chão, respirando fracamente, mas ainda lúcida.

Quando o bruxo das trevas voltou a reaparecer em seu corpo viperino, Harry se ergueu, ainda trêmulo, e apontou a varinha novamente para Voldemort. Sentiu algo duro incomodando as suas costas e somente quando o tocou, lembrou-se de Govannon.

Por breves segundos, Harry havia se esquecido da presença de Eriu, tamanha foi a sua surpresa ao constatar a presença da Insígnia Sagrada ali, junto dele.

A Grã-Sacerdotisa encarava Voldemort nos olhos, uma fúria gelada estampada em seu rosto transformado. Nunca Eriu havia sentido tanto ódio na vida. Odiava aquela criatura deturpada que estava a sua frente. Odiava o modo como ele usara as pessoas que lhe eram queridas para um objetivo nefasto. Odiava o seu olhar maligno e a sua voz fria.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo novamente, foi atingida por uma azaração que a derrubou ali mesmo.

-Eu poderia matá-la agora mesmo, mas assim eu não poderia entrar em Avalon. – Voldemort falou suavemente, perto do ouvido da Grã-Sacerdotisa. – Seja um pouco mais esperta e colabore comigo. Eu não irei prejudicar os outros se tiver a sua colaboração.

Eriu sentiu a sua vista turvar e o corpo enfraquecido.

-Eu nunca abrirei a passagem para a Ilha Abençoada. – Eriu falou. – O Santuário de Cerridwen não será profanado por você.

Voldemort parecia entediado com as palavras da Grã-Sacerdotisa.

-Os seus deuses estão mortos, minha cara Senhora. – o Lorde falou. – Onde estão eles agora, que as suas Sacerdotisas e o seu templo sagrado estão em perigo?

A voz debochada e cheia de sarcasmo deixou Eriu enraivecida, mas Voldemort não deu importância a ela, concentrando as suas atenções em Harry Potter.

O rapaz erguera-se novamente, pronto para tentar duelar com Voldemort.

-Potter, porque você não desiste? – Voldemort parecia quase gentil. – Você não vai conseguir me vencer. Nunca. Você é apenas um garotinho medíocre, que sempre tem mulheres e velhos defendendo-o. – Nisso ele apontou Gina e Eriu, com um gesto displicente.

Harry deu uma olhada rápida ao redor, na batalha que ainda acontecia de maneira feroz ao seu redor. Rony parecia ferido, mas em nenhum momento demonstrava cansaço, assim como Hermione, que com feitiços ágeis e bem lançados, atordoava alguns comensais. Lupin e Tonks como membros mais velhos e experientes da Ordem da Fênix sabiam se defender. E Snape... bem, os conhecimentos de Snape em artes das trevas eram realmente preciosos. Só o mestre em poções havia conseguido abater cinco comensais de maneira dolorosa.

Mas apesar disso, os amigos de Harry davam mostras de fadiga e cansaço. Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo mais eles conseguiriam resistir.

-Potter, eu sei que você está cansado e quer o bem dos seus amiguinhos... – A voz sibilante chegava aos seus ouvidos e Harry não soube dizer se Voldemort falava normalmente ou se era na língua das cobras. – Entregue-se... Isso só vai facilitar as coisas.

"_Estará ele pronto para empunhar uma Arma Sagrada? Estará ele pronto para cumprir sua missão?"_

Harry lançou um feitiço que atingiu Voldemort em cheio e que o lançou a alguns metros de distância.

Agora o duelo entre os dois havia começado de verdade.

Do lugar onde estava caída, Eriu viu a fúria estampada no rosto de Harry. O modo feroz com que os feitiços e maldições eram lançados e rebatidos. Mas ela sabia que o eleito não seria capaz de resistir por mais tempo. Ainda não havia chegado o momento de Harry enfrentar Voldemort cara-a-cara. O duelo final só poderia acontecer após a destruição dos fragmentos da alma nefasta daquele ser. Ela viu o rapaz tatear as costas, no lugar onde a Insígnia Sagrada estava escondida.

"_Não, Harry, o momento ainda não chegou...", _a Grã-Sacerdotisa pensou fervorosamente, desejando que Harry ouvisse aquela mensagem mental. Talvez o poder de Eriu fosse realmente grande a ponto daquilo ter acontecido, mas no momento em que ela pensou isso, Harry retirou a mão rapidamente das costas, deixando Govannon oculta.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que Eriu ficava aliviada em ver isso, por outro lado ficou apreensiva: os conhecimentos de Voldemort em artes das trevas eram realmente extensos e Harry já estava perdendo as forças.

-Morrigu, Senhora das Ravens, me auxilie nesse momento de dificuldade! – Eriu se empenhou na prece mais fervorosa de sua vida. – Morrigu, eu invoco sua presença aqui, neste momento. Não me abandones, Senhora!

A Grã-Sacerdotisa proferiu aquela prece com ardor, empregando toda a sua força, toda a magia que corria em suas veias. Todos os anos de dedicação e zelo deviam servir de alguma coisa. De que valia ter entregue sua vida à uma crença sendo que isso não poderia lhe ajudar mais tarde?

Silêncio. Como se o tempo tivesse sido congelado, Eriu via o duelo entre os dois bruxos à sua frente ocorrendo em câmera lenta. Não era capaz de ouvir mais nada, nem mesmo o ruído de sua própria respiração.

Mas logo, ela viu algo se movimentando no céu azul e sem nuvens. Um ponto negro foi se aproximando e se aproximando, até ficar visível aos olhos de Eriu. Era um enorme corvo negro, que após voar em círculos algumas vezes sobre o local onde a batalha se desenrolava, pousou ao lado de onde a Grã-Sacerdotisa estava caída.

-Eriu, filha do bom deus, o que queres de mim? – o corvo perguntou.

-Morrigu... Senhora... – Uma lágrima desceu sobre o rosto de Eriu. – Harry... ainda não chegou o momento dele. Ajude-o...

-Eu já fiz demais por esse rapaz. – O corvo respondeu. – Ele já tem a Arma Sagrada.

Outra lágrima desceu sobre o rosto de Eriu.

-Senhora minha... Avalon está em perigo... Se Harry não sobreviver, não sei o que será do seu santuário.

O corvo crocitou algumas vezes, dando a impressão de que estava gargalhando.

-O meu templo está em todos aqueles que ainda acreditam nos velhos ritos!

-Eu sei, mas... por favor, ele ainda não está preparado... ele tem uma missão a cumprir ainda...

-Caso eu o ajude, o que terei em troca? – A voz do corvo era implacável.

-Eu entrego a minha vida, minha Senhora. – Eriu falou solenemente. Ela tirou o punhal que estava preso na sua cintura e fechou os olhos. Fez um corte em sua mão direita e um filete de sangue brotou do corte, escorrendo pela sua mão e gotejando no chão de terra.– Eu entrego o meu sangue para a segurança de Avalon e do seu campeão.

Quando Eriu voltou a abrir os olhos, o corvo havia desaparecido. Uma força arrebatadora tomou conta dela, e a Grã-Sacerdotisa havia se esquecido quem era. Naquela hora, ela era a Deusa e a Deusa era ela. Ambas estavam presas no mesmo corpo e era impossível separar a essência irresistível de Morrigu do corpo fragilizado de Eriu.

E quando esta se ergueu, já não tinha o olhar terno da irmã mais velha de Morrigan e nem o carinho da mãe de Dylan. Muito menos a expressão solene da Grã-Sacerdotisa nos rituais no alto do Tor. A única coisa que ela tinha era fúria...

Caminhou novamente em direção à Voldemort. Este não lhe deu atenção. Estava compenetrado em aplicar a maldição cruciatus em Harry, que já estava quase perdendo os sentidos, de tão fraco que estava.

-Tom...

Voldemort escutou uma voz fria e debochada pronunciar o seu nome de batismo. Suspendeu a maldição que atingira Harry e se voltou, vendo Eriu caminhar em sua direção.

Mas ao contrário de antes, onde Eriu transpirava fúria e indignação por todos os poros, agora ela parecia estranhamente calma. Calma e fria como uma manhã de inverno, mas ainda assim inexorável.

Ele apontou a varinha para ela novamente e lançou outra maldição contra ela. Mas a única reação dela foi soltar uma lenta, debochada e fria gargalhada, que em nada combinava com ela.

Voldemort parecia curioso e um pouco espantado.

-O que você quer, mulher?

-Você já sabe o que eu quero, Tom! – Ela respondeu, parando em frente à Voldemort e encarando-o nos olhos.

-Não me chame de Tom. – Ele sibilou letalmente. – Eu sou Lord Voldemort!

A entidade que se apossara do corpo de Eriu gargalhou novamente.

-Vá embora, _Milorde_. – A frase foi pronunciada com desdém. – Eu não deixarei você conseguir o que quer.

A varinha nas mãos de Voldemort soltou faíscas verdes.

-E quem você pensa que é para me impedir de algo?

Os olhos de Eriu escureceram. Não havia mais o brilho reconfortante nas íris cinzentas, mas apenas um olhar mortiço e negro, como um poço sem fundo. Lá dentro havia apenas escuridão, loucura, medo, agonia, morte...

-Eu sou aquilo que você teme, Tom... – A voz fria da mulher sussurrou suavemente. – Aquilo que você sempre tentou vencer...

-Mulher, você está louca! – A Voz de Voldemort era debochada, mas havia uma pontinha de apreensão.

-Estou? – No rosto dela, o seu sorriso era apenas um esgar de sarcasmo. – Eu não sou apenas uma mulher. Sou mais do que isso, muito mais... Você sabe do que eu falo, Tom Riddle.

As íris vermelhas de Voldemort brilharam novamente, as fendas no lugar de suas narinas dilatando exaltado. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que com um farfalhar de capas esvoaçantes, alguns bruxos começavam a aparatar: outros membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Após receber a mensagem de Tonks, Moody, Arthur Weasley e Kingsley Shacklebolt foram prontamente acudir os amigos. Com ânimo redobrado, agora eles duelavam em pé de igualdade.

Moody parecia ainda mais feroz, duelando com três bruxos ao mesmo tempo. O seu olho mágico girava descontrolado em sua órbita e ele conseguia impedir com antecedência os feitiços de seus inimigos antes que estes o atingissem.

Sem conseguir conter a sua fúria, Voldemort apontou a sua varinha para Eriu:

-_Avada Kedavra!­_

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas a mulher permaneceu de pé. Ela sorria em desafio, deixando Voldemort cada vez mais surpreso. Vendo que os seus Comensais estavam sendo vencidos, alguns destes feridos e outros desaparatando, ele deu uma última olhada ao redor, em Harry que parecia surpreso com a postura de Eriu e na mulher (se é que era mesmo uma simples mulher) que estava a sua frente.

Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, o Lorde desaparatou, deixando o que restou de seus servos para trás. Se eles fossem competentes o suficiente, conseguiriam escapar.

Harry sentiu a sua cicatriz arder uma última vez, sentindo uma pouco da ira e frustração que acometera Voldemort. Sentia náuseas, como se uma coisa muito quente e amarga estivesse subindo pelo seu estômago. Apoiou-se numa árvore e se levantou, indo ver se Gina estava bem. A garota estava sentada a alguns metros de distância, respirando regularmente, mas exibindo uma palidez significativa.

-Gina... – O rapaz murmurou, abraçando o corpo dela com cuidado, para não machucá-la mais. – Me desculpe... eu não consegui protege-la...

-Você não quer discutir isso agora, né? – Apesar da voz não ser mais do que um sussurro rouco, um pouco da vitalidade da garota havia voltado. – O que foi que aconteceu? Onde está Eriu?

Harry ajudou Gina a se levantar e quando olhou adiante viu a Grã-Sacerdotisa caída no chão.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Enquanto isso, Snape se esgueirava discretamente por entre as árvores, como se fosse uma sombra. Na falta de um termo mais adequado para definir a sua situação, ele sabia que estava _ferrado_. Havia ajudado a Ordem da Fênix a conter os Comensais da Morte, mas ainda era um foragido do Ministério da Magia. Mais do que nunca ele se tornara um pária. Mas ele tinha um objetivo e não iria embora dali sem conseguir alcançá-lo: Morrigan.

A Sacerdotisa estava desacordada, perto do local onde Bellatriz fora estuporada.

O bruxo se inclinou sobre o corpo de Morrigan, quase com reverência. Encostou o ouvido no peito dela e escutou o coração dela bater regularmente, e sentiu a sua respiração fraca. Apesar de estar mortalmente pálida, Morrigan estava apenas desacordada.

-_Enervate!_ – Snape sussurrou suavemente, apoiando a cabeça da moça em seu colo.

E aos poucos, a jovem começou a se mover, voltando à consciência. Piscou repetidas vezes, sentindo o seu corpo dolorido e machucado.

-Ah, Severus! – Ela o envolveu em um abraço forte. – Eu não acredito que você está bem e está vivo...

Snape se remexeu incomodado. Precisava sair logo dali e levar Morrigan com ele.

-Escute, nós temos que sair daqui logo. – Ele sussurrou. Afastou-se do abraço e se levantou, tentado ajudar a moça a se erguer também.

-Mas, porque? – Ela franziu a testa, confusa. Olhou ao redor e viu Harry e Gina acudindo uma pessoa que estava caída.

-Não discuta, Morrigan! – Snape sibilou, estreitando os olhos para Morrigan. Fechou os seus dedos longos e finos ao redor do pulso da moça, disposto a desaparatar e levá-la com ele. Mas com um puxão brusco Morrigan se desvencilhou dele.

-Pare com isso, Severus!

Ela também estreitou os olhos para ele. Viu que a pessoa que estava sendo amparada por Gina era sua irmã mais velha. Lançou um olhar gelado a Snape e foi em direção à Eriu. Snape puxou Morrigan pelo braço, mas a Sacerdotisa parecia determinada a ver sua irmã.

-Não encoste a mão em mim! – Ela rugiu, apontando o seu punhal ensangüentado para Snape. – Eu preciso ver Eriu!

E saiu a passos largos dali, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo de Eriu. Gina chorava baixinho, abraçada a Harry.

-Eriu... – Morrigan chamou.

Com um pouco de dificuldade a mulher abriu os olhos. A presença sombria de Morrigu já não estava mais ali, mas apenas a Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon. O olhar dela parecia enevoado e demorou um pouco para encontrar os olhos de Morrigan.

-Minha fadinha... – A voz de Eriu não era mais do que um sussurro.

Morrigan tomou a mão de Eriu entre as suas e levou-a aos lábios.

-Veja, nós nos encontramos novamente, irmãzinha... – Eriu sorriu fracamente. – Fico feliz em ver que você está bem, eu precisava saber disso antes de partir.

-Partir? Mas do que você está falando? – A voz de Morrigan saiu embargada. – Eu vou levar você de volta para casa. Vou cuidar de você e vai ficar tudo bem...

-Morrigan...

-Sim, eu voltarei para casa para cuidar de você, minha irmã – Morrigan falava, mas a sua voz estava começando a falhar, entrecortada por alguns soluços.

Sentindo-se constrangido demais para raciocinar, Snape sentiu uma varinha lhe cutucando as costas. Quando olhou para trás, viu Shacklebolt empunhando a varinha para ele. O auror parecia implacável, pronto para desferir uma azaração em Snape.

-Não, Kingsley!

Shacklebolt parecia surpreso, quando viu Lupin e Tonks andando em sua direção. Depois de terem amarrado e amordaçado os comensais que haviam sido estuporados (entre eles estavam o casal Lestrange) e que seriam enviados a Azkaban, o casal viu que Shacklebolt iria fazer o mesmo com Snape.

-Severus nos ajudou hoje! – Lupin falou. – Não sei qual foi o motivo que o levou a fazer isso, mas não sei o que seria de nós sem a ajuda dele.

Snape fechou a cara. Já estava ficando nauseado só de imaginar o discurso que viria a seguir. Odiava quando Lupin começava com aquele discurso sobre nobreza e caráter.

Shacklebolt parecia incrédulo.

-Mas ele é um foragido do Ministério! – O bruxo negro bradou com sua voz grave. – Ele _matou _Dumbledore.

-Escute, Kingsley! – Lupin parecia estar dando uma explicação sobre uma matéria particularmente complicada de escola. – Vamos interroga-lo nós mesmos, ok? Snape tem coisas demais para nos explicar. Essa aparição dele foi estranha demais.

Aproveitando que havia sido esquecido no meio da discussão entre Lupin e Shacklebolt, Snape se aproximou do local onde Morrigan estava. Tocou gentilmente o ombro da moça, num pedido mudo de desculpas.

O olhar de Eriu se desviou de sua irmã e pousou na figura sombria de Snape. O bruxo se sentiu incomodado com aquele olhar penetrante.

-Morrigan... é ele? – Eriu perguntou à Morrigan, sem desviar o olhar de Snape.

A Sacerdotisa apenas assentiu afirmativamente. Com um gesto imperioso, Morrigan chamou Snape, fazendo com que ele se ajoelhasse ao seu lado.

-Severus, pela Deusa, me ajude aqui! – Morrigan parecia febril, tentando erguer o corpo da irmã.

Snape encarou a mulher agonizante e seu olhar demonstrava respeito.

-Existe algo que eu possa fazer? – Ele perguntou, fazendo com que Harry se surpreendesse com isso. Naquele momento, os dois bruxos que sempre viveram em pé de guerra, estavam solidários com a dor e com o sofrimento das duas Sacerdotisas.

-Sim... – Eriu parecia mais lúcida. Os seus olhos cinzentos olhavam de Morrigan para Snape. – Cuide de minha irmãzinha!

-Sua irmã? – Snape olhou para Morrigan e depois para Eriu. As duas mulheres pareciam ser completamente diferentes, mas havia algo mais intenso que os laços de sangue que as unia: o amor e respeito de outras vidas.

Eriu tomou as mãos de Snape e de Morrigan, que começara a chorar, entre as suas.

-Não chore, Morrigan! – Eriu falou. – Eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Entreguei a minha vida à Deusa por uma causa em que acreditava... vou embora em paz. Agora você... você tem uma missão aqui no mundo de fora. – E ela olhou para Snape. – Você ainda tem muito que viver.

Soltou uma das mãos e tocou o ventre de Morrigan.

-Você ainda terá os seus filhos, irá conhecer a doçura de ser mãe. – O olhar da Grã-Sacerdotisa voltava a ficar vago. A voz dela soava etérea e sobrenatural; com o que restava de suas forças ela estava em transe, tendo a Visão.

Snape olhou espantado para Morrigan.

Eriu percebeu isso e sorriu um sorriso triste.

-Não, não é para já.

-Eriu, não fale assim! – Morrigan não conseguiu conter um soluço.

Gina escondera o rosto no peito de Harry e chorava baixinho. O rapaz afagava os cabelos da namorada mecanicamente. Estava confuso, cansado, totalmente estupefato. Quantas pessoas ainda iriam morrer na sua frente por causa de Voldemort? Por que tinha que ser assim?

-Harry... – O rapaz se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Eriu o chamando. – Não se culpe mais. O que aconteceu foi uma opção apenas minha. Foi o preço que paguei para a segurança do meu lar.

O rapaz abriu a boca para retrucar, mas um gesto de Eriu o conteve.

-Eu sei que de certa forma o impedi de usar Govannon. – Ela continuou falando. – Mas não era o momento de você usar esse poder. Não... A Insígnia Sagrada é para um momento decisivo. Você saberá quando isso acontecer...

-Senhora... – A voz de Harry soou embargada.

-Que a Deusa abençoe vocês... – Eriu apertou as mãos de Snape e Morrigan com firmeza mais uma vez. Logo o toque foi se afrouxando, assim como os olhos da Grã-Sacerdotisa foram perdendo o brilho, fitando o céu com uma expressão vazia.

E com o último sopro de vida que restava em seu corpo, Eriu sorriu...

Longos minutos se passaram, sem que ninguém ousasse quebrar o silêncio.

Morrigan abraçara o corpo inerte de Eriu, como se assim, fosse capaz de reter a vida da irmã, mas sabendo que os seus esforços eram inúteis.

Depois de um tempo Morrigan se afastou e secou as lágrimas que banhavam o seu rosto.

-Preciso levar o corpo de Eriu para Avalon! – A voz segura dela contrastava com a sua aparência destroçada. – Severus, você pode me ajudar?

O bruxo meneou a cabeça em concordância.

-Nós também queremos ajudar. – Gina falou.

-_Mobilicorpus! _

O corpo de Eriu ergueu-se alguns metros acima do solo por um feitiço feito por Harry.

Como um cortejo, os bruxos que estavam em Avalon, acompanhados por Snape e pelo Sr. Weasley tomaram a trilha que levaria ao lago, enquanto Shacklebolt e Moody ficaram encarregados de avisar o Ministério que havia alguns comensais rendidos e leva-los à prisão dos bruxos.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Depois do que pareceram horas intermináveis, o grupo de bruxos chegou ao lago.

Morrigan caminhava à frente, guiando o caminho deles, ocultando a sua dor por detrás de uma máscara de força que ela não possuía no momento.

-O que nós vamos fazer agora? – Hermione sussurrou pra Gina, as duas com os olhos muito vermelhos.

-Severus, eu preciso de um barco. – Morrigan falou. – Não sei se sou capaz de chamar os barqueiros mais uma vez.

Com um gesto largo da varinha de Snape, um pequeno barco surgiu na frente deles. Rony e Harry o colocaram na margem do lago e com um novo feitiço, o corpo de Eriu pousou suavemente ali.

As lágrimas silenciosas voltaram a brotar dos olhos escuros de Morrigan e com voz doce, ela começou a entoar uma canção.

_**Cast your eyes on the ocean**_

_Leve seus olhos para o oceano_

_**Cast your soul to the sea**_

_Leve sua alma para o mar_

_**When the dark night seems endless**_

_Quando a noite sombria parecer sem fim_

_**Please remember me**_

_Por favor, lembre-se de mim._

A brisa soprou mais forte e começou a empurrar o barco para dentro do lago. Aos poucos o barco foi sumindo e sumindo. O ruído suave do vento acompanhava a voz de Morrigan, enquanto as águas levavam a barca para o meio do lago.

_**Breathe life into this feeble heart**_

_Sopre vida nesse coração débil_

_**Lift this mortal veil of fear**_

_Rasgue a veia mortal do medo_

_**Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears**_

_Leve essas esperanças despedaçadas, cavadas pelas lágrimas._

_**We'll rise above these earthly cares**_

_Nos elevaremos acima de tais desvelos terrenos_

E o inesperado aconteceu. As brumas que pairavam acima do lago se dissiparam, abrindo passagem para a chegada de sua Senhora.

-Eriu...

Morrigan escondeu o rosto no peito de Snape e começou a chorar convulsivamente. Ela não viu as brumas voltarem a baixar sobre o lago, quando o corpo da Grã-Sacerdotisa do templo chegou à outra margem do lago.

O Sr. Weasley não sabia o que fazer. Tinha chegado a pouco tempo, não presenciara boa parte da batalha e nem sabia nada sobre as atitudes de Eriu, mas permaneceu em silêncio, em sinal de respeito.

Depois de um certo tempo, ele se voltou para os filhos. Era impossível esconder o alívio que sentia ao vê-los bem, apesar do momento.

-Ronald, Gina! – Ele os chamou. – É melhor irmos. Pode ser perigoso ficarmos aqui por mais tempo.

Todos concordaram.

O patriarca dos Weasley tirou algo de dentro das vestes e tocou com sua varinha.

-_Portus!_

O objeto foi tomado por um brilho azul e tremeu.

Os bruxos se olharam constrangidos, simplesmente por causa da presença de Snape ali. Ele bufou irritado e entregou a varinha.

-Eu já estou ferrado mesmo! – Ele murmurou.

E quando todos tocaram no objeto encantado, foram transportados para a nova Sede da Ordem da Fênix.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Sobre o capítulo: **Ok. Agora podem me xingar...

Well, eu não fiquei nada feliz em 'matar' a Eriu, afinal, ela foi uma das personagens que eu mais gostei de criar, mas a morte dela teve um propósito e mais tarde vocês compreenderão o que se passa na minha cabeça.

Tenho que dar algumas explicações:

**Raven: **Significa Corvo

**Morrigu: **A Morrigu era tida como a Grande Rainha, Senhora Suprema da Guerra, Rainha dos Fantasmas e Rainha Espectro, pois possuía forma mutável. Reinava sobre os campos de batalha, ajudando com sua magia. Representa o aspecto idoso da Deusa Tríplice, sendo associada aos corvos e gralhas. Patrona das Sacerdotisas e Feiticeiras.

A música que usei no final do capítulo é "Dante's Prayer" da Loreena McKennitt.

Eu coloquei aquela parte estranha entre a Morrigu (possuindo o corpo da Eriu) com o Voldemort pelo seguinte: eu precisava espantar o Voldie de algum jeito (risos) e eu acho que a coisa que o Voldie mais teme é a morte, logo, a presença da Morrigu seria capaz de deter o malvado vilão. Espero que não tenha ficado muito sem noção, mas... sei lá, foi o que surgiu na minha mente perturbada.

Enfim, só temos mais um capítulo pela frente, além do epílogo, que não será muito longo.

Um agradecimento especial à André Arievilo, o meu querido beta, que me ajudou MUITO com esse capítulo, fazendo com que eu não deixasse alguns detalhes mal explicados.

Bem, se você leu até aqui, agradeço a paciência por causa da demora desse capítulo. Pra compensar, ele foi bem longuinho (na verdade, o mais longo da fic). Agradeço também os comentários, votos, emails, scraps e afins. Muito obrigado mesmo.

Grande beijo, bom final de domingo e nos vemos no capítulo final dessa história.

Ps: Abri um tópico na comu para discutirmos esse capítulo, please, apareçam por lá. A moderadora da comu está chateada pela ausência de vocês ;-)


	30. Apenas começamos

**29- Apenas começamos...**

"_**Não me entrego sem lutar **_

_**Tenho ainda coração.**_

_**Não aprendi a me render:**_

_**Que caia o inimigo então."**_

_**(Metal Contra as Nuvens - Legião Urbana)**_

-Ah, meu bom Merlin, eu não acredito!

A Sra. Weasley correu pelo átrio do pequeno castelo, envolvendo os dois filhos caçulas num abraço apertado. Lágrimas gordas e quentes brotavam de seus olhos e respingavam no rosto dos dois adolescentes. Eram lágrimas de alívio, alegria. A vontade da boa senhora era colocá-los no colo e mimá-los até que fossem dois velhinhos.

-Eu deveria deixar você de castigo até os seus quarenta anos, mocinha! – Molly tentou ralhar com Gina, mas era simplesmente impossível. Em meio às lágrimas, ela tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto.

-Molly, deixe os meninos respirarem! – O Sr. Weasley sorriu bondosamente, pousando uma mão no ombro de sua esposa.

Molly Weasley se afastou um pouco do abraço de Rony e Gina e analisou os filhos atentamente. Não fosse o ar abatido e cansado por causa das coisas que haviam acontecido a pouco tempo, eles pareciam bem e saudáveis. A mulher olhou mais uma vez para sua filhinha e finalmente desviou a vista, mais precisamente nos outros dois adolescentes que exibiam sorrisos tristonhos.

-Hermione, querida, como você está? – Molly perguntou carinhosamente, envolvendo a garota num abraço maternal.

Talvez fosse a sua intuição de mãe, mas a mulher havia notado os olhares diferentes entre a garota e Rony. Sorriu em aprovação e beijou-a, liberando de seu abraço.

Por fim, aproximou-se de Harry. Em nenhum momento o rapaz ousara olhar para a mãe de seu melhor amigo e que também era sua sogra (pensando assim, aquilo parecia _realmente_ estranho).

-Harry, querido!

O rapaz foi puxado para um abraço forte e reconfortante. Ele não sabia ou pelo menos não se recordava de como era o abraço de uma mãe, mas julgou que seria assim que Lilly o trataria caso estivesse viva. De olhos fechados, ele se deixou envolver por aquele abraço quente e tranqüilizante. Era como um bálsamo para as suas dores, para as suas fraquezas.

Quando eles se separaram, Molly Weasley ainda secou algumas lágrimas teimosas, que banhavam o seu rosto redondo. Mas passado o momento de surpresa e alívio, divisou no meio do grupo que chegara, além de Lupin e Tonks, um outro casal. A moça ela não conhecia, mas o homem...

-Mas... como... O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Apontou um dedo trêmulo para Snape, que apoiava Morrigan com o braço. A pobre mulher parecia atordoada, tentando encontrar sua varinha no bolso de suas vestes.

A Sacerdotisa parecia cada vez mais exausta e abatida. Ela havia passado por muita coisa nas últimas horas. Não era só a exaustão física por causa da tortura que sofrera. Não. Era mais o seu espírito que estava destroçado. A culpa consumindo as suas forças. Culpa pela morte de Eriu, por ter sido tão impulsiva ao sair de Avalon. Talvez se ela não tivesse sido tão ousada ao fugir de seu lar, Eriu ainda estivesse viva...

-Molly, tenha calma! – Lupin pediu. – É melhor você levar todos para cima, inclusive a Morrigan. Estão todos cansados e possivelmente feridos, precisando de tratamento.

A Sra. Weasley piscou confusa para Lupin, sem conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo. Mas um gesto de concordância de seu marido foi o suficiente para que ela inclinasse a cabeça em aceitação. Ofereceu o braço carinhosamente para Morrigan, mas sem ousar olhar para Snape.

A Sacerdotisa estava em um estado de letargia tão grande, que se deixou ser conduzida para os aposentos do castelo, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

Gina e Hermione acompanharam a Sra. Weasley.

Quando elas haviam sumido pelas escadarias que davam acesso aos andares superiores, Harry se voltou para Snape, exibindo um olhar frio e cheio de ódio.

-Acho que agora nós temos um acerto de contas, não é?

Snape revirou os olhos, parecendo entediado.

Lupin pigarreou uma, duas vezes, antes de se pronunciar:

-Aqui não é o local para resolvermos isso.

Harry se voltou para Rony.

-É melhor você subir e procurar a sua mãe. – Ele falou para o ruivo. – Você está ferido, precisando de cuidados.

-Harry, eu vo..

-Vá, Rony! – o moreno parecia irredutível. – Você já fez demais por todos nós hoje.

-Você tem certeza?

-Absoluta! – Harry sorriu fracamente.

Isso era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava em Rony. Não importava o que estivesse acontecendo, ele sempre estaria ao seu lado, pronto para lhe dar o apoio necessário. Resignando-se, o ruivo saiu a passos pesados, tomando a mesma direção em que Molly levara Morrigan e as garotas.

-Bem, agora que já deixei vocês em segurança, vou voltar para o Ministério. – O Sr. Weasley falou. – Vou aproveitar e avisar a Profª McGonagall, de que está tudo bem. Vocês conseguem dar conta de tudo? – ele perguntou à Lupin e Tonks.

Tonks fez um sinal de positivo com a mão.

-Pode deixar, Arthur...

-É melhor você também acompanhar o Rony, Harry. – Lupin falou. – Todos nós estamos cansados e abatidos. Principalmente você.

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi contido por um gesto de Lupin.

-Eu estou falando sério, Harry. – Lupin tinha um tom de voz preocupado. – Suba e procure por Molly. Ela deve ter alguma poção relaxante e você realmente está precisando de uma.

-E o que você vai fazer com _esse _aí?­ – Harry indicou Snape com a ponta de sua varinha.

-Esse aí, não! – Snape retrucou. - Tenha modos, moleque!

Tonks teve vontade de rir diante do olhar desagradável de Snape, mas preferiu ficar quieta. Aquela situação podia ser tudo, menos cômica. Com um movimento circular de sua varinha, a metamorfomaga conjurou cordas finas que se amarraram nos pulsos de Snape, deixando-o parcialmente imobilizado.

-Isso te deixa mais tranqüilo, Harry? – a bruxa perguntou gentilmente.

Harry encarou-a e depois Lupin, e resignando-se acabou aceitando a sugestão de Lupin. Mas isso não significava que ele estivesse feliz com aquela situação. A vontade dele era pular no pescoço de Snape e apagar o sorrisinho cínico que ele tinha nos lábios com as próprias mãos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nunca a inconsciência fora tão agradável à Morrigan. Ela que sempre fora uma mulher ativa, deixou-se dominar por um estado de letargia tão grande, que mal tinha forças para se erguer da cama. Mas quando despertou, sentiu um ânimo novo. Eriu não havia entregado sua vida para salvar a todos, para que ela, Morrigan, ficasse deitada numa cama, entregue às suas lamúrias, consumindo-se daquela maneira.

De olhos fechados, ela ouvia ruídos indistintos no quarto onde estava hospedada. De pouco se recordava, desde que chegara ali. Lembrava-se de que fora separada de Snape no hall do castelo e ter sido conduzida até ali por uma mulher ruiva que cuidou dela pacientemente. E nos momentos em que alternava a lucidez com sua inconsciência, não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto Snape uma única vez.

Determinada a não se deixar afundar em melancolia, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a luz fraca e débil de uma vela que iluminava o quarto. Apoiou-se nos travesseiros fofos que estavam ao seu lado e ergueu-se um pouco.

-Boa noite, querida, sente-me melhor?

Uma mulher de rosto gorducho e bondoso entrou no campo de visão de Morrigan.

-Eu... eu acho que estou bem sim! – A voz de Morrigan saíra fraca e rouca. – Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

-Há dois dias. – Molly respondeu. – Achamos melhor que você ficasse à base de Poção para adormecer sem sonhos. Pelo o que me contaram, aconteceram coisas terríveis com você, não é?

"_E a mais terrível de todas aconteceu por uma atitude impensada minha. Eu era quem deveria ter morrido e não Eriu..."_

Morrigan suspirou e tentou manter uma pose digna, ajeitando-se da melhor maneira possível, enquanto a Sra. Weasley sentava-se na beirada da cama da Sacerdotisa.

-Eu tenho que agradecer a você, sabe...

Morrigan parecia surpresa e perguntou. – Me agradecer pelo o que?

-Bem, Gina me contou que foi você quem os ajudou quando eles se perderam e que também foi você que cuidou de Hermione quando ela esteve doente! – Molly tomou as mãos da Sacerdotisa entre as suas. – Eu fico tão aliviada em saber que os meus meninos foram bem cuidados. Muito obrigado mesmo!

Pela primeira vez naqueles últimos três dias, Morrigan conseguiu abrir um sorriso sincero.

-Os seus filhos são jovens realmente notáveis. – Morrigan falou. – São corajosos e tem um carisma maravilhoso. Minha irmã Eriu... – a voz dela ficou trêmula, mas tentou usar os seus conhecimentos para não deixar isso transparecer. – Ela ficou realmente encantada com Gina. Ela dizia que sua filha é uma bruxa poderosa...

E ao lembrar-se de sua irmã mais velha, uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto quase translúcido de Morrigan.

-Oh, querida, não fique assim. – Sem esperar Morrigan foi envolvida pelo abraço carinhoso de Molly Weasley.

-Foi tudo culpa minha. Minha culpa. – A Sacerdotisa começou a balbuciar, a voz abafada contra as vestes da Sra. Weasley.

-A Gina me contou tudo o que aconteceu à sua irmã. Foi uma tragédia e eu imagino como você deva estar se sentindo. Mas, olhe, não tente se culpar. – As duas mulheres se afastaram. – O que aconteceu tem apenas um único culpado. Foi Você-Sabe-Quem, que assassinou a sua irmã.

Voldemort. Toda vez que Morrigan se recordava dos momentos de terror que passara nas mãos dele e de seus servos cruéis, um ódio descomunal tomava conta dela. Mas vendo o olhar atento da outra mulher sobre si, ela empurrou as suas emoções para o recanto mais profundo do seu ser, deixando-os oculto sob uma máscara de serenidade que ela realmente não possuía.

-Onde está Severus? – Ela desviou de assunto, fazendo menção de se levantar.

A Sra. Weasley parecia desgostosa e enojada ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele está preso numa das torres do castelo. – Ao notar o olhar indignado de Morrigan, ela logo completou. – Querida, Snape é um assassino, fez coisas horríveis. Ele só não foi mandado à Azkaban ainda, porque lutou contra Você-Sabe-Quem e seus Comensais nessa última batalha, além de que a Ordem quer interrogá-lo aqui mesmo.

-Eu preciso vê-lo! – Morrigan se levantou da cama. Viu que numa poltrona havia um roupão escuro, que ela prontamente o vestiu.

-Mas eu não sei se você pode entrar lá... – A Sra. Weasley tentou argumentar, mas Morrigan já estava saindo do quarto a passos firmes e largos.

Molly suspirou cansada, vendo que não conseguiria conter Morrigan.

-Ele está trancado na torre da Ala Leste. – A mulher explicou. – É só você continuar por aqui e subir as escadas que estão no final do corredor.

Morrigan abriu um pequeno sorriso para a outra mulher, afinal, ela não tinha culpa da situação de Snape e havia sido realmente gentil em cuidar dela, sendo que Morrigan era uma verdadeira desconhecida para ela.

-Eu a acompanharia até lá, mas tenho outras coisas para fazer. - A Sra. Weasley falou. – Espero que encontre o caminho sem maiores problemas.

Morrigan sorriu novamente e deu as costas.

Começou a caminhar rapidamente no corredor iluminado por archotes brilhantes. Ao que parecia, os dormitórios daquele castelo ficavam naquele andar. Quando ela passou em frente de um quarto que tinha a porta entreaberta, ouviu o som de conversas saindo de lá de dentro.

-...eu preferia que o Harry não fosse pra lá, sabe. Ele é um pouco impulsivo, pode acabar fazendo alguma coisa impensada.

-Mas você sabe, Mione, que o Harry não sossegaria enquanto não fizesse isso.

-Mas vocês sabem o quanto ele fica abalado quando se trata do Snape...

A Sacerdotisa estacou no local onde estava, ao ouvir o nome de Snape ser pronunciado. Com passos leves e sorrateiros ela entrou no aposento e com duas batidas secas na porta, anunciou a sua presença.

-Ah, olá Morrigan! – Gina falou.

Além da garota, estavam no quarto Rony e Hermione, que estavam sentados e abraçados numa das camas que havia ali.

A Sacerdotisa respondeu o cumprimento com um breve aceno de cabeça.

-Você está se sentindo melhor? – Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

-Estou bem melhor, Hermione! – A Sacerdotisa respondeu. – E vocês, como estão?

-Ah, com a gente tá tudo legal! – Rony respondeu – Só a Gina que dormiu um dia inteiro depois que nós chegamos aqui.

-É, Rony, mas você sabe o que aconteceu com a Gina. – Hermione replicou. – Eu achei que ela se recuperou até que bem rápido.

Gina chamou Morrigan, para que ela também se sentasse e conversasse com eles.

-Desculpe, Gina, mas não vou me demorar muito aqui. – Morrigan respondeu. – Eu estava procurando por Severus...

-Snape? – Rony fez uma careta de desagrado.

-Sim, ele mesmo.

-Morrigan, é verdade que você e _ele_ estão... bem, você sabe...juntos?

Hermione parecia exasperada com a falta de tato do namorado. Ah, sim, faltou mencionar que nesses últimos dias, eles oficializaram o que todos sabiam que iria acontecer cedo ou tarde.

Morrigan abriu um sorriso misterioso, os olhos negros faiscando de maneira divertida ao ver as orelhas do ruivo atingirem um bonito tom de rubro.

-É sim, nós estamos juntos. Pelo menos até antes de eu ter sido raptada pelos Comensais da Morte. – E uma sombra de asco passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Morrigan. – Isso é alguma coisa abominável?

O ruivo abriu a boca para responder, mas um cutucão de Hermione em suas costelas foi o suficiente para deixá-lo quieto.

-Não é nada disso, mas é que é estranho ver o Snape com alguém. – Gina respondeu. – Digo, a gente achou que a única coisa de que ele gostasse fosse o seu caldeirão.

A ruiva tentou amenizar o tom da conversa, mas sabia que o assunto Snape era algo realmente complicado. Se antes do assassinato de Dumbledore, ninguém sabia de que lado o ex-professor estava, agora a questão era ainda mais complicada.

Morrigan sorriu com o comentário de Gina e respondeu.

-Realmente, Severus tem uma grande afinidade com o caldeirão dele, mas ainda acho que existem certas coisas que um caldeirão não pode fazer e que ele aprecia muito.

Os quatro soltaram risadinhas, diante do comentário malicioso de Morrigan. No fundo, a Sacerdotisa ficou feliz por ter encontrado aqueles jovens. Apesar de terem enfrentado algo de imenso poder maligno, eles ainda eram jovens e não deixavam que aquelas sombras nefastas pairassem sobre os seus corações durante muito tempo. Isso ajudou um pouco Morrigan, fazendo com que uma pequena parte dela se tornasse mais leve, menos sombria.

-Bem, agora eu vou tentar falar um pouco com ele. – A Sacerdotisa respondeu.

-Morrigan, nós não sabemos se você pode subir até o lugar onde ele está. – Gina falou. – Parece que ele está sendo interrogado agorinha mesmo...

Mas quando a ruiva parou de falar, Morrigan já estava se despedindo e saindo rapidamente dali.

-Ela e o Ranhoso? – Rony fez uma careta de nojo. – Credo, como é que ela consegue?

-Rony!

Hermione ainda ficava chocada com os comentários do namorado. Gina apenas soltava risadinhas, afinal, o seu irmão era assim e dificilmente ele mudaria por causa de alguma coisa.

-Do mesmo jeito que a Hermione consegue ficar com você, irmãozinho. – A ruiva alfinetou.

O ruivo resmungou alguma coisa e já estava se preparando para retrucar, quando um beijo doce de Hermione o calou.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pode começar o interrogatório, Lupin. – Snape falou ironicamente.

-Cara, você não percebeu que tá ferrado, não? - Tonks perguntou. Os cabelos da bruxa metamorfomaga mudaram do rosa-chiclete para um azul-tempestade. Ela parecia realmente indignada com o comportamento de Snape.

-Vamos, Snape, comece a falar. - nunca Harry parecera tão sério em sua vida. Sério e calmo demais. Se fosse em outra época, talvez ele já tivesse se descontrolado e tomado uma atitude impensada.

-O que você quer saber especificamente? - Snape indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Deixe-me ver... Querem saber o que deu em mim, para ter parecido tão nobre e corajoso? Se eu enlouqueci completamente, porque depois de ter feito o que fiz, eu ajudei vocês?

Lupin, Tonks e Harry não conseguiam conter o seu espanto ao ver o quanto Snape era cínico.

-As minhas motivações não são da conta de vocês. - Ele continuou a falar. - A minha intenção não era ajudar vocês naquele dia, mas eu não podia deixar a Morrigan nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. Em partes isso foi culpa minha.

Harry ainda estava bastante desconfiado.

-Você tem consciência de que os seus crimes são o suficiente para lhe dar uma pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban, não sabe? - A voz rouca de Lupin foi ouvida. - A essas alturas você está jurado de morte entre os demais Comensais... E ainda assim você se arriscou a sair do seu esconderijo?

Um brilho febril voltou a irradiar nos olhos de Snape.

-Se o Moody estivesse aqui, ele já teria conseguido arrancar alguma coisa do morcegão aí. – Tonks resmungou baixinho. – Ô cara chato, viu...

Lupin ignorou o comentário da namorada e respirou fundo, parecendo cansado.

-É isso mesmo, Lupin. - Snape estava começando a ficar irritado. - Você quer que eu diga o que? Que eu coloquei a corda no meu próprio pescoço por causa da Morrigan? Que aquela mulher surgiu totalmente do nada na minha vida e conseguiu mudar uma parte de mim? Que eu estou ficando pateticamente emotivo como um grifinório?

-Mas isso é muito bom, Severus...

Uma voz ecoou pelo aposento, vinda da direção de uma das paredes do aposento onde Snape estivera preso nos últimos dois dias. Lupin acendeu algumas velas que estavam ali próximas e a luz bruxuleante que surgiu iluminou o quadro de um velho bruxo de longas barbas prateadas e olhos azuis emoldurados por óculos de meia-lua.

A pouca cor que havia no rosto de Snape havia sumido rapidamente. Os outros três bruxos pareciam igualmente surpresos e também emocionados. Ouvir aquela voz era sempre muito reconfortante.

-Profº Dumbledore! - Harry caminhou lentamente em direção ao quadro.

O Dumbledore do quadro sorriu ternamente e voltou a encarar Snape, que tentava desviar a vista, parecendo estranhamente perturbado, o rosto contorcido num espasmo de angústia.

-Eu ouvi quando Arthur avisou Minerva em Hogwarts de que vocês haviam sido encontrados. - ele disse. - É bom ver que todos estão bem.

Harry olhava de Snape para o quadro de Dumbledore, totalmente confuso. O ódio que ele sentia por Snape não havia sido esquecido e muito menos apagado, mas ele não conseguia compreender como o Dumbledore da pintura agia tão normalmente frente ao seu próprio assassino.

Tonks estava encostada numa das prateleiras que estavam dispostas ao longo do aposento e parecia tão surpresa quanto Harry, tendo os seus brilhantes olhos negros levemente arregalados.

-Eu não cheguei a ouvir toda a conversa, mas escutei o suficiente para saber que Severus os ajudou na batalha, estou certo? - Dumbledore indagou.

-Bem... bem, foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu... - Lupin parecia estupefato. Ele, Tonks e Harry tinham a impressão de que estavam lendo o final de uma história sem que tivessem lido o seu começo. - Mas ainda assim... bem, ainda assim ele é um comensal da morte foragido...

-Ele cometeu um assassinato! - Harry vociferou. - Um assassino!

E o rapaz não conseguia dizer mais nada além disso. Era uma situação no mínimo curiosa e constrangedora.

-Mas nessa situação, os fatos devem ser revistos. - Agora a voz de Dumbledore tinha um tom firme. - Creio que agora você já tenha perdido o seu posto de servo fiel junto à Voldemort, não é Severus?

Snape, que estivera encarando o chão à sua frente por todo aquele tempo, ergueu os olhos em direção ao quadro, o olhar cheio de rancor e amargura.

-Sim, agora eu sou um pária. - Ele falou baixinho, a voz tensa. - Você está satisfeito com isso, Albus? Está satisfeito por ter me deixado nessa situação?

-Severus, você sabe que aquilo era realmente necessário. Só você podia fazer aquilo...

Snape tinha o olhar enfurecido. Os lábios finos estavam tão apertados, que já estavam quase invisíveis no rosto dele.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Harry parecia exasperado. Ele ainda mantinha a sua varinha apontada para Snape, os olhos verdes dardejando indignação.

Snape se recostou no espaldar da poltrona, parecendo indiferente à presença dos outros três bruxos no aposento.

-Mas os seus planos deram errado, Albus. – Snape sibilava. – O Lorde das Trevas não é tão paciente e generoso quanto você pensa. Ele não aceitou a covardia do menino Malfoy e o castigou, você sabia?

Vendo que todos ficaram calados, Snape continuou falando.

-De nada adiantou eu assumir a missão de Draco. Isso foi apenas um motivo a mais para que o Lorde das Trevas castigasse os Malfoy. Você sabe o quanto a incompetência de Lucius deixou o Lorde irritado.

-Severus, eu sinto muito...

-Ah, agora você sente? – Snape se ergueu da poltrona onde estava sentado e circulava em frente ao quadro. – Por mais nobre que tenham sido as suas intenções, nem todos agem conforme os seus planos.

Harry piscou confuso e buscou o olhar de Lupin, na vã tentativa de saber se o outro estava compreendendo alguma coisa. Por fim, ele resolveu se manifestar.

-O que está acontecendo afinal? – Harry perguntou outra vez. – Porque o Senhor sente muito pelo Snape? Ele foi o seu assassino!

O Dumbledore do quadro cruzou as mãos em frente ao corpo, num gesto tão característico quando ele ainda estava vivo.

-Harry, nem tudo o que é óbvio, está próximo da verdade. – A voz de Albus estava rouca. – Você apenas presenciou parte do que aconteceu na torre de Astronomia, no dia em que... bem, você sabe...

-Profº Dumbledore... – finalmente Lupin conseguiu falar alguma coisa. – O senhor tem as lembranças do dia em que foi assassinado?

O bruxo de barbas longas apenas sorriu em concordância.

-Mas isso é raríssimo. – Lupin continuou falando. – Normalmente as pinturas não têm lembranças e memórias tão fortes de quando os seus donos estavam vivos.

Harry estava pouco ligando para as impressões de Lupin a respeito do quadro de Dumbledore, havia sido outra coisa que o deixara intrigado.

-O que aconteceu exatamente na torre de Astronomia? – Ele perguntou incisivamente.

-Harry, você se lembra da Poção que eu tomei na caverna? – o rapaz assentiu. – Aquela poção era um tipo de poção definhante. Eu não iria permanecer vivo por muito mais tempo. Quando nós chegamos na torre de Astronomia, eu já sabia que não iria viver por muito tempo. Queria que Severus concluísse o serviço, para que Draco não sujasse as mãos dele com o meu sangue. – A voz do diretor parecia melancólica. – Eu sabia que Severus era leal a mim o suficiente para fazer isso. Além de manter Draco inocente, ele ainda seria um comensal da morte e continuaria trabalhando como espião, descobrindo os planos de Voldemort e seus comensais, como ele fez durante anos.

Harry olhou incrédulo para o quadro, como se estivesse ouvindo uma grande farsa.

-Eu estava lá, eu vi quando ele... – E apontou para Snape. – apontou a varinha para o senhor e lançou a maldição da morte. Eu vi e não pude fazer nada...

-Harry, meu caro rapaz, eu usei legilimência com Severus. Eu pedi mentalmente para que ele fizesse isso... Entenda, se Severus não me matasse naquela noite, ele e Draco seriam assassinados de qualquer forma.

-Mas mesmo assim o seu plano deu errado, Albus. – A voz fria de Snape foi ouvida. – De nada adiantou o seu sacrifício. Draco está morto e agora eu estou jurado de morte entre os comensais.

Harry olhou para Snape com um misto de asco e surpresa.

-Isso é um absurdo! – Harry começou a balbuciar para si mesmo.

-Um absurdo porque, Potter? – Snape desdenhou. – Era simplesmente fácil acreditar que o 'Ranhoso do Snape' era um traidor nojento, não? Era o que parecia mais óbvio, não é? Era mais fácil acreditar que eu estava me aproveitando da confiança que Albus depositou em mim... – Agora o tom de voz de Snape era quase histérico. - E você acha que eu me orgulho disso? Você acha que eu me sinto feliz por ter assassinado a única pessoa que confiou em mim de verdade, que me deu uma chance!

Harry sentiu a sua varinha tremer em sua mão, tamanho era o seu espanto. Olhou ao redor e viu que Lupin e Tonks exibiam expressões tão estupefatas quanto a dele.

-E agora? – Tonks pigarreou, piscando várias vezes. – Digo, ele é um procurado do Ministério. Por mais que ele tenha matado o Profº Dumbledore seguindo uma ordem dele, ainda assim ele cometeu assassinato. Eu nunca vi nada parecido na vida...

-Minha cara Nymphadora, eu creio que agora vocês terão que manter Severus oculto por um tempo. – Dumbledore olhou condescendente para a bruxa e depois para Snape. – Vocês sabem, Severus pode ser de grande ajuda no futuro. Agora ele não precisa mais usar o seu disfarce...

No interior de Harry, uma dura batalha era travada. Por um lado, o seu ódio por Snape predominava, ao se recordar das rixas e dos desentendimentos que ocorreram entre os dois durante anos, o rancor que havia entre eles. Por outro lado, havia aquela nova versão dos fatos. Apesar de ser a versão de Dumbledore, ele custava a acreditar. Era mais fácil acreditar que o quadro de Dumbledore havia sido atingido por um feitiço de confusão...

O rapaz já havia ouvido o suficiente para uma noite. Saiu a passos largos do aposento, deixando Lupin e Tonks totalmente confusos. Quando o rapaz abriu a porta que dava para o corredor, deu de cara com Morrigan, que parecia mais séria e sombria do que o normal.

-Severus está aí dentro? – Ela perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro do rapaz.

Harry assentiu, sem falar nada.

Quando Morrigan pensou em perguntar alguma coisa, viu que o rapaz já estava saindo a passos largos dali e que já estava descendo as escadas para os andares inferiores.

A Sacerdotisa entrou no aposento, varrendo o local com os olhos na tentativa de encontrar Snape. Abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo sentado numa poltrona, o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

-Nympha, é melhor irmos. – Lupin falou, parecendo atordoado. – Vou mandar uma mensagem para os outros membros da Ordem. Precisamos discutir essa questão...

A Auror concordou.

-A gente pode deixar ela aí mesmo, né? – Indicou Morrigan com a cabeça. – Acho que depois de tudo o que a gente ouviu, não vai ter problema algum...

Lupin e Tonks saíram abraçados, deixando Morrigan e Snape sozinhos no aposento.

A Sacerdotisa sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde Snape estava e tocou o ombro dele de leve.

-Severus? – Ela o chamou baixinho.

O bruxo levantou a cabeça, tendo uma expressão impassível em seu rosto. Encarou Morrigan nos olhos por alguns segundos, antes de puxá-la para um abraço.

-Então essa é a jovem notável que tem feito tantas mudanças em você, Severus?

Morrigan se assustou ao ver que o quadro estava falando com eles.

O olhar de Snape ainda estava carregado de amargura, mas era notável o brilho diferente que começava a se acender neles.

-Não vou importuná-los por mais tempo. – Albus sorriu ternamente. – Fico feliz por você, Severus.

E Dumbledore começou a se movimentar pelas molduras dos quadros, até que tivesse saído daquele aposento, deixando o casal sozinho.

-Como você está? – Ele perguntou, quando se desvencilhou dos braços dela.

-Fisicamente bem. Não é qualquer coisa que vai me derrubar tão fácil. – Ela sorriu. – E você?

Snape deu de ombros.

-Bem, além de ser um foragido da justiça, eu estou jurado de morte entre os servos do Lorde das Trevas. – Ele falou tranqüilamente. – Mas estou pouco ligando para isso...

Os dois não precisavam de muitas palavras para se comunicar. Morrigan sabia que só o fato de terem sobrevivido e estarem juntos naquele momento, era um grande alívio.

Snape tocou a barriga da Sacerdotisa com cuidado e a encarou nos olhos.

-Aquilo que sua irmã disse é verdade? – Snape parecia atordoado. – Sobre filhos...

Morrigan começou a rir, ao ver que um leve tom rosado se espalhou na face do homem.

-Não, Severus, não tem nenhum bebê aqui. – Ela falou, ainda risonha. – Eu não conseguiria manter uma criança em meu ventre depois das coisas que aconteceram quando estive nas mãos dos comensais.

-Certo. – Ele resmungou, parecendo aliviado. – Seria uma grande piada alguém como eu tendo filhos.

-Apesar de que... – ela lançou um olhar de esguelha para Snape. – Eriu disse que _eu_ teria filhos, mas não disse quem seria o pai deles.

Snape estreitou os olhos e uma pequena ruguinha se formou entre as suas sobrancelhas.

-Então você pretende ter filhos com algum outro homem? – A voz deve era suave, mas com uma pontinha de deboche. – Pode ir em frente, eu não me importo com isso.

Morrigan sorriu e o calou com um beijo doce.

-E agora, como vão ser as coisas daqui em diante? – Ela perguntou, aninhando-se nos braços dele.

-Eu ainda não sei direito, mas provavelmente nós vamos continuar aqui. – Snape tocava o rosto de Morrigan de leve, com a ponta dos dedos.

-Bem, eu realmente não me importo de ficar por aqui. – A Sacerdotisa segurou o rosto de Snape entre as mãos, de modo que os dois se olhassem nos olhos. – Porque nada vai nos separar novamente, ouviu. Nada!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**E nossa história não estará pelo avesso**_

_**Assim, sem final feliz.**_

_**Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar.**_

Confusão era pouco para definir o que Harry sentia naquele momento. Ele passou os últimos meses culpando Snape pela morte de Dumbledore, tendo um motivo mais do que justo para verdadeiramente odiá-lo. E, quando ele finalmente tinha a chance de ter um acerto de contas com o seu ex-professor de Poções, ele toma conhecimento de fatos tão decisivos.

Era tudo muito louco, muito absurdo. Mas no fundo, Harry sabia que aquilo era o tipo de coisa que Dumbledore acabaria fazendo. Ele seria capaz de se sacrificar para manter Snape e Draco vivos.

O rapaz, perdido em suas próprias divagações, mal se dava conta de por onde estava caminhando. Ele simplesmente deixava suas pernas o guiarem, entrando e saindo de vários corredores, descendo lances e mais lances de escadas.

Ele entrou numa sala de leitura vazia e sentou-se em frente à lareira, onde chamas fracas crepitavam.

Estava disposto a passar a noite ali, pensando, quando ouviu novamente aquela voz rouca e tranqüila o chamando.

-Harry!

O rapaz olhou para cima e viu que havia um quadro pendurado acima da lareira e que Dumbledore estava lá.

-Eu imagino que você queira estar sozinho agora, mas eu gostaria de falar um pouquinho com você.

-Como o senhor me achou aqui?

-Ah, sim, a mocinha do quadro que fica neste corredor me informou isso. – Um sorriso divertido brotou nos lábios do velho mestre. – Mas eu fiquei preocupado com a sua reação ao saber o que aconteceu naquela fatídica noite.

-Profº, é difícil de aceitar aquilo. Snape, o senhor sabe...

-O Profº Snape, Harry. – Dumbledore replicou.

O rapaz fez um barulhinho de impaciência com a garganta.

-Você não acredita que Severus possa ser de certa forma inocente? – Albus disse. – Ele mostrou que é capaz de atitudes nobres, meu menino. Ele tem sentimentos, afinal de contas.

Harry ficou calado, observando as chamas crepitantes da lareira.

-Harry ouça algo que vou lhe dizer: as pessoas diferem, mas o amor é o mesmo sentimento para todos. – o rapaz parecia cético quanto à essa afirmação. – Assim como você encontrou o seu amor na Srta. Weasley, Severus encontrou o seu naquela jovem admirável. Se ele é capaz de amar alguém, não pode ser digno de uma chance?

-Me desculpe, profº, mas é difícil aceitar que o Snape seja capaz de amar alguém, além dele próprio. Mas também não vou discutir mais esse assunto.

-Ótimo! – Albus parecia satisfeito. – Eu soube parcialmente um pouco das suas aventuras nesse meio tempo. Já sabe que caminho seguir daqui pra frente?

_**E até lá, vamos viver**_

_**Temos muito ainda por fazer.**_

Harry parou para pensar por um tempo.

-Bem, eu pretendo ir atrás dos Horcruxes de Voldemort. Vou começar a procurar pistas... – e soltou um suspiro. – Apesar de não saber exatamente por onde começar...

-E Hogwarts?

-O que tem a escola? – Harry se desencostou do espaldar da poltrona.

-Você não pretende voltar à escola?

-Não. Eu já tomei a minha decisão e não pretendo voltar neste ano.

Os olhos do velho bruxo do quadro faiscaram por um momento e pareciam penetrar no coração de Harry. O engraçado era que ele era apenas uma pintura, uma mera impressão do que o bruxo fora em vida, mas ainda assim, aquele olhar tinha um grande poder.

-Eu gostaria que você voltasse à Hogwarts, Harry. O conhecimento é a sua maior arma e seria importante se você concluísse o seu ensino.

-Mas eu _tenho_ que ir atrás dos fragmentos da alma de Voldemort. – Harry parecia decidido. – Como eu vou fazer isso, se estiver preso em Hogwarts?

-Do mesmo jeito de antes, companheiro.

Harry se sobressaltou, ao ouvir a voz de Rony atrás dele.

-Estar em Hogwarts nunca foi um empecilho para você resolver os seus mistérios. – Gina falou risonha, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

-Do que vocês estão falando?

-Bem, Harry, o profº Dumbledore tem razão. – Hermione falou, sentou-se numa poltrona próxima, com Rony ao seu lado e prosseguiu. – Nós sabemos que é importante você encontrar os horcruxes e você sabe que nós estaremos ao seu lado para isso. Mas nós ainda precisamos nos preparar para isso, Harry. Você viu que nós escapamos por pouco nessa última batalha.

_**Não olhe para trás -**_

_**Apenas começamos.**_

-Mas nós nem sabemos se Hogwarts vai reabrir nesse ano. Tudo depende da decisão do Ministro e...

-Harry, você acha que o Ministério vai se opor se o "Escolhido" disser que vai voltar para a escola? – Gina argumentou. – Se você voltar à escola, as pessoas vão se sentir mais seguras com isso, afinal, você vai estar lá.

-Agora se você resolver sumir no mundo para caçar os fragmentos da alma de Voldemort, as pessoas podem pensar que você se acovardou...

Harry interrompeu Hermione.

-Eu estou pouco ligando para o que as pessoas pensam!

-Harry, ouça o que os seus amigos estão dizendo. – A voz rouca do ex-diretor foi ouvida. – De nada vale você sair pelo mundo para caçar Voldemort, se você não tiver uma preparação para isso. Além de que Minerva não irá se opor caso você precise sair da escola esporadicamente. E então, o que achas?

O rapaz apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, parecendo pensativo.

-Eu não sei... – A voz dele saiu abafada.

-Harry, pense nisso, cara! – Rony falou. – Eu sei que você quer voltar pra lá. É a nossa casa, amigão.

Harry encarou os amigos e a namorada e viu as expressões ansiosas que eles tinham no rosto. Sim, ele tinha vontade de retornar à Hogwarts, mas ele também tinha uma missão pela frente. Pareciam ser dois caminhos que levavam à direções opostas, sendo que na verdade, um era complementar ao outro.

Ele sabia que os seus amigos o seguiriam para onde quer que ele fosse, apesar dessa não ser a sua vontade, pois queria que eles ficassem em segurança. Mas no fundo, sabia que eles desejavam voltar à Hogwarts, assim como ele.

-Harry? – Gina o chamou baixinho. – Se você quiser não precisa responde agora, mas pelo menos diga que vai pensar na nossa proposta.

-Sim!

Harry respondeu simplesmente.

-Então você vai pensar na proposta? – Hermione parecia radiante.

-Não. – Ele se levantou e olhou para os três que estavam sentados. – O "sim" que dizer que eu vou voltar à Hogwarts.

Rony abriu um sorrisão e as garotas deram gritinhos de alegria. Os três ergueram-se de um pulo e abraçaram Harry.

-É isso, cara, nós vamos voltar pra casa e depois vamos arrumar um jeito de chutar o traseiro do cara de cobra. – Rony dava palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.

-Sim, nós vamos, Rony, nós vamos mesmo... – Harry não conseguia esconder o sorriso do rosto.

E os quatro ainda permaneceram por boa parte da noite ali, planejando o que iriam fazer a seguir, mas com o coração mais leve. Desde que eles permanecessem juntos, tudo seria mais fácil de enfrentar...

_**O mundo começa agora**_

_**Apenas começamos...**_


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

"_**Venha, o amor tem sempre a porta aberta,**_

_**E vem chegando a Primavera**_

_**Nosso futuro recomeça,**_

_**Venha, que o que vem é Perfeição"**_

_**(Perfeição – Legião Urbana)**_

_A Senhora do Reino das Fadas, fala:_

_Três vezes o Eleito enfrentou o Lorde das Trevas renascido e também foram três as vezes em que ele conseguiu escapar._

_O momento do duelo final ainda está longe e por mais que o coração do Lorde Negro esteja inundado de maldade, ele sabia que aquele era o momento de recuar._

_Eu, que não tenho idade e sou capaz de ver as coisas além com mais intensidade que as filhas dos mortais, vi a Grã-Sacerdotisa nascer, crescer e receber o cargo sagrado das mãos da própria Deusa. E infelizmente, também vi o momento em que o seu corpo chegou à Terra Abençoada através das águas, enquanto as brumas que envolvem o lago abriam passagem para a Sua Senhora._

_Entristeço-me ao ver tais coisas, mas a Senhora de Avalon sabia que era chegado o seu momento. Ela entregou a sua vida por algo em que acreditava e creio que preferiu que tudo tivesse acontecido dessa maneira. Seu nome estará gravado na história das grandes heroínas da Ilha Sagrada, juntamente com as Sacerdotisas de outrora._

_Agora, sobre a outra Sacerdotisa, aquela que tem o sangue nobre do povo encantado, eis o que tenho a dizer:_

_Quando eu lhe disse que o seu destino não estava em Avalon e que ela teria uma missão no mundo exterior, não especifiquei as coisas que estariam por vir._

_Ela, por não ter a visão tão apurada quanto os seus Ancestrais, acreditou que o seu destino estava apenas ligado à uma paixão. Mas creio que agora ela aprendeu que o amor não é somente o romance, a relação a dois, mas também o sacrifício, o desprendimento, a coragem de lutar pelo o que nos é caro. E os dons e conhecimentos adquiridos em suas vidas anteriores serão úteis um dia, e então, talvez ela compreenda as minhas palavras com mais clareza._

_Mas apesar da tristeza, a vida tem de continuar._

_E enquanto o mal não for erradicado de maneira definitiva, o Eleito continuará prosseguindo em seu caminho e lutando para concluir a sua missão._

_Pois essa foi apenas uma das muitas aventuras na vida destas pessoas notáveis. Apenas o começo do caminho que culminará na batalha derradeira._

_Essa foi apenas uma pequena parte da história..._


	32. Notas finais

_**Notas Finais**_

O final é chegado... seca uma lágrima

Vocês não sabem como é estranho encerrar uma história. Por um lado é bom, você tem aquela sensação de dever cumprido, mas por outro lado bate um vazio... É como uma mãe que vê o seu filhinho escolher o seu próprio rumo. Um filhotinho que criou asas e voou para longe do ninho... (É, Morgana acabou divagando outra vez)

Durante esses dez meses em que estive trabalhando nessa fic, algumas pessoas me perguntaram de onde havia surgido a idéia para escrever 'O País das Fadas'. E eu respondi: não sei, sinceramente não sei. De onde vêm as boas idéias? De onde vem os sonhos? Não sabemos...

E vou ser bem sincera. A minha idéia inicial para essa fic era no mínimo medíocre. Mas conforme fui escrevendo, a história tomou forma e cresceu por sua própria conta. É estranho isso. Houve vários momentos em que eu não soube que rumo dar à história e de repente surgiu uma luz, que acabava resultando nas minhas melhores passagens. Como por exemplo, no capítulo em que a Eriu tem a visão da Arma Sagrada, pois aquilo não estava planejado. Aliás, a fic toda foi meio assim 'no improviso', já que eu fui escrevendo conforme as idéias foram surgindo. Se eu disser que não sabia como a história iria terminar, vocês acreditam? rsrs...

Gostaria de falar um pouquinho sobre as minhas personagens originais, pelo menos aqueles que tiveram um espaço mais significativo na fic:

Eriu (Na mitologia Irlandesa era tida como a deusa do destino) – Como a Belzinha mencionou num dos últimos comentários, essa Grã-Sacerdotisa fugiu muito dos padrões da Marion Zimmer Bradley (autora da Saga de Avalon). Quando eu pensei em criar uma Senhora de Avalon, queria que ela fosse diferente de todas as que já haviam sido criadas. E a Eriu meio que 'surgiu pronta' na minha cabeça. Pra compor parte de sua personalidade, eu me inspirei na Galadriel, da maravilhosa obra de Tolkien. Queria uma mulher etérea, mas ao mesmo tempo prática. Alguém que tivesse consciência do seu poder, mas que não fosse arrogante e dominadora. Como a minha querida Nie Colare, tão sabiamente definiu, a Eriu era uma espécie de 'Dumbie na floresta'.

Morrigan (Representa o aspecto idoso da Deusa Tríplice, sendo associada aos corvos e gralhas. Patrona das Sacerdotisas e Feiticeiras. – É uma variação do nome 'Morrigu') – Essa mocinha gerou bastante polêmica ao longo da fic. Odiada por uns, amada por outros. Isso me deixa feliz. É bom saber que um personagem criado por você, não passou despercebida aos olhos de seus leitores. Confesso que a Morrigan tem muito da personalidade da 'Morgana das Fadas' (Não eu, a original...rs). Ela é uma mulher mais terrena ainda do que a Eriu, sua irmã. Uma mulher que queria se sentir amada e que não mediu esforços para conquistar o que queria. Admiro isso nela, apesar dela ter um humor bem inconstante (O Sevie que o diga... rs). Falando no dito, confesso que esse se tornou o meu casal favorito de escrever. Não só por que a Morrigan foi criada por mim, mas porque as cenas fluíam facilmente, rolava uma certa química. Os diálogos saiam tão naturalmente, que eu nem precisava me esforçar muito pra caracterizar o Snape. (O que é uma coisa bem complicada)

Confesso que o meu orgulho inflou quando percebi que noventa por cento dos meus leitores aprovaram esse casal (principalmente por que isso afastava a Morrigan do Lupin – tsc, tsc, até parece que eu ia colocar alguém entre o Lobinho e sua Ninfa).

Dagda (cujo nome significa o bom deus e arquidruida) – Bem, eu precisava de uma presença masculina forte dentro de Avalon e na ausência de um Merlin, eu criei o Dagda. Queria alguém que fizesse uma ligação entre Avalon e o mundo exterior. Infelizmente ele não teve tanto espaço quanto eu gostaria que tivesse, mas ainda assim gosto bastante dele.

Dylan (deus do mar para os antigos galeses) – É, definitivamente ninguém gostou desse rapaz. Confesso que eu também não morro de amores por ele. Se eu disser em quem me inspirei pra criar ele, vocês vão odiá-lo mais ainda: Tom Riddle (Sim, o próprio cara de cobra) e Mordred (filho de Morgana, das Brumas de Avalon). Ele apareceu poucas vezes, mas quando deu o ar de sua graça, foi somente para gerar intrigas (imagina, se meter no meio do Rony e Mione, que sem terem nada no meio, já são enrolados que nem o que...rs). Pena que não pude nessa fic mostrar tudo o que ele tem a oferecer...

Agatha – Bem, essa garotinha eu criei por causa do meu beta. Ele queria que eu criasse alguma personagem com esse nome e eu resolvi colocá-la como uma amiguinha do Ron. Queria que ela tivesse aparecido mais, mas eu acabaria fugindo do contexto geral da fic. Foi a única personagem que teve o nome sem ter relação com a mitologia celta.

Relendo a fic, depois de tê-la concluído, vejo que cometi sérias gafes:

1- Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, a Petúnia teria aquele comportamento com o Harry no dia em que ele estava indo embora. Cruzes, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando escrevi aquilo?

2- Cara, na casa do Snape não tinha feitiço anti-aparatação? O Sevie me parece ser um bruxo precavido, não deixaria a casa dele desprotegida... tsc, tsc...

3- Ah, e também tem todas aquelas bizarras coincidências. Putz, a Morrigan encontrar o Snape disfarçado na travessa do tranco (um lugar semelhante à 'cracolância' aqui de São Paulo) sob o efeito de polissuco foi a gota d'água..rsrsr... Mas como a Rainha Fada disse 'nada é por acaso'. Se ela falou, quem sou eu pra contestar!

Queria poder agradecer individualmente cada um de vocês. Cada pessoa que passou por aqui, que deixou um voto, um comentário, uma palavra de carinho, àqueles que me aturam no MSN nas minhas constantes reclamações de que 'estou tendo um bloqueio'. Nhá, perceberam que eu tinha uma crise no mínimo uma vez por mês?...rsrs

Agradeço também aos leitores mudinhos, alguns que eu sei que acompanham a fic, mas que preferem não comentar (nunca é tarde para deixar um comentário, viu, pessoas... rs)

Sei que não é o mais correto, mas existem algumas pessoas que eu tenho que agradecer especialmente:

-Sônia Sag – Minha queridíssima amiga e mestra. Muito obrigado pela força, por ter acompanhado a fic desde os seus primórdios, quando esta ainda era chata e mal escrita. Sem o teu apoio e os teus comentários sempre tão atenciosos, talvez eu tivesse desistido. Sério mesmo. É uma honra ter você como minha leitora e amiga.

-Nath Potter – Um obrigado também à minha amiguinha Nath por ter criado a comunidade da Fic no Orkut. Juro que nem esperava por aquilo. Nossa, me deixou hiper emocionada. Mais uma companheira que uniu HP e Avalon numa fic. Obrigado mesmo.

-André Arievilo. – Meu querido beta, tio, amigo... Que me aturou nos meus momentos de crise literária... Obrigado por colaborar ao me emprestar os seus livros, o seu pc (quando fiquei sem internet em casa). Sem contar que me ajudou muito com algumas das idéias da história, sempre com comentários preciosos. Fez essa capa maravilhosa, que eu amo de paixão. Não sei o que seria de mim sem o teu apoio em casa. Essa história é tão sua quanto minha.

Aos demais, sintam-se abraçados, beijados e afofados. Agradeço de verdade mesmo. Eu nunca imaginei que a minha humilde fic fosse acabar ganhando tantos leitores...

autora emocionada

Adoro todos vocês!

Bem, acho que é isso. Tentei prolongar ao máximo essa fic, no fundo não queria me despedir dela. É uma das coisas da qual eu sinto um orgulho profundo. Coloquei o que tinha de melhor em mim através de minhas palavras. Mas isso não é o fim. Como o mestre Renato Russo escreveu:

"_E nossa história não estará pelo avesso_

_Assim, sem final feliz._

_Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar"._

Isso significa que eu pretendo escrever uma continuação para 'O País das Fadas', afinal, o Harry ganhou uma arma super poderosa e a gente nem viu ele usando ainda, né?

Não sei quando e nem como isso vai ocorrer, mas pretendo... Então, nos vemos por aí. Eu não vou sumir e nem deixar de escrever. Caso se interessem, leiam as minhas outras fics. É só procurar no meu perfil.

É isso.

Grande beijo e fiquem com Deus (ou a Deusa se preferirem)

Morgana Black.


End file.
